¿Qué te tocó a ti para la boda?
by niss-alessita
Summary: Bella es la dama de honor...Edward es el fotógrafo. ... -me gustaría fotografiarte a ti ,Bella…- Edward levantó la vista de la cámara sólo para mirarme- pero no precisamente con ese vestidito puesto . summary completo adentro,lemmons.
1. prologo

**Aclaro crepúsculo ni los personajes son míos, ellos son de mi adorada Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos para pasar el ratito y hacer funcionar mi imaginación.**

Summary: _bella es la dama de honor, Rose también, Edward es el fotógrafo, Jasper el novio, yo la novia y tu Emmett…tú solo miras y ayudas si lo pedimos, entendido_?- **dictó más que pregunto la pequeña duendecillo**...-_me gustaría fotografiarte a ti ,bella__**…**_**- Edward levanto la vista de la cámara solo para mirarme**- _pero no precisamente con ese vestido puesto._

_**Dejen reviews bellas y bellos!!!**_

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**Prologo.**_

****

_-Bailamos?_

**La sangre que corría por mis venas se calentó, sin poder saber si subió su temperatura más de lo que estaba hirviendo mi cuerpo, Ya era un problema saber si estaba espirando y reconocer las incontables pulsaciones de mi corazón era una tarea imposible.**

**Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa que hizo que mis piernas se volvieran lana y mi cuerpo se convirtiera en gelatina.**

_Vamos bella, tu puedes, se fuerte._

-_…aunque estaba pensando en hacer algo más…-_él murmuro y lentamente se inclino a mi oído- _estaba pensando en hacer muchas cosas más._

_Mucho, mucho… más…_**repito mi conciencia.**

_OH dios, no me toques el jodido cuello, por favor! _**Suplique para mis adentros, conteniéndome de no abalanzarme sobre el y su irresistible cuerpo.**

-_no te das cuenta en donde estamos_?- **hiperventilé, soltando las palabras a tientas.**

**Baje el rostro, tratando de que mis mejillas bajaran su tonalidad en vano.**

- _en realidad…no.-_ levante el rostro y me tope con su brillantes ojos turquesa- _desde hace horas que todo lo que logro ver es a ti._

_Al carajo el control, bella, haz lo que necesitas hacer!_

**Sonreí mientras él enarcaba una ceja, acto seguido, en un solo movimiento mis labios se movían frenéticos e imparables sobre los suyos, los cuales no tardaron de devolverlos extasiados y salvajes.**

_OH, mierda, amo las jodidas bodas!_

_**Este es un gran cambio para mí, esta es una historia más…pasional.**_

_**He decido experimenta con esto que se me ocurrió hace un ratito.**_

_**Nada mas de amor cursilero por ahora, ahora vamos a experimentar lo que hace la fogosidad entre Edward y bella, y, obviamente los chicos, Cuando Alice y Jasper se casen y ED y Bells tengan encarguitos por hacer por parte de la duende .ajaja…no cuento mas!**_

_**Esta buenísima, pero para más, déjenme unos reviews!**_

_**Porfis, si tengo solo 4, pongo el cap 1.**_

_**Besos. Niss. :).**_


	2. “cuando todo comenzó”

_**Crepúsculo no es mio…bla…los personajes tampoco…bla-bla…y eso.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**-nataliaxblack.**_

_**-suiza- love.**_

_**-thedevilishere.**_

_**-Xikita.**_

_**Y por ultimo pero no menos importante…gise-cullen.**_

_**Gracias chicas, para ustedes, este cap.**_

* * *

Cap 1 

"**cuando todo comenzó"**

_Alice!!!!, no podrías imaginar cuanto odio esto malditos colores!_

- _**a quien engaño, este color es imposible**_.-gruñí derrotada y lancé una mirada de profundo odio al mezclador frente a mi.

Llevaba casi una hora en la tintorería, hundida en los muestrarios de tinta.

_Como podía ser tan difícil teñir un vestido de seda? Y con este color._

_Que jodido color es?…que jodidos colores son!?_

-_**señorita**_**…-** dijo la mujer que me atendida, con una expresión nada amable- _**ya sabe que colores quiere?**_

Mordí mi labio. Alguien podría decirme que color es este!!??

- _**y bien?-**_ pregunto alzando una ceja.

- _**el color… este**_.- puse la tela frente a sus ojos y la apunte.

La señora rodó los ojos y suspiro, lanzándome una mirada de "quien carazos entiende lo que esta quiere?!

-_**señorita, esta es una mezcla…**_- exprimió cada palabra hablándome como si yo sufriera de alguna discapacidad mental- _**podría indicarme los colores por favor?**_

Moví mi pie en el piso tratando de exprimir mi cerebro y clasificar los colores. Uno de los estupidos tic de Alice.

- _**es…es**_- titubee.

- _**azul, un poco de blanco, y una pizca de lila.-**_ susurro una voz melodiosa y aterciopelada a mis espaldas.

_**- eso.-**_ asentí y la mujer se retiro con el vestido en sus manos, con una extraña sonrisa boba en la cara.

Me dispuse a voltear para agradecer al caballero de brillante armadura que me había salvado de esta.

_**- Graa.…-**_me quede sin aliento al verle, trague y seguí observándole.

Trágame tierra... pero trágame ya!

_**-…cias?-**_ sonrió el, y el mundo dejo de rotar.

Desde cuando los ángeles cayeron del cielo?, desde cuando los dioses vinieron a visitarnos?

Frente a mí (y a la estupida mezcladora) estaba un muchacho alto, dotado de hermosura, de una nívea piel, cabello cobrizo, de ojos color jade líquido, perfume a madera dulce y una sonrisa tan brillante como la luna, las estrellas y el sol juntos.

- _**soy Edward**_- él me estrecho su mano- _**Edward Cullen.**_

Me sonó familiar y no solo por el hecho de haber visto la noche anterior una peli del agente 007, Bond, james Bond.

_Cullen?... porque me parecía familiar su apellido?._

_No será por que la personita-mounstro que te mando aquí, se llama Alice Cullen, bella?_

_No, demasiada coincidencia… no pienses ni te ilusiones que pueden conocerse, Isabella. _

Fruncí el ceño, porque no podían ser familiares?, así tendría alguna oportunidad de averiguar quien es.

_**-te molesta mi apellido?-**_ me dijo luego de mirarme detenidamente- _**nos conocemos?**_

Me sonroje y le mire. Pésima idea, sus ojos penetrantes e impetuosos escrutaban mi rostro y me hacían sentirme pequeña segundo a segundo.

Respire e ignore las extrañas cosas que se agitaban en mi vientre y me impedían respirar acompasadamente.

-_**Isabella, bella Swan.**_- tome su mano que aun seguía estirada en el aire, entre nosotros.

Cuando estas se encontraron, una singular corriente eléctrica corrió por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecerme y soltarlo inmediatamente.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, igualmente confundidas, pero contentas, complacidas. Haciendo que aquel traqueteo valiera la pena, haciéndolo amable.

-_**no…no nos conocemos**_- _pero me encantaría conocerte a fondo Creeme. _Titubee ladeando mi mirada- _**y no, no me molesta tu apellido, en lo absoluto.**_

Tonta bella, no había para que dar aclaraciones. 

_**- es extraño…-**_ comento, casual.- _**creo conocerte, me eres familiar.**_

Me volteé sorprendida hacia él. Que era lo que había dicho?

- _**yo tamb**_…- pero no alcance a decir más.

Ring!!!!!!, mire la pantalla del móvil.

_Alice Cullen. Que oportuna!!!_

_**-yo debo…-**_mire a Edward y luego al celular, él me sonrió y asintió a que contestara.

Suspire y camine hacia una esquina, sin quitar de mi vista la increíble imagen del perfil del dios griego frente a mí.

Apreté el botón verde y lo coloque en mi oído.

_**-Alice.-**_ masculle,

-_**belli-Bells, dejaste encargado mi vestido?**_

-_**fue un gran problema, no podía reconocer los estupidos colores**_.-refunfuñe.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward me miraba divertido, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse, me sonroje y rápidamente baje la vista.

_**-Ouch, no es mi culpa que mi amiga sea daltónica y sepa tan poco de moda que no pueda reconocer siquiera los colores.**_

Lo siguiente que sentí fue la risa esquizofrenica de mi amiga por el teléfono, Edward esta vez rió bajito intercalando sus risas con tos, para hacerlo mas disimulado.

Rodé los ojos, aclare mi garganta y me aparte más del lado de mi nuevo…"conocido".

-_**yo también te quiero, Alice**_.-dije entre dientes- _**pero si sigues fastidiando puede que ese vestido tuyo sufra las consecuencias.**_

Ya esta, no podía habérsete ocurrido una idea mejor bella…tomar de rehén uno de los preciados vestidos de satén de Alice.

_**-bella!!!!...bellita!!-**_chillo por el teléfono al segundo, tuve que alejarlo de mi oreja para no quedar sorda de por vida.- _**no puedes hacerme eso, recuerda que hoy será mi gran día.**_

Su gran día o el día de su muerte?. Que tiene de bueno casarse?

..._OH si, bella. Sexo seguro, sexo con amor._

…_Algo que seguramente tú nunca vas a sentir._

_- __**de acuerdo**__-_sacudí la cabeza, intentando de alejar esos escandalosos pensamientos-_**este vestido es el que vas a ocupar en la cena de esta noche?**_

Ella suspiro extensamente y luego de susurrar un que miedo jazzy volvió a la conversación.

_**-SIP, ese es el mío. Puedes volver bella, jazzy que él ira a recogerlo.**_

Mire a Edward que se encontraba ajustando lo último con la dependienta, quien no quitaba la sonrisa estupida de su rostro e intentaba salvajemente de acercarse más a el.

**- estas bien, bella?**

Mordí mi labio mientras no podía quitar la mirada de los gestos que hacia mi ángel personal, los rostros indignados que le ponía a la dependienta cuando la muy babosa se quedaba mirando sus labios y no le ponía atención, la manera en que sus labios acariciaban las palabras que decía…la manera en que movía ese culo irresistible para indicar los colores que la señora esa no podía "mágicamente" identificar.

Y no podía tener una mejor vista de la manera en que se balanceaba adelante y atrás para tomar las diferentes muestras que estaban esparcidas por toda la mesa.

_Como si estuviera…OH mierda, adelante y atrás, arriba y abajo, despacio…suave, lento._

_**Podidamente sensual, podidamente…erótico.**_

Lamí mis labios, importándome un pito estar excitada dentro de un lavandería y frente a la dependienta, una nube roja me sumergiera dentro de la lujuria, solo quería que él me tomara en sus brazos y me quemara con sus manos, solo para que me llevara a la cima, solo para que me llevara a su ca…

_**-debería preguntar el porque de que me mires como si quisieras devorarme?**_

Subí mi mirada con la boca seca y entre abierta, logrando a duras penas despejar mi mente de los candentes pensamientos que luchaban por absorberme de nuevo, sus ojos me miraban con cierto brillo provocador y una sonrisa picara se abría paso en sus labios.

_**- o seria mejor que te dijera que esa llamada ha terminado?- **_el susurro a mi oído, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sentí el repique en mi oído y cerré el celular de un solo movimiento para bajar mi mano con él.

El muy pervertido esta gozando la situación. Él se divertía mientras yo estaba escandalosamente excitada (y un poco…bastante, húmeda) por sus jodidos movimientos.

_El muy maldito estaba haciendo eso a propósito!_

Me sonroje furiosamente y luego de darle un pequeño empujón, que no hizo mucho para moverlo, escribí el nombre de Jasper en el ticket de retirado del vestido para que él no tuviera problemas para llevárselo.

-_**Pero que demonios…**_-me detuve.

-_**bella**_ -deslizo su piel de seda por mi brazo, enviándome una placentera corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo- _**espero con ansias el volver a verte.**_

Gire mi rostro para mirarle con los ojos como platos y el rostro como tomate, pero lo que realmente me dejo paralizada fue el leve rocé que le dio a nuestros labios, para luego irse como si nada con una bella sonrisa torcida.

Suspire y camine como zombi hacia mi auto.

_No creo que con mas ansias que yo!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Perdón chicas!**_

_**Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero mi mama me quito la PC por tardar tanto con ella!**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, las quiero un montón!**_

_**Trate de que el cap fuera lo mas largo que pude, se que no es mucho, pero tienen que pensar de que no pueden poner pasionales con solo conocerse. Aunque a bella ufff…**_

_**Dejen reviews!!! Si hay reviews, va a ver cap prontito, denme animo!**_

_**Besos. Mordidas. Sonrisas torcidas y abrazos de osos tipo Emmett. Niss.**_


	3. de madrinas a niñeras

_**Crepúsculo no es mío…bla…los personajes tampoco…bla-bla…y eso!**_

**Hey chicas, gracias por los reviews!...las adoro!**

**No pondré agradecimientos esta vez, porque creo que el cap esta muy largito.**

**Ijiji…todo por ustedes chicas guapas!**

**Dejen reviews para poder continuarla, yo también quiero seguirla!**

**Espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2 (extra long)

"_ de madrinas...a niñeras."_

_**-y, esto…esto, esto también. Que te parece esto bella?**_- dijo Rose despùes de la novena o décima prenda.

Y yo en lo único que lograba enfocar mi mente era en lo bien que se había sentido ese diminuto pero chocante roce de labios.

- bella estas?- ella paso su mano recién salida de la manicura por frente a mis ojos.

Asentí media ida, mirando los cuatro conjuntos que tenia sobre la cama matrimonial, en la que solo dormía ella, y en su ceja delineada que ahora estaba levantada.

- Si, perdón…-respondí con timidez, esta era una de las veces en que me sentía insignificante junto a ella.- que fue lo que me preguntaste?

Bufó, notoriamente enfadada, mientras seguía sacando ropa y más ropa del inmenso "armario-habitación".

_Pero como podía concentrarme después de lo que me había sucedido?_

…después de que bella Swan estuvo excitada en una lavandería con un dios griego haciendo movimientos pélvicos que casi le hacen perder la cabeza y arrojarse sobre él, y, que además, él le haya…coqueteado?, no, fue más que un simple coqueteo…

_Fue una provocación. Si, definitivamente te estaba provocando, bella._

_Pero para que el iba a querer provocarme a mi?, la patosa, simple y no muy agraciada __Isabella Swan?_

_Para que un dios heleno iba a querer coquetear con una simple y minúscula mortal?_

_**- bella**_!! -gritó Rosalie, sacudiendo dos pares de tacones en ambas manos- _**puedes salir de tus ensoñaciones y ayudarme un momento?**_

Arrojò los tacones lejos y en actitud claramente frustrada se tiro sobre la cama, haciendo rebotar sus perfectas ondas rubias al momento de caer sobre la mullida cama y reprimir cada sollozo contra la almohada.

_**-OH Bells, por que es que nada me queda bien hoy?**_

Me acerque y me arrodille a su lado, con suavidad acaricie sus cabellos y aparte la ropa de ella, antes de que con su rabia, posiblemente en un arranque la destruyera y luego se lamentara.

Levanto la vista y esbozo una sonrisa temblorosa, luego se miro a si misma y volvió a sollozar.

- _**Rose, lo siento, ando un poco…**_ – _podridamente confundida por un seguro dios del sexo que me tiene a mil__**-…perdida.**_

Volvió a levantar la vista y se levanto de un solo movimiento, bastante grácil, me pareció haberlo verlo en alguna de esas películas antiguas que Alice nos obligaba a ver en sus pijamadas, y que en resumen, era lo unico que disfrutaba de estas.

_**-no es eso, bella.-**_ secó una de las gotas saladas que amenazaban por desbordar su ojos azules, que ha causa de las lagrimas, habían adquirido un tono grisáceo- _**mírame.**_

Lo hice y ella movió sus brazos señalándose, negué con la cabeza sin entender, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

_**-…acaso no puedes ver lo absolutamente gorda que estoy!?!-**_ gritó tapándose el rostro con las manos- _**parezco una morsa de esas que vimos la semana pasada en el zoo!**_

Apreté los labios, tragándome con todo el dolor de mi garganta, mis risas.

Como demonios, Rosalie, con su increíble y escultural cuerpo, el sueño de todos los hombres y la envidia de todas las mujeres, podría creer que su cuerpo podía tener siquiera un solo defecto!

_Joder…que carajos queda para la pobre de __bella!_

-_**Rose, no has aumentado una sola libra…-**_suspire, pensando en lo triste y patética que era yo al lado de mis dos amigas_**- y como podrías hacerlo si llevas un mes y medio haciendo dieta!**_

Cuando quito las manos de su cara pude ver como su rostro se ilumino y pareció pensarse lo que acababa de decirle, caminó a paso pasarela hacia el espejo y luego de analizarse detenidamente en él, sonrió.

Se volteó y me miro sonriente, todo su humor había vuelto y la gruesa nube de frustración habia salido por la ventana de la habitaciòn.

_**- gracias bella…**_- me arrojo un beso_**- te quiero, cariño.**_

Yo sonreí y le mande otro de vuelta, las dos reímos.

_**- y bien…**_- levantó la cabeza hacia los conjuntos- _**que te parecen?**_

Abrí lo ojos como platos, un gesto bastante común en mi.

-_**piensas ponerte 4 conjuntos en una sola noche?!?-**_ me aclaré la garganta- _**no crees que eso es mucho Rose, es solo una cena**_.

Ella rodó los ojos y se hecho a reír con ganas, parece que su ánimo se había elevado de -100 % a 200%, eso me hizo feliz y…fastidiada a la vez.

_**-díos, bella, quien crees que soy…Alice?**_

Las dos sonreímos. Alice planeaba cambiarse cada vez que iba al tocador.

Hace días fuimos a el cumpleaños del sobrino de Jacob, mi "amigo a manitas sudadas", Riley, y ella no dudo en ir con un vestido strapless, ponerse una falda y una blusa de satén para entregarle el regalo, unos pantalones y un jersey para el baile, otra tenida para el pastel y por último una para irse.

Lo peor de todo era que Riley tenía solo 8 años, eso significaba, que era un cumpleaños hecho en su mayoría para críos.

-_**Alice es incomparable…**_- reí- _**realmente incomparable.**_

-_**lo creo…**_- confirmo Rosalie- _**no hay nadie sobre la faz de la tierra como ella.**_

Sentí como, violentamente, una alborotada mata de pelos negros puntiagudos impactaba sobre mí.

_**-auuuu…yo también os quiero chicas, son un dulce!- **_beso mi mejilla y se levantó para ir a abrazar a Rosalie.

Yo y Rose nos lanzamos una mirada de "ella solo escucho la ultima parte" y sonreímos inocentemente, asintiendo.

_**- me han extrañado chicas?- **_ella pregunto sentándose sobre el sofá de terciopelo rojo que Rosalie tenia en la habitación_**- que yo les he extrañado un montón.**_

Suspire y hable antes que Rose, que se debatía entre pedir consejos o seguir buscando entre su ropa.

_**-creo que Rose necesita pedirte ayuda sobre su ropa.**_

Ella miro sobre la cama, luego los tacones, el placard y el tocador.

_**- tenida roja…- **_respiro extensamente y luego respondió simplemente- _**peinado levantado, algunos rizos bajos, esos tacones rojos con pedrería de rubí, ese bolso que compraste en Italia, sombra ligera, rimel contra agua, un poco de rubor y**_…-cerro los ojos_**-y**_…-abrió los ojos- _**el labial rojo realza el color del conjunto y tu bonito color de piel.**_

Rose aplaudió y gritó un "te quiero Alice", para luego comenzar a ordenar el disturbio que había dejado por toda la habitación.

_**-y tu bella…-**_me miro y comencé a sudar frió_**- tienes algo ya escogido?**_

Se me seco la boca y mire hacia todos lados…quien me salvaba de esa?

_Ya no estaba Edward. Edward. __El sexoso muñeco__. E-d-w-a-r-d. adoraba ese nombre ...y tambièn al cuerpo que lo portaba._

_**-bella**_!!!-grito Alice y escuche como Rose lanzo una sonora carcajada desde las escaleras.

Ella llegó con tres vasos de jugo, nos entrego uno a cada una. Lo reconocí al tiempo que toco mis disecados labios, jugo de fresas, mi favorito.

_**- a bella le falta sexo.- **_soltó de sopetòn Rose, provocando que el jugo saliera disparado por mi boca y mi nariz.

_**-que cara…??- **_me atraganté.

_**- es verdad Rose…-**_asintió Alice_**- necesitamos urgente que nos desvirguen a Bells.**_

Me sonroje y vi que el vaso que estaba en mi regazo ahora parecía lo más entretenido del mundo.

_Como carajos tus amigas pueden hablar de quitarle la virginal a su casi-hermana, así como así, como si del clima se estuviese hablando?_

_**- yo no necesito sexo- **_mentí-_** yo estoy bien como estoy.**_

Las dos se miraron y echaron a reír pero se detuvieron al segundo, las dos se giraròn serias mirándome con cara de desaprobación y…pena?

_**- haber bella- **_Rose se sentó a mi lado, quedando ella, yo y Alice.-_**…que edad tienes?**_

_**- veintitrés?-**_pregunte alzando mis manos.

Alice las palmeo y yo las baje lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

_**-con seguridad, bella.-**_ella ordenó.

_**-veintitrés.-**_rodé los ojos.

_**- y crees que es normal que…teniendo veintitrés años, casi veinticuatro…**_

_**-no hallas tenido sexo por el amor de dios!-**_estalló Alice.

Alice y ella se estremecieron e hicieron una mueca.

_**- si yo estuviera en tus zapatos…-**_comenzó Rose.

_**-zapatillas, puaj!- **_la duendecillo aclaro, interrumpiéndola_**.**_

_**-si yo estuviera en tu zapatillas**_…-ella suspiro_**- estaría ahora como gata en celo!**_

Bingo!!!, no se si sean las palabras indicadas, pero ese…ser sobrehumano, me tenia desde la mañana a cien mil grados Celsius, incapaz de dejar de pensar en toda su podridamente perfecta humanidad.

_**-da igual, es mi jodida virginidad**_.-me encogí de hombros.

Las dos rodaròn los ojos, una seguida de la otra, que supongo que si hubiera estado tibia, me hubiera parecido de lo màs gracioso.

_**-de acuerdo, el tema queda pendiente**_- dijo Alice- _**ahora vengo a comunicarles algo…**_

Suspire aliviada y fije mi vista en sus ojos miel, casi dorados.

_**-como os comunique quiero que todos tengáis una gran participación en mi boda.**_-sonrió al decir la ultima palabra- _**así que…**_

Me tensè, esto no era nada bueno, todo lo que decía-ordenaba Alice debía de ser perfecto y yo…

…_Yo de seguro estropearía todo con mi ultra patosidad y torpeza._

_**-bella es dama de honor, al igual que tu Rosalie, tù veras todo lo del catering y mi despedida de solteras…- **_ella la mirò intensamente y jugueteo con sus cejas sugestivamente, haciéndonos sonreír-_** mi hermano Emmett ayudarà en algunas cosas que necesites, solo quiero que tome y toque lo justo y lo necesario, Rose…**_

Rose la miró y enarco una ceja.

_**-espera…-**_ella puso una mano frente a Alice-_** eso significa que seré tu dama de honor y, además, tendré que hacer de niñera de tu hermano?**_

Alice sonrió con esa sonrisa temible, la del duendecillo satánico_**. **_

Rose me miro en busca de ayuda, pero yo seguía picada con lo de mi falta de "sexosidad" en la vida, así que mire a Alice sin voltearme a verle.

-_**si.**_- ella afirmó, Rose estaba cagada, ya estaba dicho.- _**y tu bella…-**_ mi corazón se apretó repentinamente ansiosa, ella me miro con una sonrisa…Esperanzada?- _**tù veras todo lo de las locaciones y arreglos, y tendrás…**_

Reí nerviosamente, como si con una verdadera estupida tratasen.

…_que carajos te sucede bella?_

_**-no me digas que para mi también hay un hermano**_…- me encogí, realmente nerviosa.

_Y si dice que si__??...__y si dice que no??_

Su sonrisa satánica se ensancho. Temí por mi vida y mis miembros corporales.

_**-si…tù estarás a cargo del fotógrafo bella **__-_Rose se quejò porque a mi me había tocado "el fotógrafo", una de sus tantas fantasías sexuales, rodé los ojos_**.**__**-**__** ayudaras en todo lo que necesite mi queridísimo hermano Edward y estoy segura de que el te devolverá el favor.**_

Me paralicé sin poder pestañear, pensar, moverme, ni respirar.

_Seria tanta la coincidencia que fuera él? El mismo…Edward. Edward-Cullen…Mi dios griego personal, Edward "el muñeco sexoso" Cullen._

_Después de todo…no creo que debería temer tanto por mis miembros corporales._

**

* * *

**

Y?...como estuvo?

**Sugerencias y comentarios en los reviews!.**

**Gracias por las alertas, autores favoritos e historias favoritas.**

**Por eso le he dejado un capitulo largito. Hacen que me ponga muy feliz.**

_les gustaria que el siguiente cap fuera narrado por rose, por emmet o por alice?_

**ya saben si quieren cap, al menos debe haber 6 reviews nuevos , no es por ser mala, es porque es mi unica manera de saber si esta gustandoles.**

**Tratare de responder sus reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente cap…**_Emmett in __love_**. **_**Besos. Mordidas. Sonrisas torcidas y abrazos de oso tipo Emmett. las quiero Niss**__**.**_


	4. Emmet in love

_Crepúsculo no es mío…bla…los personajes tampoco…bla-bla…y eso!_

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y otros. Me alegra el día y me dan mas ganas de subir caps!**

**Agradecimientos rapiditos a:** _marisolnail_** -** _carolinacullenswan_**.-**_ale samaniego_ **(sube un capitulo pronto loquilla)-**_camilaacullen-franncullen-damalunaely-usw-_

**Y…a pedido de **_franncullen_** (hay una pandemia de Cullens) que fue la primera en sugerir pov …**_pov Alice!_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3. ****//….**_Emmett in __love__._

Alice pov.

Tan...ta-ta-tan…ta-ta-tan-ta-ta-tan-ta-ta-tan-ta-ta-tan…y ahí empiezan los violines.(*)

_Jajaja…me voy a casar!_

_Yo, Alice Cullen, me voy a casar con el hombre de mis sueños!_

_Podría la vida ser más perfecta?!?_

Claro que si, y de que mejor manera que con la boda más fashion y estilística de todo el universo entero, con las mejores locaciones, los mejores platos, los mejores trajes, los mejores invitados. _Lo mejor…de lo mejor._

No es fantástico poder usar toda la ropa que quiera sin que Rose y bella piensen que estoy loca?. Ellas tienen un problema grandote, al menos Rose lo tiene en baja concentración, pero bella, bella es un cero a la izquierda hablando de moda, no reconoce marcas, estilos…ni siquiera puede combinar los colores de su ropa!.

_Ahhhh…tranquila Alice, podrás vestirla como quieras el día de tu...boda!_

OH como adoro esa palabra, esta dentro del ranking anual de las diez palabras ultra-mega-re-contra adoradas de Alice, suena perfecta en todas las oraciones, me ilumina el día.

Pero algo que me tiene totalmente confundida y preocupada ahora, son dos actitudes bastante extrañas en mis amigas, la primera:

_Rose fastidiada porque tiene a cargo a un hombre??...Rose?_

_Déjenme ver si entiendo: Rose + hombre-guapo = felicidad, alegría, sexo, más felicidad, más sexo._

Puaj!!!! No es nada lindo que ese hombre sea tu hermano, pero como sea, eso no tiene sentido. Rose jamás diría que no a un chico lindo, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, Emmett, es un chico muy bonito…por algo yo soy su hermana!

Segundo punto.

Porque diablos bella puso esa cara de… "niñita con juguete nuevo", cuando escucho sobre Edward?

Será que le gusta antes de conocerlo?...o porque también tiene una fantasía sexual con "el fotógrafo"?

Ya decía yo que urge alguien que la saque de su hibernación en sus partes bajas…ay por dios, como se oye eso!

_**- pequeña, estas bien?-**_ escuche su voz desde el umbral de la puerta, me volteé lo mas rápido que mi cuello me lo permitió.

Y ahí estaba el, ahí estaba mi precioso…_prometido_. Sonreía mostrando sus brillantes dientes perlados, sus cabellos dorados de largo y volumen precisos, su cuerpo ni muy robusto ni muy escuálido, magníficamente envuelto en unos pantalones Dolce o Gabanna, una camisa Hugo Boss y unos zapatos Armani.

_Estaba hecho para mi…era mi milagro personal. Él, su personalidad, su cuerpo y todo lo que me da…seguridad, comprensión, felicidad y…__sexo salvaje._

UPS…Rosalie me ha metido muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero le agradezco un montón. Yo y Jasper se lo agradecemos de corazón.

_**-jazzy…-**_corrí a sus brazos y salte sobre él, pillándole desprevenido_**- te he extrañado, me has extrañado a mi?**_

Él se balanceo conmigo en sus brazos, beso mi frente y luego mi mejilla, para luego mirarme con una dulzura que hizo que se me apachurrara el corazón.

_**-como no hacerlo cariño, como podría pasar un segundo sin ti?-**_ él acaricio mi rostro.

Sonreí y luego de suspirar, me incline sobre él para dejarle un suave beso, él presionó sus labios con los míos, tiernamente, largo rato, sin entre-abrirlos ni nada de eso, solo la dulce y necesaria presión de los labios del uno contra el otro.

_tan suave...demasiado reconfortante...muy necesario._

Porque yo lo amaba tanto o más como lo necesitaba, y gracias al cielo, el pronto seria solo para mi, mío. M-I-O.

_Solo de la señora __Alice Hale.__ Suena perfecto, tal como se ve y se siente._

_**-tengo noticias princesa…una buena y una mala.**_

Enarque una ceja, dispuesta a preguntar por la mala y después rezongar un ratito para que Jasper me hiciera mimitos, pero…no contaba con que me comenzaba a resbalar de los brazos de mi prometido y que él, después de tomarme del trasero me empujara deliciosamente a su cuerpo, elevando mi vestido y haciéndonos rozar cuerpo contra cuerpo.

_Ahí todo pensamiento coherente se fue a cero...ay dios, se sentía tan bien!_

Haciendo que sintiera su "gran" regalo en mi trasero y sus bien formados músculos del pecho, lo que me significaba… el gran calentón del siglo.

Gemí involuntariamente y mis manos, que antes descansaban en sus hombros, se aferraron una a sus rizos y la otra a su cuello.

_-__**bien…**__-_carraspeó y yo sonreí_. Esta como para comérselo. __**!- decía que…-**_acerqué mi nariz a su mejilla y la acaricie_**.-ten…**_

Su piel estaba tan tibia y suave, y su olor…el olía como los Ángeles.

_**-Decías…-**_susurre ya contra sus labios-_**que decías?**_

Él me beso esta vez abriendo sus labios y respirando en mi boca. Su aliento me lleno por completo al igual que su dulzura, pero no era suficiente para mí, el calor en mi cuerpo y mi mente me pedía y gritaban por más.

_**- al carajo con las noticias…-**_dijo luego de separarse unos instantes y volver a embestir contra mí_**-creo que hay tiempo para eso después.**_

Sus manos se presionaron más en mi trasero y su húmeda lengua delineó mi labio inferior, después de eso todo se torno borroso, y me di cuenta que seguíamos en el salón cuando mi espalda choco contra algo helado y duro…la muralla.

como pude mi mano arranco los primeros dos botones de su camisa y beso el sensual vello que cai habia, a diferencia de bella, mis partes bajas si reacconaban,haciendo removerme en sus brazos para rozarnos mas. el gimio y levante el rostro, sus ojos ardiendo en deseo una sonrisa picara en mi rostro, el la devolvio para luego repartir besos y hacerme estremecer y una y otra vez.

_**-jazzy**-_susurre con voz rasposa_- **eres perfecto.**_

_**-ay alice, no sabes como te he extrañe...**-_ trazò un camino con la punta de su lengua, humedeciendome hasta la mandibula, para luego mirarme y seguir besando mis labios.

_todo iba demasiado bien hasta que..._

_-__**opaaa!!!-**_gritó una voz que yo muy bien reconocía y había extrañado_ - __**eso se hace en la noche de bodas, par de calentones!**_

_Puffff…tenia que ser Emmett??...ay, cuanto te odio en estos momentos hermanito._

Le lancé una súper mirada de odio, la súper mirada del odio marca Alice, todos los derechos reservados e inigualables.

Jasper bufó y fue entonces que lo mire, tenia los labios rojitos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero su mirada era de auxilio, me mirò y mirò hacia abajo.

Era claro que podía sentir como su…"el regalo" estaba a punto de ser entregado. Ouch.

Le bese en la mejilla y me baje de sus brazo volteándome y pegando levemente mi espalda a su gran, y digo gran porque esta muy bien dotado mi jazzy, problemita.

_**-la buena es que tus hermanos han llegado**_- dijo intentando componer la notoria ronquez en su voz y respirar tranquilamente_**- Emmett esta aquí como ya lo has visto.**_

_**-solo para ti hermanita-**_ batió sus pestañas_**- vengo para ser la madrina de tu boda.**_

Rodé los ojos pero sonreí, Emmett siempre me hacia sonreír hasta cuando me interrumpía una de mis buenas sesiones de sexo.

_**- y Edward?-**_ pregunte volteándome hacia Jasper, quien me dio una sonrisa tímida sin responder a mi pregunta, mire a Emmett_**- que hiciste con Edward?**_

_**-esa es la mala, cariño**_.-respondió jazz al fin.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y se dejo caer sonoramente en el sofá de la salita.

_**-el eunuco (*) ese**_- Emmett acomodó los cojines- _**decidió dar un paseo para recordar viejos tiempos, además quería comprar unas cosas para él, quizás que tipos de cosas necesitaba.**_

Jasper rió suavemente y yo me gire para fulminarlo con la mirada.

_**-que?**_- èl se encogió de hombros_**- me parece gracioso lo de eunuco.**_

_**- quiero ver si te parece tan gracioso cuando quedes como uno.-**_le lance una mirada a su entrepierna que todavía estaba un poco hinchada_**- es gracioso ahora?**_

_**-para nada, lo siento.-**_ tragó saliva.

Reímos bajito para luego sonreírnos, me puse de puntillas y él se inclino para besarme en los labios.

_**- Y, hermanita…-**_ dijo Emmett sonriéndome- _**me has extrañado?**_

Corrí hacia el sillón y lo atrape en un abrazo, Emmy me rodeó con sus enormes brazos y besó mi cabello. Le mire y le sonreí, él me desordeno el cabello con sus manotas.

_**-Emmy! , Mi cabello!!-**_lo regañe y él hizo un puchero_**- si que te he extrañado**_.

_Parece que hoy todos nos hemos extrañado, eso me agrada un montón._

Nos abrazamos de nuevo y èl me separo repentinamente.

_**-Hueles a…baba de Jasper**_ -él achico sus ojos- _**y, además, estas sudando como un cerdo…Alice, espero que Jasper no te toque un pelo hasta la noche de bodas.**_

Iba a sonreír hasta que vi como sus manos habían quedado en puños y me di cuenta que en sus palabras no había ni el más mínimo atisbo de broma, le lanzó una mirada de hermano mayor a Jasper, de esas que dicen "Recuerdamé bien a mi y a mi puño cada vez que pienses en mi hermana indecorosamente o te atrevas a tocarle".

pregunte por el viaje y por edward, emmet habia dicho de que habia salido corriendo del aviòn porque una de las asafatas tenia plan de acosamiento contra èl y edward y que por el viaje, el viaje fue pan comido para el, se lo llevo molestando edward hasta que el pobre decidio prestarle la laptop para que jugara con ella.

_**-Alice…-**_ Jasper entrò al salón, sin haberme dado cuenta siquiera cuando fue que él salio de ella _**– Rosalie esta aquí, esta estacionando el auto en la calzada.**_

Las arrugas entre sus cejas desaparecieron al instante, me miró totalmente curioso y arregló rápidamente su jersey.

_**-Rosalie?-**_pregunto sonriente.

_**-Rose es mi amiga-**_le explique- _**es la chica de que te hable, deberás ayudarle en todo lo que necesite, de acuerdo?**_

_**- por supuesto comandante, Emmett a sus servicios**_.- él llevo una mano a su frente e imito un saludo militar.

Típico de Emmett, estoy segura que se llevaran bien con Rose, o al menos, estoy segura que por la parte de Emmett…estarán más que bien.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta delicadamente, sonido característico de Rose, **dos-uno-dos**. El de bella era **uno-dos-uno** y el mío **uno-uno-dos**.

Y los tres combinadas llamábamos a la puerta de Carlisle y Esme para hacer noches de películas y cenas con ellos, obviamente Jasper nos acompañaba.

_**-Rose, al fin**_- le rete por la tardanza- _**no te pedí que vinieras hace como cuatro horas?**_

Ella arreglo su cabello y pasò adentro dejando el bolso en la mesita que estaba debajo de la escalera y arreglándose el labial frente al espejo junto a ella.

_**-fue todo culpa de bella…-**_ella suspiro- _**no se que rayos le sucede, anda como…en las nubes.-**_me miro por el reflejo_**- puedes creer que se le ha olvidado llenar el tanque del automóvil?**_

Reí, algo extraño le pasaba, bella jamás dejaría su tanque sin combustible. Ya era bastante peligroso ella sobre el carro y con el estanque que desbordaba, a ella sobre el sin una sola gota.

_**- y en donde estaba?-**_pregunte, casualmente.

Ella rió. _Seguramente andaba..._

_**-estaba en plena carretera, a dos horas de aquí…-**_ella se detuvo un segundo- _**andaba con el sweater al revés y sin calcetines.**_

Me eché a reír con ganas al igual que Rosalie, nos afirmamos la una con la otra tratando de mantenernos en pie, con nuestras manos en el vientre.

_**-están bien?-**_ preguntó Emmett.

Seguramente Rose no se dio cuenta porque siguió riendo, mientras Emmett echaba babas como nunca y sonreía como un bobo.

_**- te mueres al saber que fue lo que le sucedió a Bells, jas...**_- levantó el rostro quedando completamente lela- _**Jasper?**_

_**-no hermanita aquí estoy yo.**_- Jasper agitó la mano en su lugar- _**él es…**_

-_**soy Emmett.**_- terminó el susodicho sin deja de mirar a Rose_**- Emmett Cullen**_.

Brinque hacia Jasper y me coloque a su lado, él me rodeo con un brazo y beso mi coronilla.

_**-yo…Rosalie?-**_Rose agitó la cabeza y aclaró la garganta volviendo a su fuerte semblante _**– Rosalie, Rosalie hale, hermana de Jasper**_.

La sonrisa de Emmett se estrechó y Rose esbozo una pequeña y algo tímida.

_Rosalie hale, cohibida, por un hombre?_

_**- es un gusto conocerte…-**_ él estrecho su mano, acercándose a ella- _**estoy en tus manos desde ahora.**_

El rostro de Rosalie fue un poema, sin entender lo que mi hermano le había dicho, sus mejillas se colorearon de un muy inusual rojizo.

_Rosalie hale, sonrojada?, y esperen un momento…Emmett también?_

_De que diablos me estoy perdiendo?_

Ella tomo su mano y en un rápido pero suave movimiento Emmett cepillo sus labios en la mano de Rose.

Luego de eso Emmett desapareció con Jasper a una plática de integración a la familia, que seguramente consistía, en extensas amenazas por si algo me sucedía y también en ver la actitud y habilidad de Jasper para salir de ellas, en lo que estoy segura pasaría salvadísimo.

_OH sino dios sabe que le suceda a Emmett si jazzy vuelve con un solo rasguño._

Después de tomar unas cosas y libretas que necesitaba Rose, se despidió y dejo la casa. Claro no sin antes salir con una sonrisa boba por las palabras delicadas y dulces de Emmett.

Suspire y cansada me senté junto a Emmett en el sillón_._

_**-que peli es esa?-**_pregunte cuando lo vi entre concentrado y no en una de mis películas favoritas de amor.

_**-Shakespeare in love**__.- _suspiró-_**…Rose se parece tanto a la chica.**_

Sonreí. Mi hermano había sido flechado y Rose parece que no se quedo muy atrás.

_**- Emmett in love**__**, no?-**_susurre a su oído.

Jasper levantó la vista de su libreta de dibujos para mirarme y lanzarme un beso.

_**-si. **__-_suspiro de nuevo.

Demoro en darse cuenta lo que había dicho, levanto la cabeza y se tensó.

_**-espera…que**_?-estrecho sus ojos-_**eres un demonio duendecillo**_.- tomo una almohada y la puso frente a mi_**- ya veras la furia de William Emmett Shakespeare**__._

_**-OH sir Jasper, venga a ayudar a su princesa, corre peligro**__._

Jasper había abandonado su libreta y venia cargado con una buena dotación de almohadas.

_-__**ya veras, si tocas a mi princesita…-**_amenazò jazz_- **sir jasper te dejara noqueado para todo tu vida y...-**_apretò sus labios para no reìr y seguir su actuaciòn -_ **seràs emmet, pero emmet sin love.**_

Y así pasamos el final de la tarde y adentrada la noche, entre risas almohadazos y viendo Shakespeare in love, o mejor dicho…

… _Emmett in love__._

* * *

_(*)= __marcha nupcial... o un intento de ella, pero eso era la idea._

_Eunuco:__ hombre castrado o amanerado en otros casos._

_**Que les pareció?**_

**_como estuvo el casi-casi de jasper y alice?...jajaj, emmet los pillò en plena faena._**

_**Este cap fue más largo que el anterior!!**_

_**me quede hasta las 3:30 am. Terminándolo, todo por ustedes chicas y para que "camilaacullen" pudiera leerlo. **_

_**Jajaja…bueno esta vez la meta es más alta…**__13 reviews__** y nuevo capitulo, si?**_

_**...repito!! no es por ser mala pero es **_**porque es mi única manera de saber si esta gustándoles y porque me gustan a mi también ****.**

_**Sugerencias y reclamos en los reviews!**_

**_proximo cap...pov rose, emmet, jasper, o bella?...edward esta reservado para otro cap.(o sugieran ustedes , es por sorteo)._**

_Besos. Mordidas. Sonrisas torcidas y abrazos de oso tipo Emmett. las quiero Niss. :9._


	5. ”Rose y Royce o Rose y Emmett?”

_**Crepúsculo no es mío…bla…los personajes tampoco…bla-bla…y eso!**_

**Este capitulo es más peque y triste, pero es necesario para la relación entre Emmett y Rose. No se enojen!**

**Gracias por los reviews, no llegamos a trece pero si llegamos a los diez!**

**Las quiero un monto y aquí vienen los agradecimientos "rapiditos"**

**-camilaacullen- nataliaxblack ( que escribió 2, gracias loquilla!)-ale Samaniego-suiza-love-francullen-damalunaely-usw.**

**Y bienvenidas a las nuevas: Cullen-21-gladys y ginegine.**

**Y a pedido **_**de **suiza-love** y **damalunaely_** pov **_Rose _**y para **_usw_** que pidió dos veces pov **_Emmett_**…**_hay pov Emmett también!_

**lenguaje fuerte, digo, el que utilizara rose.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4 **//…_Rose y Royce o Rose y Emmett?_

_Rosalie pov_

_Vamos Rosalie hale, no seas tonta, ya veras que la ridícula sonrisa desaparecerá._

Después de haberme subido al auto, con gran dificultad y después de guardar las toneladas de papeles buscadas en Internet por Alice, para su obviamente comida perfecta para su perfecta boda.

_Amo todas las fiestas, adoro todas las celebraciones, pero odio con toda mi alma…__las bodas!_

Nooo, las bodas, gente casándose, vestidos vaporosos, novias lloronas.

_Novias que no eres tú, Rose._

Desde que conocí a Royce, todo deseo, chance e ilusión de casarme se fue al retrete, se tiro al barranco, se fue, se esfumo, se convirtió en el más insulso pecado.

_Todo por culpa de un maldito que me enamoro, jugándome en una perra apuesta._

Quien se coje primero a Rosalie, la bella y sublevada rubia soberbia.

Pero eso ya estuvo, me vengue, le hice ver que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para joderlo antes de que él lo hiciera conmigo, el jueguito le salio al revés, lo tome desprevenido y le hice ver y comer toda la mierda que tenia por delante.

Le hice tragarse palabra por palabra de aquellas que iba a decirme en el baile de graduación, mí más esperado día, el día en que brillaría, mi baile de graduación.

"_y saben que le diré a Roxy la foxy(*)__**… nadie podría enamorarse de una zorra perdida como tú, nadie podría querer acostarse con alguien que le teme a algo tan simple como el jodido sexo, es extraño no crees?, a ti que te gustan tanto las mamadas".**_

Dicho y hecho mi sonrisa se había torcido hacia abajo e inconscientemente los sollozos escapaban dolorosos por mi traquea, como espinas, como cristales cortantes subiendo y bajando por mi garganta.

_Duele, duele como si la herida estuviera fresca, como si el bastardo hubiera consumado la apuesta._

Detuve el auto enfrente de la casa de bella, sin ser capaz de bajarme de el, los sollozos aumentaron y las lagrimas corrían libre por todo mi rostro, las seque con la punta de mi jersey, sin importarme lo embarrada que quedaría la prenda ni mucho menos como quedaría mi maquillaje.

Gemí, me lamente, Maldecí una y otra vez, y nada me saco la rabia ni la pena que guardaba dentro del pecho. Esa sonrisa amable que tenia en el rostro, esa mirada dulce y tímida que tenia al principio, igual a la que conocí en Emmett, igual a la que conocí en ese ángel que debía cuidar.

_Ángel no Rosalie, él solo quiere lo que Royce quiere!_

Levante el rostro, topándome con las gruesas gotas de lluvia chocando contra el parabrisas, cubriéndolo por completo y nublándome más la vista.

_El cielo también llora…junto a mí_. –sonreí con amargura.

_**-Rose? Que mierda…?-**_una Isabella empapada hasta el cuello abría la puerta_**- Rose, cariño, que sucede?**_

_**-Royce**_ -balbucee- _**Emmett…**_

Bella me tomo del brazo y me remolcó adentro de la casa, para cerrar de golpe la puerta y mirarme con desaprobación.

_**-Rose-**_ limpió el agua de su rostro- _**arriba a mi cuarto, ahora!**_

Subí al cuarto obedeciendo las ordenes de_ mamá bella._ Ella era tan buena conmigo, a pesar de lo mal que la traté al conocernos, me costo creer que Alice podía tener otra amiga sin desplazarme. Al final descubrí que si podía ser, e incluso que ella podía ser mi querida segunda hermanita.

Me senté sobre la colcha púrpura de la cama, Alice, ella y yo habíamos ido a comprarla juntas cuando bella se mudó, esa tarde Alice quería remodelar su closet a toda costa, formulando una nueva frase de las suyas para incitarla.

"_casa nueva, vida nueva…__ropa nueva__!!!_

Bella no quería verla durante una semana, tuvimos fobia a las compras durante un mes despúes de eso.

_Yo Rosalie Hale, con terror a las compras?... imposible. OH, Olvidaba que con Alice todo es posible._

_**-Bien…**__-_entró bella cambiada y con una toalla en el cabello, me entregó otra que traia en su mano_- __**quien es Emmett**__?_

Suspire_, esta seria una historia bastante larga._

_**-que sucedió?-**_enarco una ceja_- __**porque tuviste esa extraña crisis dentro del auto, que fue lo que te puso así?**_

Seque las pocas gotas que habían mojado mi cabello, tratando inconscientemente de pasar desapercibida.

_**- no podemos hablar de ello bebiéndonos una taza de café? -**_propuse.

Ella suspiro y rodó los ojos, sabia que estaba aplazando las cosas.

_**-Por favor Rosalie, confía en mi…-**_ tomo de mi brazo y me levantó_**- no quiero que estés así, odio cuando no sacas a colación a cada momento mi aversión por el sexo.**_

Sonreí, ella estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por subir mi ánimo, incluso sacando el tema que mas la fastidiaba, su falta de…placer en la vida.

-**_te lo cuento, OK_**- tire de su brazo afuera de la habitación- _**pero necesito ese café, urgente!**_

Y así bajamos las escalera, yo regañándola por su gran problema sexual, todo risas, hasta que relate mi viaje a la casa de Alice, la parte de Royce y la manera en que conocí a ese bombón con nombre…

..._a Emmett Cullen._

* * *

Emmett pov.

_Rosalie hale. Rosalie. Rose._

La luz del día se colaba entre las persianas del ventanal e iluminaba todo el cuarto, haciendo ver como si las paredes blancas tuvieran más luz, como si todo brillara hoy.

_Hermosa. Maravillosa. Dulce. Introvertida. Fuerte. Imponente. __**Rosalie.**_

_Me jodooooo!!!, estoy peor que Jasper y sus babosadas por mi hermana._

Duendecillo precoz del demonio, todo por que me dijo de que me había enamorado locamente de esa hermosa rubia candentemente perfecta.

_De rubios rizos, labios rojizos, tez nívea, piernas eternas, ojos azul mar, misteriosos y melancólicos._

_**-Alice!!!!!!!!!-**_grite, haciendo eco por toda la habitación.

Sentí un golpe seco rebotar contra el piso de la otra habitación. Demasiado silencio entre Jasper y Alice, prometí no dejar que hicieran cochinadas a un radio de 25 kilómetros mío, o verían que les pasaría.

_**-Jasper, te dije que no te dejaría que la tocaras!-**_ reí, sabiendo que con eso calmaría "algo" de las pasiones entre esos dos.

_Aunque podrías hacerlo mucho mejor Emmett, mucho, mucho mejor._

_**- mira que aun no quiero crios que cambiar…-**_ dije lo suficiente fuerte para que me escucharan_**- me basta y sobra con los pañales cagados que tenia que cambiarle a Alice.**_

Volví a reír mientas escuchaba los chillidos horrorizados de mi hermanita pequeña y luego sus pasos apresurados corriendo de un lado a otro.

Rápidamente y para terminar, tome una gran bocanada de aire y grite a todo lo que pude.

_**-y mira que la monstruito era una verdadera maquina de caca, pobre de tus hijos jazzy**_!-respire satisfecho.

Definitivamente eso dejaría a Jasper una semana frió, sin tener una pizca de ganas de sexo con Alice.

Los pasos se detuvieron un segundo para luego volverse más y más apresurados hacia mi habitación.

_**-Emmett Cullen!-**_ gritó la duende furiosa_**- te juro que te mato, pero te mato!**_

Se estaciono en el umbral de la puerta, casi destruida por la brusquedad con la que la abrió, con la blusa del pijama a medio abotonar y jeans, su cabello negro totalmente desordenado, sus ojos celeste cielo encogidos y enojados.

_**-Emmett Cullen, que es lo que acabas de decir?**_!?- rugió.

Trague pesado, en verdad estaba fúrica(*), sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, solo esperaba de que no se pusiera verde y se rompieran sus ropas, al igual que hulk.

_Puaj, Alice sin ropa, que asco!_

_**-hermanita, sabes que te quiero, verdad?-**_ puse cara inocente.

_**-Emmett-**_me retó_**- no uses mis caras.**_

_**-lo siento**_- cambie la cara por una de osito regalón- _**sabes que me pongo celoso**_- le hice un tierno puchero- _**puedes perdonar a tu hermanito que te ama?**_

_Nadie podía resistir a la cara de osito de Emmett Cullen, nadie!_

Ella suspiro y rodó los ojos, relajo su postura al instante.

_Ja-ja-ja. Lo sabia, Emmett lo ha hecho otra vez!...como desearía que Edward hubiese estado para verlo._

_**-te perdono Emmy el osito…- Alice se arrojo sobre mí y me abrazo -pero si lo haces otra vez, ni con mis propias caritas te salvas.**_

Su rostro maligno termino por aterrorizar a Emmy el osito, asentí asustado y la abrasé.

_**-Emmett!-gritó y se aparto bruscamente- estas…**_

_**-durmiendo como el bebe que soy?-le termine- sipe.**_

Se levantó de la cama agitando enérgicamente su melena negra enmarañada.

_**-levántate y tapa tus inmundicias Emmy…**_-salió de la habitación y casi cerro la puerta_**-nos vamos en treinta minutos a casa de Esme y Carlisle.**_

Dicho eso cerró la puerta de un portazo que me hizo saltar fuera de la cama.

_**-Edward esta allá?- **_pregunte sabiendo que estaría fuera esperando a que me levantase.

Segundos después escuche la chillona voz de la enana.

_**-si, se quedo a dormir en casa de ellos- **_ella rió_**- dijo que no podía soportar tus ronquidos.**_

_Ronquidos?!...el eunuco ese me las va a pagar!_

_**-pero si yo no ronco!, puritano mentiroso!-**_alegué en defensa de mi pobre humanidad.

_**- vistete ya Emmett -**_Jasper grito_**- tienes que desayunar rápido, bella y Rose nos esperan en lo de tus padres.**_

_Rosalie. La hermosa Rosalie .mi Rose._

Me vestí a toda carrera y corrí a desayunar, no me importaba mucho respirar para tragar, al menos no ahora...

…_no cuando valía la pena para ver a Rosalie hale._

**

* * *

**

**(*)foxy= zorra. auch. odio a royce...es un puerco ¬¬!**

**(*)furica=furiosa, viene de furia.**

**Bien, es cortito, lo se!**

**No salen nada de bella y Edward, lo se!**

**Donde esta Edward??...en casa de Esme y Carlisle.. Quiero que se encuentren con bella ya prontito, no aguanto por hacer el cap!**

**El próximo cap se llama "el fotógrafo" y siiii…sale Edward!!**

**Para leerlo solo quiero diez reviews, ni más ni menos, Porfis!!**

**No me odien, si hay más de diez nuevos, prometo pov Edward!**

_**Quien se une al club de "asesina a un Royce!!" . Jajá, yo soy una de sus integrantes.**_

_Las quiero chicas bellas, no me maten! /_ **mientras mas rapido esten los reviews mas rapido hay capi, lo prometo!**

_Besos. Mordidas. Sonrisas torcidas y abrazos de oso tipo Emmett. niss. :)._


	6. ”el fotógrafo”

_**Crepúsculo no es mío…bla…los personajes tampoco…bla-bla…y eso!**_

Este es un capitulo más largo, para compensar lo corto del anterior, son 9 paginas de Word con letra 12, jajá, espero que os guste a todas!

Gracias a:

-ginegine.

-franncullen.

-ale samaniego.

Y bienvenida a las nuevas:

-Freak in pink.

-littlevampiremajo.

Nada más de mis palabras…aquí esta el cap!!!...el fotógrafo!!!(Baba).

* * *

_Capitulo 5//..."el fotógrafo"._

**_rosalie pov._**

_Y tome sus manos, tan suaves y grandes, él olía tan bien. Rosalie, susurraba una y otra vez en mi yodo, haciendo que me estremeciera en sus brazos…Rose he deseado tanto hacer esto. Me sonroje y busque sus ojos de manera inmediata, aquellos ojos celestes como los de Alice brillaban con intensidad, acarició con nuestras manos entrelazadas mi mejilla, yo solo quería…besarlo._

_**-hazlo…-**__susurre en un suspiro._

_Entonces todo cambio y me encontré con un Emmett vestido de novia y yo de…overol?, él comenzó a mover rítmicamente las caderas…_

…_You change your mind_** //**Tú cambias de parecer**  
**

…_Like a girl changes clothes //_Como una chica se cambia de ropa**  
**

…_Yeah you P.M.S_** //**Sí, tú, PMS***  
**

…_Like a bitch_** //**Como una puta**  
**

…_I would know_** //**Deberia de saber

…_And you over think_** //**Y tú de hecho piensas que**  
**

…_Always speak cryptically_** //**Siempre hablamos de forma crítica**  
**

…_I should know_** //**Me estoy dando cuenta**  
**

…_That you're no good for me_** //**De que tú no eres bueno para mí.

…_Cause you're hot then you're cold…_**//**Porque eres caliente cuando eres frío…

_Pero que carajos…_

_**-joder bella, contesta o apaga esa mierda!-**_grite después de que la explosiva canción de Katy Perry repicara justo en mis oídos.

_Apagadlo o lo haré explotar, jodido celular que arruino mi sueño!!_

_**-llevo minutos buscándolo...**_**-**dijo ella tocando a ojos cerrados los bordes de su cama- _**no lo encuentro.**_

Refregué mis ojos y volví a cerrarlos, la pereza me tomo hasta la última fibra de mi sistema nervioso.

_**-bella abre los ojos de una vez**_**…-**bostecé-_**como quieres encontrarlo si todavía estas dormida?¡!**_

Bella bufó y se removió entre las colchas de su cama.

_You, you don't really wanna stay no_** // **Tú, tú realmente no quieres quedarte, no  
_You, but you don't really wanna go OH._** // **Tú, pero realmente no quieres irte-e.

_**-contesta tú…-**_ella rezongó_**- tú eres la invitada de honor, ten placer de contestar, seguro es Alice.**_

_Bendita la hora en la que decidí quedarme en casa de ella…_

Estire el brazo y cogí el móvil, en la pantalla con foto y letras grandes salía la identificación de la duende maléfica.

_**-efectivamente es ella…-**_asentí con la cabeza**- **_**le contesto?**_

_**-sabes como es…-**_levantó la cabeza y me miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo_**- llamara y llamara hasta dejar el celular sin batería, y luego, llamara al tuyo para acabar con la que tú tienes.**_

Ella tenia la razón, y como necesitaba a mi _baby-phone_ estable y sin problemas de energía, opte por…_contestarle a Alice._

Abrí el teléfono de bella y le coloque el altavoz.

_**-Alice?**_

_**-Rose??-**_preguntó confundida- _**pero que haces ahí??**_

_**-larga historia!-**_ grito bella- _**te la contamos luego.**_

Le lancé una sonrisa de agradecimiento y ella me sonrió cariñosamente de vuelta.

_**-bella?? Que hacen las dos juntas…par de chicas sucias?**_

Reímos las tres al unísono, Alice era como los niños pequeños, guardaba todo en su pequeña mentecita y luego lo soltaba en la oportunidad precisa…aunque todo era sin duda gracias a mí.

_**-y…para que nos quieres?**_ -preguntó bella, gateando a mi improvisada cama- _**necesitas algo de nosotras, verdad?...o solo es una llamada espontánea?**_

Hubo un silencio y luego un cuchicheo…escuche una voz susurrar mi nombre, ese era Emmett?, bella me miro y me guiño un ojo.

_**-digamos que…-**_ pude imaginar la sonrisa extensa de Alice del otro lado de la línea- _**hay alguien que esta muy, muy emocionado por verte, Rose.-**_ enfatizo el muy, me di cuenta porque.

…_o por quien…_ _Emmett._

Mire a bella y nos sonreímos. Ayer ella me había explicad muchas cosas, dentro de ellas que no todos los hombres eran mentirosos y traicioneros como _Royce (uyyy...como lo odio)_, que habían otros leales y dulces, _los tíos buenos_, como por ejemplo mi hermano Jasper y el padre de Alice, Carlisle.

Se escucho la risa explosiva y extraña de Jasper y otra vez un susurro de Emmett, un tal "_Alice me las pagaras, duendecillo vengativo!."_

_**- ah y también necesito que bella conozca a su fotógrafo!!**_

_Su__ fotógrafo??...ya no era __él fotógrafo__, había pasado a ser "__su" fotógrafo, el fotógrafo de bella._

…_joder!, porque Emmett no podía ser el fotógrafo?_

…_aunque una imagen de él entre postres exóticos era bastante buena, Era…muy demasiado apetitosa._

_Rosalie, vuelve a tierra!!_

_**-su fotógrafo??-**_me incorpore nuevamente a la conversación- _**porque a ella el fotógrafo?**_

_**- no seas envidiosa Rose**_.-bella interrumpió soltando las palabras de sopetón- _**el fotógrafo es mío, tú tienes al bomboncito Emmett, o no??**_

Me atragante e iba a comenzar a toser pero mi cuerpo no se movía, estaba totalmente congelada en mi puesto.

_Esa…esa fue bella?? …bella no esta en contra de la idea?_.._**Se nota que no, Rose**_**! .**_**..**__digo, esa es Isabella Swan??_

Se produjo un silencio total entre los dos lados, Alice debía de estar fría al igual que yo. Bella miraba el piso con una sonrisa tímida, mientras que su rostro estaba de un tono rojo escarlata.

_**-quien eres tú y que has hecho con bella?!? -**_gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo aun más, _si es que eso se podía_, para luego carraspear.

_**-Nada-**_ respondió simplemente- _**decías Alice?**_

_**- bien…bien**_ -dijo no muy convencida- _**van a tener que explicarme que rayos les pasa chicas, que juro que ahora no entiendo nada!**_

_**- yo también estoy helada bella, necesito que me expliques también-**_ aporté.

Ella sonrió como si nada, haciendo que mi boca cayera más debajo de los infiernos, que carajos estaba pasando en nuestras vidas?

_**-algo más?? -**_preguntó bella.

_**-solo las quiero en casa de Carlisle y Esme en treinta minutos**_.-Alice suspiro.

Nos pillo desprevenidas, bella y yo nos quedamos sin aire, nos miramos asustadas y volvimos a tomar aire.

_**-en treinta minutos?!?-**_gritamos las dos- _**estas loca Alice?!?**_

_**-las quiero**__-_ gritó- _**bye**__** chicas.**_

Y sin más…_colgó._

_Como llegar en treinta minutos a casa de Carlisle y Esme?, pensara que iremos con pijama??_

_oh...alice, duende perverso y malignoooo!!!!_

Corrí a al baño antes de que bella entrara y rogué poder hacer magia para llegar perfecta a casa de Carlisle, Esme, Alice y…_Emmett._

* * *

Bella pov.

_El fotógrafo. __Mí fotógrafo__. Edward. __Mi fotógrafo, Edward Cullen._

_O dios, si me quieres, has que sea el muñeco de la tintorería, si?, si dios?, juro que desde este domingo, voy todos estos a la misa!_

**Patético, bella.**

_**-puedes apurarte Rosalie??-**_grite enfuruñada_- __**llevas diez minutos en el baño!**_

Once minutos para ser exactas. La muy vanidosa me había arrojado sobre la cama para poder acaparar el baño primero y yo sin más que la fuerza de una hormiga, caí de traste (*) sobre la alfombra de la habitación.

- ya estoy...- grito de vuelta- y no me pongas tantos minutos bella, que se bien que no llevo mas de tres!

_Pero es que no tiene sentido de tiempo?_

-_**trece no será?...Rosalie!!-**_ le apremie.

_**-ya va…ya va...**_- bufó- _**solo un segundo más.**_

Y al fin salio, con sus rubios rizos definidos, un vestido color carmín y calzas, debajo sus respectivos tacones anti-bella y una sonrisa radiante.

-lista!- suspiro satisfecha- voy a tomarme un café, no tardes demasiado.

-seguro. - murmure cabreada mientras ella salía de la habitación y yo entraba al baño.

Mi autoestima bajo de 0 a -20 cuando me vi frente al espejo, mi cabello totalmente rebelde no tenia mucho arreglo, solo plante un cintillo en él para poder ver por donde iba. Cepille mis dientes, use el baño y me coloque una blusa azul con unos pantalones negros ajustados, decidí que por mi bien usaría mi cazadora negra de cuero y mis infaltables all-stars (*) negras.

Tomo mi bolso con las cosas y baje, Rosalie me esperaba con llaves en mano y su albornoz rojo apretado a la cintura, tomó las boinas que estaban sobre la mesita y puso una azul en mi cabeza y la otra roja en la suya.

-perfectas.- sonrió.

-porque será que te gusta tanto el rojo? -pregunte mientas salíamos y abría la puerta de copiloto.

-por la misma razón de que a ti te gusta el azul.- respondió subiéndose y al segundo partir rumbo a la casa de Carlisle.

El viaje fue corto, Rosalie se dedico a relatar los postres de ensueño que pensaba "preparar" alice para su…Ugh…_boda._

_**-aquí estamos.-**_ dije con un nudo en la garganta cuando nos detuvimos a la puertas de la mansión Cullen.

_Mansión, si, los padres de Alice Vivian en una mansión!_

_**-tranquila bella**_…-respiro Rosalie, repentinamente nerviosa al igual que yo _-__**no estés nerviosa.**_

_**-no lo estoy.**__- _mentí y un gallito salio con la frase.

Ella rodó los ojos y enarco una ceja. _No creyéndome absolutamente nada._

_...bien, porque absolutamente nada era verdad._

_**-entonces yo tampoco**__.- _me guiñó un ojo y salió del auto.

Suspire y maldije internamente a mi estupido corazón que no dejaba de bombear furiosamente haciendome tiritar del nerviosismo.

_Vamos bella, tu puedes…solo no te desmayes, OK?_

Después de alentarme abrí la puerta y Salí del auto, Rosalie me esperaba en el portal dudando si tocar el timbre.

_**-pero que patética me siento!-**_dijo cuando por fin se decidió por apretar el timbre.

_Mierda, aquí vamos, acuérdate de mi dios!_

_-__**chicas!!-**_abrió Esme, suspiramos aliviadas, ella sonrió_**- sean bienvenida, es bueno tenerlas por aquí.**_

Me sentí gratamente reconfortada, Esme siempre me hacia sentir la pancita llena de dulce.

_**- es un gusto venir a veros, Esme. Alice nos a dicho que esta aquí.**_

_**- que tal chicas**_…- apareció Carlisle y tomo de la cintura a Esme, los dos sonrieron-_** así que mi hija, les ha levantado temprano para venir?**_

_**-un poco -**_respondió Rosalie_**- pero hemos decidido darle el gusto en todo, es un regalo de hermanitas.**_

Ellos nos sonrieron de vuelta y nos invitaron a pasar_**.**_

El corazón casi salía de mi pecho y estaba segura que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sudar frió.

_Me jodo, no tiembles Isabella!_

-chicas!!!-Alice corrió a nuestros brazos- se han puesto sus boinas, que bien te ves bella, le escogiste tú la ropa, Rose?

-yo…no.-respondió corto Rose. Algo atontada.

-ya la perdimos.- bufó Alice mirando hacia donde Rose fijaba su vista.

Un joven alto, macizo, de ojos celestes y brillantes, muy parecidos a los de Alice, cabello castaño y suaves rizos, le miraba embobado desde el umbral de la cocina.

_Emmett. Clarísimo como el agua limpia._

_**-Rosalie**_- cantó para ella_- __**estas deslumbrantemente hermosa este día.**_

_**-gracias Emmett**_- respondió ella con timidez_- __**t-tú también te vez muy guapo.**_

_Un momento, Rosalie siendo tímida y ..Sonrojándose?_

_**-que rayos le sucede a Rose?-**_le susurre a Alice.

_**-cada vez que se hablan es lo mismo, parece una enfermedad terminal**_.-ella susurro a mi oído.

_**- ella es bella, Emmett.-**_Alice le interrumpió su ensoñación haciendo que Rose me mirara bruscamente.

_**-que tal bella?-**_él me miró y me sonrió tiernamente, me dieron ganas de correr a pellizcar sus mejillas_**- tu también te ves esplendida hoy.**_

_**-gracias Emmett, un gusto conocerte.-**_le sonreí con timidez.

_**-...no creo que el gusto te dure mucho.- **_susurro una voz familiar.

_**Que diablos…aterciopelada, dulce y melodiosa.**_

Mi corazón se apretó y voltee hacia las escaleras, de donde provenía esa hermosa sinfonía_**.**_

_**Santa mierda….creo que de verdad tendré que presentarme a la iglesia los domingos!**_

_**-Bella- **_su sonrisa desparecido_**- eres tú??**_

-E-Edward.

Un silencio absoluto se registró por toda la sala, creo que Esme y Carlisle habían salido de la cocina solo para ver que sucedía.

_**-esto es imposible-**_solté sin poder creérmelo_**- joder, estoy durmiendo aún.**_

_Si, eso es Bella, estas en el octavo sueño._

Era posible que Edward estuviera más bello que hace dos días?

_**Que su extraordinario cuerpo conservara ese perfume tan embriagador, su cabello cobrizo estuviese aún más sedoso, sus brazos aún más marcados, su pecho más trabajado y una sonrisa torcida que quita aún más la respiración?**_

_Dios…en serio señor de los cielos, te amo!!_

_**- Isabella **_-él cantó para mí, envolviendo mi nombre en una caricia_- __**la palabra esplendida no alcanza a ser ni la media parte de lo radiante que estas hoy.**_

Y aquella sonrisa torcida, brillante y maravillosa, mágicamente se extendió. Y si la torcida me dejaba sin aliento, esta me daba vuelta el corazón. Una sonrisa perlada y dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas daban la imagen más celestial que cualquier mujer allá deseado soñar.

___.soñado. un increible sueño, bella._

_**-tú estas como un sueño, y, a decir verdad creo que todavía sigo durmiendo**__.-_suspiré, totalmente lela.

_Rayos…lo pensé o lo dije??...lo pensé verdad??_

_**-gracias**__- _él guiño un ojo_- __**tú estas sacada de un cuento de hadas.**_

_Mierda lo dije!!! No te sonrojes bella, no lo hagas._

_**-que lindo sonrojo bella, es un reconocimiento hacia los tomates?-** _interrumpió Alice_**- pero lamento interrumpir su…como puedo llamar esto jazzy?**_

_**-bella, la tomatera**_**…**-dijo Emmett, lo fulmine con la mirada-_**que?-**_miró inocentemente-..._**es un bonito apodo.**_

Rosalie rió, haciendo que Emmett y ella se encontrarán, Emmett le sonrió aun más.

_**-su reencuentro accidental, talvez?-**_sugirió, ayudándome a no darle cuerda.

_**-Definitivamente no era la palabra que buscaba jazzy, pero esta bien por ahora.**_

Seguí mirando a Edward que no quitaba su vista de mí. Su sonrisa estaba intacta, haciéndole ver perfecto e inexorablemente embelesador. Por mi parte, mis labios hace un largo rato que se habían curvado hacia arriba.

_Entonces hace un buen rato sonreía como una retrasada…genial bella!_

Él iba a abrir su sensual boca cuando la duende tiró de mi brazo y el de Rosalie y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

_**-Esme, vamos todos al centro comercial**_-grito Alice-_**volvemos antes de comer, necesitas algo??**_

_**-no os preocupéis, tengo todo lo que necesito…-**_ella sonrió asomándose por la puerta- _**solo**_ _**vuelvan antes de la cena.**_

_**-nosotros…-**_dijeron los chicos- _**tenemos que ir??**_

Alice se volteo con una mirada asesina en el rostro y los miro a los tres, uno por uno escrutándolos tenebrosamente.

_**-Todos- **_repitió.

_**-yo voy.-**_dijo Jasper, el primero en caer.

_**-yo también**_.- Emmett le sonrió a Rosalie, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Edward, di que si_.- rogué para mis adentros.

Cruzamos miradas y suspiro.

_**-de acuerdo-**_ _si!!!-_ _**pero nada de excesos.-**_suspiro derrotado.

_**-Así que es ese el fotógrafo**_.- susurró Rose y me guiño el ojo.

Asentí mientras me volvía a sonrojar y salíamos de la casa remolcadas por la monstruito loca por las compras.

_Edward sexoso Cullen, efectivamente y después de todo, era mi fotógrafo favorito, es decir, "el fotógrafo"de la boda._

_**

* * *

**_

(*)traste = trasero, se cayó de nalgas.

_**(*)all-star = marca de zapatillas.**_

_**Bueno no habremos llegado a los diez pero hicimos la mitad, gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews, no saben como me animan!**_

_**Al fin se conocieron!!! Edward es tan…delicioso??**_

**_dejen reviews si os a gustado y si no, tambien para decir porque._**

_Besos. Mordidas. Sonrisas torcidas y abrazos de oso tipo Emmett. las quiero Niss. :)._


	7. alice y su planes

_**Crepúsculo no es mío…bla…los personajes tampoco…bla-bla…y eso!**_

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y todos esos! En serio, muchas gracias!

agradecimientos a :

-ale samaniego.

-ginegine.

-19diana92.

-francullen.

-littlevampiremajo.

-gladys kaulitz cullen.

-suiza-love.

-nataliaxblack.

Perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza!, es el "bendito" Internet que se caía a cada rato!

y a pedido de franculle y suiza-love...._pov Edward_, al fin!!!

* * *

Capitulo seis//… _"Alice y sus planes"_

_Pov Edward._

Era posible encontrar ojos tan expresivos y hermosos como aquellos que ella tenia?, mi prototipo usual era: rubias, ojos miel, cabello liso, altas y bronceadas, y de caderas pronunciadas y pechos resaltantes.

_Quizás eso hacia que me gustase, ella era tan diferente…ella era única._

Seria simple casualidad que nos hallamos encontrado de nuevo?

Claro, como la coincidencia de que además de que nos encontramos de nuevo, debo seguirla y obedecerla donde ella dijera o quisiera, sus deseos serian mis ordenes, estaría en su completa disposición.

_Ja, Edward, como si eso te atormentara tanto, se nota por tu cara de tarado al mirarla._

Es difícil no perderse en ese mar de leche achocolatada, en esa piel nívea de crema, resaltada por esa blusa azul real, sus interminables piernas, su figura menuda, su cabello perfectamente revuelto y sensual…

_OH rayos, si sigo así…estoy seguro que hago un charco con la baba que boto._

Suspire inconscientemente ganándome una mirada interesada de Alice, ella sonrió y se colgó al brazo de Jasper.

_Nada bueno tiene que estar tramando este duende satánico…_

_**-bien yo me voy con jazzy **__- _comentó como quien no quiere la cosa_, OH no, Alice, no puedes hacerme esto… OH claro que puede!-__**Rose llevara a Emmett que aun no le entregan su carro…**__- _me miró de soslayo tratando de esconder la sonrisa maliciosa_- __**y bella…**_

_Lo tenia totalmente planeado, duende del demonio…habrá sabido Alice que bella y yo nos habíamos conocido en la tintorería?_

_**- bella no trajo carro**_.- dijo la rubia de rojo, que si mal no recuerdo, la habían llamado Rosalie.- _**yo la traje en el mío.**_

Emmett sonrió y la miro embobado, la chica era preciosa sin dudas, era totalmente mi tipo, pero por alguna razón, ella no me ponía ni tibio.

No como a Emmett, que aparte de comérsela por los ojos, parecía que en cualquier momento se le subiría encima o le orinaría para marcar territorio.

_**-entonces…-**_Alice comenzó, haciéndose la desentendida.

Las palabras se acumularon en mi garganta, algo que jamás me había sucedido, quería guardarlas pero inevitablemente salieron escupidas hacia fuera.

_**-yo la llevo.**_- dije firmemente, no preguntándolo sino que dándolo por hecho.

Hubo un silencio y creo que Emmett ahogo una risa y susurro un _"y bella la tomatera ha vuelto"_, luego vino un zarpaso en la nuca proveniente de la mano de Alice.

_**-bien, entonces…**_- la duende camino hacia el ultimo modelo de Jasper- _**nos vemos en el centro comercial, chicos.**_

Dicho eso se subió y Jasper puso el motor en marcha. Emmett convenció a Rosalie que le dejara conducir y se pusieron en marcha también.

_**-bella…**_- sentí un fuego recorrerme con solo decir su nombre, fruncí el ceño- _**ven, sígueme.**_

Ella no levanto su rostro, solo siguió mi paso hasta llegar al garaje y descubrir mi auto.

_**-un volvo?-**_ suspiro ella.-_**Wow.**_

La mire y ella hizo lo mismo. Fue como observar una luz brillante, como la luz de la luna y de las estrellas juntas, tan difícil de fijar la vista en sus orbes chocolates por mucho tiempo, demasiado fácil como para encandilarse.

_Tan fácil, tanto para mí, que comenzaba a asustarme._

_**-no te gusta?-**_ dije para alivianar la atmósfera y sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo.

Pulsé la alarma y abrí las puertas, acercándome al mismo tiempo que ella para abrir su puerta, para que su frágil y delicado cuerpo se introdujera dentro del automóvil.

Ella pareció sorprendida por ese acto de mi parte, se quedo quieta y me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, le dedique una sonrisa y bella me la devolvió con un divertido y tímido sonrojo cubriendo sus pálidas mejillas.

_OH…como amo el azul! Jamás el azul me había parecido tan atractivo ni tan…real?_

_**-me encanta tu auto…**_- dijo ella luego de sentarse- _**es realmente elegante y mono (*).**_

_Mono?...ella acababa de decirle mono a mi auto?_

Me di la vuelta y recordé la última vez que había escuchado mono salir de los labios de alguien.

_Esme, la vez que le enseñe la melodía que había creado para ella, Esme había dicho…"no hay nada más inteligente y mono que tú, Edward"_

Encendí el auto y lo puse en marcha, reí y mire a bella de reojo, ella tenia una ceja levantada y cara de fastidiada, _seguro cree que me rió de ella._

_Bravo, Edward, haz que se enoje por tu culpa, serás idiota._

_**-que es lo tan gracioso?**__- _dijo ella al fin.

_**-no, no es nada.**__- _me encogí de hombros, ella automáticamente se voltio hacia mi con ojos achicados.

_**- te parezco graciosa?**_

_Me pareces muy mona, bella. Mona, sensual y extremadamente dulce para tu bien cuando estas enfurruñada, __como ahora._

Volví a reír, ella se sonrojo y bajó la vista creo que ofendida, me golpee mentalmente una y otra vez.

_**-dijiste que mi auto era mono**_…-le explique luego de un silencio incomodo- _**mono?**_

Ella levantó sus ojos hacia mi rostro y la mire de lado, torciendo mis labios hacia arriba, ella se quedo mirándome extrañamente y luego movió la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera removiendo algún pensamiento malo en su cabeza.

_**-e-eh**_ _**si…**_ – titubeo, doble la esquina- _**eso es malo?**_

La mire y vi que ella se encontraba apenada, negué y ella sonrió.

_**- no todos los días le dicen mono a mi auto**_- le guiñe un ojo- _**creo que él y yo nos sentimos agradecidos.**_

Doblo sus rodillas y las subió arriba del asiento, me hundí en el perfume que desprendió su cuerpo, delicioso, fresas y fresias combinadas perfectamente.

_Estaba asustado, muy asustado, pero no tanto como para alejarme de ella._

_**-te molesta?-**_ ella pregunto de la nada.

_Ella cree que podría molestarme?- __**reí internamente**__- seguro, pero que no._

_**- el que?**_

_**- el que ponga mis pies sobre el asiento?**_

No había pensado en eso, aunque a decir verdad y no se si por ser ella, no me molesta absolutamente nada_._

_**-no, puedes hacerlo.**_

Ella me sonrió y se abrazo a sus rodillas. Sus ojos me decían a gritos que querían hacerme una pregunta, pero que no se atrevía a hacerlo.

_**- puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, bella**__- _la alenté_**- eres libre para preguntar y yo veré si puedo contestarte.**_

Ella suspiro y se decidió por hacerlo, su exquisito cuerpo tembló con el moviendo del auto.

_**- primero, puedes bajarle a la velocidad, estamos por llegar**_**…-** ella hizo una mueca_**- me gustaría ser una dama de honor con todas sus piezas corporales intactas.**_

Sonreí. **-**_** por supuesto, pero vamos a una velocidad prudente**__._

_**- a que llamas tú una velocidad prudente?, Esta definitivamente no lo es.**_

_**-puedes estar segura que en mi auto, ninguna de tus piezas corporales corre peligro.**_

_En mi auto…pero no estoy seguro como seria en mis manos._

Vi como se sonrojaba furiosamente y bajaba la vista a sus manos interponiendo una capa de su cabello como barrera entre nosotros.

Y llegamos al centro comercial. Detuve el auto algo sorprendido, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, molestamente rápido, con ella parece que nada durara lo suficiente.

_**- te debo una pregunta, espero poder contestarla.-**_ dije ansioso de saber que quería saber de mi.

_**-no dudes en que te la cobrare, ya lo has dicho.**_

Nos miramos sonrientes, aunque cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, nuestras sonrisas se desvanecieron al instante. Mi garganta se seco y sus labios se entreabrieron, imagine un palpitar desbocado en su pecho y el mío volviendo a latir.

_Aunque eso seria imposible, eso nunca volvería a pasar, siquiera que aún conservo algo de mi corazón._

Mis manos picaron deseando tocarla, necesitaba sentir su piel en mis dedos, como la mantequilla, acariciar su rostro una y otra vez, deleitarme en esas curvas perfectamente torneadas, acariciar su vientre, aspirar su aroma, perderme en…

_**- Edward…- **_ella suspiro sacándome de mis pensamientos, se sonrojo y bajo la vista- _**creo que los chicos nos esperan.**_

Aclare mi garganta y me moje los labios, para cuando iba a abrir la puerta bella ya se encontraba con Alice y la rubia voluptuosa.

Me coloque al lado de Emmett y las chicas comenzaron a caminar adelante, Alice susurraba cosas en el oído de bella y esta se sonrojaba, Rosalie solo se dedicaba a reír y mirar disimuladamente a Emmett.

_**- cuidado con mi hermana, Emmett.-**_ Jasper habló, creo que él era de pocas palabras, me agradaba- _**mira que Alice me ha comentado del largo prontuario de conquistas tuyas.**_

Reí_ - Jasper no podía caerme mejor…_

_**- mira Jasper…-**_ Emmett le señalo- _**yo no te digo nada de vuestros morreos (*) apasionados, de esos tuyos con Alice contra las pobres murallas.**_

Me detuve al instante, _que ellos que?_

_**-que mierda…**_- mire a Jasper- _**que haces que con Alice?**_

_**-yo…bueno- **_él miro el suelo_**- ella es mi novia y…**_

_**-casi lo hacen contra la muralla cuando los pille- **_soltó Emmett, pero luego se arrepintió, _mala jugada con su cuñado__**- aunque eso es normal entre las parejas de enamorados.**_

_**Que se joda…no voy a dejar que desvirguen a mi hermana pequeña hasta el matrimonio.**_

_**-mira Jasper…- **_puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros - _**no soy de esos hermanos abusivos, ese es Emmett- **_Emmett me iba a sacar el dedo de en medio cuando se encontró con la mirada de Rosalie y le sonrió, fulminándome con la mirada luego._**- pero no me gusta que se aprovechen de Alice, como entenderás es mi deber protegerla.**_

_**- además es asqueroso.- **_Emmett lo abrazo del otro brazo_**- mi mente puede ser muy imaginativa**_…- sonreí-_** no es "lindo" verlos comiéndose entre los dos.**_

Me estremecí y arrugué el rostro.

_**-aunque sea irónico, concuerdo con Emmett**_…- le apreté el brazo y lo solté.-_** solo no sean cariñositos frente a mis ojos.**_

La pequeña se detuvo y se volteo hacia nosotros, fije mi vista voluntariamente en el rostro de bella, que miraba a Rosalie con su, al parecer, habitual sonrojo, tratando de evitarme.

_Y ahora que había hecho?_

Aunque pensándolo mejor, eso estaba bien, así evitaba darme falsas esperanzas y hacerme daño una vez más.

_Aunque no se sentía nada bien, me afligía._

_**- aquí entramos chicos.**_- sonrió y tomó del brazo de Jasper para que no escapara.

_**-como se supone que entremos a una boutique que se llama "solo para chicas".**_- pregunte plantándome al piso.

_**- serán nuestros acompañantes.**_- Alice empujaba a Jasper para meterlo dentro, este se rehusaba a hacerlo.

_**- Alice.-**_ Jasper hablo- _**no creo que sea buena idea esto, recuerdas la ultima vez?**_

Bella y Rose se miraron, y en segundos estallaron en carcajadas, tanto que bella se abrazo a su estomago y se apoyo en lo mas cercano que tenia para no caer al piso.

_**- OH diablos, eso fue tan gracioso.-**_ dijo Rosalie hiperventilando.

_**- no le vemos lo gracioso.**_- dijeron Jasper y Alice al mismo tiempo, con el ceño fruncido.

_**- Rose, podrías contármelo, muero por saber la situación gay de jazzy**_.- Emmett le sonrió y Rosalie le miro al instante que sus carcajadas se detuvieron.

La rubia se abrazo a su hombro y rió, Emmett sonrió y se inclino para rozar su cabeza con sus labios.

_Wow, Emmett si que avanza rápido!_

_**- bueno Emmett, lo que sucedió fue que**_…- ella se acercó a su oído y le susurro un par de cosas, Emmett miro a Jasper y le guiño un ojo, este se voltio enojado remolcando a la duende dentro de la boutique enorme.

_**- pobre de el, la duende se aprovecha mucho de él**_.- rió Emmett mientras seguía a los chicos con Rose de su brazo.

Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando me di cuenta de algo…bella aún seguía abrazada a mi brazo y eso me mostró algo más… _ese toque se sentía magnifico._

Lo malo fue cuando sus risas la hicieron temblar, frotando sus pechos contra mi hombro.

_OH mierda, ve a tu lugar feliz, vete ya a tu lugar feliz, corre y no salgas de ahí!_

_**-b-bella-**_ carraspee, tratando de enfocarme en no acorralarla contra la puerta- _**podrías contarme que le sucedió a Jasper?**_

Ella levanto el rostro con algunas lágrimas de risa corriendo por sus mejillas. Asintió y entramos al local al fin.

_**- bueno…-**_ ella comenzó, yo suspire tratando de que mis pantalones no se apretaran más y se volviera presente algo que no quería mostrarle, _no aún_.- _**lo que paso es que Alice necesitaba una tenida nueva para un cumpleaños en la casa de Jacob**_- ella sonrió al pronunciar el nombre, enarque una ceja-. _**Un amigo nuestro, su sobrino estaba de cumpleaños…**_- ella se rió y suspiro tratando de enfocarse en algo.

Me enoje, pero no con ella, sino con el sobrino de Jacob?... porque le traía tantos recuerdos a bella?

-_**y??-**_ la incite a seguir y dejar atrás a ese tal Jacob y su sobrinito.

_**- ah bueno…-**_ me volvió a mirar y sonrió, sonreí con ella inconscientemente- _**entonces Jasper entro con ella a los probadores…**_- arrugué el ceño, ella paso mi mano por mi ceño borrando las marcas, quemándome y desconcentrándome.- _**le pidió que como ella no podía utilizar cuatro prendas a la vez, si el podía colocarse una falda y un top, y ella se colocaba la otra tenida.**_

_**- y él lo hizo?-**_ pregunte incrédulo.

Ella asintió y rió, yo ahogue unas cuantas risas.

_**-pero lo peor fue cuando llamo a Alice para que lo viera, la dependienta le pilló y llamo a seguridad, lo tuvieron en la comisaría vestido de chica y con una amonestación de travestido en horarios de prohibición…**_- ella se mordió su labio mientras dejaba una prenda que había tomado sin querer y la había dejado en otro lugar- _**Alice llegó en la noche, excusándose de que había pensado de que él se había ido para dejarle toda la tarde de compras para ella sola.**_

No lo aguante y explote en risas igual que ella, toda la gente alrededor se quedo observándonos.

_**-OH rayos, pobre de Jasper**_.- susurre, tratando en vano de silenciarme.

Respiramos profundo y nos callamos, la dependienta me miro y luego de asentir en forma de agradecimiento, me guiño un ojo.

Ella tenía lo suyo, lastima que ninguna mujer de la tienda podía parecerme más hermosa que bella, ella era lo bastante interesante como para no quitarme las ganas de seguir observándola.

_Lastima para la dependienta, porque toda mi atención la tenía capturada bella._

_- podríamos conocernos más.- _soltó de golpe, haciéndome sonreír.

Se sonrojó y bajó la vista, pestañeo variadas veces.

_**- digo…-**_ella se mojo los labios, incitándome en fijarme inevitablemente hasta en el más mínimo detalle de sus facciones_ –__**para que, como nosotros tenemos que trabajar juntos en la boda, es mejor que sepamos más del otro.**_

Me acerque a su oído lentamente, ella se quedo quieta en su posición.

_**- ya dije que puedes preguntarme lo que desee, bella- **_ella se estremeció, adoré la sensación de haberlo provocado yo_.__**- tengo que repetirlo una vez más? puedes hacer lo que quieras bella.**_

_Todo lo que quieras bella, hazme todo lo que tú quieras…OH mierda, eso sonó tan Emmett._

Bella frunció el ceño mientras miraba mi sonrisa complacida, de un momento a otro ella se puse en frente de mí con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, se acerco dejando pocos centímetros de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

_**-juguemos entonces**__.- _ella sonrió más.

Mi boca se abrió, dejándome desconcertado con sus palabras, sorprendido por la habilidad de no hacer lo que supondría que debería de hacer una chica en esa situación.

_**- a-a que?-**_de nuevo titubee, algo extraño en mi, cerré la boca de inmediato_._

_**- a las veinte preguntas?-**_ella sonrió con satisfacción en el rostro, se volteo para mirar un blusa anaranjada, me voltea a mirarla_- __**entonces, aceptas?**_

_**- claro.**__- _sonreí malicioso.

_Si ella quería jugar, jugaríamos los dos._

_**-van a tener que dejar sus jueguitos para después chicos…**__- _interrumpió Alice, sonriéndome y dejando colorada a bella.- _**Esme dice que han mandado las muestras de invitaciones, las citas del catering y algunas posibles locaciones para aceptar.**_

Rosalie y Emmett se acercaron a paso cansino y sonrisas en sus rostros, Jasper miro a Emmett y este le guiño un ojo, el pobre chico corrió la vista como si del demonio se tratase.

_**- bien, nos vamos entonces**_**?**-mascullo Jasper, todos reímos ahogadamente_._

_**-si…-**_el duendecillo hizo un puchero_- __**creo que dejaremos esta salida para la próxima.**_

Todos salimos rápidamente de la boutique, bella y yo suspiramos aliviados, nos lanzamos una mirada y sonreímos.

_Carajos, se siente tan bien._

Nos reunimos en la entrada, Alice reía en los brazos de Jasper mientras que Emmett susurraba cosas en el oído de una sonriente Rosalie, yo seguramente sonreía como un estupido junto a una sonrojada y extraordinaria bella.

_Extraordinaria no le llegaba ni a los tobillos._

_**-quedamos así, chicos…**__- _comenzó Alice_- __**bella es la dama de honor, Rose también, Edward es el fotógrafo, Jasper el novio, yo la novia y tu Emmett…tú solo miras y ayudas si Rose lo pide, entendido?- **_dictó más que pregunto la pequeña duendecillo.

Emmett refunfuño y se fue directo al carro con Rose, Alice nos sonrió y espero a que bella se volteara para guiñarme un ojo, entorne los míos y me fui con bella al auto.

_Después de todo, era la boda de Alice_. _Y no me puedo quejar de mi parte_…_creo que esta vez bendigo a __Alice y sus planes._

_

* * *

_

mono(*): simpatico, agraciado, bello

(*) Morrear: Besar a alguien en la boca persistentemente.

_Y como estuvo?? Como estuvo el pov Edward?_

_Jajajaj…me gusto, me costo hacerlo, no tuve mucha inspiración, pero no quería dejar sin capi esta semana._

_Sugerencias y reclamos en los reviews!_

_Pueden pasarse si quieren, obviamente, por mi otra nove nueva, no me ha gustado mucho, es un mini-fic. "corriendo a tus brazos"._

_Bueno, dejen reviews para seguirla!!! Me gusta saber que estuvo bueno, o que se puede mejorar._

_**Besos. Mordidas. Sonrisas torcidas y abrazos de oso tipo Emmett. Las quiero Niss**__**.**_

**_pd: verdad que edward es bien mono??_**


	8. SOLO UN JUEGO

_**Crepúsculo no es mío…bla…los personajes tampoco…bla-bla…y eso!**_

**Wow chicas, perdón por tardarme, ya es la segunda vez, pero es más difícil subir capítulos por estas fechas.**

**Mis típicos agradecimientos "rapiditos" a:**

_-Alejandra._

_-alexita Cullen (que es nueva!, y además tiene mi segundo nombre, Alexa o Alecza?)_

_-helena Meyer (que también es nueva y comentó dos veces!)_

_-suiza-love. (Gracias por disculparme por el capi anterior Jajaj.)_

_-barby 17._

_-19diana92._

**Y gracias a quienes tiene la historia en favoritas y alertas! Muchas gracias!**

**Y para quienes gustan como yo de el sexy-osito y ricitos de oro, las dejo con un**_ pov Emmett y otro del muñecote rubio!_

**Dejen reviews para ver si os a gustado!!**

* * *

Capitulo siete_//…"solo un juego"._

_Pov Emmett._

Rosas, como sus labios, rojos, sutiles, suaves a la vista, fragantes, llenos y únicamente de ella.

_Rosalie._

_Casi cuatro días sin verte, Rose._

Suspire como el duende enamorado de mi hermana.

_**- desconcentrado de nuevo, Emmett?**_

Lancé una mirada asesina al travestido de Jasper.

_**-cállate gay declarado**_.- jazzy se sonrojo y rodó los ojos, pero no se defendió, al parecer sabia que yo ganaría de todas formas.- _**solo sigue intentando pasar al siguiente nivel**_.

Sonreí. Emmett _"gran y sexy Oso"_ 1, Jasper _"gay y travestido_" 0.

_**- no sonreías tanto Emmett**_ - dijo él entre dientes, concentrado en su personaje en la pantalla_**.-… pronto puede que se te de vuelta tu pequeño mundo.**_

Mire a Edward que estaba apoyado en una mesa de mármol frente a la ventana, llevaba largo rato perdido en algún lugar, mirando con la ceja enarcada y rodando los ojos como loco.

_**- que no te duele el culo de tanto estar apoyado en esa mesa, Edward?-**_ le pregunté, dejando de lado el control de la consola.

Edward no se movió, suspiró y pasó su mano frenéticamente por su cabello.

_Y a este que carajos le pasa?_

Jasper saltó a mi lado, y luego de hacer un extraño movimiento de brazos, _extrañamente gay_, por su victoria, se concentró en la figura angustiada del pequeño Eddie.

_**- que le pasa a Edward? - **_Él dejo el control a un lado- _**es siempre Así?**_

Sonreí con malicia pero luego de pensarlo por segunda vez, me preocupe.

_**- sep, pero nunca tan…**_- enfaticé la ultima palabra _**-… estreñido.**_

Jasper asintió, yo tome un cojín y lo hice bolita.

_**- es verdad, parece como si le doliera algo.**_

_**-entonces…**_-le mostré una sonrisa maligna marca Cullen- _**vamos a averiguarlo.**_

Tome impulso para lanzarle el almohadón, justo en la cara, pero antes de hacerlo, Jasper me detuvo.

_**- apuesto a que se preocupa por el matrimonio.**_- dijo él.

_Pobre ingenuo, esto seria pan comido. Mala idea de apostar conmigo, Jasper._

_**- apuesto que es por la chica tomate**_. -dije yo.

Él parpadeó sorprendido, _se supone que no se esperaba eso?_

_**- por bella?**_

_Oh si!!, apuesto uno de mis sensuales guiños a que es eso._

_**-sep. -**_ asentí y estreche la mano - _**aceptas o es demasiado para ti?**_

_**-okey. **_- él me estrecho la mano con fuerza, sonreí y le devolví el apretón.- _**si pierdo, Rosalie tendrá una cita contigo.**_

Bufe, eso era seguro, no necesitábamos apostarlo.

- _**eso no.-**_ negué- _**algo que no vaya a pasar.**_

El rubio entrecerró los ojos pero suspiro.

_**- no me opondré a nada de lo que sea que tengan entre los dos.**_

Sonreí, _ahora me tocaba a mí._

_**- si pierdo, cosa que no creo…**_- tosí con petulancia- _**no diré ni una sola palabra de esos encuentros nocturnos tuyos y de Alice.**_

El abrió los ojos como platos, le moví las cejas sugestivamente.

-_**hecho.**_- dijimos al unísono.

_**-Eddie? -**_ le susurre dulcemente al fenómeno afligido de mi hermano - _**Eddie puedes venir un momento?**_

Jasper rió a mi lado, Edward pareció despertar un poco. _Solo un poco._

Tome impulso y besé el músculo bien formado y sensual de mi brazo, el cojín cayó con fuerza justo donde quería, en su cara de borrego apunto de ser asado.

_**- que mierda, Emmett…-**_ él fijo su mirada inyectada en mi maravilloso cuerazo - _**te voy a matar por esto, lo sabes?**_

_**- pero hermanito…**_- le hice un puchero- _**solo quería saber que es lo que te pasaba, además…**_- apunte a Jasper - _**fue idea de él.**_

Edward cambio su mirada de mi a Jasper mientras se nos acercaba, intercalamos miradas y nos apuntamos.

_**- lo del cojín fue idea de Emmett.**_- me acusó, le pegue un codazo.

Nos encogimos para esperar el golpe de Edward, pero nunca llego, en cambio sentimos el peso de Edward en el sofá y un bufido proveniente del mismo.

_**- ya verán cuando me vengue.**_- rió maléficamente para luego dejar caer su cuerpo como si estuviera cansado- _**ahora no tengo ánimos para correr tras de ustedes, par de crios.**_

Suspiramos aliviados, mire a Jasper y tomamos los controles de la consola como si nada.

_**- y bueno…-**_ comencé, haciendo como si la pantalla fuera el juego más prendido del mundo - _**estas preocupado por la boda?**_

Jasper suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos, se acerco a mi oído disimuladamente, y susurro un _"y no podías ser mas directo, aún?"_ enojado.

_**- ja, la boda. No.- **_Edward respondió, encogiéndose.

_**- y… entonces? - **_pregunto Jasper como quien no quiere la cosa.

Él se volteo a nosotros con una ceja levantada.

_**- y porque tienen tanta curiosidad ustedes dos de mi vida privada?**_

_Oh mierda, nos pillo chanchitos._

_-__**a bueno, pues…**__- _me calle, Edward me perforaba la vista con su mirada, me tape la cara_- __**Um**__…__**mis ojos, mis ojos, estoy ciego!!**_

Me levante y gire dramáticamente, tratando de hacerme el tonto.

_**- queríamos saber si también estabas desesperado como Emmett.**_- jazzy soltó tranquilamente, haciéndome detener en seco.

_**- que yo que?**_- me apunté.

_**- tú entiendes, Edward…**_- el gay hizo caso omiso de mi pregunta - _**Emmett piensa que andas igual de baboso que él por Rosalie.**_

_**- por Rose?**_- mire a Edward con furia- _**que carajos te pasa con mi Rose?**_

Edward rodó los ojos. Jasper tenía la boca abierta. Yo estaba apunto de arrojarme sobre mi hermanito.

_Y no precisamente a hacerle cariñitos._

_**- cuidado Edward, mira que si tú le llegas a**_…- cerré los ojos y respire profundo - _**te juro que te arranco los dedos.**_

Jasper se levantó, preparándose para interponerse entre los dos si la cosa pasaba a mayores.

- _**no seas idiota, Emmett **_- Edward se levantó- _**sabes que no me interesa Rose ni una pizca.**_

No me relaje, solo calibre la posición de mis pies en el piso.

_**- los dos sabemos que las chicas que te gustan son como ella, o no Edward?- **_le recordé.

Jasper se tenso y tomo dos pasos a mi lado. Edward miró el piso con una rara expresión pero cuando levanto el rostro sonrió como él mismo, es decir, como un tarado.

_A Eddy se le están cayendo los tornillos, se le están corriendo las ovejas al monte. Esta es una clara prueba… se estaba volviendo loquito._

Al menos no era por Rosalie, algo es algo.

_**- basta ya chicos.**_ – Jasper intervino- _**estoy seguro que Edward dice la verdad, Emmett.**_

Me volví a sentar en el sillón, Edward se sentó a mi lado y lo atrape con mi brazo.

_**- no te preocupes hermanito, puedo ver que Rosalie no te gusta**_- le sonreí- _**en cambio bella…**_

Él carraspeo y alejo mi brazo de su cuerpo.

_**- no te preocupes Emmett, TU Rose es solo TU-YA.**_

Él y Jasper rieron, yo sonreí también.

_**- solo no le orines encima a mi hermana, de acuerdo?**_- Jasper volvió a reír.

Edward rió más fuerte, dejándome con la boca abierta.

_**- de acuerdo…**_- volví a sonreír- _**Um… y por cierto Jasper, gane.**_

Jasper se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

_**- no hay pruebas, él no a dicho nada.**_

_**-déjamelo a mi…**_- ricitos de oro enarcó una ceja- _**solo te daré una prueba contundente.**_

Mire a Edward que se había vuelto a pegar en alguna parte de la pantalla gigante del T.V.

Sonreí y gire la cabeza hacia el umbral vació de la puerta.

_**-hey bella, que haces por acá?**_

Justo como Emmett el osito pensaba, Edward se levantó como un rayo del sofá y miró al umbral desesperado.

_**- hey…bella?-**_ susurró cuando no la encontró.

- _**gane Jasper…-**_ le sonreí a Jasper que miraba como lelo la actuación de Eddy.- _**recuerda mi premio.**_

Le guiñe un ojo y el asintió sin rebatirlo.

_Emmett "sexy man" 2, Jasper "ricitos de oro" 0._

Edward nos miro y luego de golpearme la cabeza, con mucha fuerza debo decir, subió cabreado las escaleras.

Jasper rió, ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte.

_**-Que?-**_ respondió al momento de que su teléfono sonó y él contesto- _**Alice?**_

Decidí concentrar mi oído súper-escuchador en la conversación de Jasper.

_

* * *

_

Pov Jasper.

_**- jazzy…-**_ dijo _ella _suspirando.

Me estremecí, ella estaba cansada? _pero de que?_

_**-Alice?**_

_**-sep, quien mas podría ser?**_

_**-estas bien, princesita mía?**_

Ella rió dulcemente del otro lado de la línea, cerré los ojos y disfrute de la dulce melodía.

_**- su princesa esta muy bien, sir Jasper, su prometida también.**_

Sonreí y pude dar por asegurado de que ella también lo hizo.

_**- y entonces con quien tengo el honor de hablar, mademoiselle?**_

Le seguí el juego, Emmett rodó los ojos e hizo arcadas.

_**- con la hadita Alice, sir Jasper, hoy estoy de mensajera para usted.**_

Me encanto la parte de "mensajera para usted" de sus labios parecía tan…provocadora.

_**- y que mensaje debes de decirme, hadita mía?**_

_**-OH Jasper, eres tan baboso…**_- dijo Emmett, quien se acercó a mis espaldas y aclaró la voz -_** ven conmigo jazzy, tu si que eres cachondo.**_

_Solo Emmett era capaz de arruinar momentos como este… Recuerda que es el hermano de tu novia, recuerdalo Jasper hale._

_**- Emmett quitate del teléfono!-**_ gritó Alice, haciéndome alejar el móvil de mi oreja antes de quedar sordo de por vida.- _**ahora.**_

_**-uyyyy…okey**_- se alejo unos pasos- _**la falta de sexo te esta pasando la cuenta querida hermanita.**_

-_**cállate Emmett.**_- le dije un poco cabreado, él cerro su boca y agito las pestañas como niño pequeño.

_**- decías Alice?**_

_**-Um si…podrías decirle a Esme que las chicas irán a pasar la noche allá?**_

_**-Rose viene? -**_ saltó Emmett hacia el teléfono, carraspeo y volvió a tomar distancia _**- viene por casualidad? Para decirle a Esme.**_

Trague en seco_, Emmett y Rosalie_, Emmett,_ Rosalie corría peligro._

Maldigo el momento en que pensé en apostar contra el hermano del apostado.

- _**sip, bella y Rose.**_- Alice suspiró- _**las chicas. Podrías avisarles a Carlisle y Esme, mi jazzy?**_

_**- por supuesto mi hadita…**_- sonreí de nuevo- _**donde estas?**_

Aunque sabia donde estaba, me aliviaba, y aterrorizaba a la vez, escucharlo de sus labios.

_**- en el centro comercial.**_- ella rió- _**las chicas no quieren moverse, creo que haberles propuesto la pijamada les ha subido… la energía.**_

Dos chillidos se escucharon del otro lado seguido de otros dos "duende traidor", "ya veras que regalaremos el vestido nuevo que compraste" y un "rosalie es la babosa por Emmett".

Luego se sintió un golpe, me asuste. Alice pudo notarlo en mi respiración atragantada.

-_**Rosalie suelta a bella!**_- gritó Alice mientras sentía ruidos contra el teléfono.- _**jazzy tengo que cortarte, tu hermana acaba de abalanzarse sobre bella y tienen mis bolsas desparramadas por el pasillo de la tienda.**_

Suspire aliviado, sabia que Rosalie seria incapaz de hacerle algo a bella, _o eso me gustaba creer_, al menos bella podía defenderse y Alice le ayudaría con eso.

_**- adiós mi hermosa hadita, vuelve pronto.**_

_**-lo haré, jazzy, te extraño. Besos, abrazos y un Adiós.**_

Sentí un _"bella con mis zapatos no!"_ antes del repique del teléfono, me volteé con una sonrisa.

_**- ya le he dicho todo a Esme**_- Emmett se dejo caer en la alfombra mientras cambiaba el juego en la consola.- _**no tienes de que preocuparte.**_

Me tendió un control y yo lo tome para sentarme a su lado. Teníamos una cosa en común, la adicción hacia los juegos de consola, mayormente el Wii y el Xbox, el que estábamos ocupando ahora.

Este juego era facilísimo, era de algo que a Emmett le faltaba y a mi me sobraba… de conocimiento.

Antes de que comenzáramos, Edward bajo las escaleras, Emmett puso en pausa el juego.

_**- hey EE...dd...ie**_.- le cantó, haciéndome sonreír.

- _**jodete Emmett**_.- le respondió, haciendo que Esme, que bajaba las escaleras, le regañara.

- _**solo**_ _**por si querías saber…Um**_…-Emmett se dio vueltas para decirle, impacientándonos a todos- _**…bueno, como creo que te gustaría saberlo…**_

_**-Emmett…**_- Esme le enarcó una ceja- _**eso no es educado de tu parte.**_

_**-perdón ma´**_.- Emmett bajo la cabeza.- _**solo quería decirle a Edward que bella viene a quedarse esta noche.**_

Edward bufó. Tomó un CD de la mesita de mármol que había frente a la ventana y se puso un abrigo.

_**- porque no juegas con tu consola y dejas de fastidiarme?**_

_**- es verdad, cariño…-**_ Esme le puso una bufanda en el cuello a Edward, este iba a rechistar pero ella le calló con una mirada.- _**ellas pasaran la noche aquí.**_

Sonreí. Edward besó a Esme en la cabeza y salió con un extraño gesto, entre feliz y amargado, por la puerta.

_**- iré a la librería y vuelvo Esme, regreso antes de la cena.**_- gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Esme nos sonrió y siguió su camino.

_Así que a Edward le gusta bella? Quien lo diría._

La segunda cosa en común que tengo con Emmett son…las infaltables y excitantes _apuestas._

_**-Emmett te apuesto algo…-**_ me miró de inmediato y sus ojos celestes brillaron - _**que te parece que apostemos este juego.**_

Él sonrió y rodó los ojos, yo sonreí con malicia.

_**- de acuerdo**_. -asintió- _**veo que te gusta deberme cosas, que pasa si gano?**_

_**- si ganas, cuando Alice nos obligué a jugar verdad o reto…-**_ es tan predecible mi pequeña hadita- _**tu reto será besar a Rosalie.**_

_**- en donde?-**_ pregunto cauteloso.

Puse cara de asco,_ realmente no es lindo que tu hermana se bese con alguien_.

_**- en los labios**_.-masculle.

Sus ojos centellearon y apretó el control con tanta fuerza, que llegue a pensar que lo rompería.

_**-**_ _**totalmente**_ _**Hecho**_- dijó con una sonrisa enorme - _**y que pasa si por un milagro tú ganas?**_

Rodé los ojos, creo que con Emmett, ese gesto era habitual.

_**-si yo gano, tu tendrás que…**_- mire la pantalla- _**tendrás que hacer que Edward bese a bella…en los labios.**_

Él lo medito un poco, me miró y estrecho la mano.

_**-hecho.- **_dijimos los dos.

Y así comenzamos el juego, concentradísimos, acertando a todas las preguntas que nos hacían, Emmett me sorprendía un montón.

Trague en seco…_y si él ganaba? Podría ser eso?_

_Tranquilo Jasper, confía en ti, recuerda que esto es…es __solo un juego._

**

* * *

**

Uyyyy…como estuvo??? Emmett tuvo un "pequeño" ataques de celos con Edward.

**Sugerencias, reclamos, y criticas constructivas en lo reviews.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero digamos que me falto inspiración, estuve un poquito en las nubes.**

**Este capitulo es más largito que el anterior ya que me voy de vacaciones y para donde vamos no creo que pueda meterme y hacer un capi para la historia.**

**Um, para… barby17 que no tiene cuenta y por eso no pude mandarle mensaje, le digo por acá que pronto sabremos porque Edward dice eso sobre su corazón, me encanto que te hayas dado cuenta, es algo muy difícil para él.**

…**estoy ansiosa por saber quien gano la apuesta!!! Ustedes no??**

**Denle al botón verde y denme su comentario. Además de alegría jajaja.**

_**Besos. Mordidas. Sonrisas torcidas y abrazos de oso-sexy tipo Emmett. Las quiero. Niss**__**.**_


	9. QUE RAYOS TIENE EDWARD?

_**Crepúsculo no es mío…bla…los personajes tampoco…bla-bla…y eso!**_

**Estoy de vuelta!!!, fueron las vacaciones más largas que he tenido!!**

**Este capitulo es largísimo, para compensar las dos semanas y media que estuvo en stop.**

**Pasamos los 50, unas cuantas lágrimas bote cuando volví y vi sus reviews.**

**Agradecimientos rápidos a: **

_-ale Samaniego_. **(Arriba el ánimo loquilla, mi review sagrado siempre estará ahí para ti.)**

_-suiza-love_. (**una de mis frecuentes lectorcitas**)

_-la bruja165_. **(Bienvenida, es un placer que te haya gustado mi historia!)**

_-helena Meyer_ **(otra de mis lectorcitas estrella.)**

-_Gladys KaulitzCullen._ **(Otra de mis lectorcitas que lee desde los inicios.)**

_-Giuly Cullen._ **(También es nueva, bienvenida y espero que te guste el cap!)**

_-barby 17_. **( A pesar de no tener cuenta, me has dejado otroreview, gracias!)**

_-alejandra87_ **(que bueno que te hayas creado una cuenta, espero que disfrutes el cap!)**

_-Alexita Cullen._ **(Que pena que no seas mi tocaya, pero no importa, lindo nombre Alejandra.)**

**Y también gracias a todos las alertas y favoritos, enserio, muchas gracias!**

**Um…y los dejo con un nuevo pov. La nueva faceta de _Esme._**

**Espero que les guste, díganmelo en _un review!_**

* * *

_**lo arregle porque tenia algunas fallas, por eso, algunas personas se preguntaran el porque de que esté de nuevo publicado.**_

_**perdon por eso. niss. :).**_

* * *

Capitulo ocho//…"_que tiene Edward?"._

_Pov…Esme._

A la librería?

Porque querría Edward ir a la librería, si aquí en casa tiene una biblioteca enorme?

Quizás sea la fecha?

Realmente le importara tanto que se acerque el matrimonio de su hermana…que le tenga ausente de ese modo?

_Edward no es la persona mas expresiva del mundo, pero como, su…bueno, su madre de crianza, conozco bien esa mirada contrariada_.

Esa miradita de sufrimiento, eso significaba, y reflejaba totalmente, que algo no andaba bien con mi _Eddie_.

_Y eso no era nada bueno para mí, su sufrimiento…es mi sufrimiento._

Sequé mis manos en el paño de la cocina y baje la temperatura del horno a media-baja.

Tampoco ayuda mucho que los chicos le jueguen bromas todo el tiempo. _Habrá sido ese el problema??._

Me detuve en seco, no pude evitar sorprenderme un poco.

_Bella?...Isabella le tiene así?_

Tampoco pude evitar que las comisuras de mis labios se curvaran hacia arriba.

Mi Edward enamorado? Y de bella?

_Totalmente…encantador. _

Estoy segura de que Carlisle adorara tanto la idea…_como yo lo hago._

Pero si era así, porque tenia esa expresión de miedo y angustia en su rostro?

Suspire, no se supone que debería andar por ahí con una sonrisa en rostro, como Emmett?

_Emmett._

Deje la zanahoria a medio rebanar, y lave y seque mis manos. Después de que la pasta y el pavo estuvieran fuera de cualquier peligro de pasar su tiempo de cocción, Salí de la cocina para hablar con los chicos.

Emmett y Jasper se veían concentradísimos, tiernísimos, con sus frentes arrugadas y sus manos firmes en esos aparatos del juego.

Emmett bufó y Jasper sonrió, luego de unos segundos se invirtió la escena. Emmy hizo su baile de la "victoria", que debo decir llevaba haciéndolo desde que usaba pañales, y Jasper hizo un pequeño puchero.

Sonreí. Un gran sentimiento de melancolía me sacudió.

_Mis niños están creciendo…mi niña se va a casar._

Se me anegaron los ojos de lágrimas.

_Ay Esme, que sensible estas!_

Despacio y sin que los chicos me vieran, corrí hacia al armario a buscar mi cámara fotográfica.

_**- en que estas, cariño? -**_una exquisita voz susurró a mis espaldas.

Me volteé.

Carlisle llevaba el periódico en las manos y me enarcaba una ceja reprobatoriamente.

Saque la cámara y se la mostré, él sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_**- tienes a los chicos traumatizados con las sesiones fotográficas, corazón.**_

Bufé, me acerqué y él dejó el periódico sobre el escritorio.

_**-solo son unas cuantas…**_- me encogí de hombros y luego le mire emocionada- _**necesito sacarles una fotografía, se ven tan dulces, Carlisle. Emmett se ve como todo un hombre grande...**_

Carlisle me tomó entre sus brazos y sonrió, sonreí para mis adentros.

_**- creo que decir que has tomado unas doscientas esta semana seria poco, cariño**_- él besó mi cabello- _**se que les has extrañado, pero les has tomado fotos cuando duermen y hasta cuando salen del baño.**_

Reí traviesamente. Aquellas fotos de Edward saliendo con cara adormilada del baño eran de lo más monas, su cabello todo revuelto y su cara de bebe recién despertado eran hermosas.

_**- mis hijos son preciosos…**_- me sentí muy pagada de mi misma- _**acaso su madre no puede retratarles?**_

Carlisle rió, me dio una vuelta entre sus brazos.

_**- eres tan maternal, Esme…-**_sonreímos y lo abracé.- _**y**_ _**ya se de donde vienen las habilidades persuasivas de Alice.**_

Lo besé dulcemente y él me lo devolvió, sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas.

_**-Carlisle,**_- dije contra sus labios.- _**cariño mío?**_

_**-mmm?**_- volvió a presionar mis labios contra los suyos suavemente.

_**- puedo?-**_me aleje un poco y le hice un puchero a lo Cullen.- _**crees que podría sacarle solo una?**_

_**-una?**_- enarcó una ceja, yo asentí, él me dedico una sonrisa- _**si es una, no veo el problema.**_

Sonreí y lo bes+e de nuevo.

_**-te amo.**_- no pude evitar susurrarle.

_**-y yo a ti, amor mío**_.-me guiñó un ojo- _**ve a por tu foto.**_

Y Salí de la habitación sonriente.

Después de la foto, a los chicos les preguntaría todo sobre lo que supieran que tiene mal a mi Edward.

_...Porque siempre haría cualquier cosa que estuviera dentro y fuera del alcancé de mis manos para que mis hijos fueran felices._

Y ahí estaban los dos, ahora de pie, más que concentrados en la pantalla.

_**-aquí se sabe todo "hombre mono"…**_-Jasper susurró.

Encendí la cámara y puse automático, sin que me vieran la acomode de modo que quedara de frente a ellos y pudiera fotografiarles completos.

_**-muerde el polvo, jazzy…-**_susurró Emmett.

Pero no salía la foto, me acerque rápidamente a la cámara. Rodé los ojos, la había puesto en grabado accidentalmente. La iba a tomar pero tenía un par de cables frente a mí, interfiriendo entre las dos.

... _pero,_ _quien dejo este desorden??_

_**-ahora si…-**_dijeron los dos.

_**-ay chicos, que desorden de estos cables…**_- los levanté y ellos fijarón horrorizados la vista a mí.

_todo pasó como si estuvieramos en camara lenta._

_**-no maaaaaa!!!**_- gritó Emmett.

_**-Esmeeeee!!**_!-gritó en conjunto Jasper.

Los mire sin entender nada, solo solté los cables y se disparó al segundo el flash de la cámara.__

_**-mi foto!-**_le sonreí a la cámara y luego a los chicos que estaban petrificados, por alguna razón desconocida, en sus puestos_**.- solo era una, les puedo apostar que salieron monisimos!-**_ suspiré feliz- _**los quiero, mis niños.**_

_**- igual, Esme.**_- murmuro cabisbajo Jasper y se sentó despacio en el sillón.

_**- yo también, ma'.**_-sollozo Emmett y se sentó al lado de Jasper.

_Estaban emocionados? _

me acerqué y besé su cabezas, ellos me sonrieron un poco, me volteé a la pantalla que tenía un fuerte color azul.

_**-que le paso al juego?**_-los mire y sollozaron los dos. 

Creo que Entendí lo que les había hecho_**.**_ Entonces esos cables eran de la pantalla??_...oh dios!, les habia apagado su juego._

_**-upss.-**_llevé mi mano mi boca, realmente apenada.

Me encogí y repetí variados _"lo siento"_. Y ellos seguían lloriqueando, dándome un espectáculo de bebitos.

cuando vi que era usficenta,incluso para mí, me cruzé de brazos y espere a que terminaran su show. me decidí a hablar cuando eso nunca ocurrió.

_**-pero que era lo tan importante de ese juego?**_- les hable suavecito y me senté entre el medio de ellos.

Los dos se colgaron de mis brazos como niños tristes y me abrazaron. Me contaron sobre una apuesta que habían hecho de Edward y bella,y algo con relación a la obsesion de emmet por Rosalie.

_**-muy mal hecho chicos…**_- les regañe- _**que les he dicho sobre ese tipo de apuestas?**_

_**-lo siento mamá…-**_Emmett bajó la cabeza y puso una mano en su corazoncito- _**prometo tratar de no apostara Eddie tan seguido.**_

Rodé los ojos y le acaricie la cabeza, no podía enojarme por sus travesuras, aunque él sabia bien que no debía hacerle eso a su hermano.

_**-lo siento, Esme… pero es para ellos.**_- Jasper se excusó- _**digamos que es para darles un "pequeño" empujón.**_

Me tensé…sabia que eso no serviría de mucho para Edward, había dos opciones, o le confundía más o le haría más feliz.

Talvez si no me meto en esto_...si eso haría._

…_Dejaría esto en manos de sus destinos…y quizás en los deditos de los chicos._

_**-que hacemos ahorita ma'?**_- emmet me miró con ojitos brillosos, esos que sabia que me apretaban el corazón- _**puedes ayudarnos?**_

_**-tía Esme?**_- dijo Jasper dulcemente.

Los mire y ellos hicieron un leve puchero.

_Chiquillos manipuladores…tenia opción con ese par de caritas angelicales?_

Suspire y ellos esbozaron una sonrisa maliciosa.

_**-bien…quien iba adelantado en ese jueguito?**_-pregunte.

_**-Um…**_-se rascó la cabeza Emmett- _**diría que yo, pero…**_

_**-…íbamos iguales**_.-terminó Jasper.

_**-iban empatados?**_

_**-sep**_.-asintieron los dos.

_**-fácil**_…-ellos sonrieron -_**ustedes lo dijeron, mis niños.**_

Los dos se levantaron de un salto y se apuntaron al mismo tiempo.

_**-aja…te gane!- **_se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

sacudi la cabeza de un lado a otro... _Hombres grandes…con almas de niños pequeños._

_**-que no se te olvide lo que me debes!!**_- volvieron a repetirse al unísono.

Los dos se miraron y asintieron, segundos después se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia en el suelo.

_Niños, niños, niños..._

-_**para cuando esta la cena mamá?-**_preguntó Emmett, acariciandose el estomago en la alfombra - _**tengo un hambre de esas…**_

_Hora de terminar la cena._

Me levante y alise mi ropa, les sonreí a los dos.

_**-ya va estar, déjame que la termine…ahora sigan jugando y coloquen bien esos cables. no queremos que vuelva a pasar eso, verdad?**_

Los dos se estremecieron. Luego dieron una explosiva carcajada.

_**-como diga, Esme**_.- Jasper educadamente se acercó hacia el desorden para reordenarlo.

Suspire y me fuí a la cocina, rezando para que todo resultara bien, y mi Eddy estuviera mejor.

* * *

_Pov bella._

___**- me rindo!...**_- masculle y me arroje sobre el banco- _**no puedo caminar más.**_

_Rosalie se sentó agitada a mi lado. Las dos nos miramos agotadas._

___**-esto es un exceso, Alice. te quiero, pero también quiero mi salud mental**_.- fingió limpiarse el sudor Rose.

___Ayuda!!! Que alguien le saque las baterías a este duende diabólico!_

___**-OH vamos chicas…**_- ella caminó abarrotada de montones de bolsas- _**no es tan terrible**_.

___Que no es tan terrible, perdí la cuenta de las horas que llevábamos dentro del centro comercial._

___**-solo un poquito más…**_- nos hizo un puchero, la ignoramos- _**ni siquiera**_ _**por mi?**_

___Que manipuladora!!!, no caería con sus caritas de borrego …o al menos no se lo haría tan facíl. _

_**-es que no me quieren?**- ella se sentó entre nosotras__- __**solo les pido que me acompañen a comprar algo de ropa.**_

___Algo?? Había arrasado con la mitad del centro comercial!_

_-****__ Alice…-_la miramos y se nos apachurro el corazón, nos abrazamos a ella- _**si te queremos, es que…**_

___**-…solo que compras como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, cariño.-**_terminó Rose.

_Ella suspiro. Se encogió de hombros luego._

___**-quien sabe chicas, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar mañana.**_

___**-Alice…-**_ suspiramos y rodamos los ojos con sus locas ocurrencias.

Ella se levantó de un salto y aplaudió, nosotras nos abrazamos fuerte para protegernos entre las dos.

___**-no más! , Por favor!**_- lloriqueé- _**creo que si sigo así, no podré pisar de nuevo un mall en un año.**_

___**- estoy de acuerdo con bella**_- me abrazó aún más fuerte Rosalie- _**estoy fatigada.**_

_Alice hizo un mohín y comenzó con su cuenta regresiva._

___**-chicas, no sean tan dramáticas, quieren estar lindas para esta noche, no?**_

Rosalie lo sopeso un momento, soltó el agarre y se abanicó con la mano.

___**-yo no tengo problemas, yo soy bonita así**_.

Sonreí_. Alice tenia una cara de fastidiada, graciosísima._

___**-yo tampoco…**_- me encogí de hombros_- __**yo jamás he sido bonita.**_

Las dos bufaron, me miraron reprobatoriamente.

___ya sabia perfectamente lo que iban a decir._

___**- que?!?**_- pregunte.

___**- tú y tu baja autoestima, Isabella**_- me reprochó Rose.

___**-tu y tu NO auto estima Bells**_- Alice suspiró_- __**eres bellísima y no lo sabes.**_

Rodé los ojos.

___**-solo porque ustedes lo dicen**_.-contraataqué.

___**-eso no es verdad bella**_- Rose dijo_- __**solo que no te ves con claridad.**_

_Ali_ce se me quedo mirando y luego miró hacia otro lugar buscando algo.

___Que se le había ocurrido a la duendecillo?_

Me estremecí.

Su vista volvió a mí, una gran sonrisa se esparció por sus labios, me recordó a ese gato perturbador de _"Alicia en el país de las maravillas"._

___**-bien**__.-_murmuró alto.

___-__**bien que?-**_dijo Rose enarcando una ceja.

___**-Si?…**__- _dije yo___- __**que esta bien?**_

___**- queremos volver pronto a casa, verdad?-**_comenzó Alice.

___**-ooohh...siiii!!!-**_ronroneo Rosalie.

___**- por favor.-**_suplique.

___**- okey, entonces…**_

___**-que?!?!!-**_me levanté_- __**hago cualquier cosa por salir de aquí!**_

Alice rió malévolamente, Rosalie se levantó delicadamente del banco, acomodando su ropa y luego sus rubios rizos.

___**-tu bella tendrás que…-**_buscó dentro de su bolso y luego me entrego dos papeles rosas_ –__**tienes que ir ahí a buscar esos.**_

_no me importo mucho donde fuera que ella me mandaria, como tampoco me importaba la cantidad de personas que me miraban como si estuviera, y estaba, sufriendo deseperadamente._

Revisé los delgados y femeninos papeles, una sonrisa con ganas le devolví en respuesta.

___**- y yo?-**_pregunto Rose.

___**- tú vienes conmigo, elegirás pijamas nuevos para nosotras.**_-se sonrieron.

___**-de acuerdo**_.- asintió y se colocó al lado de Alice.

Tome algunas bolsas del millón, si es que no le superaba, y acorde donde y cuando nos juntaríamos para irnos de este centro de torturas.

___**-adiiiooós**_.- me dijeron las dos mientras se alejaban.

___**-nos vemos al rato**_.- les dije para caminar del lado contrario al de ellas.

El lugar no quedaba tan lejos, solo a un piso más arriba y unas cuantas tiendas a la derecha. Ya había ido variadas veces, era el único local que adoraba y me gustaba en todo el centro comercial.

___No es mi culpa ser una ratón de biblioteca, eso venia en los genes de Reneé. Mi loca madre._

___**- buenos tardes, bella…-**_ me saludó una chica castaña, que reconocí al instante gracias a su siempre calida sonrisa.

_-__** que tal Ángela?-**_ le sonreí_- __**algo nuevo?**_

___**-una tarde casi-tranquila...**_- me llamó con la mano, me acerqué a ella.

___**-casi?-**_ enarqué una ceja-_**que hace que sea la mitad?**_

___**- digamos que un ángel anda suelto por la librería**_- ella meditó- _**o podríamos hablar de un dios griego.**_

___**-enserio??-**_se me vino fugazmente una imagen de mi fotógrafo favorito a la mente_-__**que andaba buscando?**_

Ángela me miro extrañada.

___**-creo que le han roto su corazón…**_-suspiro entristecida, yo le mire intrigada_- __**preguntó por un libro de autoayuda.**_

___**-autoayuda??-**_pestañee incrédula___**- le preguntaste el nombre?**_

Ella rió.

___**-OH claro, seguro, le pedí su identificación también**_.- dijo sarcásticamente.

rodé los ojos, unas ganas incontrolables de bufar y golpearle la cabeza se me antojaron en ese minuto.

___**- como era, entonces?**_

Ella sonrió y miró hacia un lado.

___**- puedes creer que pidió...**_- se acercó más y susurró para las dos_- __**que pidió**_ _"como sobrevivir a la perdida de una amor_" _**de…**_

_- __**de**_ _Peter McWilliams_- le terminé.

El corazón se me empuño y se me secó la garganta. Suspire para quitarme algo de la sensación horrible de encima.

___Puede ser cualquier otra persona, tonta._

___Pero y __si__ era él._

___Y si __no._

___porque necesitaria un libro asi él??_

___**-lo leíste?-**_ me miró extrañada.

___Si, lo leí después de que Reneé dejara a Charlie…Um… y me lo regalo mi abuelo._

___**-no…-**_ conteste sin mirarle, así tenia más posibilidades de que me creyera._-**lo leyó una amiga.**_

___**-ah**_.- ella asintió_- __**si quieres puedes ir a conocerle.**_

Reí._Si, seguro._

___**-solo vengo por estos…-**_le entregué los papeles.

Ella los miró un segundo y sonrió.

_-__**son para Alice, verdad?**_

___**-se, me ha mandado en una de sus misiones especiales.-**_expliqué.

Ella asintió.

___**-iré a buscarlos enseguida.**_

___**-claro.**_

Ángela desapareció por la puerta de atrás del recibidor, mire hacia los lados como si nada.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…seis segundos.

_…__gracias…-y un deslumbrante guiño fue lanzado de su parte, a mí. A MÍ.-tú estas sacada de un cuento de hadas…_

___...seis segundos y volví a pensar en él.  
_

_-__**ay**_, _**mierda.**_- sacudí la cabeza_._

Ángela no se veía ni por asomo, camine hacia el estante de libros y me detuve, tome un libro y leí la contraportada…___"como hacer que tu chico bese el piso que pisas…cinco pasos efectivos"._

Reí, lo deje donde estaba y camine hacia otro estante de libros.

Y ahí estaba, en la tercera fila. A simple vista el más ordinario, sin embargo, la novela más maravillosa que en la vida alguien puede leer.___ Orgullo_ _y prejuicio _de___ Jane Austen._

Mire hacia los lados en búsqueda de Ángela, que no llegaba aÚn, y eche a correr como una niña pequeña hasta uno de mis libros favoritos. Lo malo fue que cuando lo tire, otra fuerza hizo presión del otro lado.

___Que rayos…_

Volví a tirarlo y la fuerza volvió a hacerlo con aún más fuerza del lado contrario. Enarque una ceja y fulmine al libro con la mirada.

___Es imposible que no tengas fuerzas…ni siquiera para sacar a un clásico del almanaque._

Arremangue las mangas de mi cazadora y di tres zancadas hacia atrás, fijándome bien que nadie estuviera observando mi ridículo espectáculo, suspire y luego puse manos a la obra.

___**-no se que cosa te tiene agarrado…**_- apunté en son de amenaza al libro-_**pero no creas que dejare que te salgas con la tuya.**_

___Lo se, patético._

_Comenzaba a creer que las chicas tenían razón sobre lo de la falta de sexo, empezaba a hacer y decir puras tonterías._

Tomé impulso y lo agarré con las dos manos, deje cargar todo el peso de mi cuerpo como presión y sonreí.

___**-me rindo!**_- gritó una voz del otro lado.

Pegué un brinco y solté el libro de golpe, esa voz, esa voz me paralizó y no pude hacer otra cosa, más que dejar de respirar.

_…__Como siempre pasaba cuando la escuchaba._

Caí de traste al piso y rápidos pasos se oyeron hasta llegar a mi lado.

tendria que bendecir o maldecir esta... genialisima coincidencia??

___**- bella?**_- sus orbes jade dudaron unos segundos, una mueca extraña de, ¿dolor?, Encogió su cara.

___**-Edward…**_- susurré atontada_- __**estas bien?**_

Rápidamente estuve sobre mis dos pies, sus brazos a mi alrededor. La antigua mueca había desaparecido, una sonrisa traviesa le había reemplazado.

___**-ay, bella…**_- el negó y rió entre dientes_- __**eres tú la que estas en el piso, no yo.**_

___**-y-y?...que tiene eso que ver?**_- trate de hacer una oración coherente, teniendo en cuenta la presión de sus ojos sobre mí y sus brazos, que aún estaban, en mi cintura.

Edward lanzó una carcajada al aire como si yo estuviera recién salida del horno de la loquera.

_…__cuanta razón tiene él. Solo que no sabe que es por su culpa._

___**- es genial ser el bufón personal de alguien…**_- ironice entre dientes.

___Y que mejor que de Edward, no?_............cállate mente burra.

___**- tonta niña hipersensible…**_- me golpeó suavemente la nariz, haciéndome subir los colores al rostro_- __**solo me preocupa saber si tú estas bien ,y tú, preguntas por mí.**_

___Edward se preocupa por mí??_

Nos miramos con los ojos como platos, al parecer no era yo la única sorprendida por sus palabras, él tenía una cara asustada de haber hablado de más.

___**-volví, bella**_!- dijo Ángela y su boca quedo en una perfecta "O" , luego se sonrojo-_**yo…yo…Em…**_- miró hacia los lados buscado desaparecer desesperadamente-_**creo que…**_

Edward respiró hondo y me soltó.

___**-eh…**_- la mueca extraña de amargura volvió a su divino rostro, haciéndole ver sombr_ío- __**yo debo irme. Nos vemos en casa, Isabella.**_

___Isabella??... Que le había hecho yo ahora??_

___**-claro, Edward**__.- _trate de imitar su semblante serio, claramente no pude.

___**-su libro…**_- hablo Ángela suavemente, aún con nubes rosas en sus mejillas_- __**aquí esta.**_

Le estrecho una bolsa con algo rectangular dentro. Edward susurró un "gracias", un "adiós" y se dio media vuelta para desaparecer fuera del lugar.

cuando solo quedaba el efluvio de edward en el aire, Ángela se volteo a mirarme con sus cejas fruncidas.

___**-que rayos le hiciste al pobre chico?**_- se cruzó de brazos.

___**-yo…no lo se.**_- me encogí de hombros.

Me había recordado a una de mis escenas favoritas del libro que, hace minutos, luchaba contra mí.

_…__Darcy llega a casa deCharlotte cuando solo lizzie estaba en ella, se comporta amablemente, y también de forma extraña para ser él, y luego cuando llega la dueña del hogar ,y amiga de lizzie, su maravilloso cuerazosale disparado hacia fuera como si hubiera visto el mismísimo diablo._

___**- y bien?-**_mire de vuelta a Ángela y me entregó los libros_- __**pasaras por mi casa con las chicas mañana, para una de nuestras tardes femeninas?**_

Asentí ida y mire el reloj, Alice me mataría si llegaba tarde.

Pero poco me importaba ahora, lo que realmente quería saber, y desesperadamente golpeaba mi cabeza en busca de respuesta_… __que rayos es lo que tiene Edward?_

* * *

___**Supongo que estuvo bueno, verdad?...a mi no me ha gustado mucho.**_

___****__**Yo quiero la foto que Esme le sacó a Edward con cara de tuto al salir del baño!!**_

___****__**Críticas, reclamos y sugerencias en los reviews.**_

___****__**Agradezco sus reviews, no puedo explicar lo que sentí cuando pasamos los 50.**_

___****__**La meta ahora es pasar los 70…creen que será la historio capaz de juntarlos?**_

___****__Ammm…que pov les gustaría leer?? De quien? Necesito sugerencias!_

___****__**Esos es todo, espero sus reviews. Nos leemos prontito.**_

___****__**Besos. Mordidas. Sonrisas torcidas y abrazos de oso-sexy tipo Emmett. Las quiero un montón! .Niss**__**. :9.**_


	10. ¿que quieres que?

_**Crepúsculo no es mío…bla…los personajes tampoco…bla-bla…y eso!**_

**Agradecimiento bien rapiditos a:**

- _alejandra87_ **(hay que pedirle a Esme la foto de Eddie. jeje.)**.- _19diana92_ (**gracias por lo de autor favorito, que emoción!**)- _Anira Cullen._ (**Gracias por el autor favorito y bienvenida!**) - _elsa92_ **(bienvenida al fic!)** - _barby17._ **(Te voy a dejar con las dudas por ahora, ten paciencia**). - _kitttycullen _**(Bienvenida!)** - _Reyna cullenswan_ **(aquí tu Edward pov.)**- _suiza-love._ **(Yo también te extrañe **) - _helena Meyer._ **(Gracias por tu review) **- _-dulce amor-_**.** **(Bienvenida también!)**

**Les agradecería un review para la escritora, yo...digamos que me suben el ánimo y me apuran la imaginación.´**

**ARREGLÈ LAS FALLAS QUE TENIA!!!...****Gracias por las alertas y favoritos, ahora…que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Capitulo nueve//…¿¿_que quieres que??_

_Pov Edward._

Me podría preguntar mil veces si, por casualidad de la vida, pudiera existir en _MI_ vida, una escena tan maravillosa como ella me la muestra. Los sonrojos jamás me habían parecido tan adorables, las risas jamás me habían causado tanta alegría, las miradas jamás habían sido tan transparentes, todo me parecía tan nuevo últimamente.

El problema que había en eso, que aparentemente se veía maravilloso, era que yo no lo quería.

_Para ser más específicos…no lo quería, debía, podía sentir-pensar __eso__._

No era masoquista, no quería lastimarme más. Para eso sabia bien que no debía seguir pensando así de ella, tenia que dejar de sentir lo que ahora tenia hacia esa chica, _Isabella._

…_Bella…_- me corrijo mentalmente.

En todos estos años jamás sentí nada hacia ninguna mujer, que no hallan sido gotas de deseo, nunca necesite a alguien de esta manera, ni pensaba en hacerlo tampoco. Era la costumbre de salir con mujeres hermosas, a las cuales les llama mucho la atención, salíamos a alguna parte, conversábamos, y si lo deseábamos…hacíamos mucho más que conversar.

Placer y lujuria. Solo eso. Nada más para satisfacer una parte de mí.

Pero esta vez, fue como si todo lo que había cerrado con candados y cadenas, tan solo con una de sus sonrisas tímidas, se hubiera caído a sus pies.

_Era una puta sensación._

Doble a la izquierda, acabronado como estaba, y mucho, con las jodidas bromitas de Emmett. _¡¿Porque carajos no podía parar un momento de molestarme?!_

No debería hacerlo después de haberle dejado claro que no quería nada, absolutamente, con su rubia.

Ya tenía bastante con rubias, y a decir verdad, comenzaban a gustarme más, mucho más, _las morenas._

Pero si no era con Rosalie, Emmett se empeñaba en recordarme más a la chica castaña, como si no tuviera suficiente con no poder quitármela de la cabeza.

_Preciosa_…preciosa no le llegaba ni siquiera a los talones, ni infinitas veces la palabra lograba describirla.

_¡¡Pero basta Edward!!...¿¿en que plan se supone que estamos??_

_Um…si_. Las apariencias engañan. No todas las mujeres son buenas, ni perfectas, ni bondadosas. Todas te mienten, son vanidosas, cambiantes, indecisas y más mentirosas. No les basta con ilusionarte con su compañía, sino que, además prometen acompañarte por siempre, cada vez que se necesiten, que jamás dejaran que estés solo, nunca.

_Puras jodidas, estupidas, malditas…mentiras, que acaban con tu vida._

La cosa era, que cuando veía a bella, todas estas _"mierdas"_ que pienso sobre esas arpías, excluyendo del paquete a la pequeña duende y a Esme, se iban al tacho de la basura, o directamente de vomitada al retrete del baño.

Era incapaz de pensar en nada más que en lo estupendo que se había vuelto la habitación con ella adentro. Y esperen, después de eso, se me iban los pies. No sabía como, pero estaba frente a ella, intentando de quitarme las ganas de estar cerca y tocarle.

_¡¡ Mierda… Me acabo de pasar la calle!!_

Me di la vuelta y cambie de carril, ahora tenia que devolverme las dos, _perras,_ cuadras que me había pasado.

_Dos cuadras Edward. Definitivamente estas mal, hombre._

Y yo que me tenia creído que Emmett era el idIota…al parecer la estupidez se contagia.

Me estacione frente al centro comercial. Al menos era rápido encontrar un puesto libre en Seattle. La típica escena. Miles de chicas, y solo algunos chicos, cruzaban repletas de bolsas de unas tiendas a otras.

_Y pensar que con Alice es peor_, me estremecí.

Cuando entré, todos aquellos rostros concentrados en las mejores ofertas y diseñadores exclusivos, se volvieron en efecto domino hacia mí. Unas muchachas que pasaban por mi lado comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas, mirarme y reír nerviosamente. No pude evitar sonreír ante su comportamiento adolescente.

Lo molesto comenzó cuando, cómo a las muchachas que había pasado, otras de más allá, las de enfrente, las dependientas y hasta las mujeres de limpieza se detenían a mirarme y murmurar algunas adulaciones, bastantes subidas de tono unas cuantas.

_¿¿Que se suponía que había pasado con las muchachas tímidas y vulnerables??¿¿ Acaso todas eran unas salvajes, adictas al sexo??_

Me acerque a informaciones, quería saber donde estaba la biblioteca en este lugar enorme, estaba desesperadamente incomodo con las miradas hambrientas que recibía de…_ellas._

_¿¿Es que no tenían hombres en Seattle??_

_**- hey tú, acá. Yo puedo servirle.**_-dijo una joven empujando a otra que "intentaba" venir en mi dirección.- _**puedo ayudarle, en todo, lo que usted desee.**_- casi ronroneo.

No sabia si sentirme halagado, o con ganas de vomitar todo lo que había comido durante el día.

Ella era bonita, simple, pero a fin de cuentas agraciada. Era menuda y de cabellera rubia, que llevaba semi recogida en una coleta, de ojos de un negro brillante y una sonrisa enmarcada por unos labios rojo sangre.

- _**gracias, mmm…-**_busque alguna plaquita que me condujera a su identificación, pero temía en mirarle mucho.

- _**soy jane y…-**_ ella sonrió, guiñándome un ojo- **_estoy a tú completo servicio._**

Decidí dejar pasar su segunda insinuación, lo único que quería, _y con urgencia_, era salir lo más rápido que pudiera de aquel lugar.

_**- bueno, jane.-**_ le asentí y ella suspiro, enarque una ceja y mire hacia otro lado_**.- ¿¿podrías indicarme donde queda la librería acá??**_

Ella abrió la boca y pestañeo varias veces.

_**- Le-lees?**_- jane pregunto sorprendida, siguiéndole otro suspiro.

_Pobre chica, ¿es que no conoce hombres que lean? ¿O es que eso solo se lo dejan para ellas?_

Ya no estaba incomodo… ahora estaba asustado.

Nota mental: jamás salir de casa sin Emmett o Jasper, o como último recurso, con Alice.

- _**¿tú no?-**_ no pude evitar responder, pero me arrepentí enseguida al darme cuenta de que le había dado para hablar.- _**sabes, jane, necesito ir a esa librería con urgencia, ¿podrías ayudarme?**_- le sonreí.

Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa y saco una hoja de papel para dibujarme el camino hasta, lo que suponía yo que era, la librería.

- _**si gustas puedo acompañarte al lugar y…**_-me extendió el papel.

Tome la hoja y me voltee rápidamente, di dos pasos y le mire, levante la hoja de papel sobre mi cabeza.

_**- eres grandiosa, jane, te lo agradezco.**_-le guiñe un ojo.

Ella se sonrojo a más no poder, me hizo recordar a cierta chica que conocía, _nuevamente._ Seguí caminando, y para cuando iba a subir por la escalera pude escuchar el chillido que resonó por todo el centro comercial de mi nueva "conocida" y otros chillidos que dieron las demás chicas que nos habían estado viendo.

_Que predecibles, y solo era por cortesía._

Cuando vi el camino escrito, y también los números gigantes y remarcados en negrita del teléfono de la chica, no me costo nada llegar al lugar.

_**- bienvenido, en que puedo ayudarle?**_

Una muchacha de sonrisa amable me saludo en la entrada, me tranquilizo que solo se sorprendiera por verme y no se arrojara sobre mí.

_**- gracias.**_ -le sonreí- _**busco algo de la sección de autoayuda.**_

Vi en sus ojos algo de asombro y pena.

- _**¿autoayuda?**_- se pregunto a ella misma, luego se volteo al computador.- _**¿algún autor en particular?**_

_**- en realidad necesito el libro…**_

Ella asintió y me miró a través de sus pequeñas gafas.

_**- si gusta puede mirar otros libros de esa sección, mientras le mando a buscar el suyo.**_

_**- por supuesto.**_- asentí.

Me di vuelta leyendo los títulos de algunos libros, _"como deshacerte del estrés matrimonial"_, _"los secretos del mejor sexo"_, sonreí, talvez se lo regalaría a Emmett para que aprendiera a leer y tomar un libro, al menos ese le entusiasmaría, estoy seguro. _"como romper con el estorbo de tu chico"_, fruncí el ceño, _"las mejores frases de antología para decirle al hombre que te ama"…_

_¡¿Así que hacían libros con toda esa porquería?!_

_**- buenas tardes, bella…-**_la chica le pregunto a alguien, corrí a esconderme detrás de un estante de libros, mirando a la chica agitar la mano hacia algo, gracias a un pequeño espacio entre dos libros.

_A lo que has llegado, por dios, ¿¿escuchando conversaciones a escondidas??_

_P-A-T-E-T-I-C-O_… En demasía.

Me sorprendí cuando vi el precioso cuerpo de bella acercarse a la chica y sonreírle. _¡¡Pero que sonrisa más bonita!! _Llevaba un suéter violeta y su cabello desordenado en algo parecido a un moño.

Luego de hablar algo que no entendí, _por el hecho de no dejar de ver como se movían los labios de Isabella_, ella le entregó unos papeles a la chica y esta después de decirle _no se que cosas_ al oído, se dio vuelta y le dejo sola.

Bella se perdió entre las líneas de la pared a su lado, las miro inconcientemente y luego de un rato sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera despejándosela de algo indeseable y/o molesto.

_¿¿En que estaría pensando?? ¿¿Tendría algo que ver conmigo, quizás??_

Lo más probable es que yo no era de su agrado, talvez no soportaba la idea de tener que estar junto a mí en lo que Alice nos pidió. Quizás solo le causo molestia de estar junto a alguien como yo…un encaprichado.

Si, porque eso era ella para mí. Solo eso. Un capricho. _Isabella Swan_ era algo desconocido y brillante que tenia sorprendido al inmaduro y caprichoso _Edward Cullen_, totalmente pasajero.

Solo era cuestión de conocerla, aburrirme y desilusionarme de ella, como pasa con todas las mujeres.

_Con eso. Que malo podría pasar?_

_

* * *

_

Pov Rose.

_**- vamos bella, dilo de una vez, ¿que rayos te paso para que estés así?-**_ pregunte por décima vez.

A bella le habían comido la lengua los ratones, el gato y su pandilla. No había dicho palabra desde que nosotras la encontramos afuera del auto, ni siquiera donde habíamos acordado juntarnos.

_**- si te dijera que me están volviendo loca…**_-me miro por el espejo retrovisor y negó- _**pero no para bien, ¿me creerías?**_

_**- lo haría.**_-asentí.-_** ¿¿pero quien??**_

Alice sonrió y la miro fijamente con una de _"esas"_ sonrisas.

_**- no será alguien que conozco? -**_bella la miró, y pude jurar, de que había empalidecido aún más de lo que usualmente estaba.

_**- no la jodas, Alice.**_

Bella sonrió sin ganas.

_**- gracias Rose, Alice no coopera en nada.**_

Alice refunfuño y se encogió de hombros.

_Lamentablemente...__Sabíamos que no la dejaría pasar así de fácil._

_**- no puedo creer que la defiendas después de que te halla acusado por teléfono.**_

De verdad, lo había olvidado, bella había contado algo que he dicho de Emmett…y por teléfono, _¡¡a mí hermano!!_

_**- a decir verdad…**_ -bella rodó los ojos, pero yo continué.- _**no será cierto fotógrafo que te tiene puesta como una…**_- me mordí el labio y guiñé- _**¿¿loca??**_

Alice se carcajeo mientras a bella se le subían varios tonos de rojo al rostro.

_**- sigan, búrlense, pobre de mi y mi torpeza.**_- suspiro- _**¿**__**puedo tener mas suerte? Hoy peleé con un libro y me hacen la ley del hielo por algo que ni siquiera se.**_

Detuve el auto frente a la casa, luego de haber hecho conducir a mí bebe de la casa de Alice a Seattle y devuelta cargado con miles y miles de bolsas.

_¿¡Que carajos había dicho bella!?_

_**- ¿peleaste con un libro?**_- me di vuelta en mi asiento para mirarle.-_** ¿pero porqué, enserio?**_

_**- ¿quien te hace la ley del hielo? ¿Desde cuando?- **_siguió Alice.

Bella se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta.

_**- estaba demasiado ocupada analizando los hechos y ustedes burlándose, como para poder haberles dicho.**_

Salio del auto y cerró la puerta en la nariz de Alice, nos miramos con la boca abierta. Y luego, salimos veloces por la puerta del coche para atraparla.

_**- bella…**_-chillo Alice- _**ven aquí!**_

_**- Isabella Swaaaan…tengo que hablar algunas palabritas con tu persona…**_- corrí para alcanzarla en la puerta.

Bella bailo desde la puerta haciéndonos burla, nos saco la lengua infantilmente.

Achique los ojos y mire a Alice, asentimos cómplices y apuramos el paso, la cara de bella era de susto.

_**- ya veras, bella.**_- reí cuando la iba a agarrar.

_**- te arrepentirás Isabella Marie…**_- dijo la duende_**- veras como te atrapooooo….**_

Agarramos a bella de los brazos, pero ella, con su _súper habilidad_ cayó con _"agilidad"_ sobre la puerta que se abría, haciéndonos caer con ella y desparramarnos por el piso.

_**- están bien?- **_preguntamos a coro.

_**- Alice, bien.- **_dijo ella, masajeándose la cabeza.

_**- Rose, bien.- **_dije arreglando el cabello que se había pegado en el gloss de mis labios.

_**- bella, bien.- **_dijo bella con una sonrisa tímida.

Vi mi brazo, con el cual había caído, y raramente había sonado un clic.

_Diablos…Mi pulsera!!!! De oro con incrustaciones de rubís!!!_

_**- mi pulsera!!**_-masculle, mire a bella que se había sentado y se sobaba los brazos.- _**que bueno que estés bien bella, porque si no fuera así, no tendría la satisfacción de yo misma machucarte!**_

Me abalancé sobre sus hombros y la comencé a zarandear como si no hubiera un mañana, sin poder dejar de pensar en que mi hermosa y delicada pulsera, _que valía millones_, estaba toda rota.

_**- Rosalie, suéltala!!**_- Alice grito y se colgó de mi espalda en un intento de que la soltara.

La volví a ajetrear, mientras bella forcejeaba y Alice me zarandeaba por la espalda.

_**- Rose?**_

_**- bella?**_

_**- Alice?**_

Nos paramos las tres ahí, dejamos de respirar y lentamente levantamos la cabeza. Emmett, Edward y Jasper nos miraban curiosos. Además de las cabezas de Esme y Carlisle que se asomaban desde el salón.

_**- ya llegamos.**_ -dijimos las tres.

Alice salio de mi espalda y se levanto, me levante y le di la mano a bella para que lo hiciera, nos sonreímos entre las tres y suspiramos.

_**- entramos?**_ -pregunte.

Los chicos asintieron y se miraron entre ellos, Esme sonrió a Carlisle y él rodó los ojos antes de desaparecer con ella. Entramos y los chicos se encargaron de dejar las bolsas en la habitación de Alice.

Bella se rehusó a decirnos que era lo que le había pasado, y cuando yo y Alice nos habíamos entrado a desesperar, Esme nos llamo a comer, haciendo que bella echara poco más a correr por las escaleras al comedor.

Fue la cena más deliciosa que jamás había probado, además de la excelente compañía. Emmett era exquisitamente gracioso y ocurrente, aparte de comer como si el mundo se le fuera acabar, lo que me pareció increíblemente tierno. Sus sonrisas y guiños fueron lo que mejor acompaño a la pasta y el sabroso pavo que Esme con tanto cariño preparo.

_**- bien!!!-**_chillo la duende haciendo que todos nos volteáramos a verla- _**es hora de comenzar con los juegos!**_

Bella me lanzo una mirada aterrorizada y yo le sonreí. Ella negó y mire como Carlisle y Esme que aparecían por la puerta, bien arreglados y abrigados.

_¿¿Se supone que saldrían??¿¿Quedaríamos esta noche solos??_

_**- ya nos vamos, chicos.**_- aviso Carlisle.

_**-cuídense mucho y nos llaman por cualquier cosa, de acuerdo?-**_dijo Esme.

_**- si mami!**_- la única que respondió fue Alice- _**cuídense mucho.**_

_**- espero que se entusiasmen con la sorpresa de Alice.-**_ nos sonrió Carlisle y se despidió con la mano- _**nos vemos.**_

_**- besos mis niños, nos vemos.**_-dijo Esme y cerraron la puerta.

Se produjo un silencio total, tanto que se sintió como el bello _Mercedes_ de Carlisle salía del garaje y partía rumbo a donde fueran. Todos nos dedicamos a mirarle el rostro al otro.

_**- Que sorpresa?-**_ susurro bella para romper el silencio.

Emmett me miro y me sonrió, le sonreí de vuelta.

_**- les digo luego…-**_ dijo Alice, Jasper nos sonrió y la abrazo- _**ahora a jugar.**_

_A que jugaríamos? Fácil. Por ser Alice jugaríamos su juego favorito…_

_**- vamos a jugar verdad o reto…-**_ miro a jazz y asintió.- _**con algunos cambios.**_

- _**es lo siguiente…**_- explico mi hermanito- _**todos tendrán cuatro opciones: verdad, chupito, prenda o reto.**_

_**- fácil, prenda.**_-susurro bella, que traía puesta dos cazadoras arriba de su suéter morado.

_**- prenda…**_ –miro Jasper a bella- _**será utilizado como, todas, tus prendas.**_

_**- todas?-**_ abrió los ojos como platos bella.

Jasper asintió y sonrió.

_**- absolutamente**_.-respondió.

- _**estoy obligado a jugar en esto?-**_ pregunto el fotógrafo, hermano de Emmett y Alice.

_**- si, Edward.**_-Alice lo fulmino con la mirada- _**y verdad será utilizada solo una vez.**_

Alice trajo vasos y una botella de whisky. Nos sentamos en un círculo, luego de correr todos los muebles lejos para hacer espacio.

- _**bella empieza.- **_dije y ella me miro enfuruñada.- ¿_**que? la venganza es dulce.**_

_**- mmm…chupito.**_

Alice sirvió uno y se lo entregó, bella le puso mala cara pero se lo bebió de un sorbo.

- _**Rosalie…- **_me sonrió, _maldita, no lo hagas!-_ _**que decías?**_

_**- verdad.-**_ haría el juego…_más_ _interesante._

_**- desearías que alguien de este salón…**_- miro de soslayo a Emmett- _**te besara apasionadamente?**_

_Perra! En verdad lo hizo!_

_**- a decir verdad…si.**_- le sonreí.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, me gire hacia mi hermanito.

_**- Jasper?**_

_**- chupito**_.-suspiro.

Jasper tomo la botella y se la empino, tomando mucho más que un chupito de whisky.

- _**Emmett**_.- todos lo miramos, Jasper se encogió.- _**¿que dices?**_

Emmett sonrió y me miró, no pude evitar sonrojarme como una estupida y bajar la vista avergonzada.

_**- reto.-**_respondió.

_**- vamos hombre…**_- le golpeo el hombro Edward a Jasper- _**vas a tener que ser fuerte.**_

_**- tienes que besar a Rosalie, donde tú quieras.**_

Me tuve que haber sonrojado hasta las orejas, entendía a bella ahora, todos me miraban mientras yo solo deseaba que me tragara la tierra.

Se levanto y se acerco a mí, sin dejar de mirarme se inclino y levanto mi rostro con sus grandes manos, me guiño un ojo y acaricio mi mejilla.

_**- ¿me vas a…**_

Y sus labios me callaron, _y vaya que me callaron bien_, se aplastaron contra los míos, haciéndome levantarme con él. Lo tome del cuello de su camisa y lo acerque más a mí. Entreabrió sus labios y succiono parte de mi labio inferior, _volviéndome loca_, su mano se hundió en mi cabello y me pego más a él. Sus labios eran tan calidos y fuertes, se movían salvajes y hambrientos con los míos.

_Jamás había sido besada así, joder! jamás se había sentido tan bien. _

_**- suéltala!- **_grito Jasper- _**llevan como cinco minutos por dios!**_

Emmett presiono suavemente sus labios sobre los míos una vez más y se acerco a mi oído.

_**- maravilloso, maravillosa.**_-murmuro, haciéndome, una vez más, sonreír como una tarada_**.-hermanito?-**_se giro hacia Edward.

_**- rayos.-**_susurro él.- _**un**_ _**chupito.**_

_**- Alice.**_- él dijo después de beber.

Alice sonrió.

_**- reto.-**_se encogió de hombros.

_Claro, ella no tiene de que preocuparse._

_**- por mañana no puedes comprar nada, pero enserio, nada.**_

_O talvez si…Ouch._

Alice lo miro con un puchero y él negó, la demonio chillo y se arrojo sobre los brazos de Jasper.

- _**bella?**_ -la miro y negó antes de que ella dijera nada. _**-no puedes elegir chupito nuevamente, reglas del juego.**_

Mi amiga se lo pensó antes de responder.- _**verdad.**_

Alice sonrió malignamente. Bella se estremeció.

_**- describe a Edward en tres palabras.**_

- _**¿Edward?-**_ pregunto bella innecesariamente.

- _**si, bella, mi hermano, él que esta sentado en frente de ti, ese Edward.**_- la duende rodó los ojos.

No tuvimos que esperar para que bella se coloreara, incluso más que yo hace momentos, y mirara a Edward, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima ni aunque lo vendaran y lo mandarán a algún rincón oscuro.

_Ahí si que había algo…¿¿pero que??_

_**- bueno él…-**_ bella balbuceó, causando una corrida de risas, excluyéndolos a ella y, casualmente, al chico cobrizo.- _**tendrían la bondad?**_

_**- claro, haga sus honores, guapa chica tomate.**_- dijo Emmett y le guiño un ojo.

_**- ve a comer, king kong…**_-respondió bella y le saco la lengua a Emmett.

Emmett abrió la boca desprevenido y luego una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro acompañado de una carcajada a todo pulmón.

_**- buena Bells!-**_ levanto sus pulgares- _**yo quiero una hermanita así!**_

Bella le guiño un ojo y se sonrieron, me causo mucha gracia que los dos se llevaran tan bien.

…_Y que conmigo se llevara mejor._

_**- bella, puedes darte prisa, ¿O tendremos que esperarte toda la noche?**_

La sonrisa de bella desapareció y suspiro, su vista se volvió a clavar en los ojos de Edward.

- _**Edward en tres palabras es…-**_ se hallaba atontada mirándolo, juraría que estaba a punto de botar baba por él.- _**correcto. Sensual…**_- Jasper se aclaro la garganta- _**…y complicado.-**_susurro para bajar la cabeza al piso.

_**- en lo de complicado te apoyo… ¿pero sexy?**_- Emmett le pego un codazo a Edward, quien tenia una rara expresión de confusión en su rostro.- _**Edward es sexy, quien lo diría!**_

- _**Alice.-**_dijo bella.

- _**verdad.**_ - Respondió ella.

Bella la miro, aún roja como un tomate, y se quedo pensando.

_**- ¿¿cual es la sorpresa de la que hablaba Carlisle??**_

Alice sonrió y se levantó, elevando a Jasper con ella. Miro a mi hermano y le sonrió.

_**- queríamos comunicarles que decidimos cambiarle de localidad a la boda.**_

- _**¿y**_ _**como es eso?- **_pregunte con la ceja alzada.

_**- será en otro lugar, no aquí en Forks, Rosalie.**_- Jasper dijo como si fuera tonta, le hice una mueca.

_**- quiero hacer la boda en…-**_miró al idiota, que se dice llamar mi hermano, a su lado.

- _**la haremos en irlanda.-**_ sonrió e inclino la cabeza para besar a Alice en los labios..

_**- que quieres que?**_ -dijimos todos.

_**- queremos la boda en irlanda.- **_nos miraron a todos.- _**y ahí se hará.**_

_Definitivamente esta noche tendría mucho en que pensar, además de ser una noche muy larga…__para todos__._

**

* * *

**

Wow…me supere en lo largo del capítulo, tanto, que lo tuve que hacer en dos días.

**Este capitulo tuvo de todo, ¿no?, ¿Ahora entienden un poquito como se siente Edward?**

**Críticas, comentarios y sugerencias de **_**povs**_**, ustedes saben donde, **_**en los reviews!**_

**Que les parece que la boda se haga en irlanda? Se lo habrían esperado? Jajaj, todo maquinado por la pequeña mente de Alice! Ni yo lo había imaginado! **

**Estos personajes cada vez están más vivos… ¬¬. Jijij. Que confianzudos.**

**Si les ha gustado, y quieren más, denle al botoncito verde de abajo y pidanlo, me dan prisa para seguirla mas rápido. **

_**Los review le dan felicidad a esta loca, y algo traumatizada, autora!!**_

**Como siempre…****Besos. Mordidas. Sonrisas torcidas y abrazos de oso-sexy tipo Emmett. Las quiero una millonada! .Niss****. ****.**


	11. tormenta de fuego

**Crepúsculo no es mío…bla…los personajes tampoco…bla-bla…y eso!**

**_se agradece rapidamente a :_**

_-19diana92- alejanda87- suiza-love- elsa92- ale samaniego- beatriz- yerapotter alecullen - helena meyer- olgaceci- arixa._

**_bienvenidas a las nuevas...y perdon por la tardanza!_**

**wooooowwww capi diez!!! al fin hemos llegado!**

**_para leer mis disculpas lean lo escrito al final._**

**_les agradeceria un review para saber como quedó el capitulo, que para mi esta un poco malito._**

**_besos y más besos. se los dejo._**

* * *

Capitulo diez…//_ "tormenta de fuego"._

**Pov bella.**

_Oh dios, adoro los fines de semana!!! Al fin le pillé!!_

Han pasado siete días (hoy es, gracias a el cielo, viernes.) desde mi bochornoso espectáculo en casa de los Cullen.

_Aun no entiendo porque demonios Alice me hace sufrir tanto._

Puedo comenzar con un curto resumen de lo que ha sucedido en mi (últimamente) bastante activa, fastidiosa, jodida y extraña vida.

Empecemos por el principio…

_Genial, comienzo hablando taradeces. __**Rayos**__._

_Uno_…tengo tres palabras que Rosalie, Alice y, gracias a mi jodida suerte por esto, Emmett, no quieren dejar de recordarme habérselas dicho a mi _predilecto hombre candente._

_Dos…_Acabo de llamar a Edward **mi** hombre candente, corrijo, MÍ- PREDILECTO-HOMBRE-CANDENTE! **Jo-der**.

_Tres…_Rosalie me llama todas las noches para decirme cuan alto la había elevado, y dejado ahí, el beso eterno y "sexualmente pasional" que Emmett, alias su bombón, le había propinado.

_Cuatro…_lo poco que recuerdo de la pijamada (muy poco convencional) es: a Emmett desnudo cantando a todo pulmón _Freedom__ de George Michael_, a Rosalie coqueteándole descaradamente a un Emmett muy dispuesto a…bueno, a **todo**. A Alice cayendo, o mejor dicho tirando fieramente, a Jasper tras el sillón para _quien sabe_ que diablos hacer. A Edward mirándome, o _devorándome_ con la mirada, como si fuera a acorralarme y proclamarme su presa. Y yo bebiéndome unos cuantos, _miles_, de chupitos (que terminaron siendo tragos directos de la botella de lo que haya estado bebiendo) para acercarme a mi fotógrafo desinhibidamente.

_Cinco…_ una yo muy alcoholizada tuvo la genial, _y puta_, idea de llamar a Jacob, mi querido jefe y amigo, para decirle que según él, _"adoro que me quieras bella, pero no me gusta que me llames en medio de la madrugada para decirme que te parezco un lindo, creo que dijiste lobito, y que te encantaría acariciar mi enorme espalda por siempre, pero que ahora tenias otra espalda y un cuerpo que te ponía a mil y que no dejaba de mirarte y muchas mas incoherencias de ese tipo."_ **eso fue de puta madre y muy profesional de mi parte.**

_Seis_… mi mente a repetido toda la semanaza a Alice y Jasper diciendo "haremos nuestra boda en **irlanda**" **"irlanda", "irlanda", "irlanda**". El lugar más cercano de Forks, donde doblas la esquina y te lo encuentras, quien más que a Alice podía ocurrírsele.

_Siete…_ ni Esme _ni _Carlisle llegaron al día siguiente, no tengo idea de porque (bueno, si, pero prefiero creer que tuvieron una cena romántica y después se fueron a alguna parte a hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera tener relaciones, **dios es imposible imaginármelo**, _menos mal_.) y la casa quedo un desastre y, Emmett (quien era el mayor culpable de haberla dejado así) se dedicó a levantarse en bóxer a comer como si jamás hubiera probado un solo alimento en su vida y mirar como todos nos arrastrábamos por el lugar.

_Ocho…_ me costo más de dos días para quitarme la jaqueca que el alcohol me había dejado. Mis odioso y enormes lentes negros, que sentía como si me comieran la cara, se volvieron uno de mis mejores aliados en los tiempos de borrachera.

_Nueve…_todos hicieron un pacto para no soltar nada referente a lo que haya vomitado, _en sentido figurado_, durante mi perdida de conocimiento. Los muy _viles_ no me dan ni media palabra, pero muy bien se dedican a mirarme como si hubiera hecho la peor cosa que un ser humano pudiera hacer, y para colmo, mi queridísimo _king kong_, se dobla a carcajadas cada vez que me ve.

_Diez…_y ultima y más terrible. _Nah, pero prefiero pensarlo así para mí_. Desperté, _apenas_, en una habitación que no era la de las chicas. Con una persona que no eran las chicas. Apretada y calentita en un sofá de cuero. Con el más increíble olor del mundo. Con el rostro más hermoso del universo frente al mío.

¿¡¿¡Y adivinen quien era!??!!

…**¿¿Adivinaron??**

_Sí, Edward Anthony_**, mi fotógrafo candente-predilecto**_, Cullen!!! _

Alice se encargó de que me aprendiera su nombre el miércoles, faltó poco para que me hiciera escribirlo en la primera plana de la revista, Jacob me hubiera asesinado. Que tal un titulo como "si usted tiene un hijo, colóquele _Edward Anthony_, ¡no se arrepentirá!…por Isabella Swan".

¿¿Buen titulo no??...no tanto para el jefe.

Para que se entienda (no se porque me estoy auto explicando esto pero bueno…) trabajo en la revista "entre leyendas", nombre que se le ocurrió a Billy Black, el padre de Jacob Black, mi amigo, jefe y por ende el dueño de ella. Era una revista que tenia de todo un poco, historias de pesca (gracias a Charlie, mi padre.), secciones de moda (sí, Alice se pasaba en sus tiempos libres a darme consejos sobre que escribir.) entrevistas a famosos y políticos del momento, recomendaciones de películas y libros nuevos, paraísos tropicales, experiencias paranormales, modelos de ropa de estación (Rosalie los lucia obviamente) y respuestas a cuestiones amorosas, por la tarada de Jessica Stanley.

Quien ya conocía a Edward, quien ya le había coqueteado al mismo, quien no dejaba de hablar de él.

…_.y pensar que ella me caía bien hace dos días, hace dos días antes de que conociera a Edward y se lo violara con la mirada._

**¡Perra!** la única que puede violárselo con la mirada, y pensar en él recién despertado, **soy yo**.

Regresando a nuestro tema, esta a sido la semana más estresante y extraña que he tenido en toda mi vida. Alice con sus noticias. Jasper con sus ojeras. Rosalie con sus llamadas nocturnas. Emmett con su cara de baboso y sus risotadas. Jacob con sus invitaciones sugerentes. Jessica con su cuestionario a Alice, por quien más que por su hermano. Mike newton mandándome cartas de amor. Llamadas de Reneé contándome sus aventuras caribeñas con Phil. Charlie y sus partidos extra-largos.

Y quien me falta, ah si, _Edward y su extraño comportamiento._

Me siento como chiquilla de instituto, locamente desesperada por verlo, por estar cerca de él, y lo peor…locamente desesperada por **besarlo**.

Oh dios, si es que me quieres un poquito, solo un roce, solo déjame chocar por "accidente" mi boca en esos labios tan besables que Edward tiene.

_¿Edward tendrá la misma pericia de Emmett al besar?_

Unas muy buenas imágenes mentales se crearon en mi pequeña mentecita, recuerdos de cómo Edward movía tan lentamente sus labios, de cómo movía sincronizadamente su cuerpo en la tintorería, _¡la tintorería_, Que recuerdo más hermoso aquello!, sus sonrisas, esa sonrisa que me puso cuando desperté junto a él y quería vomitarme encima de tanto tomar, la vez en que me tomo entre sus brazos y no me dejo caer, la manera en que sus ojos se clavaba en los míos, la manera en como sus labios besaron mi…

- ay mierda, ¡mi cabello!- grito entrando por la puerta Jessica.- hey bella…

_Porque no te vas a joder otra parte Jessica, te juro que tu cabello o lo que vayas a decirme me importa un cuerno._

- ya me voy Jessica…-sonreí cínicamente- lamento no poder quedarme a conversar contigo.- mentí.

Tengo cosas mejores por hacer, _como por ejemplo_, volver a leer orgullo y prejuicio, una y otra vez.

Bufé internamente, aunque pensándolo no muy detenidamente, cualquier cosa era mejor que hablar con Jessica.

- que pena…-ella hizo un puchero.- quería preguntarte por Alice, ¿no le has visto?

Negué.

_La vi en la mañana, la veré en dos horas más seguramente._

- no. ¿Pero para que la buscas?

Jessica se sonrojo y rió como tonta. C_omo lo que era._

- bueno, yo quería preguntarle si ella…- me miró y dudó- talvez tú puedas ayudarme…

_¡Ni en tus sueños!_

- ¿yo?- me apunté.- ¿en que podría yo ayudarte?

- ¿por casualidad no tienes el número del hermano ese que tiene?- susurró.

_¿Que quería que yo le diera qué?_

- ¿perdón?- me acerqué un poco más a ella y puse una mano en mi oreja- ¿que querías?

- el número de ese hermano que conocimos el miércoles, el que tiene nombre de príncipe…

- ¿Edward? - dije entre dientes.

_Que quede claro… __**no**__-__**estoy**__-__**celosa**__._

Ella sonrió abiertamente, mostrando todos sus dientes operados, y se peinó los cabellos oxigenados de su estúpida cabeza.

- si, ese mismo.- asintió.

Sonreí abiertamente.

- claro.

Ella abrió los ojos y su sonrisa creció aun más, me faltó poco para reír macabramente como los monitos de la tele.

- ¿en serio?

- si.- asentí lentamente.- el chico de cabello cobrizo, ¿verdad?

_Cabello cobrizo, mirada cautivante, sonrisa torcida, voz aterciopelada…_

- él, de él estoy hablando.- brincó sobre su sitio.-vamos bella, dámelo Porfis!

_Claro que te voy a dar un número, si es eso lo que quieres._

- ¿me prestas tu celular?

Ella buscó en su cartera y me lo entregó, taconeo el piso mientras yo escribía los dígitos.

- ten.- se lo entregué.- es ese.

- gracias, Isabella.- ella me sonrió.

Le sonreí de vuelta. _Bella_, quise escribírselo en la frente para que no lo olvidara.

- no hay problema.- _¿lo hay?-_ cuando quieras.

Ella siguió caminando hacia la salida mientras miraba el número y abrazaba su celular.

Cuando no se veía nadie por el lugar deje que las carcajadas salieran y mis ojos se pusieran vidriosos a causas de ellas.

Ella quería hablar con un chico guapo. Que se divierta llamando al fono _"sexo_ _caliente"_ que Rosalie usaba en sus noches solitarias. Y que las tres usábamos en las noches de aburrimiento.

_¿¡Que!?...no hay nada mejor que hablar con un hombre dispuesto a ayudarte en tu tiempo a solas._

Tres hombres dispuestos para tres chicas con necesidad de palabras que te subieran el animo, _¿que mejor combinación no?_

- ¿bella? ¿Estas bien?

Me volteé con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en la cara, la sonrisa se perdió y la mirada se enfocó en su rostro.

_Que mejor manera de terminar la semana…_

- ¿que tal Edward?- me acerqué a él despacio, atisbando un dejo de sonrisa.- ¿que haces aquí?

Él sonrió y se acercó otros pasos hasta quedar frente a mí.

- te vine a buscar a ti.- metió las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón y bajó la vista.

_¿Estoy soñando verdad?_

…_. ¡díganme que esto __**no**__ es un sueño!... ¡o __**no**__ me despierten por favor!_

- ¿a mí? - pregunté involuntariamente.

Edward rodó los ojos y levantó la vista. Sus extraños ojos turquesa brillaban y sus perfectas pestañas encrespadas se movían lentamente.

Suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello de bebé.

_¿Babeando otra vez bella? ¿Que pasa con tu educación?_

- no, en realidad, vengó a buscar a mi hermana.

**Puaff**, dos baldes de agua fría me cayeron encima en un segundo, traté de mantener la sonrisa, pero posiblemente quedó en una mueca.

- ah, eh…em_...-¡no te sonrojes bella!_- buscas a Alice, pues ella no esta.- el calor comenzó a subir.

Miré mi reloj imaginario y le lancé una rápida mirada a Edward._ Él muy idiota se estaba riendo_. Me ruboricé más, gracias a la rabia, y tosí disimuladamente.

- bueno, es tarde.- miré la tormenta que había afuera.- adiós Edward.

Me volteé y Salí pisando fuerte el piso, claramente enojada y susurrando maldiciones.

_¿Porque carajos tenia que ser tan majo? ¿Porque esa broma? ¿Porque todos se ríen a mi costa? ¿Porque él…?_

_¿¡Porque mierda el cielo tenia que estar enojado hoy!?_

Los Ángeles me estaban meando encima, esta lluvia que no paraba y era a gota pesada. Solo faltaba que pasaran las palomas con impermeables y me cagaran encima.

Sin carro, estupido tambor de chatarra antigua. Me iba a disolver…y no era precisamente por ser de azúcar.

…_Puto final de semana._

Cuando estuve considerablemente mojada, y bien cabreada, sentí como algo me tiraba hacia un lado de la calle.

- que rayos te…ah tú.- bufé.

Él se paso una mano por su cabello y no pude quedar más fascinada con el perfume que desprendió todo su cuerpo.

…_lilas-miel…y lluvia. La mezcla perfecta._

- bella…yo.- susurró bebiendo las gotas que se acumulaban en sus labios.-lo siento, en verdad…

Sus manos peinaron frenéticamente sus cabellos dorados, mientras sus labios luchaban por sacar palabras sin ahogarse con la lluvia en el intento.

- Alice no está, creo que ya te lo había dicho.- eso **debía** sonar con ironía, pero no, salió como un suspiro porque estaba demasiado concentrada.

_Demasiado concentrado en esos labios húmedos y rosados que se movían y luchaban por soltar algo_.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí, me sonroje furiosamente_ (cosa que sabia que sucedería)_ y trate de bajar la vista _(si, lo juro, ¡trate!)_ pero sus manos me levantaron la cara como si de pétalos se trataran.

- no pensabas que iba a dejar que te fueras con esta tormenta, ¿verdad?

Entre abrí los labios y él, _lo maldigo por esto_, me dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que mis ojos podían soportar, haciéndome soltar un suspiro improvisado.

- ¿no?

Él rió y negó con la cabeza, dándome un perfecto ángulo de su perfil derecho e izquierdo.

- no, Alice me dijo que viniera por ti.-_ gran_ _desilusión.-_ en realidad ella quería venir…- le sostuve la mirada, él estaba serio.- pero la retuve y la obligué que me dejara hacerlo a mí.

Fruncí el ceño y refunfuñe, Edward me miró por entre las pestañas.

- estas enojada.

…_¿eres estupido o que? ¿Cómo no quieres que este enojada?_

- ¿entonces porque dejaste que me calara hasta el cerebro de agua?- di un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a dejarlo solo e irme.

El rió, y eso basto para colmarme, faltaba poco para que me pusiera a tiritar de frió y estaba empapada gracias a su estupida bromita, me volteé y camine lentamente a la parada de autobuses.

- bella, la tormenta, creo que…

Apuré el paso y lo deje atrás. Él me seguía mientras murmuraba palabras para que me detuviera y lo acompañara al coche.

…_¿que se cree? ¿Que porque es irresistible tiene el poder de gastar bromas como se le antoje?_

Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y los frote repetitivamente, teniendo la esperanza de que eso me diera un poco de calor.

_¡Eso es bella, se fuerte, demuéstrale que no puede hacer lo que se le de la gana contigo!_

Iba tan atenta en mis alientos mentales que había olvidado uno de mis grandes miedos.

…_rayos y relámpagos._

Me quede de piedra cuando de un momento a otro todo nuestro entorno se ilumino de repente y que segundos después, se oyera el ruido más espantoso y fuerte de todos.

Me volteé lentamente con cara de espanto y Edward se detuvo, mirándome con preocupación.

- bella pareces un fantasma, estas blanca como un papel…

Corrí y me arrojé en sus brazos, permitiéndome tiritar de frió y miedo. Al principio se tensó, pero segundos después sus brazos no tardaron en envolverme y apretarme contra él.

- déjame adivinar…

Otro trueno estrépito en el cielo, haciéndome brincar y apretar mis brazos en Edward. Realmente no lo disfruta mucho en esa situación, pero no me quedaba de otra que balbucear repetidos _Edward's_ y maldiciones bajo el aliento.

- ¿le temes a las tormentas?

Iba a responder cuando de repente, a pocos pasos de ahí, un rayo cayó en el medio de la plaza, sacándome el aire y mirando desesperada a Edward. Edward tomo mi rostro y yo comencé a hiperventilar.

…_me voy a morir, moriré joven, que va a pasar con mi familia, el matrimonio de Alice, el sexo… __**¡nooo!**_

- bella…Shh…- Edward acarició mis mejillas.- respira bella, respira.

Negué y seguí escuchando como los truenos reventaban y crujían por todo el lugar.

_...Comenzaba a creer que este seria el fin del mundo._

- el cielo se esta rompiendo Edward, tengo miedo, Alice me va a matar…- comencé a delirar entre mis respiraciones erráticas.- si es que no muero por culpa de un rayo, tan joven y solterona.

Estaba hecha una piedra y Edward me empujaba a su carro, que justamente estaba junto a la plaza donde había caído el rayo, y que yo me negaba a acercarme ni entrar.

- bella escucha.- Edward estaba todo mojado y apenas podía abrir lo ojos.- la tormenta va a empeorar, debo de sacarte de aquí, pero tenemos que ir al auto, dame una ayuda.

- no, Edward, el rayo cayo ahí, ¿y si cae de nuevo?- negué, parándome y apretándome a su cuerpo cuando el cielo se tornaba amarillo.

…_talvez me estaba aprovechando "un poquito" de la situación, pero bueno, si iba a morir no iba a llevármelas __**tan**__ negras._

- bella, ¡tenemos que irnos ya!- me gritó, haciéndome brincar de nuevo y temblar.- lo siento, pero tienes que reaccionar.

Sus palabras se distorsionaron con el agua y yo me dedicaba a gritar groserías mientras veía como otro rayo caía a una cuadra de nosotros.

- ¡mierda! Que se pare, que se pare, que acabe ¡ya!- grité a todo lo que pude mientras miraba hacia los lados desesperada por arrancar.

- joder bella, ¡mírame!- Edward tiró de mi brazo pero yo estaba demasiado asustada para prestarle atención.- necesito que te olvides de esta tormenta para que podamos avanzar.

Tragué agua como pude y lo enfoqué entre mis pestañas, tiritando y con los labios morados, como los de Edward, suspiró y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿no existe tormenta de acuerdo?

Y otro rayo cayó más cerca de los otros, casi rozándonos, haciéndome sentir casi desvanecida.

- no, bella mírame, no te vayas a desmayar, solo un poco más.- movió frenéticos sus dedos por mi rostro, yo apreté mis ojos.- abre los ojos, mírame.

Los abrí y jadee.

- no hay tormenta, solo estamos _tu y yo_.

Negué y me agité entre sus brazos.

¡¿Como se suponía que le prestara atención si estuve apunto de ser electrocutada y que un rayo cayera sobre nuestras cabezas?!

…_voy a MOR…_

Sus labios se presionaron suaves contra los míos, haciéndome suspirar. Lentos, me tarde en reaccionar, pero mis labios se movieron en sincronía con los suyos, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, entrando en nuestras bocas las gotas de aguas que se habían colado por intrusas.

No podía saber si un rayo me había caído encima o me estaba quemando, o talvez estaba muerta. _Ni me interesaba_. Por mi cuerpo miles de corrientes eléctricas me recorrían desde el cabello hasta los dedos pequeños del pie, concentrándose en mi estomago y aumentando la intensidad del movimiento de mis labios.

De la boca de Edward salió un pequeño gemido, dándome su aliento de lleno en mis labios y haciendo que estos insistieran por más. Mis manos se fueron a sus cabellos mojados y los tiraron, peinándolos y desordenándolos, haciendo que las manos de él se fueran a mi rostro y profundizaran el beso.

Me puse de puntillas y tome su rostro, probando la suave textura de su piel. Edward delineó mis labios con la punta de su lengua, dejándome totalmente ida y a sus pies, _como si eso fuera posible aún más_, luego volvió el beso lento, una caricia, rozó nuestras narices y se detuvo.

- ¿y la tormenta bella?- se separó con cuidado y me sonrió.

Busqué aire y le sonreí, agarré su brazo y lo hice correr al auto. Riéndose tras de mí, me abrió la puerta y luego corrió a abrir la del conductor y subirse.

Suspiramos cuando todo estuvo en calma.

-¡OH no!- chillé- OH, lo lamento Edward.

Edward suspiró y se volteó.

- te obligaré a que me ayudes a secarlo, así no hay cargos de conciencia para ninguno de los dos, ¿te parece?- me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

Bufé…hubiera preferido otro tipo de castigo, _¡castígame Edward!_

Suspire y me mordí el labio. Todo tipo de imágenes visuales pasaron por mi mente, claramente con un Edward despeinado, sonriente…y con **muy** poca ropa.

_Wow…lo que puede hacer esas dos simples palabras._

Miré a Edward de lado, mientras sentía como él soltaba un quejido y se inclinaba sobre mi lado, justo para atrapar mi rostro con una de sus manos y acercarse a mis labios. Me incorpore tratando de llegar a él, pasando por arriba de la palanca de cambio, justo cuando mis labios rozaron los de Edward, el estupido móvil ,_de mierda_, comenzó a cantar la nueva canción que Alice había escogido de timbre.

_*__When these pillars get pulled down// __**Cuando estos pilares se derrumben…**_

_It will be you who wears the crown__// __**serás tú quien lleve la corona…**_

_And I'll owe everything to you//_y _**yo te lo deberé todo a ti.**_

Bufamos al unísono, y lamentablemente tuve que volver a mi asiento. Edward despegó la chaqueta de su torso y la arrojó al asiento de atrás. No falta decir que mi boca se hizo aguas. Metió la llave y se volteó a mirarme rápidamente.

- ¿no piensas contestar?

_Mierda! Había olvidado al maldito celular…por tener que estarle mirando a él._

Rodé los ojos mientras Edward sonreía y ponía el auto en marcha.

…_I'd travel half the world to say// __**viajaría medio mundo para decir…**_

_"I belong to you"// __**que te pertenezco.**_

......

- ¿¿alo??- respondí, quitándome la chaqueta que se adhería como una segunda piel a mis brazos.

Un gruñido y un bufido fueron las primeras señales de furia de Alice.

- ¿que tal bella?- respondí por ella.- bien aquí. ¿Que tal tú, Alice?- respondí por mí.

_- ¿podría saber porque el trasero tuyo y el de mi hermano no están aquí?-_ refunfuño.

_Porque estábamos pasándola genial hasta que tú llamaste…obviando la parte terrible de que casi nos parte la cabeza un rayo, todo lo demás fue __**genial**__._

- la tormenta…- susurré y me estremecí- eso y la broma que me gasto Edward, creo que intentaba casi ahogarme, pero el hecho de mi ataque de pánico complico aún más las cosas.

_- ¡¿Qué rayos!?....pásame a Edward, bella.-_ chillo desde el otro lado.

- esta conduciendo, me temo que no es posible.

Escuche como Jasper la trataba de tranquilizar, algo que solo él puede, y murmuraba varios_…"te juro que los matare, los matare, y torturare primero a Edward"._

Un silencio se produjo de los lados, Edward me miro de soslayo, tratando de no sonreírme.

_- ok.-_ respiró profundo Alice.- _¿porque no me contestaba ninguno de los dos, entonces? ¿Estaban demasiado ocupados mirando las gotas de lluvia?_

_O talvez haciendo otras cosas, como por ejemplo, no lo se… _**¿besarnos?**

Me sonroje hasta las orejas, Edward rió bajito, tosí y me apresure a responder.

- Um, ¿no? - ¿_era lo mejor que podía responder?_ .sentía que mi cabeza explotaría de tanto calor.

_-¡OH por dios!-_ Alice gritó- _¡tuviste sexo con mi hermano!_

El celular casi cae, resbaló e hice todo para que no se cayera de mis manos. Se oían fuertes chillidos del otro lado, supuse que Alice estaba bailando y haciendo preguntas obscenas.

Miré a Edward y vi como sus mejillas se habían tornado rosas, _¿enserio estaba sonrojado?_, volví a ponerme el móvil cerca de la oreja.

- no, Alice.- aclaré mi garganta.- no fue eso lo que exactamente sucedió con el león.

_- así que ahora hablamos en clave?_

- ¿que piensas tú?- suspiré y puse un dedo en mi barbilla- Oh, si, hagamos eso entonces.

_- okey, hablamos en clave. El león es Edward, ¿verdad?_

- por segunda vez, Alice, adoro los leones, es claro que lo escogí por eso.

- _ju-ju-ju_.- ella rió picaronamente.- _¿que te hizo ese león?-_ ronroneó.

Lancé una risita al aire cuando Edward enarcó una ceja, muy pendiente de nuestra conversación.

- es una historia larga, creo que algún día Jacob me pedirá que la escriba.- bufé. - ahora, ¿porque me llamabas?

_- ah, si….-_ ella suspiró- _no creas que te salvaste bella, nuestra conversación va, pero va._

- entendido, eso es algo inevitable.- lloriqueé.

Ella rió malvadamente, pude imaginarme la cara que puso en esos momentos, burlándose de _la pobre bella._

_- trae tu culo con nosotros, Isabella. Edward tiene órdenes estrictas de traerte a casa._

- ¿para que?

Enarqué una ceja y miré a Edward, él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

_- ¿Edward no te lo dijo?_

- no.

_- ¿y Jacob?_

- ¿tendría algo que decirme?

Me quejé. _¿Que mierda estaban ocultándome?_

_- hoy es la despedida, bella. Tenemos que arreglar tus cosas._

_¿Arreglar mis cosas? ¿Para que? ¿Jacob me había despedido?_

- hey Alice, no entiendo, ¿que estas diciendo?

_- adiós bella, apresúrense. No tendremos tiempo para nada._

Y cortó. El duende del demonio me cortó.

- ¿que rayos esta ocultándome tu hermana, Edward?- me volteé y lo fulminé con la mirada.

Edward dio la vuelta y aceleró, me miró de soslayo.

- me dijo que nos tenia una sorpresa. ¿Que crees que es?

Me estremecí, eso no era nada bueno.

_Alice + sorpresa = Terror._

…_Y yo odio las sorpresas._

_

* * *

_

*= I belong to you, muse.

_(__Canción__ Del __móvil__)._

**¿¿se esperaban el besaso?? ¿¿ cual será la _"sorpresa"_ de alice?**

**...para saber más solo se pide un humilde comentario, solo unos segundito de su tiempo.**

**mil perdones. en serio. se que me merezco ser ahorcada de por vida, pero piedad, entré al instituto y me esta asesinando de a poco. **

**este capitulo esta dedicado a todas aquellas que esperaron por leerlo, lo hice especialmente largo para vosotras muchachas.**

**¿¿merece review?? ...las amo mis chicas guapas, lamento la tardanza. de nuevo disculpas.**

_Besos. Mordidas. Sonrisas torcidas y abrazos de oso tipo Emmett. las quiero Niss. :)._


	12. ¡sorpresa, todos a bordo!

**Crepúsculo no es mío…bla…los personajes tampoco…bla-bla…y eso!**

**agradecimeintos a:**

**-Suiza-love.-****gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn.****-veroniquita.****-Sol.****-alejandra87.****-MariaCullenUchiha09.****.candys.  
**

**esta es la primera parte. Si gustan y la leen. **

**lamento no poder subir el capi hoy. pero la segunda parte queda para mañana pronto.**

**Gracias por los favoritos y los comentarios de la historia, muchas gracias!**

**Aquí el adelanto. No la abandonaré!**

**AMM…esto son dos povs. Dejo por mientras el de Alice :D**

**dejen reviewssss mis bellas!

* * *

**

Capitulo once//… _¡sorpresa, todos a bordo!_

Pov Alice.

_¿Porque rayos se me había ocurrido dejar que Edward le fuera a buscar? ¿Que demonios cruzo por su cabeza para hacerme esperar tanto?_

- tranquila cariño, tranquila.

_Tranquila por el caño. Los matare, los mutilares y después volveré a atar las piezas y los dejare frente a altar._

Mire a jazzy con enojo, el cual se disolvió al instante, cuando vi como una sonrisa picarona luchaba por formarse en sus labios.

- ¿porque me miras así, Jasper hale?- pregunte confundida.

Se inclinó sobre mí con sus manos en los bolsillos, dejo su cara a pocos centímetros de mi rostro y me habló con suavidad.

- eres tan hermosa, incluso cuando te poseen esos ataques de ansiedad.- rozo sus labios en mi mejilla.

Y si no hubiera sido él, con su hermoso rostro y su cuerpo divino tan cerca de mi que me nublaba cualquier tipo de sentimiento negativo, lo hubiera mandado a un lugar tan lejos que jamás podría volver a donde estaba.

_Pero era él, era mi futuro esposo. El hombre más hermoso de la tierra._

Y yo estaba a sus pies.

- tonto.- susurre, sonriéndole y poniéndome de puntillas.- te adoro.

Acaricie su pecho y besé en donde se suponía que estaba su corazón. _Nuestro corazón_. Él me tomo de la cintura y beso mis cabellos en un suave movimiento.

- y yo te amo.- me levantó el rostro y me besó en los labios.

Y estaba perdida. Literal y figurativamente. _En cuerpo y alma._ Sus labios eran lo mejor del mundo, y jamás nadie podría disfrutar de ellos más que yo.

_Y me consentía. Haría la boda de mis sueños en irlanda._

_Y era hermoso. Como los Ángeles, como los modelos de alta costura._

_Y tenía acento sureño. Como si fuera de otro lugar y hubiera llegado del paraíso._

_Y era dulce. Me decía cosas lindas al oído y siempre tenia las palabras indicadas._

_y me amaba. Tanto o más como yo lo hacia._

_Y lo más importante… era excelente en la cama, un verdadero dios para hacerme suya._

_Hacerme el amor._

Mis brazos cruzaron tras su espalda y el beso subió de tono. Sus manos se fueron de mi cintura a mi trasero, apretándolo un poco y haciéndome gemir.

- jazz…- abrí mis ojos y lo mire- ¿podemos subir?

Él abrió sus ojos lentamente, controlando su agitada respiración, me miro y volvió a besarme.

Llevábamos tantos días conteniéndonos. Por poco y me sentía morir.

_¿le Importaría a alguien que lo hicieramos aquí?_

Me subí sobre Jasper y bese su cuello. Pude sentir como luchaba contra jadear. Deposite varios besos en su mandíbula y volví a besarlo en los labios, saboreando su boca con mi lengua.

- Alice…- susurro y metió su lengua en mi boca, acariciando la mía.

Mi espalda estuvo apoyada sobre la mesa del comedor, gimiendo cuando jazz se impulso para subirse sobre ella, su boca dejo la mía y bajo por mi cuello, sus manos desabotonaron los primeros botones, dejando a la vista mi brazier.

Acaricie sus brazos y lo tire hacia mí para que volviera a besarme. La posición era incomoda y los movimientos torpes, pero que importaba.

Me besó con fuerza, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Me aproveché para desabotonar la camisa a juego que me estorbaba a nuestra piel.

- ¡nooo!- pegue un brinco y Jasper cayo hacia atrás.- ¡mis dios, no!

Bufe de rabia y me abroche la blusa como pude para levantarme, Jasper ya estaba de pie haciendo lo mismo.

Rosalie estaba en la esquina con manos sobre los ojos y Emmett lloriqueaba sobre la mesa.

Tome la mano de Jasper y él me abrazó, no sin antes susurrarme unas disculpas y gruñir frustrado.

Emmett se voltio y acaricio la mesa, Rosalie se incorporo caminando lentamente lejos de nosotros.

- ¿¡como se les ocurre hacer lo que estaban apunto de hacer sobre judie!- acaricio la mesa de nuevo.- ella aun es virgen, déjenla ser feliz así.

_¡Porque siempre tenia que ser... Emmett!_

- oh cállate idiota.- Emmett hizo un puchero.- no hagas de que se me olvide que eres mi hermano.

Rosalie quitó las manos de su rostro, evitando mirarnos a los ojos, Emmett se fue a donde ella y la rodeo con un brazo.

- ves Rose, te dije que toda su vida me ha tratado así.

Ella asintió ida, como siempre le pasa con Emmett, y le sonrió cuando el beso su mejilla.

- ¿bueno a que venían?- dijo un furioso Jasper, Rosalie y tarado oso se sorprendieron.

- es raro verte enojado, jazzy.- Emmett se rasco la cabeza.- tenia que cuidar la virtud de mi judie de centro.

Jasper rodó los ojos y apretó la mano que me tenía en la cintura.

- en realidad veníamos a avisarles que los chicos han llegado.- confeso cabizbaja Rose.

Mi cara se ilumino, pegue un brinco y fui donde Rosalie.

- ¿y en donde están?- pregunte.

Rosalie sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

- deberían de tocar el timbre…- Rosalie murmuro.

- ahora.- destine.

El timbre de la casa sonó, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta, excepto a Jazz quien sonreía como si siempre lo hubiera pensado de mí. Corrí hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y encontrándome a una muy roja bella y a un muy sonriente Edward.

_Ah, además de que los dos venían totalmente empapados._

- ¿que hicieron?- los regañe- se pusieron a bailar bajo la lluvia?

Bella se puso aun mas roja, mientras mi hermanito le hacia una seña para que entrara. Los dos entraron y le pedí a Rose si podía ir a pedirle a Esme un par de toallas.

- ¿no piensas dejarnos subir a cambiarnos?

Sonreí y lo fulmine con la mirada. Edward dejó su sonrisa al segundo.

- claro que si.- mire a bella.- pero no pienso dejar de que la casa quede húmeda, por su sopa personal.

Bella levanto la vista, lanzándole rápidamente una miradita al cuerpo de Edward y depuse volteándose a mí. Trate de que mi boca no cayera al piso de la impresión.

- ¿es que ninguno piensa decirme que fue lo que les sucedió?- incite a alguno de los dos.

Rose llego con las toallas y les entrego una a cada uno antes de irse a reír junto a Emmett.

- ¿sexo bajo la lluvia?- rió Emmett.- eso es nuevo.

Edward y bella le miraron de inmediato, me voltee a hacerle callar.

- oh cállate Emmett.- dijeron al unísono, ganándose otro par de carcajadas de Emmett el malo.

Se miraron y se ruborizaron. _Si, los dos!._ Cada uno voltio su rostro hacia un lado diferente como los niños pequeños.

- bella tuvo un ataque de pánico.- Edward confesó, volteando un poco el rostro.- no me habías mencionado de que ella le temía a las tormentas.

- oh.- tape mi boca, sintiéndome realmente culpable.- lo siento bella, lo olvide.

Bella asintió, secando su rostro con la toalla. Me sonrió un poco y suspiro.

- aunque si Edward no me hubiera gastado esa broma…- Edward se tensó y la miró de lado- hubiéramos llegado tan pronto como lo pediste.

- ¿ah, si?- diseque a Edward con la vista, él empalideció y frunció el ceño hacia bella.

- si ella hubiera hecho caso desde un principio.- cantó, defendiéndose.

- ja.- bella rió irónicamente, volteándose frente a él.- si tú no me hubieras distraído.

Edward sonrió divertido, haciendo que bella riera. Todos nos miramos confundidos, Rosalie y Emmett se susurraron entre ellos y Jasper se encogió de hombros.

- no vi que te quejaras por eso.- rió- es más, creo que dio un muy buen resultado.

Bella se ruborizo, golpeándole el brazo. Edward se quejo divertido.

- pero tu tampoco tuviste problema en distraerme, ¿verdad?- refunfuñó, mientras pasaba la toalla sobre si misma.

Edward se puso serio y la miro intensamente a los ojos, haciendo que bella se concentrara en su rostro. Haciendo la escena un poco incomoda para los demás en la sala.

- no, no los tuve.- susurró, sin cortar el contacto visual.- fue un verdadero placer haberte distraído.

Bella entreabrió los labios y pestañee suavemente, Edward suspiro y me miro a mí.

Me recompuse, cerrando mi boca y carraspeando.

- okey.- agite mi cabeza.- Edward corre a cambiarte, bella vete a mi habitación sin tropezar ni hacerte daño.

Edward se fue rápidamente de mi vista. Miré a bella y volví a carraspear. Bella pareció entender lo que le había ordenado recién y se echo a andar a mi cuarto.

- eso fue raro.- dijo Rosalie.

Asentimos yo, Emmett y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

- ¿puedes cuidar de Emmett un momento, jazzy mío?

Emmett se quejo y apretó mas a su costado a Rose, quien suspiro y automáticamente se miraron de una extraña manera. Jasper arqueo una ceja.

- Rosalie, vamos arriba.

Rosalie me miró con el rostro contraído, claramente enfadada.

- ¿es necesario?- preguntó, Emmett acariciando su brazo, ella olvidando lo que iba a decirme para quejarse.

- si, es necesario.- dije entre dientes.

Rose volvió su vista a Emmett, él rápidamente dejo que su mano corriera de su brazo a la mano de Rose, para depositar un beso en el dorso de esta.

Rosalie sonrió y tomo mi brazo para jalar por las escaleras.

* * *

**Esta es la primera parte, mañana si tengo cinco review les dejo la otra.**

**quieren lemmons? les gustaria que pusiera pronto uno?**

**se agradeceria su comentario y tambien la sugerencia de povs, me ayudan con la creatividad.**

**Espero que les guste este adelantito. Las adoro. Nos leemos muy pronto. Niss. :D**


	13. ¡todos a bordo! segunda parte

**los personajes son de mi amada Meyer, la trama y la historia todas mias.**

**me demoré una semana, lo lamento, pero este capitulo es largisimo. es la continuacion del capi anterior.****esta relatada del punto de rose.**

**agradecimeintos a mis niñas bellas :D**

**- andrea ep15**

**- alejandra87.**

**- emmalup.**

**- Rosalie Cullen2058.**

**- veroniquita.**

**- helena meyer.**

**- MariaCullenUchiha09.**

**- Ginegine.**

**- elsa92.**

**- susylovescandys.**

**- Suiza-love.**

**las adoro. les dejo el capitulo. nos vemos muy pronto. lo prometo!**

**_dejen reviews!_  
**

* * *

Segunda parte. /…_"¡sorpresa, todos a bordo!"_

_Pov Rosalie._

_**- realmente encantadora rosa, ¡una flor maravillosa en medio de todas estas!**_

Hice una mueca y me contuve de enseñarle el dedo de en medio.

_Ro-sa-lie. Rose, marica. No me digas rosa, puto._

Me gire hacia un lado y levante el mentón, mis manos tomaron parte de mi cabello y lo sujetaron.

_**- ¡dame más de eso!**_ - él se tiro al piso dramáticamente y rodó por el piso con su cámara.- _**eso es Rosalie, estas confundida, dame confusión, muñeca.**_

_Claro que estoy confundida, diablos. ¿Planeas fotografiarme hasta los pensamientos?_

_**- Eric…-**_ dije entre dientes, cambiando mi posición y sacando pecho.- _**¿puedes levantarte?, creo que en la sesión no entraban fotografías de mi ropa interior.**_

Eric sonrió y estiró el brazo, rápidamente su asistente corrió a levantarle.

_**- me encantas Rosalie, adoro tus facciones.**_- saltó a lo Alice, tomándome una foto desprevenida.- _**tienes un cuerpo divino, te envidio.**_

_Puto, todos matan por mi cuerpo, envídiame._

Como si fuera magia mi ego subió más arriba de las nubes y me sentí más linda que nunca. Eric volvió a aplaudirme y me llenó de flashes.

Estuve posando un rato más y me fui a cambiar el tercer conjunto de ropa. No me gustaba mucho, me sentía obesa, era holgado y me hacia ver ancha. La estilista dijo que me veía hermosa, sin importar lo que usara, me dio una sonrisa y me dejó frente a la cámara.

_**- ahora Rosie.**_- rodé los ojos.- _**quiero que sonrías.**_

Sonreí fingidamente, hice una pose y arreglé mi cabello.

_**- me gusta eso, se traviesa.**_

Me incliné un poco y crucé mis brazos como niña pequeña, sonreí y me giré.

_**- preciosa, deja que tu cabello flote.-**_ ladeo la cámara y rió Eric.- _**deja que ese cabello sea libre.**_

Sacudí mi cabello y brinque, subiendo los labios y ladeando el rostro.

_**- eres hermosa, dame más. Sonríe a la cámara como si fueras la persona más feliz del mundo.**_

Suspiré y masaje mis mejillas.

Este tipo pedía mucho. Eric se estaba volviendo fastidioso.

_¿Quieres sonrisas? , hazme sonreír._

_**- yo diría que es maravillosa, y también creo que ella seria quien haría a las personas felices.**_

Levante el rostro y me encontré con su mirada, alegre y cariñosa, me regalo una sonrisa enorme y me guiñó un ojo.

_**- ¿quien eres tú y como entraste?-**_ pregunto Eric volteándose y enfocándolo con la cámara.- _**espera… ¿eres modelo verdad?**_

Emmett rió y yo, _yo lo mire como estupida_, mientras él pasaba una mano por su cabello y se los peinaba.

_**- bueno una vez yo…-**_ comenzó a decir y a arreglarse el jersey.

Eric chilló y giró sobre si mismo, Emmett y yo lo miramos con la boca abierta. Se acerco a Emmett y le toco con un dedo el pecho y sus abdominales.

_¿Que demonios…?_

Ya estaba yo al lado de ellos, pegándole en la mano de Eric fuertemente, él quejándose y Emmett pálido como un papel.

- _**perdón, perdón, es que… Wow, estas como quieres, cariño.-**_ Eric rió nervioso, levanté una ceja.- _**tienes unos músculos…-**_ suspiró.- _**que puedo decirte.**_

Emmett se escondió tras de mi y me abrazó por la espalda mientras Eric lo miraba con hambre.

_**- ¿es gay cierto?-**_ susurró en mi oído, asustado.

_**- totalmente declarado.**_- le respondí.- _**no es mas gay porque no tiene más espacio en el cuerpo**_.

Emmett se estremeció tras de mi, me apretó más a su cuerpo.

_Vamos Rosalie, piensa en algo feo, respira. No te imagines acorralando a Emmett en algún rincón para besarlo hasta que se acabe._

_**- Emmett, por favor.**_- le pedí.- _**prometo cuidarte de Eric, pero no me quites el aire.**_-mentí.

Emmett me soltó rápidamente disculpándose, me besó en la mejilla y me hizo sonrojar.

_**- eso es mi Rose, cuídame. No dejes que el marica se acerque al pobre de Emmy el monito**_.

Reí y estire mi brazo hacia atrás para golpearle con una mano. Él se quejó y seguramente se sobo en donde le había golpeado.

_**- ¿terminamos Eric?-**_ pasé una mano enfrente de su rostro, que estaba pegado a el torso de Emmett.- _**debo irme ya.**_

Eric se sacudió y me miró. Sonrió y volvió a comérselo con la mirada.

_**- claro muñeca ya terminamos, no quieres los últimos cuadros con…él.**_- le apuntó, suspirando y guiñándole un ojo.

Emmett trago pesado y se alejo de él. Sonreí. _Era tan adorable asustado_. Le tomé la mano y él me sonrió de vuelta.

_**- por supuesto, si tu quieres, Emmy.-**_ le guiñé un ojo.

Emmett acaricio mi mejilla y me recorrió con la mirada.

_**- ¿como decir no?**_ – Levantó y bajó las cejas_**- Estoy a tu completa disposición.**_ _Mi Rose._

_**- entonces está dicho…-**_ Eric aplaudió- _**¡Jenny!**_- gritó.- _**¡ven aquí ahora!**_

La muchacha llegó rápidamente y cogió la caja de maquillaje. Me fui a colocar rápidamente el último conjunto.

_¿Habrá venido a por mí? _

_¿Se molestara mucho si me lo como a besos?_

…_¿Y si hago otras cosas con él?_

_**- señorita hale, ¿lista?**_

Carraspeó y me sacudí en un intento, _en vano_, de bajarme la calentura.

…_Creo que alguien quiere sexo rudo contra la pared. _

_**- ya voy.-**_ me puse los tacones y salí.

Se me secó la boca, _y creo que otra parte de mi cuerpo se_ _empapó_, estoy segura de que mis pupilas se me dilataron y la presión me subió a… _cien._

Emmett estaba sin camisa, y realmente **no** la necesitaba. _Que fusilen a quien diga que se deben usar playeras en los hombros, específicamente Emmett._ Tenía todo su torso tan, **pero tan**, marcado y bien hecho.

_Rayos, no hallaba la hora de…si, tener sexo duro contra la pared con Emmett_.

…_contra la paredes, las puertas, los casilleros, los vestidores, los ascensores._

Caminé, troté, corrí al lado de él, aleje a Eric y sus manos de él con una sola mirada, Emmett rió por lo bajo y silbó cuando me vio.

_**- perfecta, demasiado sensual para ser permitido por la ley.-**_ ronroneó en mi oído_**.- te deberían de castigar, cariño.**_

_No juegues con fuego, por que de seguro te quemas en mi incendio._

Cerré los ojos y disfrute de sus palabras, abrí los ojos y le sonreí, mientras me permitia pasar mi dedo por su pecho duro. Emmett suspiró. Levanté la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, estaban oscurecidos de algo que yo identificaba muy bien, _la lujuria._

Volví a acariciar sus brazos, atreviéndome a abrazarlo y arañar suavemente su espalda y hombros anchos.

Su respiración se acortó, sus manos se fueron a mi cintura, masajeándola y apretando sus dedos ahí.

_**- tienes dedos suaves.-**_ ronroneó en mi oído- _**quisiera saber que haces con ellos**_, _muñeca_.

_Oh santa mierda…muñeca sale tan bien de sus labios, una vez más._

…_Por favor._

_**- Repítelo…-**_ susurré en su oído- _**¿como me llamaste?**_

Apreté mis uñas en sus hombros y Emmett gimió, sus manos bajaron a mis caderas.

_**- muñeca.-**_ sopló en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.-_** eres perfecta, dócil, sensual, eres un ángel caído del cielo.**_

Jadee cuando me apretó contra él desde mis caderas, eliminando cierto espacio que _realmente_ estorbaba, mostrándome cierto espectáculo bastante desarrollado en sus pantalones.

_**- no sigas cariño…-**_ abrí mis ojos, levanté el rostro y vi sus ojos cerrado.- _**te juro que pronto no podré detenerme.**_

Y de repente me di cuenta de que todo el mundo nos miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos, las muchachas sonrojadas e hiperventilando, Eric sacaba fotografías como si se le acabara el mundo y se movía por todo el set.

_**- son perfectos, me encanta esa pasión desenfrenada que expelen, es como si estuvieran a punto de hacer el amor sobre el set.-**_ reflexiono él.

Nos miramos con Emmett y aguantamos las risas.

_¿Y que crees que estábamos a punto de hacer?_

_**- si Eric, ¿no crees que somos los mejores actores que has visto en tu vida?**_- bromeó Emmy, con voz ronca.- _**¿no crees que somos demasiado sexy?**_

Eric asintió y nos aplaudió, dando finalizada la sesión. Le pedí a Emmett que me esperara para cambiarme y que se pusiera el jersey. No realmente porque yo así lo quisiera, sino porque todo el sequito de zorras no tenían intención de quitarle la vista de encima a mi monito.

_¿Le he dicho mi monito?, ¡que cursi te has puestos Rosalie Hale!_

Me vestí a toda carrera y rescate a Emmett de las garras de un Eric, bastante excitado, a mi parecer. El me abrazo y me llevo a mimitos a su enorme jeep.

Tenía un auto tan hermoso como su dueño. Y yo que adoro los automóviles.

Si estoy segura que Emmett esta hecho para mí…y no pienso dejarlo escapar.

…_ni que me lo bajen._

El viaje fue agotador. Puse de todo mi control para no abalanzármele al cuello y desvestirlo, sus guiños estaban enloqueciéndome y sus sonrisas me querían matar.

Mis manos recién hechas estaban a punto de romper ese jersey que le quedaba tan bien, y que también le estorbaba tanto, pero gracias a que mis ojos vieron la entrada de la mansión de Esme y Carlisle tuve las suficientes fuerzas como para manejarme.

_Apenas._

Ya tenia toda listo para el viaje, maletas, traje de gala, perfume, zapatos, trajes de invierno, verano, primavera y otoño. Tenia de todo para ser feliz y subsistir allá como una princesa.

Bella me iba a matar, pero había prometido a Alice que de mi boca ni una sola palabra saldría y como tengo una política pro-bodas, Alice ganó y sello mi promesa de quedarme callada.

_Y bella jodió tremendamente por estar soltera y urgir de polvos urgentes._

Me ayudó a bajar del carro y me llevó atada a su cintura durante todo el camino hasta la casa. Tocamos y Esme nos abrió con su dulce sonrisa, nos abrazó y Emmett se inclinó un poco para besarle la frente, pareciéndome el hombre más dulce de la tierra.

Preguntamos por los chicos y ella nos dijo que bella y Edward aun no llegaban, eso hizo a Emmett guiñarme el ojo picaronamente y hacerme sonreír, y que ni a Alice ni a Jasper les había visto en un buen rato.

El hermoso hombre a mi lado rió malévolamente y besó mi mejilla, lentamente acercó su oreja a la puerta del salón, me acerque un poco para ver que era lo que su mentecita estaba tramando, pero tenía una leve sospecha luego de la mueca de asco que hizo.

_Oh por favor, que no sea lo que creo que es…_

Emmett abrió la puerta y vi lo **peor** que hubiera visto en mi vida, me congele y luego que me di cuenta de lo que tenia frente a mi me cubrí los ojos como pude.

_**- Nooo.-**_ lloriqueó Emmett.- _**mi dios, ¡no!**_

Oí un gritito y un golpe en seco, imagine que ese había sido mi hermano en el piso y el grito provenía de Alice.

Emmett balbuceó un par de cosas antes de irse a abrazar a la mesa de Esme, _¡en la que comíamos todos, dios! ¡Que desagradable! _Alice le gruñó un par de cosas mientras Jasper quería asesinarlo. Fui incapaz de acercar mis ojos a esos dos después de cómo los vi.

_¡Diablos!... putas imágenes visuales._

Alice me refunfuño un rato porque bella no llegaba, murmurando algunas maldiciones en contra de su hermano _el fotógrafo_ y otras amenazas para Emmett quien le pedía que dejaran de pervertir a su mesa.

Termine mirándole como tonta y sonriéndole, como siempre me pasaba con él, hasta que el timbre sonó justo cuando lo predijo Alice, dejándonos con la boca abierta, excepto a Jasper que le miraba orgulloso.

Alice corrió como un rayo, de esos que se desataban en la tormenta de afuera, abrió la puerta y los fulminó con la mirada.

_¿Que rayos…se habían revolcado en un charco o se habían venido con la capota levantada?_

_**- ¡que hicieron!-**_ Alice chilló- _**¿se pusieron a bailar bajo la lluvia?**_

Los regaño un buen rato, haciéndolos sonrojar y pelear entre ellos. Edward le mandaba unas señales bastante claras a bella y ella no hacia nada más que ponerse como un tomate, dándome unas ganas de golpearle la cabeza para que entendiera.

_El chico muere por ti, entiendes eso, Isabella…LO-TRAES-LOCO._

Emmett interrumpió la conversación con uno de sus impulsivos comentarios, haciéndome reír, y que Edward y bella se pusieran de acuerdo para hacerle callar.

Alice me pidió un par de toallas, así que corrí lo más rápido que mis botas me lo permitieron y le pedí a Esme si me las podía dar, cuando me las entregó, corrí de vuelta a la velocidad de la luz para no perderme nada del espectáculo.

Los chicos intentaron secarse, aunque la única manera de ello era cambiándose de ropas, y explicarle a Alice que _rayos_ era lo que les había sucedido.

Bella con ataque de pánico. _Normal, ella odia las tormentas, eso Alice lo sabe, lo cual seguramente ella misma había planificado._ Edward le gastó una broma a bella. _¿Con que le habrá bromeado que consiguiera que se cabrera bella?_ Una distracción. _¿Distracción? ¿Que clase de distracción? _

Y bella no se quejó, Eso significa de que le gustó y si le gusto es porque a de ser algo de sexo.

_¡Bella se echo un polvo con Edward! ¡Antes que yo! ¡Perra!_

Me sentía como en un partido de tenis, la pelota **iba** y **venia**, ya me estaba mareando de tanto cambiar la vista de uno al otro.

Pero no puedo negar que era divertidísimo.

_Eran tan tiernamente infantiles, hacían una linda pareja ese par._

En un momento todo estuvo en silencio. Edward miró a bella de una manera tan intensa que me sentí incómoda de estar presente. Agradecí cuando Emmett se me acercó y le dio un apretón a mi mano, me perdí cuando él me susurro al oído que Edward era un verdadero _sex-symbol_ con bella, y que él hacia lo suyo conmigo.

_**- no, no los tuve.-**_ volví a escuchar decir a Edward.- _**fue un verdadero placer haberte distraído.**_

_Sep, estoy segura de que bella se tiró al hermano de Alice._

Alice se aclaró la garganta y les ordenó a los dos que se fueran a alistar para que nos fuéramos. Alice tendría todo listo para bella y Edward, ella siempre tenía todo fríamente calculado.

…_y bella se iba a arrancar el cabello cuando supiera la "sorpresita" que la duendecillo le tenia preparada._

Edward salió de la habitación, y bella se quedo ahí, parada, mirando a la nada con la boca abierta. Demoro unos cuantos segundos en darse cuanta de que estaba empapada y se movió hacia la habitación de Alice para cambiarse.

_**- eso fue raro**_.- suspire.

Alice, Jasper y Emmett asintieron al mismo tiempo.

El duende me enfocó con urgencia y me dio una mirada de _"arriba, ya, hablar con bella",_ miro a mi hermano y le sonrió.

_**- ¿puedes cuidar de Emmett un momento, jazzy mío?**_

_No, déjame con él. La paso tan bien junto a él. ¡Hablaremos durante el viaje!_

Emmett me apretó a su lado y sin deseos de alejarse de mí, lo que me agrado un montón, pero termino cediendo a la molesta actitud de Alice.

Antes de que me alejara tomo mi mano y me dejo un beso suave en ella, mire a Alice y le tire para que comenzara a caminar.

Emmett me besó la mano tan delicadamente, como si se me fuera a quebrar, como si realmente fuera algo demasiado delicado y frágil para él.

_Talvez es un caballero o un príncipe de esos que soñaba cuando era chiquita._

_O talvez esta hecho de azúcar… ¡si es un verdadero bombón!_

**_- me vas a arrancar el brazo Rosalie…-_ **se quejó la duende.- _**si ya llegamos a mi habitación.**_

Deje de sonreír y la solté, ella se sobó el brazo. Nos miramos y abrimos lentamente la puerta.

_**- tú fuiste quién me arruinó el momento con Emmy, te mereces quedar sin brazo.-**_ susurré, bajito.

Alice me fulminó con la mirada, me encogí.

_Upss…Debería haberme quedado callada._

_**- te recuerdo que aquí la frustrada soy yo.-**_ ella me pegó con su pequeña mano, sin subir el tono de su voz.- _**así que no te hagas la victima, Rosalie.**_

Recordé la escenita sobre la mesa, Jasper y Alice haciendo cochinadas y a medio vestir, algo no muy lindo para mí. Si el rubio no hubiera sido mi hermano hubiera sido simple pero lamentablemente_, él si lo era._

_¡Demonios! Eso va a quedar en mi mente para siempre._

Abrimos la puerta y nos quedamos en silencio, bella estaba sentada en la cama, ya vestida con ropa seca, perdida en la onda de uno de sus rizos húmedos.

Nos ubicamos a su alrededor, yo frente a ella y Alice a su lado.

_**- no lo entiendo**_.- susurró.

Alice y yo nos miramos, me encogí de hombros.

_**- ¿que no entiendes?**_ - enarqué una ceja.

_**- todo**_.- suspiró.

_**- ¿de que cariño?-**_ preguntó Alice, cruzando su brazo por la espalda de bella.

Rodé los ojos mientras ella hacia una mueca.

…_pero si es más claro que el agua de la isla de Fiji._

_Estupenda isla._

_**- Edward te vuelve loca, tal como tú lo vuelves a él.-**_ le confesé.

Alice asintió dándome la razón, bella negó con la cabeza.

_**- es que ustedes no entienden lo que ocurre, es algo extraño, algo esta mal con él.**_

Alice se tenso y empalideció, trago saliva y hablo bajito.

_**- algún día sabrás que es lo que teje mi hermanito**_.- sonrió.- _**espero que muy pronto, solo dale tiempo.**_

Bella bufó y se llevó las manos a la cara.

_**- que sea muy pronto, que realmente me hace un lió.**_

_**- ¿eso significa que te interesa?**_

La morena quitó las manos de su rostro y estrechó los ojos.

_**- Nop, eso no significa nada.-**_ se ruborizó.

Alice y yo reímos a carcajada limpia. _Sin creerle nada obviamente._

_**- me da igual lo que piensen, ahora soy yo la que no se que pensar.**_

Alice miró la hora y se levantó.

_**- tienes todo el viaje para pensar, ahora mueve tu trasero que nos vamos.-**_ aplaudió Alice.

Yo intenté no sonreír, _juro que lo intente_, pero la cara de Bells me quebró una de mis risas nerviosas.

_**- ¿un viaje? ¿Te vas de viaje?-**_ preguntó contrariada.

_**- nos vamos.-**_ dije y me levante también, caminando frente al inmenso espejo de la habitación de Alice.

Bella se apuntó y nos miró.

_**- ¿nos vamos?-**_ balbuceó.

_**- aja**_.- Alice asintió enérgicamente.- _**esta todo listo, no queremos llegar tarde.**_

Bella trago duro. _Yo me sentí, nah, no me sentí mal._

_**- ¿todo listo?-**_ repitió asustada.-_** ¿a**_ _**donde se supone que vamos?**_

Inspire fuertemente.

_**- a irlanda**_.- bote el aire.

La boca de ella cayó al piso, sus pupilas se dilataron y dejó de respirar.

_**- Mierda.-**_ bella soltó de golpe.- _**¿que carajos?**_

_**- respira bella.-**_ Alice sugirió.- _**te hará bien.**_

Isabella estaba roja desde el pelo hasta el talón del pie, me estaba empezando a asustar un poco.

_**- ¿mi trabajo? ¿Que pasa con Jacob?**_ - nos arrinconó frente al espejo.- _**mi casa, mis cosas, no puedo llegar e irme así como así, Alice.**_

Apunte a Alice y luego la tome para ponerla delante de mí.

_**- todo es culpa de ella…-**_ me defendí.- tu _**sabes que las bodas, para mi…**_

_**- sep, entiendo tu punto Rosalie.-**_ me paró ella, estrechando los ojos.

_**- okey, bella, es solo esta vez.**_- Alice le hizo un puchero.

_**-¿… te vas a casar cuando Alice? ¿En cuatro meses más?, pensé que no había problema en arreglar todo por Internet.**_- dijo bella, moviéndose por la habitación.

_**- ya tenemos tus pasajes, las reservaciones, los paseos, todo. No puedes decirme que no.- **_murmuró quedadito Alice.

Bella la miró de reojo, luego me miró a mi, yo asentí aprobatoriamente.

_Todo por estar con ese monito tan sexy y candente._

…_y muy buen besador._

_**- solo son un par de meses, te prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad después de eso.-**_ le sonrió.

_¡Mentira!...esa es la cara que coloca cuando esta segura que lo que dice no es verdad._

_**- estas mintiendo Alice…-**_ bella cantó, haciendo bufar a la duendecillo.

Alice hizo un mohín. Bella hizo una mueca. Yo mire el reloj.

_**- si no nos apuramos, llegamos tarde**_.- advertí.

Alice brincó y chilló alrededor de bella.

_**- sabes que dirás que si…-**_ le dijo.- _**hable con Jacob, tu casa la cuida Charlie y tu ropa ya esta empacada.**_

_**- quieres que me vaya a irlanda Alice, ¿estas consiente de eso?**_

_**- sep.-**_ Alice asintió.

_**- tarde…-**_ las apresure, arreglando mi cabello.

_**- ¡bella!-**_ Alice la retó.- **_hazlo por mi y por si quieres conocer a Edward y saber esa cosa que tiene contigo y _**_con lizzie_**_._**

_¿Quien es Lizzie?_

**_- ¿que dijiste?_**

**_- nada.- _**se encogió de hombros.-**_ como sea, ¿si o no?_**

Bella se lo pensó.

**_- de acuerdo pero olvídate de ir tan lejos para las bodas de plata, Alice.- _**se quejó bella.

Alice bailoteo y nos juntó para un abrazo, reí y las apreté a mis costados.

**- _les amo par de perras.- _**besé su cabezas.

Se separaron y me miraron asustadas.

**_- oh dios Alice! Rosalie se volvió lesbiana.-_ **masculló horrorizada bella.

Estreche los ojos, le di un zape suave en el hombro.

_**- oh cállate, necesitada.- **_la morena me sacó la lengua**.-_ultimo llamado chicas, vamos a llegar tarde._**

Alice nos tomó de los brazos y nos echó a caminar por las escaleras cerrando la puerta de su habitación después de darle un beso de despedida a su armario.

_**- ¿estas mejor, cariño?, ¿quieres algo de comer antes de salir?**_

Esme le llevó un antigripal y un vaso de agua para bella, ella se los tomó y se lo agradeció. Alice le dijo que Bells tendría que comer en el avión porque estábamos llegando tarde.

_**- ¿estas segura, corazón?- **_volvió a preguntarle, tomando de vuelta el vaso sin agua_**.- ¿si quieres puedo prepárate un bocadillo rápido?**_

_**- muchas gracias Esme, pero creo que Alice tiene razón, comeré de la "exquisita" comida del avión.- **Bella negó y le sonrió, estrechándole los ojos a la duende._

Alice llamó a los chicos para que bajaran. Carlisle entró en casa cuando Jasper se incorporó a su lado, el padre de Alice nos saludo a todos y fue a cambiarse rápidamente de ropa para irnos.

Me encarge de asegurarme de que todo estviera lsito para cuando llegaramos álla, esme revisó de que todo quedara bien cerrado y alice se aseguro de nuestras ropas y su coche.

**_- hey muñeca.- _**me voltie sonriendo, Emmett estaba atrás de mí.- **_quiero que me hagas un favor._**

_…el que quieras. Lo que quieras….donde tu quieras._

_**- Depende…- **_me hice la indiferente.- **_¿que necesitas?_**

Emmett carraspeo, me sonrió y se acercó a mi oído.

-_** debes de irte conmigo, Rose. En serio quiero que estés a mi lado**_.-ronroneó.

Mi corazón bombeó sangre como loco, probablemente me sonrojé.

**_- como quieras.-_ **articulé.

- **_en serio lo quiero.-_** asentí ida.- **_muchas gracias…muñeca.- _**me guiñó el ojo.

Carlisle bajó junto con Edward y todos nos reunimos en la entrada.

**_- muy bien…-_**Alice suspiró-_** todos listos.**_

Todos asentimos, algunos con más alegría que otros, y Alice se acercó para dar un enorme abrazo de grupo.

_**- estoy tan emocionada.- **_rió, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Jasper tomó su mano y la besó con cuidado._- _**muchas gracias a todos. Mamá, papá, chicos. Gracias**_- _sonrió.

Mis ojos se humedecieron un poco.

- **_awwwww...ya Vámonos antes de que llore. Los adoro mis niños._**- sollozo Esme, abrasando a Carlisle y mirándonos luego.

Yo, bella, Emmy y Edward nos fuimos en el jeep, Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle en el mercedes. Todos estábamos muy ansiosos, así que no dijimos nada durante el trayecto, pero las miradas, sonrisas y _sonrojos _no estuvieron excentos en el lugar.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto los chicos fueron a dejar las maletas, _que eran muchísimas_, y nosotras a ver que nuestro viaje estuviera en su lugar.

_**- creo que ya esta.-**_ dijo Carlisle.- **_tenemos ocho minutos para abordar._**

Mire a Emmett y me acerque un poco a él, nuestras manos se rozaron a propósito dándome un raro cosquilleo por dentro, suspire y mire como bella intentaba no caer en los ojos de Edward sin esfuerzo, Edward la miraba como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

_**- entonces nos vamos. Todos a bordo.**_

Subí por la escalerita entre risas con mi hombre monito. Que babosa me he vuelto. Agradecí que tuviéramos pasaje en primera clase. Todos se acomodaron en sus puestos, obligando a bella a sentarse con Edward, por cual hizo un berrinche pero termino cediendo.

**_- que bueno que te hayas decidido por mi.- _**Emmett levantó las cejas.- _**muy buena opción.**_

Reí con ganas.

**_- tienes el ego alto, ¿eh?_**

Él suspiro y se estiró sobre su asiento.

**_- tú eres quien me lo hace grande_.- **susurró cerca de mi oído.- ..._**y también a mi ego.**_

_Lo beso, si... lo beso._

Me mordí el labio y lo mire seductoramente, Emmett entreabrió sus labios y miro fijamente mi boca.

Me incline hacia él, muy cerca, sintiendo como su suave aliento a menta me golpeaba la lengua.

**_- disculpa. ¿Necesitas algo?- _**alguien dijo a mis espaldas, rompiendo toda la tensión que había entre los dos.

Me voltee para golpear a quien me había interrumpido en tal momento y mi boca se abrió de par en par. Él espécimen de hombre me sonrió, solo atiné a mirar a las chicas, que tenían mi misma cara y se comían al chico con la vista.

_Oh-mi-dios._

* * *

**sip, merece reviews, serian malas si no me dejaran uno. :(**

**lamento la tardanza, pero volvi!, tienen que saber que soy una chica con un taller de teatro absorvente, clases, problemas de adolecentes y muchos examenes.**

**las amoooo. espero con todo mi corazón de que pasemos los cien, seria tan feliz :B.**

**sugerencias de povs, comentarios, sugerencias...solo dejalo en un review!**

**viene lemmon... jeje...¿de quien creen que es?, ¿de quien quieren que sea?**

**se espera su comentario. nos vemos muy pronto. besos. niss. :D**


	14. en el país de las maravillas

**Crepúsculo no es mío…bla…los personajes tampoco…bla-bla…y eso!**

**Agradecimientos a mis lectorcitas guapas:**

_-gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn -juliieee –valheryBlackUbT - susylovescandys -Nekbhet- isabel20 - Suiza-love -Isuldory._

**Lamento la tardanza, este capítulo tiene mucho para ustedes, extra-extra-long, para que me perdonen la ausencia.**

**¡Me dejan un review! Quiero saber si les gustó o no.**

**¡Falta poco para eclipse! Las adoro chicas, con todo mi corazón. Gracias por los cien reviews, por sus alertas y favoritos.**

* * *

Capitulo doce…/ _"en el país de las maravillas"._

**Pov bella.**

_¿Ese es un hombre común?_

…_o tal vez es un modelo de catálogo_.

- ¡pero si es igual a *_Steven Strait_!- chilló Alice, se hincó en su asiento y nos miró a ambas sorprendida.

_¡Oh rayos! ¡Trágame tierra, pero trágame ahora!_

Rosalie me miró urgida e hizo todo lo posible por desviar la vista hacia cualquier cosa que no fuera el cuerpazo de ese chico buenísimo.

- Ahhhh…-Rosalie babeó sobre la hermosa sonrisa del muchacho, inconsciente ante la belleza de este.- ¿Qué me decías?

Él chico rió, provocando un masivo de suspiros. Haciendo que me mordiera el labio y hasta Esme mirará bajo sus pestañas.

_¡Pero es que en verdad se parecía a __Steven__Strait_!, ese morenito con una sonrisa de _oro y un cuerpo de dios._

…_Estaba como para llevárselo a casa y encerrarlo con llave en el dormitorio… _**¡obviamente contigo dentro!**

El público en general siguió cada movimiento que después dio. Se arrodilló junto a Rose con una sonrisa en el rostro y le susurró unas cosas al oído; puedo suponer, por el rostro furioso de Emmett y la risa nerviosa de Rosalie, que era algo personal.

- ¿si quieres puedo cambiarte de asiento?- refunfuñó.

_¿Hum?_

Giré el rostro para encontrarme a un Edward _muy_ cerca, y _muy_ rojo, _bajo_ mi cuerpo.

_¿Cómo demonios yo había llegado ahí?_

- L-lo siento.- me aclaré la garganta y peiné mis cabellos.- no me di cuenta.

**Edward Cullen**, quien ahora tenía toda la cara deformada en una sonrisa-_mueca_ cínica de desagrado_. Quiero decir_: sonrisa _cínica_-mueca de _desagrado_, rodó los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- en serio, Isabella.- _sip, eso me confirma que está enojado._- ¿podemos intercambiar asientos? así no corres peligro, digo, de perder ni tu cuello ni tu cabeza durante el viaje.

Si no hubiera sido por que _él _es **Edward**, hubiera jurado por mi _alma _que estaba muerto de **celos**.

…pero **ese** _él _era _Edward_.

El bipolar, misterioso, sexy y complicado, **ese** _Edward_.

Ahora yo rodé los ojos. En vez de hacerle alguna seña obscena, ni golpear entremedio de esos _hermosos_ ojos turquesas que tiene, me volteé hacia la ventana y me concentré en escuchar los susurros de Alice acerca del bombón que teníamos de azafata.

El moreno musculoso, _que reflexionando tenía cierto parecido a Jacob_, _solo un poco_, seguro no seria tan bipolar como el monumento de la indecisión a mi lado.

Miré de soslayo a Edward, quien tenía los ojos apretados y los labios en una línea, y me di el tiempo de observarlo con más detenimiento. Nada perdía si él _no_ me estaba mirando, y claro, ni tratando de golpearme _verbalmente_ con su ironía.

_Pobre moreno…no le llegaba ni a los talones a la poco peculiar y esplendida belleza del chico cobrizo._

Miles de veces diciéndole a Reneé que lo más ofensivo que se le puede hacer a una persona es compararla con otra, _¡y mírenme ahora!_ **Muy mal bella, muy mal.**

Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus cejas unidas, _como cuando tratas de resolver algún tipo de ejercicio matemático complicado_, sus pestañas peligrosamente curvadas y gruesas, _aquellas que escondían ese jardín enorme de sus ojos_, juntas y cerradas. Sus labios se abrieron un poco, soltando un suspiro derrotado, para luego remojarlos con la punta de su lengua, _deliciosamente lento_, y juntarlos nuevamente.

_Creo que le subieron demasiado a la temperatura del ambiente aquí… estoy comenzando a sudar como condenada._

…_. ¿O talvez no sea el aire acondicionado?_

Una de sus manos se fue a su cabello, desordenándolo y levantándolo, para luego dejarla donde inicialmente la tenia, sobre su muslo, volvió a mover sus labios, articulando algo que no logré distinguir. Por el hecho de no dejar de comerme sus labios, _lamentablemente para mí_, con la vista.

**Moreno:** _0_, **Edward:** _1.000.000_

- …lamento interrumpirte.- salté sobre el asiento y me sonrojé a más no poder.- creo que estabas bastante entretenida.

Puse mis manos heladas sobre mis mejillas, en un intento en vano de aplacar la furia de mi sonrojo y levanté la vista lentamente con una mueca.

- a decir verdad…- el moreno sonreía de oreja a oreja y era bastante guapo, muy guapo, de esos que te quitan el aliento con la mirada.

Es decir, bastante guapo…

_¿Bastante? ¿En que mundo vives? Estaba…_

- …chulísimo*.- completé.

Edward bufó, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, mirándome con una ceja enarcada, _como si estuviera regañándome_ y luego volteándose al bombón de chocolate.

- mira…- pasó una mano por su barbilla cansinamente-…lo que ella quiso decir, es que, que eso no te importa.- se encogió de hombros.

La sonrisa de Steven _(a quien le pondré así porque no tengo la menor idea de cómo su madre le colocó)_ se fue al piso, y sus ojos se llenaron de rechazo.

_Awwwww….pobrecito, ¡Edward malo!_

Le golpeé en el hombro a Edward, quien se volteó hacia mí con la intención de decir algo, que supuse serian nuevas agresiones verbales por _no-se-qué._

- mira bella…-lo ignoré y le sonreí al chico de la sonrisa perdida.

_¡Estupido Eduardo Antonio*!...esta desintegrando lo poco que me queda en mis cabales._

- estaba perdiendo el tiempo hace un rato…- mentí. Edward gruñó y achico los ojos, _Steven_ me miró confundido.- tu sabes, estos viajes son muy largos y tenia que buscar algo para entretenerme, y como no tenia una revista…

Comencé a balbucear todo tipo de cosas sin sentido, _la mayoría mentiras sobre la indeferencia que poseía hacia Edwardo*_, pero al menos, mientras divagaba y le ponía expresiones raras al muchacho, la curvatura ascendente de sus labios se recuperaba.

- entiendo…-río.- eres muy graciosa sabes, tienes una chispa especial.

_¿Eso fue un halago? ¡Me parece que sí!_

Reí y él me siguió despacio. **Edward**, que ahora se encontraba más que cabreado, _pero se lo merecía_, carraspeó y quitó uno de sus audífonos de sus oídos.

- quiero algo azafata.- espetó, haciendo que Steven bajara la vista y lo mandará al infierno con la mirada.-…quiero un jugo de arándanos, sí, eso y un café.

Le pisé un pie y él me miro con cara de inocencia.

_¿Que rayos le pasaba a Edward con el pobre muchacho? ¿Tenia que gastar su día de furia con él?_

_¡Oh vamos Isabella! Sabes lo que tiene tatuado Edward en la frente…solo léelo._

_Ahí, justo ahí, dice…C-E-L-O-S._

El muchacho asintió desganado y con una mueca, la cual cambió en un segundo cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mi rostro.

- ¿quieres algo?...eh, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- me sonrió.

Edward suspiró y murmuró un _"y yo que lo quería para hoy"_ bajo el aliento.

- bella…-respondí.- y no, no quiero nada. Gracias.

- bien entonces…bella.- asentí en afirmación.- tu nombre encaja a la perfección con tus cualidades.

Alice rió nerviosamente, ganándose mi mirada fulminadora, tosió disimuladamente para hacerlo pasar natural, Jasper me articuló una disculpa mientras hacia una mueca en dirección a Edward, quien rodaba los ojos.

- Um… ¿gracias por eso?- _y adivinen que... ¡no me sonroje!_- ¿el tuyo es?

- ¿el mío?- preguntó sorprendido.- ¿quieres saber mi nombre?

_¿Y porque no habría querer de saberlo? ¿Es que no suelen preguntárselo?_

- mi café.- tosió Edward, ganándose mi mirada de desaprobación.

El moreno pestañeó varias veces y suspiró.

- mi nombre es Gaspard, bella.

- lindo nombre Gaspard, un placer.- sonreí.

_¿Estaba coqueteando con él? ¿Desde cuando _**yo**_ coqueteo?_

- gracias.- miró a Edward, quien tenia la vista pegada en el frente, y le sonrió.- enseguida regreso con su café, señor.

- como sea.- se limitó a responder Edward, sin intenciones de devolverle la mirada.

Gaspar asintió y siguió por el pasillo hasta que desapareció tras una puerta. Me volteé hacia Edward, quien me ignoraba descaradamente y le subía rápidamente a su ipod.

_Hombres… ¿es que no podían ser menos infantiles?_

- no intentes ignorarme, Cullen.- quité el audífono del reproductor, haciendo que él me volteara a ver de golpe.

- ¿qué estas haciendo?- gruñó.

Me crucé de brazos y refunfuñe con desazón.

_Muy madura también, bella._

- ¿qué estas haciendo tú?

Su expresión se endureció y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia.

_¿Siempre yo?…ilumínenme por favor._

…_¿es mi culpa de que se muera de… ¿celos? ¿Debería sentirme tan bien como ahora me siento?_

- ¿que te ha hecho Gaspard para que le trates así?- pregunté ingenuamente, aunque, con una idea de la posible respuesta.

Rió suavemente y me miró como si fuera una cuestión obvia.

_Y lo era._

- oh vamos bella, el chico te ha estado acosando sobre mí, ¿durante cuanto…?-revisó su reloj- ¿unas dos horas y media?, creo que va a tener que guardar reposo por inmovilidad de piernas, estaba por entregare mi asiento al pobre chico.

Reí, haciendo que su ira incrementara y toda su atención se embotellara en mí.

- Edward y su solidaridad.- me burlé.- ¿Piensas entregar tu asiento a cualquiera para deshacerte de mí?

La boca del castaño se abrió de golpe y su cara cambió a como si quisiera **asesinarme.**

…_Quitarme pieza por pieza y danzar alrededor de mis miembros desmenuzados._

- ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo?- dijo entre dientes.- ¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir?- enfatizó cada palabra, como si con un niño tratase.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia, _y creo que de pena también_, apreté los labios y asentí.

- completamente.- afirmé.

- Isabella…-quitó sus audífonos e hizo una mueca.-…tú. No sabes. _Nada._

Suspiré.- _talvez_.- mi voz se quebró.

_¿Pero como podía entenderlo?_

Él asintió y su mirada se volvió poco a poco preocupada, su ira desapareció y su voz se volvió dulce y reconfortante.

…_Aquí vamos con la bipolaridad de nuevo._

- bella, lo siento.- sus dedos revolotearon por mis mejillas, levantándome el rostro antes de que lo escondiera.- escúchame. Lo siento, soy un idiota.

- lo eres.- susurré, con los ojos humedecidos.

- ¿porque crees que no se lo di?- me encogí de hombros, Edward suspiró, como si en _verdad_ le costara confesármelo.- Jamás querría darle mi puesto a ningún otro, ¿quien en su sano juicio querría no estar a tu lado?

Levanté los ojos y lo miré sorprendida, al tiempo que una lágrima traicionera se escapaba por mi mejilla. Los dedos de Edward la atraparon y la borraron al contacto.

- no llores, tonta bella.- sonrió y acaricio dulcemente mis mejillas.- No merezco la pena, al menos no la tuya.- susurró mientras en sus ojos solo había tristeza.- no es tu culpa que te guste ese tonto de gasparin.

Se encogió de hombros, y en un movimiento regreso a su posición correcta en el asiento. Me senté bien, mirando el asiento de en frente y extrañándome por el súbito silencio que había en el momento.

Edward me miró de soslayo, colocando el audífono en el aparato y quitando la separación de en medio. Bostecé involuntariamente y me tallé los ojos. Edward sonrió y me miró.

- Alice duerme, ya es tarde y aun falta bastante para llegar.- respondió a mi pregunta mental.- todos duermen, sin excepción, deberías de imitarlos tú también.

Asentí y sin querer, _¡Mentira! Realmente queriéndolo_, Me acomodé al lado de Edward con mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

- ¿y tú no dormirás?- murmuré adormilada.

Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, solo para mirarme.

- aún no.- respondió despacio, mirándome bajo sus gruesas pestañas.- te despertaré cuando lleguemos. Duérmete, **Bells**.

_Bells sonaba tan bien de sus labios… Bells, le salía tan bonito._

_Bells de Edward. El fotógrafo candente. Cullen. Edward Anthony Cullen. Anthony es tan lindo._

_Amaba a Alice después de todo, bendigo a Esme por hacer un hijo tan guapo, y también por conocerlo_.

_Y por hacerlo besar tan bien._

- claro.- sonreí, totalmente ida.

Edward olía tan rico, me preguntaba si siempre olía así o era por alguna loción, pero pensándolo bien… _¿existe la loción con olor a lilas y miel?_ Talvez así era él, dulce como la miel, aunque se empeñara en ponerse una mascara con los demás, adoraba que conmigo, aunque fuera a ratos, fuera el mismo.

_Solo Edward, solo él._

_¿Quién dijo que me gustaba Gaspard?... ¿quien podría fijarse en otro hombre que no fuera Edward?_

Tonto, malo e iluso Edward… _¿como podría imaginarme algo como eso si él está cerca?_

_¿Es que no ve lo hace en mí?_

- ¿Edward?- susurré, sin estar segura si estaba hablando en realidad.

_Tal vez es un sueño… o talvez no._

- si, bella.- su voz aterciopelada cantó. Tan dulce y perfecta como en un sueño.- ¿estas despierta?

Sonreí contra su hombro con los ojos cerrados. _Estaba durmiendo aún._

- no.- respondí sin borrar mi sonrisa, incapaz de definir si estaba en verdad despierta.- no completamente.

Su cuerpo se sacudió suavemente, seguro estaba riendo.

- ¿y entonces? ¿Que te impide caer en los brazos de Morfeo?, aun falta por llegar.

Pasé mi brazo por su cintura y me apegué más a él, sus risas cesaron y su cuerpo se tensó por un momento, hasta que después de un rato, una de sus manos me acarició con lentitud el cabello.

- solo por si quieres saberlo…- susurré, volviendo a la total inconciencia- no me gusta Gaspard, ni ningún otro, creo que… _solo me gustas _**tú.**

_¿Que hace Edward vestido de esa manera? Él está… ¿esperándome? ¿Que hace Alice?, ¿porque llora?, Jasper del brazo de… ¿quien es ella? ¿Rosalie esta besando a Emmett? ¿Porque Emmett está en brazos de Rosalie y ella corre? ¿Jacob bailando alrededor de una fogata, ula-ula? Edward abrazándome, tomando mi cara entre sus manos tibias, acariciando mis mejillas y, ¿corriendo lejos de mí?, ¿Quien es esa chica, Alice, Edward…que le sucede a Alice y a Edward? ¿Alice corre y se lanza a un…?_

**-¡a-Alice!-** sollocé y me desperté agitada.- ¿porqué, donde…?

Tomé aire y lo boté, _realmente asustada_. Edward despertó después de mí, con sus ojos pequeños y medio dormitando, estiró el brazo y encendió una luz pequeña.

- ¿estas bien? - cuando me vio llorando su cara se torció de la preocupación.- ¿por qué lloras? ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Alice.- balbucee.- ella está…

Edward me abrazó y yo lloré suavemente con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, y ser interrogada por _todos_.

- Ella está bien, bella.- susurró y creo que besó mi frente, haciéndome llorar más.- está delante de ti. Si quieres puedes mirarla, para que estés más tranquila.

Levanté el rostro, pero él me sonreía sin ningún rastro de broma.

Me levanté del asiento sigilosamente y miré sobre al siguiente puesto. Como había dicho Edward, Alice tenia su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jasper y dormía tranquilamente rodeada por sus brazos, sus labios se mecían, _similar a lo que ocurre con los bebes por las noches_, y Jasper la sostenía como si nunca la fuera a soltar jamás.

Volví a mi lugar y miré a Edward, ya mucho más tranquila y suspiré.

- ¿mejor?- preguntó, corriendo mi cabello tras la oreja.- solo fue una pesadilla, nada más.

- lamento haberte despertado.- susurré.- lo siento si te asusté.

Él se encogió de hombros, volviendo a atraerme a si mismo. Haciéndome suspirar de la sorpresa.

- sí, me asustases, mucho.-confesó contra mi pelo.- pero supuse que estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

- ¿Por qué?- levanté el rostro para verle, Edward también me imitó, inclinándolo.- ¿porque supones eso?

Su mano acarició mi brazo arriba y abajo, y me sentí cómoda, como cuando llueve y vuelves a casa, te cambias, y estas calentita y protegida adentro. Me sentía reconfortada. Me sentía en casa.

_O posiblemente, y seguramente, aun estaba adormilada._

- porque estabas inquieta, balbuceaste muchas cosas, algunas sobre mi, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y creo que también de…Jacob.- dijo esto último con ácido.

Asentí y me acomodé sobre su hombro, encontrándome incomoda sobre ese hueso, y deseando estar un poco más allá. Como Alice y Jasper, uno en brazos del otro.

…_Definitivamente esta adormilada. O loca._

- ¿que tal si dormimos un poco más? Creo que gasparin también duerme, digo, cómo para llamarle para que te haga compañía.- jugó.

Enarqué una ceja. _Idiota._

- ¿tienes sueño o en serio quieres que hable con él?- bostecé.

Edward me levantó la barbilla con el dedo, haciendo que lo mirara a sus bellísimos ojos turquesa, que ahora estaban un poco rojos e hinchados, y que bajo ellos había unas claras sombras púrpuras.

- ah decir verdad, bella.- susurró sin quitar sus ojos de los míos, deslumbrándome.- ese idiota me cae peor que el otro gilipollas de Jacob, así que, por lógica, no quiero que hables con él.

Sonreí y rodé los ojos, sin poder quitar mis ojos, y sin querer alejar mi rostro, de la cercanía del suyo.

- ¿conoces siquiera a Jacob?- enarque una ceja.

Edward sonrió de esa forma que me noquea, haciendo que mi corazón _casi _estallara dentro de mi pecho y me besó suavemente en la frente.

_¡Este hombre me quiere matar!… ¿y luego me pide que siga durmiendo?_

- no.- negó, acariciando su nariz con la mía.- pero tengo muy malas recomendaciones de él.

…_seguro me he quedado dormida de nuevo. ¡No quiero despertar jamás!_

- ¿como cuales?- pregunté.

Edward rió y negó nuevamente, volteando su cabeza para bostezar y luego volviendo a tomar mi rostro entre sus suaves manos. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos, y algo más rojos de lo que antes estaban.

- ¿tienes sueño verdad?- acaricié las sombras bajo sus ojos.- prometes decírmelo después?

Sonrió y asintió despacio, dejando que mis manos pasearan libremente por su barbilla.

- lo prometo, mamá. - bromeó, sin dejar de mirarme.- ahora puedo dormir, ¿verdad?

No quería quitar mis manos de su perfecto rostro, era tan suave y perfumado, _¡y no era una almohada o una mantita!,_ era precioso, real y estaba entre mis manos.

…_¿como podía soltarlo?_

- deberíamos de dormirnos.- sugirió.- aunque antes…

Mis dedos pasaron por sus labios tan rápido como se fueron, y no porque yo los haya quitado, sino porque ahora, sus labios, estaban en _mis_ labios.

Sus labios rozaron los míos por un segundo y tras una leve presión, _que me dejo más allá del arco iris_, se alejó para atraerme sobre su pecho.

- dulces sueños, bella.- suspiró.

- igual para ti, Edward.- cerré los ojos con una sonrisa tallada en el rostro.

_Muy dulces sueños._

…

* * *

**Pov Alice.**

_Okey, esto es así, ¡así de maravilloso!_

…_Ja, ja, ja. ¿Díganme si no soy un genio?_

_Todos responden- __**deberían **__de hacerlo-…sí, eres un ángel, Alice._

- soy un genio.-bostecé, abriendo lentamente mis ojos, topándome con la octava maravilla del mundo.- hermoso día, ¿no lo crees?

Una sonrisa bailó en sus labios y rápidamente se extendió, me guiñó el ojo y acarició mi nariz.

- perfecto diría yo, desde ahora.- su dedo recorrió de mi mejilla hasta la curva de mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera y marcando el final de mis hombros.

- hombre malo.- lo regañé con una ceja enarcada.- te divierte provocarme…- me mordí el labio, Jasper esperó mi respuesta.- rabietas.

- Rabietas.- susurró cerca de mi oído.- ¿solo rabietas?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

_Cuenta hasta diez Alice…uno, dos, tres, cuatro, uno…_

- estamos por aterrizar, según me dijo Gaspard…- sonrió de mala gana.- ¿crees que es tiempo de que despertemos a los demás?

_¿Que tipo de aversión se traían estos hombres con el pobre de Gaspard?_

_¿Envidia?_

…_es imposible que hasta Carlisle tuviese celos por él._

_Corrijo…para __**nada **__imposible._

- pobre _Gaspard Strait_.- bufé- hasta **tú** le tienes recelo.

Jasper me miró de soslayo, tomó su móvil y tecleó unos números lentamente. Rodé los ojos. _Sí, Hasta él._

- ¿están todos dormidos?- pregunté.

El _amor de mi vida_, quien dejó pasar la respuesta que _debía_ de darme, guardó su teléfono en un segundo y se volteó a mí con una de esas sonrisas que sabía que yo amaba.

_Uyyyy…traidor._

- no. Esme y Carlisle están despiertos, Rosalie y Emmett están…-se detuvo con la vista perdida, hizo una mueca y sacudió su cabello perfumado.- _en donde __**no**__ quiero saberlo_.- suspiró dramáticamente y se acercó a mi para susurrar.

- ¿que ocurre?- dije bajito, curiosa.

- es que…- se mordió el labio sensualmente.-…_te amo_.-rió.

Rodé los ojos y le pegué en hombro, él me hizo un pequeño puchero, _¡que me lo robó a mi!_, tratando de expresar todo lo rechazado que se sentía.

_¡No voy a dejar que se junte más con Emmett!... ¡malvado oso lavador de cerebros de jazzy!_

- yo también te amo.- le susurré.- ahora…

Le hice un gancho y lo baje a mi altura, él se acercó a mi oido para seguir lo anterior.

- bella esta ocupando a tu hermano de salvavidas…- besó mi mejilla.- lo siento, ¡no pude aguantarme!...como sea… Edward tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nada que ver como la "sonrisa"…- abrió comillas al aire con ironía.- que tenía ayer.

_¡lo sabia!_

Le guiñe un ojo y me acerqué a su mejilla para besarla, jazpy la colocó para recibir mi beso, pero como tenia_ otros_ planes, le giré el rostro y lo besé en los labios, asegurándole de morderle su carnoso labio inferior.

- gracias por la información jazzy.- lo miré a los ojos, sus ojos estaban algo humedecidos y oscuros.

- d-de nada.- balbuceó.

"_buenas tardes señores pasajeros…- Gaspard tiene una voz tan buena como él mismo.- estamos aterrizando, rogamos que no se levanten de sus asientos hasta que se les indique, gracias por su preferencia. Elija nuestra línea nuevamente."_

Salté sobre mi asiento impaciente, con la risa de jazpy a mi lado. Lo fulminé y él solo se acercó a mi lado para besar mis cabellos._ ¡Así quien puede!_ Cuando el avión se detuvo, pegué un chillido y me levanté al fin del asiento, Esme me sonrió y le susurró un par de cosas al oído a papá, quien me miró y me sonrió de vuelta.

Miré a los asientos de atrás con rapidez. Edward estaba despierto, con su extraña mueca de confusión en el rostro, me miró y su confusión se acrecentó.

_¿otra vez por elizabhet? ...¿cuanto más?_

_algun dia aprenderá._

Rodé los ojos y bufé, lo pasé y mire a bella.

- Bells…-canté en su oído.- bellita…

_Y…nada._

- bella…despierta cariño.-dije más fuerte.- ya llegamos.

En un rápido movimiento bella se colgó, aferró, del cuerpo de Edward, haciendo que todos los que nos habíamos levantado quedáramos con la boca abierta, mi hermanito se tensó de pies a cabeza.

- muy sexy dices…-bella rió en sueños- si Edward.- suspiró.

Esme se sonrojó y yo reí nerviosa.

_¿No frente a mi madre por dios! ¡Sucia pervertida! _

…_ya me lo agradecerás bellita de mi corazón._

- Bella- grité en su oído- ¡que ya estamos aquí!

Isabella Swan, quien estaba como araña sobre el cuerpo de mí muy _más _que tenso hermano mediano, se levantó de un salto y, al vernos a todos, _ya sabemos que sucede ahora_, se sonrojó.

- bien.- alisó su ropa.- ¿bajamos?

Asentí. Edward se levantó con la mirada entre bella y la nada, y salió por el pasillo con Esme y Carlisle.

- Alice que…?- bella trago duro, horrorizada.

_Si supieras…_

- oh perra…¡agrádeseme que te salve la vida! tú y tu boca Swan, algun día…- negué con la cabeza.

-muy terrible?

- lo suficiente como para que Esme se sonrojara.- confesé.

-Oh no!- bella llevó sus manos a la cabeza y se tambaleó.- quiero morir.

Negué nuevamente.

- olvídalo. No antes de la boda, bella-. Sonreí mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

- ¿bajamos?- refunfuñó, llena de vergüenza.

_Espera… ¿y Emmett y Rose?_

- ¿has visto a Rose?- le pregunté a bella, ella bufó.- okey, eso significa que no, ¡solo preguntaba!

- ¿me buscaban?

Nos volteamos y Rosalie apareció por el pasillo.

- ¿en donde estabas?- la regañé con ojos achinados.

Ella río nerviosamente, respiro profundo y nos miró sonriente.

_Oh-oh._

- digamos que…es una larga historia.- jugó con su cabello despreocupadamente.

- no quiero saberlo.- bella hizo una mueca.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

- yo si.- sonreí.- pero debemos bajar ahora, cuando lleguemos a casa, o lo que sea que sea que arrendó Jasper, desembucharas hasta los detalles más sucios.

- como sea.- Rose se limitó a decir.- salgamos de aquí ahora. Me esta dando fobia en este _puto_ avión.

_Adoro su lenguaje, es tan…elegante a veces._

- odio irlanda.- masculló Isabella, ganándose un golpe de mi parte.- Ouch. Digo lo que pienso.

- no digas antes de pensar bien.- le saqué la lengua.

Caminamos por lo ancho del pasillo., apurándolas para ver que tal estaba fuera, nos detuvimos de golpe antes de salir.

- hey chicas.- _awwwww…candente_.- espero que os vaya bien en su viaje, que lo disfruten y que nos veamos algún día.- nos sonrió, nosotras asentimos con una sonrisa.- _pronto._ A sido un gusto.

- también, Gaspard.- dijo Rose.

- claro, Gaspard.- suspiró bella.

- por supuesto, Gaspard.- balbuceé.

Él rió y nos guiñó. Babeamos.

- y como dice el jefe…_siga prefiriendo nuestras líneas._

Volvimos a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo, y esperamos a que Gaspard moviera su _duro y levantado culito_ por última vez hacia la salida.

- Irlanda. Oh, Wow, genial.- dijo con falsa emoción bella, empujándonos por las escaleritas.

- si me rompo un hueso Isabella, me voy a asegurar que los tuyos estén iguales.- gruñó la rubia empujándola.

- callaos las dos.- chillé.- mira bella, talvez irlanda no sea lo que tú quieras, pero puedo asegurarte que es…

Bajamos el último escalón, las tres enteras y sin moretones, y antes de decir nada levantamos el rostro.

_En que peli vi esto…_

- Wow.- solté impresionada.

- oh dios mío es…- Rosalie se quedó sin palabras.

_Colorido, grande y…_

- es maravilloso.- rió explosivamente bella.- es…es perfecto.- me miró sonriente, sinceramente.

No le sonreí en ese momento, me di cuenta que, ya llevaba bastante haciéndolo.

- tiene razón la chica tomate, esta jodido para ser real.- susurró Emmett.- asusta, ósea, asusta a las chicas por ser tan magnifiquísimo.

_¿Y de donde carajos Salió?_

- ¿en donde estabas?- le pregunté, Emmett se encogió de hombros.

- ¿importa ahora?- levantó las cejas y volvió a mirar al frente.

Suspiré, me mordí el labio y volví a mirar alrededor.

_Podía decir que ahora me sentía como:_

"**Alice en el país de las maravillas"**

_Y lo mejor, era que recién comenzaba._

_

* * *

*Steven Strait: moreno hermoso, cuerpo buenísimo. Actuó en pacto infernal, escuela de superhéroes, 1.000 a.c. o algo por el estilo. Googlealo, ya sabes su nombre._

_*Eduardo Antonio: Edward Anthony, le dice así bella cuando se enoja, igual que edwuardo._

…

**¡Ahhhh…este capitulo fue eterno! ¿Que les parece? ¡A poco y no se atragantaron en medio del cap!**

**Merece más que un review, ¿no lo crees?**

**Lamento la tardanza, culpa de horrorosos exámenes y fatídico animo. Las amo mis lectoras guapas, espero que lo disfruten. Extra-long.**

**AM…dejen review, un empujoncito, ¡quiero saber si les gusto! Sugerencias, comentarios, criticas, tomates y Edward's. **

**¿saben que se hace de noche en irlanda? yo si! ¿que creen ustedes? niss :D**


	15. confesiones

Como siempre digo: crepùsculo NO es mío, aunque falta poco ^^, los personajes son de stephanie Meyer amm...y la trama es auténticamente MINE.

Sip, probablemente deseen asesinarme :(, pero re contra juro que si hubiese podido actualizar antes lo hubiera hecho. Sean buenitas y perdonenme :D.

¡Agradecimientos enormes! ¡Amé sus reviews!...y por supuesto los favoritos y alertas. Lloré de la emoción cuando ví los autores favoritos.

_- Edith Masen. - mrs. balck ubt -vikii cullen.- isabel20- lau aliice cullen. -Isuldory.- gladyz kaulitz cullen. -susylovescandys.- olgaceci.- suiza-love.- helena meyer.- alejandra87.- estefania alice cullen.- nicol alexa cullen._

¡Gracias mis lectoras adoradas ^^!

_y sin más les dejo el capítulo. espero que les guste.  
_

* * *

Capítulo trece./..._"Confesiones a corazón abierto"._

**pov bella.**

**...  
**

_Una semana y media…_

Sep. Una semana y media, y me sentía en el paraíso.

Bueno, digamos que, en un _"casi"_ paraíso.

Irlanda es preciosa, magnifica y exquisita en colores. Puedes pasear por lugares que jamás pensaste que podrían existir, el aroma cambia a medida que caminas y varían las flores, el viento sopla desde tantos lugares que te envuelve y te marea, además de hacer que Alice y rose se pongan histéricas, el cielo es tan azul, a veces tan celeste y otras alcanza colores fantásticos.

_Todo es totalmente perfecto…excepto por el siguiente hecho._

- Vamos estoy segura de que puedes… -su voz ronroneo suavemente.- hazlo por mí.

Suspiré y volví a retorcerme entre sus brazos, los cuales se pusieron rígidos y fuertes, impasibles contra mi cuerpo.

- olvídalo. -negué.- Adoro a mi salud mental.

Refunfuñó y soltó un poco el agarre, su rostro se enfoco en el mío y sus ojos, cautelosos, se prepararon para manipularme a su manera.

- No.- espeté con rabia.- no me hagas esto.

Ella sonrió y en ese preciso momento apareció una cabellera rubia con una sonrisa enorme tatuada en el rostro.

_La pervertida del avión que se encerró "accidentalmente" en el baño, y claro, demoraron tres horas y media para lograr quitarle el sello a la puerta._

_La casualidad de que estuviesen apuntó de salir y con una felicidad que expelen las abejas._

- Ayúdame. – El demonio le hizo una seña.

Costò que mi _"amiga"_ despertara de su ensueño, la duende tuvo que mover repetivamente sus manos sobre los ojos dorados de Rose y abofetearla para traerla de vuelta.

- ¡demonios!- se sobò y fulminò a la enana.- ¿què ocurre contigo?

Alice rodò los ojos y de un tiròn me quitò la toalla.

- ¡Alice!- tomè el vestido de sus manos y lo pase por mi cabeza.- ganaste, ¿feliz?

La melodiosa risa de Rose cubriò toda la vergonzosa escena, aparte de parecer arbol de navidad, entre el vestido multicolor que estaba obligada a usar y lo roja de la vergüenza que las "niñas" me habían dejado, la duende estaba dispuesta a seguir atormentándome con unos enormes y satánicos tacones de 13 cm.

_Esta si que es vida, ¿no? _

- te odio.- lloriquié.- solo quieres que...

- _...te veas bella, sexy, apolinia, ultra-pomposa?_- me interrumpió, haciendome ojitos.

Achiqué los ojos mientras Rosalie se perdìa en su reflejo del espejo, escondí mi rostro en mis manos y a regañadientes tomé los tacones de sus manos, me senté y me los coloqué.

- hey Rose, ¿porqué esa cara de tarada?- dije mientras intentaba meter el broche en el último agujero.

El comentario ofensivo pareció no molestarle, suspiró y se voltió a mi con una sonrisa.

- Tengo una cita.- chilló.

- ¿con quién?- saltò alice y la tomón de las manos.

- ¡con tu hermano!

Alice hizo una mueca.

- ¿con Edward o Emmet?

Me levanté y jurò que por un momento lo ví _todo_ rojo.

- Tranquila bells - rosalie sonriò, mientras alice tenia una perfecta "o" en sus labios- ...no es _Eddie._

- Edward.- corregí.

- Como sea.- rosalie se encogió de hombros.- Emmet me pidìo una cita.

Rosalie saltó sobre sus enormes tacones, y yo sentì pena por sus pies, _y mucho más por los mios_. caminé un poco de lado a lado para acostumbrarme al dolor.

- genial.- sonreí.

_...y aún más porque no es con MI Edward._

- sip. podemos verlo.- alice rió.- y es mejor aùn que no sea con Edward, ¿verdad?

- sip.- asentí.

Las dos se quedarón calladas, pero sin borrar esa estupida sonrisa de sus rostros, asintieròn despacio y me guiñaron un ojo.

_¿que mierda tiene esas dos? ¿y ahora cual fue mi "gran" aporte esta vez?_

- ¡¿y ahora qué?- levanté las manos al cielo.

_y nada._

- también creo que es genial.- su suave voz, algo avergonzada, murmuro a mis espaldas.

_Santisíma suerte...¿porqué siempre me pasan estas cosas solo a mí?_

- oh, bien.- suspiré.- ya no las quiero. Nada.

Las chicas se limitaron a dar vuelta sus ojos y Rosalie susurrar unas cuantas "cosas" en el oído de Alice.

- Nosotras tambien te amamos con todo nuestro amor no lesbico, belli.- rosa rió.- ahora debemos irnos chicos.

_Par de perras malas amigas._

- que lo disfruten. - Edward dijo con sus voz aterciopelada.

_...o no TAN malas._

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras que Rosalie la pegó a su costado.

- eso dalo por seguro, hermanito.

Las dos, como verdaderas adolecentes, pasaron por entre nosotros riendose tontamente mientras cruzaban miradas entre ellas y nosotros.

- nos veremos, _muy_, luego. recuerden eso.- las fulminè con la mirada.

Rosa se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta, sin soltarse de alice, volteò la cabeza con una sonrisa picarona.

- es de mala educación darle la espalda a los demàs, Bella.- negó.- pensè que te lo habiamos enseñado.

Antes de arrojarme sobre ella a zarandearla, respiré profundo y ellas corrieron fuera de la habitación como si el diablo las persiguiese.

- creo que eso que dijo Rosalie tiene un poco de razón.- èl rió- no me quejo, digo, tienes un...- se quedó callado un momento.- ...una espalda muy bonita, pero preferiria poder hablar contigo viendote a la cara.

Reì y me volteé.

- ¿porque siempre haces eso?- pregunté derrotada.

Edward metío sus manos a los bolsillos de su bonito jean gastado y me sonriò.

- ¿eso qué? - pestañeó inocentemente, recordandome a Alice.

Sonreí e inconsientemente llevé mis manos al dobladillo de su camisa abierta.

- agh. eso.- me quejé.- apararecer de la nada y en el momento incorrecto.

Èl arrugò el rostro falsamente.

- ¿puedo irme si es un mal momento?- preguntò ofendido.

Neguè con una ceja arqueada.

- no me refiero a eso.

- ¿no?- èl preguntò.

- no.- le respondí sonriendo.

- eso es genial.- me besò la mejilla ligeramente, congelandome.- oh, _no_ lo siento.

Solté el dobladillo y me puse una chaqueta.

_¿Porqúe Edward, Èl...?_

- ¿que fue exactamente eso?- me volteé a encararlo.

Él rió nuevamente y con paso desgarbado se acercó a mí.

- No lo entenderías ahora.- respondió simplemente.- Cuando crescas, posiblemente, lo entenderàs.

Me encogí de hombros y caminé hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Quiero mostrarte un lugar.- le estreché la mano.- ¿vienes?

Edward miró con detenimiento desde mi brazo hasta la punta de mis dedos, hasta llegar a mis ojos. Creo que sopesò entre aceptar o no, algo en su mirada parecia dudar y tener miedo de alguna cosa. Decidí no pensar que fuera algo tan insignificante como yo, aunque también me desilusionó un poco ese hecho, luego analizó mis ojos buscando algo en ellos. finalmente se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano, la apretó y tiró de ella.

- Es imposíble decirle no a una persona como tú.- sonrió y salimos de la habitaciòn.

* * *

**Pov Emmet.**

**...  
**

- si no hubiera conocido a rose, hubiera dicho... - llené mi musculoso pecho de aire.- _" vamos pequeño Eddie, solo...tiratela."_, pero esta vez es Bella y si le hace daño. lo mato.

Jazpy soltò una carcajada. Enarquè una ceja.

- ¿que mierda te dió pendejo?, ¿te ries de mí?

El rubio negò y me golpeó en el hombro

- es tu hermano, yo tendrìa que asesinarlo. Tù no tendrías las agallas.

_Ja-ja. ...¿y que carajo tiene eso que ver?_

- ¿y...?- pregunté.

- Esme.- él suspiró.

_Gran verdad. jamás lo haria, por mami. no podría hacerle eso a mamà. Emo inteligente._

- sip, no lo haria.- asentí.- a veces logras ser tan listo como yo, jazzy.

_No...nunca tan listo._

_- _no Emmy, no lo creo.- sonrió.

- lo se.- bostezé.- ¿donde estan las chicas, amor?- reí.

- càllate Emmet, aleja tu homosexualidad de mi futuro esposo.-la enana saltó sobre el cuello del rubio y luego lo besó.

_Piensa en rose, eso, ella con esa pequeñita falda color rojo que usó en la cena de anoche._

_...mejor, mucho mejor._

- ¡duende!.- le grité.- dios, no hagas eso frente a mí. ya te lo habia dicho.

- opsss.- ella rió.- lo siento.

- ¿nos vamos?- su sexy voz me llamó.

Me levantè y volteé tan rapido que mi hermoso cerebrito comenzo a dar vueltas.

- wow. preciosa.- ronroneé.

Sus rizos perfectos, largos, definidos y rubios. Sus ojos con esas enormes pestañas. Sus labios tan apetecibles y rojos. Esas piernas largas y blancas. Esas curvas interminables.

_¡si era una bendicion!_

- perfecta.- repetì por novena vez.

- ¿no crees que deberias de ponerte un poco más de ropa encima?- Jasper saltó.- un abrigo, unos pantalones, no lo se, cambiarte de ropa.

Reì y los ojos fascinados de Rose se fuerón a mandar al diablo al tarado de su hermano.

- ¡Jasper Hale!- le gruñó.

- Rosalie...- él comenzó.- yo, como tu hermano mayor...

- jazzy, amor...- Alice negó suavemente, se acercó a su oído y_ quien diablos sabe lo que le dijo_.- ¿quieres?- le guiñó un ojo.

Jasper saltó de su asiento tomó el brazo de su hermana y me empujó por la puerta.

- Que les vaya bien. Regresen tarde.- nos sonrió y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

_No quiero ni imaginarme porqué "ese" estaba tan contento._

Me girè y la observe mejor.

_Todo un sueño hecho verdad._

- eres perfecta. demasiado para ser real.

Ella se sonrojò tiernamente.

_...¡ESO FUE TAN SEXY!_

_- _gracias.- me sonrió.- tú también eres muy guapo.

No pude resistirme y no me dí cuenta cuando ya la estaba besando.

- ¿al cine Irlandes?- preguntè.

Ella asintió y antes de poder moverme un centimetro volví a sentir como sus labios se presionaban contra los mios, y antes de separarse totalemnete de mi boca, mordiò la punta de mi labio.

- _perfecta_.- suspirè.

MI PROPIA PRINCIPESA AZULADA.

_...y yo que pensÉ que esas eran puras mierdas de mujeres. Especificamente de Alice._

- ¿vamos al cine Irlandes?- me puse a su lado.

Ella sonrio desconcertada, pero terminò asintiendo suavemente, tomando mi brazo para caminar hacia el carro.

_La hermosa maquinìta que Emmy "el barbaro" arrendó para su hermoso y natural trasero._

- ¿hey Emmet?- dijo durante el trayecto.

Girè un poco mi rostro para calmarme la ansiedad de mirarla, era hermosa, incluso toda confundida.

- ¿qué ocurre preciosa?

Rosalie se acomodó en su sitio para verme de frente, cambiando de pierna, _algo asi como Sharon Stone en una peli que vi hace años_, obligandome a mirar al frente y rezar para no tener una erección en ese preciso momento.

_Imagina al pequeño Eddie en tanga, a Jaspy con corpiño y a los dos en un baile sensual._

Suspiré y una gran sensación de mierda me recorrio hasta la punta de mis perfumados pies.

- bueno, estuve pensando- remojó sus labios- ...estamos en Irlanda.

- creo.- asentí.

Rose rió,_ ella adora reir_, y pasó su manita por mi mejilla.

-...¿cómo se supone que entenderemos lo que dice la película?- volvió a cambiar su interminable pierna.

Ahora yo reí, me estacioné y me giré hacia ella.

- mmm...¿y quien dice que veremos la película?- le guiñé un ojo, le dí un beso corto y me bajé del automovil.

_...talvez, si nos queda tiempo, alcanzemos a ver algo de la pantalla. Aunque eso lo dudo._

* * *

**pov Edward.**

_..._

_-_ ¿como lo encontraste?- la miré.

Bella asintió sin mirarme, fascinada. Estaba tan hipnotizada que su rostro se volvia aún más atrayente para mí.

_y eso parecia imposible._

- es hermoso, ¿no lo crees?- sonrió.

- como tú lo eres.- murmuré.

Ella rodó los ojos y volteó su cabeza para mirarme. Sus delicadas mejillas coloradas la delataban.

- Edward. ¿cuando será el día en que aprenderás que la adulación conmigo no funciona?- achicó sus enormes ojos chocolates.- conmigo esos truquitos no sirven, creéme, las chicas lo han intentado por años.

Negué en desaprobación.

- y yo me pregunto, ¿cuando será el día en que tú logres mirarte claramente?

Siguío caminando por entre las flores, rozandolas con las palmas de sus manos. Me pregunté si su piel sería tan suave como los pétalos de éstas.

- ¿respuestas retoricas otra vez?...podríamos estar así por meses.

Reí y tomé una flor mientras la seguía.

- lo se.- pasé mis dedos por cada pétalo, acariciandolos.- si no fueras tan cabezota.

Se detuvo y sus manos se cerraron en puños. Cerré mis ojos para aguantar sus "duros" golpes.

_... y aquí vamos de nuevo._

- lo se.- suspiró.- lamento si no te agrada.

Abrí mis ojos de uno a uno, topandome con su expresión serena.

- ¿escuche bien?- la reté.- ¿dijiste lo que creo que dijiste?

Enarcò una ceja y me miró de pies a cabezas. Aguanté una risa.

_...como un gatito enfurruñado._

_- _mira Cullen...- _ esa era la manera en que me llamaba cunado estaba enojada_.-...no se cual es tu problema, pero, veràs...

Estaba a seis centimetros de ella, algo inevitable para mí, y no podía quitar de mi vista lo encantador de su balbuceo de palábras.

- ¿si, Bella?- preguntè.- ...adoro este lugar.

- ¿si?- preguntó ella, semi-perdida.

- ¿sabes porque?

- ¿no?

Reí suavemente, algo que Bella dejó pasar por su atontamiento y sus manos cálidas subieron a mi pecho.

- creo que es porque...-rozé mi nariz con la suya.- estas helada.

- no te desconcentres cullen.- me regañó.- sigue con lo tuyo.

Me alejé de ella, sin querer hacerlo, y le coloqué mi albornoz. un bufido salió de su pecho.

- no te enfades.- le pedí mientras caminaba hacia una banqueta.- este paisaje es demasiado hermoso para que tú estes molesta.

Bella me siguió en silencio y corrió para sentarse antes que yo en ella.

- no lo haré.- suspiró cuando me senté junto a ella.- preo no me hagas enfadar.

- me gusta hacerte enfadar.- confesé.

- ¿por qué?

- porque no puedes hacerlo.- sonreí.- no dudo que lo intentes, pero, no te funciona.

- si, creo que tengo un problema, soy demasiado manipulable.

- talvez demasiado buena.

- ¿demasiado buena?

La miré, sus ojos curioso sobre mí.

- sí, eso es lo que creo. No te gusta que la gente sea infeliz. Asi que prefieres arriesgar tu felicidad por la de los demás.

Ella asintió, curvandosele las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba.

- que observador.- murmuró.

Eso hizo que irremediablemente volteara el rostro lejos de ella, concentrandome en lo amarillo que se veia el campo de los girasoles.

- tú eres bastante complicado.- soltó de golpe, con su voz frustrada.

- ¿cómo?- mi voz se volvió un susurro.

- no logro entenderte a veces.- la miré, ella no lo hacia.- lo intento, creeme. Pero parece que quieres algo y al segundo lo detestas.

No dije nada, porque talvez, Bella estaba en lo cierto.

- pienso que...- ella continuó- aunque suene un poco trillado, eres como ese chico malo.

Su rostro se contrajo y apretó los ojos. La observé minuciosamente.

- intentas hacerte el duro, como una fachada, no dejas que nadie se te acerque lo suficiente.- suspiró y abrío los ojos, sin fijar su vista en mis ojos.- pero solo es para alejar a los demás, temes dañar y dañarte, como si anteriormente ya lo hubieran hecho. Algo dentro de ti falta, algo que quizás perdiste con el tiempo, por no utilizarlo o algo por el estilo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, escondiendo el rostro entre mi pecho y la flor.

- ¿Edward?- su mano rozò mi cabello- ¿estas bien?

Sonreí y giré lentamente la cabeza.

- aveces eres bastante acertiva en tus teorías Isabella.

Sus cejas se juntaron preocupadas.

- ¿estas enojado?¿estuvo mal?

Se sonrojó y sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas.

- hey, no.- tomé su rostro con una de mis manos.- bella, no seas apresurada. dejame explicarte.

- ¿que?- levantó su rostro.- ¿vas a ser sincero al fin?

Bufé. _No me ponia las cosas fáciles._

- tienes razón en lo que dices, en todo.- respiré profundo.- pero, porfavor, no me preguntes más por hoy.

_...Porque duele, duele como una herida reciente._

- bien.- ella dijo, sintiendose rechazada.- supongo.

Se levantó de la banca de mármol sin esperarme.

- es hora de que nos vayamos, Esme nos quiere para cenar y debemos caminar de vuelta.

Asentí y me puse de pié.

- Bella.- tomé de su brazo antes de que echará a andar.- mírame.

Levanté su cara y corrí el cabello que la cubria. acaricié sus mejillas congeladas con condescendencia.

- espérame.- murmurè.- se paciente.

Se sorprendió, tanto como yo lo hice de mi mismo. Sus manos se fueron a mi rostro y se pusó de puntillas para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

- si eso necesitas...- Me miró inquisitivamente. Cerré los ojos suavemente y los abrí.- eso haré.

La besé por necesidad. Porque necesitaba sentir esa boca delicada y helada sobre la mia que quemaba, sus manos estrujando y recorriendo mis mejillas, mi nariz y mi mentón. Su cuerpo pegandose contra el mio, permitiendome sentir los latidos salvajes de su corazón. Su lengua cálida recorrer mis labios y saborear la mia. Su rostro calzando perfectamente en el mio, como si fuese hecho para estar asi, en mí, junto a mí.

_Era una sensacion abrazadora, deliciosa, placentera, potente._

_... Y tenia miedo de ella._

- Edward...-suspirò contra mi boca.

Fue en ese momento en el que me dí cuenta que habìa llegado muy lejos. Me separé de ella suavemente para no asustarla y la miré trasmitiendole que ese era el límite y ahi terminariamos.

Dí unos pasos hacia atras y estirè mi brazo hasta el asiento.

- yo, Ed...- Bella iba a comenzar a disculparse.

- ten.- le entregè un girasol.- para ti.

Ella tomò con cuidado el grueso tallo y levanto el rostro con una sonrisa.

- gracias.- sonrio.- los giraoles son geniales.

- ¿nos vamos?- entrelazè nuestros dedos y los masajeé.

Bella miró nuestras manos y me miró de una forma extraña.

_Ella sabia que estaba "intentando" retribuir lo que ella me estaba dando._

- nos vamos.- asintío y caminamos lentamente entre las flores y el campo de girasoles_._

_ creo que fueron demasiadas emociones por el día._

_

* * *

_**YAP, ESPERO MUCHO REVEWS EH!**

**JAJAJA...SI LES GUSTA, COMENTEN Y SI NO, TAMBIEN.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y TODO.**

**PRONTO SABRÁN QUIEN ES LIZZIE, PERO POR AHORA, ¿QUIEN CREEN QUE ES?.**

**PROXIMO CAPÍ LEMMON!**

**BESOS, ABRAZOS Y MORDIDAS. NISS. :D  
**


	16. entre jueguitos, besitos y bubis falsas

**Muy bien, lamento la demora, exámenes, el cole, mi vida personal y ustedes saben, todos aquellos obstáculos que hay para desarrollarse como pervertida de la escritura.**

**¿Prometí lemmon?... ¡pues viene lemmon!**

**Agradecimientos muy, pero muy, rápidos a:**

**-isa-21(gracias, cariño por todos tus reviews, me alegraste un montón).- isuldory - whit cullen.- Emma Isabel de Cullen.- lau aliice Cullen M.- Alejandra 87.- - visctoriamasencullenvulturi.- elsa92- yo.- nicole alexa cullen.- miadharu28- Edith Masen-isabel20- UbT.**

**¡gracias chicas!**

**Preguntas, dudas o consultas…un review y yo personalmente me encargo de responderla.**

**: D…que disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo catorce_: /…__" entre jueguitos, besitos y bubis falsas"_

_Pov Alice._

"_¿no te apetece la idea de la palabra solos?, tengo un juego en mente que creo que te va a gustar"…_

Jasper Hale había, _literalmente_, botado a rose y Emmy por la ventana con solo esas pocas palabras, lo cual me venía excelente en estos momentos.

_Y Que empiece la fiesta._

- Alice creo que…- jazzy se detuvo, me buscó por toda la habitación y era demasiado obvio el hecho de que no me encontró.

Reí bajito y desabroché los primeros cuatro botones de mi blusa, dejando al descubierto mucho más que el nacimiento de mis senos.

- ¿Alice?- se cruzó de brazos, caminando por la sala.

- Tibio.- susurré.

- ¿las escondidas?- rió.- tuve que haberlo imaginado.

Pasó su jersey por encima de la cabeza y lo arrojó lejos, siguió caminando hasta el inicio de la escalera.

- Caliente.- sonreí, mordiéndome sensualmente el labio.

- ¡Ahí estas! – corrió a mí.- te…

Cuando sus brazos se iban a enredar en mi cuerpo, fui mucho más rápida, giré y corrí hacia la habitación. Pude escuchar las maldiciones que dijo cuando tropezó con el marco de la puerta.

- ¿me quieres?- le hice un puchero y mis tacones se fueron lejos, en alguna parte de la habitación.

- Demasiado.- articuló.

Abrí mis brazos y corrí hasta él, me tomó del trasero y de un solo movimiento hizo que enredara mis piernas en su cuerpo. Me estremecí y lo abrasé. Sus labios soplaron en medio de mi cuello y comenzaron a dejar húmedos besos por todo el camino hasta llegar a mi oreja.

- Jazzy.- tomé su rostro para que me mirara.- ¿amor?

- Mmm…- besó suavemente mis labios.- ¿Qué ocurre?

_Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Algo iba a andar mal. Lo presentía._

…_Y yo nunca fallaba. Mis presentimientos siempre acertaban._

- ¿Por qué estas asustada, princesa? - su expresión cambió radicalmente, haciéndome sentir más que un poco culpable.

_Tal vez este no era momento para preocuparse, o al menos…no aún._

Lo besé con ansiedad, y al contacto, todas las preocupaciones que ocupaban mi cabeza se borraron por arte de magia. Sus labios tardaron medio segundo en reaccionar y cubrir por completo los míos.

- Jazz.- gemí, separándome un respiro.-…_te necesito_.

- ¿…tanto como yo?- suspiró y caminó hacia la cama conmigo en sus brazos.- quiero muchas pruebas de lo que me dices…

Sonreí por eso y mordí su oreja, mientras mis manos iban tirando fuertemente de su camisa y arrancando varios botones de ella.

Ahora lo verás.- canté mientras lo empujaba sobre mí en la colcha, haciéndole suspirar y lanzar un gruñido seco.

- Me gusta este jueguito…- suspiró y yo estuve sobre él.- pero tienes demasiada ropa puesta.- negó desaprobatoriamente.

- ¿Tú crees?- me miré y volví el rostro a él mordiéndome el labio.

- Quizás si…- se sentó y se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo.- si quitamos esto…- tomó mi blusa y la deslizó sobre mis brazos, me quedó observando inquisitivamente.

- ¿Está bien así?- ladeé el rostro con ojos inocentes.

- Mmm…si quitamos esto también.- abrió el botón de mis jeans y bajó el cierre.-… adoro ese sonido.

- Eres un depravado.- lo empujé contra la cama, una sonrisa se abrió en sus labios.- ¿cómo podré castigarte?

- Jasper entrecerró los ojos y nos cambió de posición, dejándonos a él sobre mí.

- ¿qué decías?- rozó su pecho sobre la tela de mi corpiño.- ¿ibas a castigarme?

Mis manos se fueron veloces a la hebilla de sus pantalones y, gracias a mi agilidad, estuvieron bajo sus rodillas en unos pocos segundos. Me acerqué y besé despacio sus labios, acariciando con mis manos su torso desnudo y disfrutando de lo deliciosa que se sentía bajo mis dedos.

- ¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso?- Jasper sonrió complacido y sorprendido mientras quitaba lo que faltaba de sus pantalones.- ¿no lo consideras injusto?

Me colgué a su cuello, lamiendo sus labios y acariciando los suaves y grandes hombros de mi amado, pude sentir como se tensaban y él comenzaba a moverse lentamente adelante y atrás en un vaivén casi imperceptible, tomando mi pantalón y bajándolo suavemente con sus manos.

- Jasper.- gemí cuando besó sobre mi ombligo y rozó mis caderas con el jean.

- Estoy jugando…- subió su rostro y abrió su boca sobre la mía.- solo estoy jugando, Alice.

- Entonces podemos jugar esto los dos…-sonreí y empuje su trasero a mi cuerpo.

Géminos al unisonó y Jasper tomó mi boca con tanta fuerza que pensé que me rompería la mandíbula, me dedique a apretar todo lo que alcanzaban mis manos y, _¡dios mío!,_ este hombre tenía _todo_ bien puesto.

_Y además en muy buenas proporciones, no bromeo cuando digo que es perfecto._

…_en todo el sentido de la palabra._

Sus besos bajaron a mi cuello, en donde lamió y mordió todo el camino, _¡jo-der!,_ tiré de sus cabellos y él succiono más fuerte, haciéndome retorcerme del placer y ahogar un grito.

- Jasper. -susurré incansablemente.

Se detuvo antes de llegar al comienzo del sostén, besó en medio de mi cuello y lentamente acarició sus labios contra los míos.

- sigo diciendo que traes demasiada ropa encima cielo.- dijo con voz gruesa, en tono bajo.

Moví mis caderas y él cerró los ojos mientras abría un poco la boca, dejando escapar un sonoro gemido.

- Eso creo de ti también.- besé su mandíbula y tiré de su bóxer, haciendo que el elástico le golpeara la nalga al regresar.

Se sentó y me llevó consigo. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para que Jasper siguiera lamiendo y besando todo mi cuello, sus manos cruzaron mi espada y no tuve que tener una _"visión"_ para saber qué era lo que iba hacer. Arrojó lejos el corpiño y me apretó a su pecho, empujando mi trasero a su polla, y yo aprovechándome de levantarle el rostro para comerlo a besos.

- se siente tan bien.- ronroneó.- tener así en mí, no puedo esperar para _estar_ en ti.

Reí y lo empujé para atrás lentamente. Mordí su labio, a lo que él respondió atrapando mi cabeza y acercándola lo más posible a la suya, acariciando mis labios y masajeando mi lengua con la suya. Me deshice, a duras penas, de ese beso apasionado.

- Hermoso.- susurré, rozando nuestras caderas y ganándome un siseo de su parte.

Bajé mis besos a su pecho, hasta su ombligo y bajo su vientre, no pude evitar sonreír, tomé esos molestos e innecesarios pantaloncillos y con sosiego me deshice de ellos, teniendo la _perfecta_ vista de la _perfecta_ erección de un _perfecto_ miembro excitado.

Con una fingida tranquilidad gateé sobré sus piernas y tomé cierta inmensidad sobre mi mano.

- ¿Qué castigo debería de darte?- apreté y subí mi mano por su longitud.- hoy me siento una chica mala.

- Se una chica mala.- murmuró, desafiante.

- ¿Me dices que hacer jazpy?- la bajé de golpe y la volví a subir.

- Oh si-ii.- cantó.- de eso estoy hablando.

Su rostro se recogió cuando me subí sobre él y me removí contra su polla sin dejarlo entrar en mí.

_¿Qué frustración no?... así me siento yo, ansiosa de ti.- quise decir._

- ¿De eso estás hablando?- susurré en su oído, realmente excitada.

- Esta tan húmeda, puedo sentirte Alice.- cerró sus ojos.

Apreté su polla con mi mano y me moví sobre ella, Jasper soltó una maldición. _Adoraba cuando se ponía sucio. _Corrí mi mano más abajo y apreté sus testículos, admiré como su rostro se tensaba y sus labios se entreabrían por mis caricias.

- ¿Te gusta? - dije mientras me movía en él y pasaba mi lengua sobre sus labios.

- Oh si, te amo princesa, de aquí…al infinito.- ronroneó.

- Yo, yo igual.- dije entrecortadamente, forzándome a conectar palabras con sentido.

Me colocó sobre mi espalda mientras me besaba, su mano derecha apretó uno de mis pechos, haciéndome suspirar dentro de su boca y alentarlo más a su cometido. Sus besos bajaron hasta finalmente llegar a mi pezón y mordisquearlo, me retorcí bajo él, mientras lamía la aureola, mordía su centro y masajeaba mi otro seno con esa maestría suya.

Nos miramos a los ojos, solo un momento, y su mano bajó rápidamente hasta mi intimidad.

- Te necesito.- Jasper me citó.- aquí…

- …Y ahora.- terminé con una sonrisa.

Sus manos bajaron mi braguita empapada y acariciaron todo el camino hacia mis tobillos, sin dejar de sonreírme y besarme en el rostro.

- Supieras cuanto me cuesta no acabar justo en este instante.- confesó.

Apretó mi pezón y lamió desde mis pechos a mi sexo, en donde se dedicó a succionar y hacerme gemir como si se me fuera el mundo, recorría mi cuerpo completo con sus manos mientras me hacia olvidar el nombre y cualquier antecedente de que tenía una vida, solo estaba él dándome lo mejor del mundo y haciéndome la mujer más feliz de la vida.

- Oh dios mío.- apreté los ojos y llegué al cielo.- eres…eres un dios.

- ¿Estás cansada?- preguntó subiendo su rostro y colocándolo a escasos centímetros del mío.- todavía me tienes así.-llevó mi mano a su erección y sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente cuando toqué su miembro.

Mi respiración se agitó y en un dos por tres volví a estar tan excitada como antes, _o más_. Volví a tomar su boca, esta vez salvajemente y me posicioné bajo a Jasper dejando su pene justo en mi entrada, moví mis caderas y él se separó un poco de mí para mirarme a la cara.

- Te amo.- dijo antes de besarme y entrar en mí, moviéndose pausadamente.

- Si, si, lo sé amor.- jadeé.-más, hazlo más fuerte.

Y vaya que lo hizo. No dejo de mirarme mientras entraba y salía de mí rápidamente, murmurando cosas y empujándose lo más que podía. Necesitaba más, lo necesitaba mucho más adentro, así que tomé su delicioso culito y lo empujé con toda mi fuerza sobre mi cuerpo, moviendo mis caderas y gimiendo su nombre de felicidad.

- Estoy a punto…- gruñó.- y me excita aun más que lo grites Alice, pero puedes alertar a alguien si llega.

Me haces feliz, mucho…-suspiré y me removí, ganándome otro gemido de Jasper.- adoro sentir como entras y sales de mí, amo escucharte gruñir y me importa un carajo si alguien nos descubre.

Jasper rió y besó mi hombro mientras hacia sus estocadas más profundas, aun más y mordía mis pechos.

- Me corro…- me quejé- estoy a punto.

- Hazlo.- Jasper empujó lento pero profundo y se quedo ahí.

Nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, en un mismo suspiro, en dos _"te amo"_ unísonos, dos sonrisas y un solo beso dulce, tierno y lleno de mucho amor.

- Lo eres todo en mi vida.- él me miró serio.- te prometo que nada…-salió de mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.-…ni nadie, Alice, no pienso permitir que me separen de ti, si eso está en mi destino, no voy a dejar que eso pase jamás.

- No lo está.- negué y sonreí.- tu destino está en estar conmigo, siempre junto a mí, pase lo que pase.

- Pase lo que pase.-juró.

Me abrazó y nos cubrió con la sabana. Estuvimos abrazados y acariciándonos tiernamente durante media hora, cuando queríamos volver a empezar, _y estábamos muy dispuestos a hacerlo_, nos resignamos a seguir la dieta de la abstinencia que nos ordenó Emmett.

Me levanté después de darle un extenso beso y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha.

- Estúpido Emmett.- grité, escuchando de vuelta la sonora y armoniosa risa de jazpy.

Abrí la regadera y cuando me iba a meter se me ocurrió una excelente idea, corrí hacia la habitación y me detuve en el umbral, una exquisita vista del trasero y espalda de Jasper estaba frente a mis ojos.

- Aprovechando tu esplendidez…-sonreí y él se voltio a mí con su ropa en mano.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a la ducha?

- ¿A bañarnos normalmente?- enarcó una ceja, sonriendo.- ¿o será dinámica?

Lamí mis labios y lo miré de pies a cabeza.

- Me obligas a usar todo mi _"dinamismo"_ en tu contra, Jasper hale.- le guiñé un ojo mientras él caminaba hacia mí.

…_y que continúe la fiesta._

…**.**

**Dos semanas después.**

…

_

* * *

_

Pov Rose.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda…que carajos será lo que golpeo tanto con la punta del tacón._

- ¡Demonios!- arrastré mi hermoso zapato por el piso, haciendo un ruido espantoso.- estoy segura que pise alguna mierda de chicle.

Emmet río sonoramente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y mi cuerpo se bamboleara hacia adelante.

- Estás loca.- apretó mi mano y me mantuvo en mi sitio.- pero naturalmente me encantas así.

Sonreí y seguí caminando entre la oscuridad con él tras de mí.

- Lo sabia…- bufé con "enfado".- ¡por tu culpa nos perdimos, Emmett!

…_O tal vez por la mía._

- Has sido tú, mi rose, quien ha guiado todo el tiempo.- me detuvo y colocó frente a él bruscamente.- ahora me toca guiar a mí.

Estiré el brazo y prendí la luz, de repente todo estuvo iluminado y nos descubrimos en una de las salas del centro de eventos.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- miró para todas partes con la boca abierta.- pensé que no había manera de encontrar el interruptor.

Sonreí pagada de mi misma, me alejé y caminé por la sala.

- Emmy, ¿crees que no vine antes a este lugar? - se encogió de hombros y me miró atentamente.-… Alice me dio una visita turística por _todo_ el recinto.

- Eres asombrosa, ¿lo sabías?- me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome sonrojar.

Emmet corrió por todo el lugar como un niño pequeño, llamando mi atención y jugando con las cosas que en la sala había. Lo seguí mientras él hacia caras graciosas y me explicaba que los irlandeses tenían casas enormes porque tenían complejo de duendes, por eso que a sus hijos los pintaban de verdes cuando eran pequeños y para sus cumpleaños les regalaban una olla con monedas de oro que iban a buscar a la mina junto a los siete enanitos.

Si esas barbaridades no hubieran venido de la hermosa boquita de Emmett hubiera salido pitando sin mi bolso de Gucci, como si me persiguiera el mismísimo Freddy Crudger, o como quiera que se llama ese tipo con mascara blanca y sierra mecánica.

- Supongo que este es el salón de baile. Es incluso más enorme que la recepción.- suspiré.- esta será una boda increíble.

- A Alice siempre le han gustado las fiestas, supongo que su matrimonio va a ser una de sus fiestas más grandes, por eso va a reventar la tarjeta de crédito de Jasper.- Emmet rió y me abrazó por la espalda.

- Mmm…ya lo hizo, ahora tiene la tarjeta de Carlisle.- confesé.

- Espero que no se le ocurra pedirme dinero a mí.- murmuró y yo giré un poco el rostro para mirarle.-…porque su regalo de bodas me costó uno de mis hermosos ojos azules de mi preciosa cara.

- Yo lo veo ahí.- le pegué en la nariz cuando se movió.

- ¡No pudiste!- me soltó y caminó un paso atrás.- mi ojo esta acá, esa es mi respingada y perfecta nariz.

- Ególatra, ven acá.- me acerqué y en un solo movimiento toqué su parpado.

- Ese es mi ojo…-asintió.-…pero no soy _autómata._

- ¿Autómata?- rodé los ojos.- _ególatra_ dije.

- Lo que sea que significa eso…-rodó los ojos.- no lo soy.

Reímos al unisonó y puse una mano en su pecho, tan duro y perfecto, escultural y absolutamente bien trabajado.

- Está tan duro.- solté en un susurro.

- ¿Co-como dijiste?- tartamudeó.- ¿rose?

Sentí como Emmy pasó saliva y aguanté las ganas de abalanzarme sobre él. _No, mentira._ Tomé su rostro y lo empujé a la pared, sus recios brazos me apretaron la cintura y acariciaron mi espalda, sus labios se dirigieron fieramente a los míos y me besaron con ardor.

- espera, espera. -se detuvo y se alejo un poco.

_¡¿Qué?_

Me alejé de él como si de veneno se tratase, tratando de controlar mi _muy_ irregular respiración y mirar hacia otro lugar de la sala.

_Juro que esta es la primera vez en mi corta vida en que el chico que realmente me gusta me…rechaza._

- ¡Oh demonios mi rose!-Emmett, tomó mi cara entre sus manos enormes.- no soy tan imbécil como para no querer estar contigo…-sonreí un poco ante eso.

- ¿Y entonces qué?- susurré- ¿Por qué no quieres…?

- Wow estoy nervioso…- Emmy me interrumpió riendo- esto nunca me había pasado, es extraño.

- ¿Esto qué?- arrugué el rostro.- entiendo…eres, ¿tú eres impotente?

Emmett dejó de respirar de sopetón, tosió y se largo a reír.

- por supuesto que no.- miró hacia abajo.- ni aunque quisiera…- levantó rápidamente el rostro hacia mí con los ojos como platos- y créeme que no quiero.

Reí y suspiré aliviada.

…_realmente aliviada._

- ¿y entonces?- me crucé de brazos, confundida.

- Entonces….- me empujó con sus brazos a su cuerpo.- solo me queda preguntar algo.

Entrecerré los ojos.

- ¿Me vas a preguntar si quiero hacer cochinadas contigo?- le hice un puchero.

- Sí, pero luego de que me respondas….-tomó mucho aire.- ¿aceptarías ser la novia del osito más genial sobre la tierra, Am…y el padrino de la boda?

_Shock. Respiro. Mirada al suelo. Sonrisa. Mirada a sus ojos. Risa._

- Yo, claro que sí, mi Emmy.

- Gracias, preciosa.

Su boca atrapó a la mía en un fuerte e incesante movimiento, mientras sus manos tomaban mi cabello y mi cintura, tratando de cerrar cualquier espacio que se interponer entre nosotros.

Pasé mis dedos por sus rizos y luego lo abrasé, empujándolo delicadamente por el pasillo. Dimos unos pasos hacia atrás, donde me separé y caminé tomándolo a él de la mano.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - enarcó una ceja, sin dejar de sonreírme.

Me detuve y lo besé otra vez, sintiendo como sus manos esta vez bajaron de mis caderas a mis muslos y rozándolos con los pulgares.

- Rápido.- rocé mis labios arriba-abajo de los suyos.- quiero mostrarte una parte de este lugar.

- ¿Qué lugar?- ronroneó justo en mi oído, sonreí y besé bajo su cuello.

- …_las habitaciones._

…

**Y un ****bonus****track**** para ustedes bonitas.**

…

_

* * *

_

Pov bella.

- ¡Estás loco, Cullen!- gruñí.

- No más que tú, _cisne_.- me sacó la lengua con toda su madurez.

_Pero que madurés… estúpido deslumbrador. Aghhh._

- Mi apellido es Swan, _dulce hombre de las cavernas_.-reí y corrí lejos de él.

- Vuelve acá, chica _súper_-_excitable.-_ gritó.

Reí fuertemente y me dejé caer sobre el pasto.

- ¡Ven acá!- Edward tiró sobre mí, sus manos escurridizas y frías me acariciaron el vientre y mis costillas.

- ¡Aleja tus dedos de fideo de mí pequeño y tibio cuerpecito!- entrecerré los ojos y lo traté de apartar.

- ¿Dedos de fideo?- se miró las manos y me las mostró- ¿estos deditos?

Asentí y lo empujé un poco de mí, _aunque se pasaba de lo mejor aquí debajo_, suspiré y me removí entre sus brazos.

- Esa máquina me está molestando, pequeño Eddie.- le guiñé un ojo.

- Así que pequeño Eddie, creo que me moriré aquí mismo del desagrado.

Se dejó caer completamente sobre mí, todo su _glorioso_ cuerpo contra cada pequeña curva del mío.

_En el cielo, estoy en el cielo…o tal vez en mi infierno personal._

- Atención Edward…chica súper-excitable aquí debajo.- susurré en su oído, soplando su perfumado cabello cobrizo.- no soy consciente de mis actos.

_¿Cómo lo hará Edward para verse delicioso los 365 días del año, los siete días de la semana, las veinticuatro horas del día?_

Se dejó caer hacia un lado con cuidado sin abrir sus ojos y respirando bajito.

- Oh vamos, señor fotógrafo, si te hubieras muerto, ya hubieras caído sobre esa fea cámara tuya.- dije con voz gangosa.

- Mister photographer? Is right? Is breathing? - pregunté en el idioma que usualmente hablaba Edward por celular.

Y _nada_, Edward respiraba demasiado bajito y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sus manos caían derrotadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, me arrodillé a su lado y le pinché con cuidado una mejilla.

- Edward, ¿estás bien?- puse un dedo sobre el halito de su nariz.- ¿estas respirando?

_¿Estaba respirando?... ¿y si no?_

- Edward, no seas bobo.- me enfadé- ¡te voy a golpear sin no despiertas!

_¡Abre los ojos, sonríe, respira, da una señal! …Pero por Dios, ¡no me hagas esto!_

Me arrodillé más ante él, con los ojos llorosos, tiré mi cabello tras mis orejas y acerqué mi oído a su pecho. El sonido de su corazón latiendo desaforadamente nervioso se escuchaba claramente.

_¡Idiota! ¿Cómo es que puede aguantar tanto la respiración?_

- ¡Oh no!- sollocé falsamente y puse nariz junto a la suya.- tendré que llamar a Esme, pobrecilla Alice, mire que haya perdido el fotógrafo de su boda, y solo quedando dos sema…

Un beso violento y energético me atrapó desprevenida, sus labios como seda y mantequilla sobre mi boca, deslizándose y cambiando de presión a cada movimiento, mis manos en cada espacio de su rostro, acariciando toda la piel que pudiera encontrar expuesta. Un pequeño flash hizo que me separara bruscamente de él.

- ¡Edward!, ¿qué te dije de tus fotitos?- rechiné los dientes.

Él rió ahogadamente y yo aproveché para golpearle la frente con la palma de mi mano. Edward se sobó con cuidado ese sector.

- Ouch… Lo lamento.- él hizo un puchero y se acercó a mis labios, intercalaba miradas entre mi boca y mis ojos.- yo solo, me…tenté.- me besó rápidamente y se puso de pie.

- Aprovechador.- pasé mis manos por mi rostro.- eres un ladrón de imágenes.

- Lo sé.- se jactó.

Me levanté y sacudí, cuando estuve a su altura, cruzamos miradas y me quedé perdida en sus ojos, incapaz de enojarme con esos orbes tan preciosos y esa sonrisa tan sincera.

- Eres de lo más complejo, Cullen.-bufé.

- Pero te gusto así, ¿no es verdad?- jugó con sus cejas.

- Mmm…-puse un dedo en mi barbilla.- que quieres la verdad o…

Y esta vez me interrumpieron sus brazos, me apretaron a él fuertemente, de una manera desesperada. Me recordó a aquellos abrazos que Reneé me daba luego de despedirme en el aeropuerto, de esos que no te querían dejar ir jamás, de esos asustados por perderte y alejarte de ellos mismos.

_¿Cómo poder transmitirle que de la única forma en que me alejaría de Edward seria cuando él no quisiera ya más nada conmigo?_

- Bella.- suspiró.- ay, bella.

- Ed…Edward.- lo abrasé, acurrucándome contra él y cerrando los ojos.

- Yo bella…-se separó unos centímetros de mí.- yo quería decirte que…

- ¿Qué quieres decirme, Edward?- murmuré, llevando mis manos a su rostro y acariciándolo.

- Bella yo…

- ¡Eddie!- gritó una voz sensual a lo lejos.

_¿Hum? ¿Y ahora qué?_

- ¡Eddie, bombón, te extrañé!

Nos volteamos los dos y por poco me vomito encima en ese mismo momento de la impresión. Una rubia de piernas larguísimas, labios redondeados y carmesí, tetas enormes y un vestido que con mucha suerte le tapaba donde debía, venia corriendo en cámara lenta hacia nosotros.

_Y una mierda, pobre de mi autoestima, Bajó de -500 a -1.000.000_

Lo peor de todo no fue eso, ni como revotaban esos pares de sandias que traía por delantera, sino que Edward, al verla, sonrió a más no poder. Estaba entre golpear a la perra esa, o la cara de tarado que cargaba Edward.

- ¡Hey Eddie!- le estiró los brazos y su enorme bocota.

- Hey…Tanya. - respondió cn una mueca y luego de sonreírme se acercó a devolverle el abrazo.

_Si la perra quería guerra, la perra, guerra iba a tener._

* * *

**Estoy segura que todo este esfuerzo, incluido**** bonus**** track****, merece aunque un minutito de escritura de su parte. ¿O no?**

**Llegó Tanya, una no tan sorpresa, dos semanas ya para el matrimonio de Alice…muakakak. ¿Qué tal esos celos de bella? **

**Mmm…sé que no estuvo muy bueno el lemmon, pero, es cosa de tiempo, no hay nada que mi mente semi-sucia no pueda imaginar.**

**Quiero un review, amé los del capítulo anterior, mientras más reviews, más largo y **_**"divertido"**_** el capitulo.**

**reviewssssssssssssssssssssss...quier muchos reviews.**

**Un besote de Edward, un pervertimiento de sir Jasper y muchos abrazos apretados de Emmy el osito. Nos leemos. Niss.**


	17. crisis de celos

**La historia es mía, los personajes también, bueno, **_**eso no**_**, pero la historia sep. Lo demás es de la Sthepanie meyer.**

**Agradecimientos a todas mis lectorcitas adoradas, que me escriben y me agregan en favoritos, autores y las alertas. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!**

**saluditos para:**

**-**_ eddy.- nany 87. - chikanime.- nicole alexa cullen.- florencia- edwardbellamanson- nikki alice vamp- victoria masen cullen vulturi.- lau aliiice cullen m- edith masen.- alejandra87- ginegine.- with cullen- isa21- dulce amor- UbT ._

**ainsss, gracias por darme felicidad.**_  
_

**¡Un capitulo largo merece muchos reviews!**

* * *

Capitulo quince_/…crisis de celos._

_Pov bella._

- hum, ¿Por qué esa cara, _sabella-todo_?- Emmet me entregó una cerveza.- desde ayer que tienes esa cara de culo todito el día.

No pude evitar una mueca, que, cuando caí en vista de "Emmy el ogro verde" se rompió en miles de pedacitos.

_Pero… ¡que mierda! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser ir a pedir dos cervezas?_

…_Rosalie va a bailar sobre mí con sus enormes tacones._

- diablos, creo que has mutado, ¡estas todo verde!- llevé mis manos al cielo y lo miré con expresión dramática.- oh por dios, ¡pero si eres hulk!

Emmett devolvió la cerveza que estaba tomando, salpicó sobre la mesa- mojándose al mismo y de pasada corriendo su _increíble_ maquillaje.- y mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

- muy graciosa, maría Isabella,- me mordí el labio, importándome poco que jugara con mis nombres.- ya estas morada…-bufó y miró hacia al lado.- puedes reírte si quieres.

Y exploté a carcajadas, literalmente, me reí con todo el espectáculo ese: personas mirándome, agarrándome el estómago, retorciéndome sobre la silla, pegando brinquitos; tanto que Emmett terminó riéndose esquizofrénicamente, sólo que al parecer él fue incluso más desinhibido que yo. Emmet quedó sentado en el suelo, con la cara entre un verde corrido y sus ojos rojos, mientras yo quedé llorando sobre la mesa con una cerveza en la mano.

_¡Pero qué par de lunáticos!_

- oye bella…-Emmett se incorporó sobre la silla, yo levanté el rostro secándome las lágrimas que aun quedaban en mi rostro, suspiró cansado.- que no soy hulk, soy un duende irlandés.

_¿Él un duende? No se ha visto frente al espejo, ¿y yo que soy? ¿Una supermodelo?_

Tapé mi boca con una mano y respiré profundo, Emmet bebió de su cerveza, mientras yo contaba hasta cien mil y hacía los ejercicios de respiración que Rosalie me había enseñado para situaciones como estas.

…Bueno, no precisamente _"estas"_ situaciones, pero funcionaron y eso es lo que importa.

- yo que tú me controlo, pequeña, mira que terminan después sacándonos a patadas de bar.- dijo él mostrando una mirada preocupada.- te quiero pero, si que estás loca, de veras.

Rodé los ojos y bebí de mi cerveza, _que por cierto estaba buenísima_, y ordené el desorden que me había dejado en la cabeza.

- deben creer que somos los extranjeros más extraños que hay, por cómo nos miran podría decir que hasta nos temen.- Emmett miró a nuestro alrededor mostrando los dientes y achinado los ojos.- y más contigo pintado entero de verde.

- dudo que nos teman…aún.- rió malévolamente. _Este hombre esta deschavetado_.- y por cierto…no estoy "todo" pintado de verde…- miró hacia abajo- tú sabes, no me alcanzó para...- levantó las cejas y sonrió satisfecho.

Me golpeé la frente e hice arcadas.

_Fuera sucias imágenes mentales, ¡váyanse a la cabeza de rose!_

- ¡qué asco, Emmet!- chillé- demasiado detalles, ¡demasiados detalles!

- opsss, lo siento.- sonrió con pena.- pero si es la pura verdad.

Reí bajito y él se encogió de hombros angelicalmente.

…casi exactamente como Alice y Edward lo hacían, pero él lograba darle otro toque.

Edward…Tanya…_Edward y Tanya._

La zorra de Tanya, con sus desproporcionadas tetas y su ridículo andar.

La que parecía modelo de victoria secret's, con esas enormes piernas, su cabello rubio rojizo y esa sonrisa encantadora que a todos enamoraba.

_¿Incluso a Edward?_

¿Quién era bella _"la fantasma con cero sex-apell"_ al lado de Tanya _"la rubia horny"_?

_Nadie._

- ¿me explicas por qué haces pucheros?- salí rápidamente de mi minuto reflexivo- y… ¡qué demonios! ¿De qué estas disfrazado Emmett?

_¿Edward había venido a buscarme?... sip, él estaba aquí…_

_¡Jajá!_

Sonreí y levanté el rostro, Edward tenía la cara recogida del desconcierto y Emmett posaba desde la cintura hacia arriba mostrándole todita su producción.

- a que no adivinas, Eddie-mon, ¿quién crees que soy?- sonrió con su rostro empastado.

- un idiota pintado de verde, ¿acerté?- Edward torció la sonrisa mientras Emmet rodaba los ojos.

_¡Qué guapo se veía desde esta altura!_

Aguanté la risa y tosí cuando Emmett me fulminó con la mirada por hacerle gracia a las "bromas" de Edward.

- nah, ahora ocupa tu cerebro.- dijo Emmett y volvió a su pose inicial.

El monumento de hombre se sentó a mi lado y rodó los ojos.

- ¿hulk?- preguntó.

- ¿lo ves?- apunté a Edward infantilmente, distrayéndolo.- por tu tamaño y color, ¡todos te confundiríamos con el hermano de hulk!

Emmett se golpeó el rostro con una mano y luego se refregó con dramatismo la sien.

- ¿qué haces acá bella?- susurró Edward en mi oído, causándome escalofríos.- este no es lugar para que andes sola.

Carraspee y lo miré con una ceja levantada.

- no soy una niña chiquita, Edward.- le quité la cerveza a Emmet, justo cuando él iba a beberla.

- ¡pero Bells! – Emmet se quejó- controla a tu chica, Edward.

Bebí todo lo que quedaba de ella de un solo trago y luego lamí lo que quedaba en mis labios.

- ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunté, tratando de sonar normal.

…_Como si no me hubiera abandonado desde que llegó la zorra quita edward's._

- ¿estás bien?- Edward se acercó más a mí, escrutándome el rostro.

Mantuve mis ojos sobre los suyos, con dureza.

- estas enojada.- resopló.- ¿qué hice mal?

_¿Qué hiciste mal? ¡Te apartaste de mí como si no me conocieras!_

Miré como sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente una respuesta en los míos.

_¿Y si estaba conmigo únicamente para no estar solo, si le gusta Tanya y yo era para pasar el rato?_

- nada.- susurré lastimeramente.- ¿que podrías haber hecho mal tú?

Sus labios se entreabrieron y sus ojos se inclinaron hacia abajo. Sentí lastima de mi misma por creer que alguien tan guapo como él se fijaría en alguien como yo, tan normal y simple, me sentí aun peor cuando recordé la forma en que había mirado a Tanya.

_Ella si llegaba a su altura, no como bella Swan._

Bajé el rostro antes de que él viera como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No alcancé a mirar al suelo cuando su semblante estuvo frente al mío nuevamente, sus labios en una línea recta y pude notar lo irregular que se había vuelto su respiración.

- ¿estás enojado?- pregunté sorprendida.

Cerró sus ojos e inspiró suavemente, sin quitar sus manos de mi rostro, apretó sus labios y suspiró.

- dime bella…- él dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con sus dedos.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté automáticamente, haciéndolo curvar la comisura del lado derecho de sus labios.

- tonta bella…-él abrió uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes.- ¿cuándo es que vas a entender que eres la criatura más hermosa sobre la tierra?

_¿Y recuerdan toda esa pena?…_se esfumó cuando abrió su otro ojo y me besó en la mejilla.

_Estúpido Edward, ¿por qué no puede dejar que siquiera me enoje con él?_

- mentira.- resoplé.-lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor.

Acercó su rostro más a mí, una sonrisa ladina y altanera se posó en sus labios y susurró.

- mira a tu derecha.- pestañeó suavemente, con toda la intención de deslumbrarme, miré y había dos chicos guapos observándonos, el primero me guiñó el ojo y el segundo me sonrió sugestivamente.

Me sonrojé y corrí la vista de ellos lo más rápido que pude.

_¿Qué fue eso?_

- tal vez te miran a ti.- miré a Edward, quien rodó los ojos, besó mi mejilla izquierda y se fue a mí oído.

- …mira a tu izquierda.- se ganó frente a mí.

Volteé disimuladamente hacia ese lado y el chico con guitarra, con seguridad irlandés, tomó su cerveza y la alzó un poco en mi dirección. Me di cuenta de que yo tenía una sobre la mesa también.

- esa no era para mí.- rió él, pasándose una mano sobre su increíble cabello.

¿Edward estaba nervioso…o era mi idea?

- ¿Emmett?- me encogí de hombros, hasta cuando me fijé en el asiento vacío en el que antes estaba sentado el grandote.

Cayó mi boca hasta la mesa.

- se fue al rato en que llegué, Rosalie seguramente lo llamó.

_Ups, todo es culpa de Edward…tengo que hacer travesías para recordar como respirar y pensar, todo eso al mismo tiempo._

- hum, no lo noté.- sonreí inocentemente.

- ¿ahora me crees?

Ladeé mi rostro, pensándomelo.

…tal vez el encanto de Edward da para hombres también, causando un efecto especial en…_irlandeses_.

Puaj, ¡no!, con nena _"bubis súper jumbo"_ es más que suficiente.

Edward negó desaprobatoriamente, aunque en sus ojos cruzó una chispa de diversión, mantuvo sus labios en apenas una sonrisa.

- no Isabella…-miró mis ojos y al chico que aun no nos quitaba la mirada de encima- esa cerveza definitivamente no era para mí.

- pero…- miré al chico impertinente mientras él me guiñaba el ojo otra vez y lamia la cerveza de sus labios espumosos.- ¿y si es un tic nervioso?

Edward pasó una mano por su rostro, irritado y a punto de golpearse a él mismo.

- serás tan cabezota…- gimoteó exquisitamente.- bella, ¡tienes chicos por doquier!- lo miré por entre mis pestañas-…eres demasiado ciega como para no verlo, tienes a esos dos imbéciles a tu derecha, a ese idiota a tu izquierda…- hizo una pausa y lo fulminó- …que si sigue haciendo eso me levantaré a partirle la cara…-dijo entre dientes.- a los chicos que se voltean al verte pasear por la calle, a tus compañeros de trabajo, a los que aun no conoces, y además, tienes a este gran tonto frente a ti.

Al principio no caí - algo en mi disfuncional cerebro no lo procesó- pero cuando mis ojos ahogados en ternura miraron su sonrisa tan dulce y sensual, con ese toque tan varonil y deslumbrador en sus ojos, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue soltar un suspiro desde el alma.

_¡Eso fue lo más dulce que he oído en toda mi vida!_

- ¿qué tonto?- me hice la desentendida, pasando uno de mis brazos por su cuello.- solo logro a verte a ti, Cullen.

- ¿y yo que soy?- ladeó el rostro juguetonamente, cerrando los ojos.- ¿hum?

_¡Que no eres! _

- eres…- lo miré y me quede sin habla- tú eres…

Su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, su perfume golpeándome por todos lados, capturando y jugando con todos mis sentidos, su cabello suave en mi cuello, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos cerrados, su rostro tan sereno y apacible…Edward era simplemente…

- ¿y?- abrió sus ojos y levantó sus cejas.- ¿es tan malo que no ni puedes decírmelo?

Reí y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, las cuales se llenaron de sus besos al instante, sonreí abiertamente y acerqué mi rostro al suyo lo más que podía dentro de ese lugar.

-…y no sabes cuánto.- mordí mi labio y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para reírme.

Edward llevó sus manos al rostro y gimió frustrado.

- ¿porque nunca haces lo que espero que hagas?- quitó sus manos de sus ojos y lloriqueó como niño pequeño.- me vuelves loco.

Me regocijé con sus palabras un momento, obligando a mi mente repetir una y otra vez las maravillosas palabras que dijo al final.

- ¿y qué se supone que debería de hacer?- le di mi mejor sonrisa picarona.- supongamos que no soy lista, ¿me lo dirías?

Sonrió y me luego de mirarme largo rato, haciéndome sentir pequeñita y preguntarme que rayos cruzaba por su cabeza, se acercó sin más para estampar sus labios sobre los míos y presionarlos animosamente, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar y subiendo _todo_ en mi cuerpo, se separó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- no…- mojó sus labios y se colocó bien en el asiento.- probablemente, no.

Boté el aire de golpe, volviendo con dificultad a mi compostura, miré a Edward y me levanté de imprevisto.

- ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó con la boca abierta.

Pasé mis manos por mi cuello, sonreí y me di la vuelta.

- por una cerveza, son deliciosas en este lugar.

Se levantó con esa elegancia suya y encerró posesivamente mi cintura con su brazo, mirando exclusivamente al irlandés que tenia claras intenciones de tocarme, _una canción digo_, y ya se había levantado para venir hacia mi lugar.

_Creo que comienza a gustarme este lugar, Irlanda es de lo mejor._

* * *

…**horas más tarde…**

* * *

- wow, no tomó más.- dejé la jarra sobre el mostrador y exhalé- mi primera palabra irlandesa es *_stout_ y eso no está nada bien.

Edward me miraba atentamente, con sus ojos afables, incapaz de perderse ni una sola respiración de mi parte.

- ¿Qué?- le hice frente, él se encogió de hombros.- ¿soy demasiado bonita como para dejar de mirarme?- pestañeé exageradamente.

- ¡bingo! Pero si diste justamente en el clavo.- Edward asintió y apoyó su rostro en su mano.- ¿porque no se ocurrió traer la cámara conmigo?

Abrí los ojos como platos y agité mi cabeza exasperada.

- no, no. no más fotos.- reclamé.- deja fotografías para el matrimonio, si sigues así, no alcanzará para el acechamiento de despedidas de solteros.

Tapé mi boca y maldije mentalmente al alcohol en esos momentos.

- no más cervezas para bella.- canté, riéndome nerviosamente.

Edward contrajo los labios y se irguió completamente.

- ¿así que quieren que fotografíe nuestra noche de solteros?

_¿Nuestra?... ¿no se supone que es sólo para el novio?_

- nop, la noche de solteros de Jasper.- mostré mis dientes en una enorme sonrisa.

_¿Y ahora qué me dirás, Edward?_

- no lo haré.- sonrió de vuelta, desviando la mirada.

_Puaf…respuesta incorrecta._

- ¡que!, ¿porque no?- lo miré desesperadamente.- sabes que Alice va a conseguir que lo hagas.

Edward hizo una mueca, me miró y me cerró el ojo.

- llegaré al acuerdo de tomar una o dos, y, ¡ya está!- golpeó mi nariz con su dedo.

Lo más probable es que lo conseguirá. Aghhh. Espero que no le funcione, ¡que tenga que tomar hasta cuando Jasper vaya al baño!

- ¿porque estabas aquí?- preguntó de repente.

- No quiero hablar de eso acá, ¿podemos irnos?- pedí mientras me levantaba.

Llamé al cantinero -_que estaba como para llevar-_ y le pagué el dinero de mi última cerveza, ya que Edward había pagado las dos anteriores. Me dijo unas cuantas cosas en su idioma, que ni coños supe entender- supongo que nada muy educado por el gesto poco amable que Edward le dio- y me miró de arriba a abajo antes de irme.

…_muy bien, bueno, que acogedores son, ¿no?_

- quiero caminar, ¿podemos…?- me detuve para mirar a Edward.- ¿Edward?

_Ay, carajo. _

Corrí de vuelta a la cervecería, me abrí paso entre la gente y _¡pam!_ Lo primero que vi fue la mitad del cuerpo de Edward pasando la barra, lo segundo, el brazo de Edward tomar impulso y en cámara lenta, como este fue a dar a la mandíbula del irlandés atrevido.

- ¡Edward!- grité a todo pulmón, pero mi voz fue amortiguada por la música del lugar.- oh diablos, ¿qué hago?

Mastiqué mi dedo y empujé a un grupo de personas para llegar junto Edward, quien no quería soltar al barman y le gritaba un montón de mierdas en irlandés, latín, hebreo, francés, alemán, galés… _¡que putas podía saber yo!_

- lo siento…- me disculpé y saqué el maldito celular de una vez, apreté el último contacto y recé para que me contestara.- ¡auxilio!

Un gemido, un quejido y un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea. Edward volvió a atestarle un puñetazo en el estómago al chico y el idiota le rozó la mandíbula con el que le devolvió.

- Edward, ¡basta!- me encogí de la rabia.- ¡déjalo ya!

- ¿qué santas mierdas está pasando allá?- Rosalie gruñó.- ¿estás bien, bella?

Me entró la desesperación, Edward no tenía ni una sola intención de dejarse de empujar al tipo.

_¿Es que nadie veía lo que pasaba?_

- vístanse y… ¡trae a Emmett rápido!- tartamudeé- ¡Edward va a matar al cantinero!

Me salté la barra, con una agilidad desconocida en mí y lancé una cerveza entre el tipo y Edward, los dos se separaron al contacto y me miraron.

- ¡gracias a dios!- jadeé.- Edward por favor, no vale la pena.

Mi hermoso fotógrafo tenía la mirada perdida y la respiración ahogada, lanzaba certeras miradas entre mí y el tipo que intentaba secar la sangre que salía de su labio.

- bella…- se disculpó y me miró con expresión amarga- ese idiota lo merecía, créeme.

Me acerqué con cuidado hacia él, acariciando su brazo. Su pecho subía y bajaba de una manera violenta, llevó sus dedos sobre el comienzo de su nariz y aspiró. Con mi otra mano le acaricié el rostro.

- vamos, te dejaré tomarme todas las fotos que quieras.- Edward por primera vez me miró casi despejado, su respiración tranquilizándose lentamente.- todas las que quieras…-me puse de puntillas.- en donde tú quieras.- dije a su oído.

Se estremeció bajo mis brazos y me abrazó, enterrando su rostro en mi cabello.

- estúpido idiota.- masculló y respiró profundo.- salgamos de este maldito lugar.

La gente a nuestro alrededor reía como si nada pasase, coreaban las canciones y se gritaban calurosamente de unas esquinas a otras. Edward pasó sin dificultad el mostrador, estiró sus brazos y me tomó para dejarme fuera y lejos del tipejo que buscaba desesperado algo con la bolsa de hielo contra su boca.

Me aseguré esta vez de tomar su mano antes de salir, tenía sus nudillos heridos y sus dientes seguían apretados.

_Piensa bella, suelta alguna estupidez._

- mañana iremos a ver los postres del matrimonio, Alice esta hecha un atado de nervios por probarlos.- me estremecí y apreté con cuidado su mano.- Rosalie planea embadurnar a Emmett con crema, ¿quieres saber que tengo pensado para ti?

Edward sonrió y movió sus ojos en mi dirección.

- por favor.- lamió un lado de su labio.

Una corriente me dio justo en la nuca. Me sonrojé, mordí mi labio y corrí mi vista lejos de la de él.

- ¿te gustan las fresas?- pregunté deteniéndome.

Edward se detuvo y bajó el rostro en mi dirección.

- me encantan.- murmuró sensualmente.

_Tranquila, tranquila…uno, dos, tres._

- ¿y el chocolate?

Edward rió armoniosamente, cruzó uno de sus brazos por mi espalda y me apretó a él.

- mi combinación favorita. ¿Qué planeas hacer con ellos?- levantó mi muy sonrojado rostro, sus maravillosos ojos brillando.

Me sonrojé aun más, hasta casi encenderme, tomé aire y valentía para continuar.

- imaginaba mezclar las frutillas, el chocolate y…- cuando llevaba mis manos por debajo de la camiseta de Edward, una presión en mi hombro y la tensión completa del cuerpo de Edward me hicieron voltearme.

Me quedé de piedra, con Edward totalmente rojo tras de mí. El retrasado mental tomó mi mano y guardó algo dentro de ella, para luego cerrarla y sonreírme sinceramente.

- I'm sorry, beauty; you are the woman of my life. - dijo en un pésimo inglés.- call me, I promise make you happy, in all senses, baby.

Abrí mi boca y me quedé sin respiración. _Todo se fue a la mierda_, Edward estuvo en el siguiente segundo sobre él, _nuevamente_, tomándolo de su camisa, levantándolo y golpeándolo como si su vida se fuese en aquello. El hombre, que no dejaba de mirarme y tratar de bloquear los golpes, seguía hablando en irlandés y eso a Edward lo molestaba más.

_¿Qué podía hacer yo, que estaba atónita ante la situación?_ El tipo estaba loco y era suicida, jamás me había pasado algo parecido. No era tan idiota como para no entender el inglés que usó, Pero si él había peleado hace minutos con Edward porque era mi chico, ¿cómo podía venir hasta acá y retarlo diciéndome esas cosas en su cara?

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando Edward gruñó y una masa enorme se interpuso entre los dos, separándolos, Edward empujaba con fuerza para soltarse.

- déjame, el imbécil este se lo buscó.- luego dijo algo en irlandés.- suéltame Emmet.

Rosalie y Alice estaban de piedra a mi lado. Me sorprendió a ver a Tanya junto a Edward.

- ¿cómo carajos pasó todo esto?- Rosalie soltó en un murmullo.- Edward está enloquecido.

Articulé algunas palabras sin sonido, las chicas me miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo y Rosalie me plantó una cachetada- que me dolió de puta madre- que me hizo reaccionar.

- gracias.- lloriqueé y me giré a Alice.- jamás había visto a Edward tan furioso.

- ni yo.- dijo ella, con la boca como un pez.- recuerdo haberlo visto muy enojado, pero esto, nunca.

Tanya le acarició el rostro a Edward con suavidad, besó sus dos mejillas y se fue caminando hacia el irlandés rubio, hablándole fluidamente cuando llegó frente a él.

- ¿Tanya sabe irlandés? Edward también lo habla.- no dejé de mirar la gracia de la pechugona al mover sus labios.

La pequeña duende tragó en seco, haciéndonos a mí y a Rosalie mirarnos desconfiadas, ella miró lentamente al rostro de "bubis grandes", Edward y a mí por último.

…_Algo se trae. ¿Pero qué?_

- desde pequeña, mamá solía traernos muy seguido aquí. Tanya vivía aquí cuando era una niña, con sus abuelos. Cuando ellos murieron, ella se fue a vivir a los ángeles con una amiga. Tanya y Edward se criaron prácticamente juntos, tienen una relación muy especial esos dos.

_Genial Alice…gracias por romperme el corazón._

- ¿ah, sí?- Tanya le sonrió al chico y este luego de agachar su cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se fue con Emmett y uno de sus amigos.

- hey bella- Tanya estaba a mi lado acariciando mi brazo amistosamente.- realmente le diste duro a estos dos chicos. Peter se llamaba ese increíble irlandés que Edward desarmó a golpes.-ella rió nerviosamente, provocando una ronda de muecas.- le robaste el corazón y eso que estaba dispuesto a todo por conquistarte- _de eso no hay duda- _al parecer su inglés es demasiado básico como para dar a entender sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti…

- ¿sus intenciones?- Edward apareció de la nada con Jasper pisándole los talones.- ¡a la mierda con sus intenciones! Si solo hubieras oído lo que el maldito mentiroso le dijo frente a mí.

- tranquilízate, Edward.- Jasper dijo con voz cortante.- con eso fue suficiente.

Miré el rostro de Edward, aun cegado en rabia, no dejaba de pasarse las manos por su cabello y apretar sus dientes con fuerza, llevando sus manos a su tabique nasal y regulando a duras penas su respiración.

_Wow, Edward estaba celoso… ¡y wow que estaba celoso!_

_- _Emmy, volviste al fin.- rose sonó más aliviada, al igual que yo.- ¿qué ocurrió?

Emmett, que suponía que rose había obligado a quitar todo ese maquillaje de encima, apretó los labios para aprovisionarse de una gran dotación de aire.

- los antecedentes dicen…- cambió su tono de voz a uno más varonil y grave.- ¡Eddie sufrió un ataque de celos!- todas las miradas se fueron sobre Edward, quien se limitó a rodar los ojos y tronar los dedos- bueno, según lo que vi, le rompió el labio, la nariz, la ceja y solo a nivel…-hizo silencio mientras movía los ojos hacia todos lados.- ¿como se dice esto?...am, solo a nivel rostrial…-_traducción__: facial_.- el chico que tiene la misma edad de Jasper, se llama Peter, creo que es un duende y su jefe se lo llevó directamente al hospital.- me mordí el labio, sintiéndome repentinamente culpable por él.- ahora… tengo una noticia buena y una mala.

Rosalie lo miraba como si quisiera tirárselo en ese mismo lugar.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que, _todos_, sentimos su tensión sexual?

- dinos osito.- ella casi hiperventiló.

Sonreí cínicamente, cambiando a la velocidad de la luz la mirada de ella antes de freírme y topándome con la intensa mirada de Edward que era aun peor. Como si su cuerpo me llamara, estuve enseguida junto a él, mis brazos rodeándolo sin ninguna vergüenza, mi cabeza bajó su mentón y bastó solo un roce de manos para que nuestros dedos estuvieran entrelazados.

- bueno, mi amor- Emmett besó los labios de rose, dejándonos sorprendidos.- las malas, dos puntos…- Rose rió y lo golpeo con la mano abierta – tuve que pagar todas las cosas que…- levanté un ceja en su dirección, mientras sentía el brazo de Edward me apretaba junto a él – que rompieron los dos, ¡lo cual me costó mucho dinero!- lloriqueó mientras se sobaba el bolsillo del pantalón- no hizo falta que amenazará al muchacho, Edmundo lo dejó con trauma…- besé el brazo de mr. Celos, quien apoyó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.- ah, y no podemos entrar más a ese bar, nunca, nunca más- enfatizó y apuntó con el dedo a Edward.- sobre todo tú, chiquito…- _emmzilla _sonrió a lo grande- las buenas son: que no nos van a demandar, que Edward podría ser excelente boxeador- me limité a morderme el labio para no reír.- ¡me sorprendiste hombre!, eso comprueba de que somos hermanos. Que bella está buenísima- guiñó hacia mí, ganándose un zape en la parte de atrás de la cabeza por mi amiga- pero cariño, te quiero belli aunque ese amor duela, y ahora, lo más importante…que Rosalie es la novia más sensual y hermosa que hay sobre la tierra, y es para _mí_.

Todo pasó en el siguiente orden: Edward alivianó el agarre, Jasper palideció, Alice chilló y saltó sobre rose, Rosalie se sonrojó y lanzó una risita nerviosa, Emmett sonrió petulantemente, Jasper desconsolado se pasó las manos por el rostro, abrasé a rose y Alice nos apretó contra ella misma, Edward susurró algo al oído de Tanya quien sonrió de vuelta, bufé mientras Emmett corría a exprimirnos a todas, Jasper gimió y se lamentó mientras Alice lo abrazaba con fuerza , Tanya los felicitó y se despidió, no sin antes besar la mejilla de Edward, y para mi gran sorpresa, la mía también.

_¿Uhm?_

Me sentí contenta por rose, sin embargo en lo profundo, estaba triste por no tener lo que ella obtuvo.

- ¿vamos?- Edward dijo a mi oído, despabilándome- prometo que esta vez será verdad.

Sonreí y asentí suavemente, su mano tomó la mía y me guió al coche. El viaje fue como siempre, las historias de nuestras vidas que intercambiábamos, él conocía cosas de mí y a cambió yo podía entrar en su vida y preguntar _casi_ todo lo que quería.

_Casi_ justo.

- ¿y bella…?- Edward acarició mi mejilla, antes de dejarme entrar a la habitación.

- ¿sí?- sonreí y besé su mandíbula, el arrugó el rostro, pero sonrió de vuelta.

- ¿de qué iba ese plan de las frutillas, ese exquisito chocolate…y yo?- ladeó la sonrisa y me deslumbró.

Me moví entre sus brazos, puse el dedo en sus labios y dibujé su sonrisa.

- mañana podrás verlo tu mismo.- bajé su rostro y él me beso largamente, espectacularmente, sensualmente, y debo decir, _sexualmente_…hasta que perdí el suelo, quedé sin aire y me obligue a recordar que ahí Vivian Esme y Carlisle.

**

* * *

**

Bueno, bueno. Cof….cof. Espero que les haya gustado.

**Muchos reviews eh!**

**les daré libre elección para que me digan de quien quieren pov, _¿alguna sugerencia?_**

**Nos leemos muy pronto. Besos, abrazos, Edward's celosos, Jasper sexualmente activos y **_**emmzilla**_** para ustedes.**


	18. ACCIDENTES

Los personajes no, la temática sí, bla, bla, blaaaaaa.

Me ahorro los perdones, clases y todo eso, lo lamento. ¡Las adoro guapísimas! ¡Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas!

Quiero másssss reviewwwwsss! Y más capítulos tendrán!

Bueno, es verdad, aunque suene cruel. Les dejo este extra long para ustedes chiquitas!

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo dieciséis./…"_ACCIDENTES._ "

_Rose Pov._

- ya está…- dijo ella y batió sus manos.- se acabó.

Abrí la boca y dejé de mirarme las uñas. La miré con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿qué está? ¿Vas a dejar que te cambien la fecha de la boda?

Alice gruñó, lloriqueó y se tiró al suelo. Seguí mirándome las uñas.

- si bella estuviera aquí, aunque es de suponer que anda tratando de violarse a Edward…- reí y Alice me miró con cara de asco.- ¡que! Oh vamos, es normal que anden jugando a las manitas sudadas, lo extraño seria que no lo hicieran.

- ¡Yuk! ¡Por favor cállate rose!- se paró y miró a la nada con gesto horrorizado.- es como imaginarte a ti y a Emmett haciendo…-hizo una mueca- cositas malas.

- ¿co-cositas malas?- reí por lo bajo.- ¿qué edad tienes Alice, nueve?

De la nada me impactó en el rostro una mierda blanda que me dejó sin aire y me desbarató más que un poco.

- ¿no ves que estoy sufriendo?- tosí y con dificultad la enfoqué, ella hablaba como si no me hubiera _casi _matado.- ¡tratan de acabar con la felicidad de mi jazpy y mía!

Me sequé una lágrima y me cambié de lugar.

- te quiero una mierda Alice, lo sabes.- hablé lentamente.- pero no me vuelvas a aventar un puto cojín de nuevo, nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella pareció despertar un momento, se quedó pálida cuando me miró y se puso a saltar.

- oh mierda, ¡qué hice!, rose… ¡rose!- comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, me sobé la nariz.

- ¿y ahora que, Alice? ¿Rompiste algo?- respiré hondo y pasé la mano por mis labios.- lamento haberte herido algún sentimiento.

_Un momento… ¿por qué mi brillo labial está tan líquido?_

Pasé los dedos sobre mi boca otra vez, bruscamente y los unté sobre lo viscoso.

- ay diablos, ay diablos.- Alice gritaba y buscaba ropa en su closet.- ¡Jasper!, tranquila Alice, tranquila rose… ¡Jasper!

Me levanté de un brinco y corrí hacia el espejo, Alice llegó casi un paso después de mí.

_¡Oh no! ¡No a mí y mi rostro perfecto!_

- Alice, Alice.- comencé a hiperventilar.- me voy a morir, ¡ay no!- me volteé hacia a ella.- jamás volveré a tener del mejor sexo con Emmett, ni podremos envejecer juntos y…

- ¡quién va a ser la segunda dama de honor!- chilló Alice.

Nos quedamos calladas, asustadas y con los ojos como platos.

_Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios…_

Gritamos a todo pulmón, hasta que se nos acabó el oxigeno. De mi nariz salía sangre a borbotones y aunque pasara reiteradamente mis dedos, ésta no paraba.

Seguimos gritando, mientras _más_ gritaba yo, Alice _más_ me seguía.

- ¡chicas!- Jasper llegó corriendo y me miró.- rose, ¿estás bien?

- voy por Carlisle.- Alice me miró.- lo siento _ros-ros_, lo siento tanto.

- ve Alice.- la urgí.- no quiero morirme en este país, ese no era mi plan.

La mata de cabellos de Alice voló fuera de la habitación, Jasper me miró e hizo que me sentara en la cama.

- ¿cómo fue que te hiciste esto?- fue al baño y trajo una toalla consigo.- presiónala sobre la nariz, ahí.

La empujó sobre mi delicado tabique, mascullé de dolor.

- más cuidado tarado, mira que parece que me rompí la nariz.- me quejé, haciéndole rodar los ojos.- …si, ya sabes, Alice con toda su furia me lanzó una jodida almohada entre los ojos.

Mi hermano arrugó el rostro y miró mi ropa, rápidamente hice lo mismo.

- ya no la quiero.- gemí.- este jersey es uno de mis favoritos y más costosos… ¡mira como quedó!

- sabes que no fue su intención, siente una culpa horrorosa en estos momentos.- él miró mis ojos y levantó la toalla para examinar.

- ¿y cómo rayos lo sabes tú?- jadeé cuando volvió a colocarla.- ¿eres telepático?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

- Alice es yo, ella es parte de mí, es mi mitad.

Enarqué los ojos.

- eres ultra cursi, hermanito.- respiré por la boca.- mira como te ha dejado.

Mi rubio favorito sonrió de una manera boba, _o enamorada_, y asintió.

- así debe ser.- respondió.

Emmett apareció a paso agigantado por la puerta, con cara preocupada y se arrodilló ante mí, su mano estuvo con cuidado sobre mi mejilla.

- ¿estás bien, mi florcita?- dijo con voz de bebé.- acabo de llegar de la tienda con Edward y bella, Alice está llorando a mares por teléfono allá abajo.

No sé porqué, pero mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pude hacer nada más que estirar mis brazos hacia Emmett. Él los recibió y se sentó conmigo sobre la cama. Acarició mis cabellos mientras yo lloraba como niña pequeña y me apretaba la nariz contra el pañuelo.

- tranquila bebé, ya estoy contigo.- susurró y me apretó contra su cuerpo.- no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, lo prometo.

Me besó en la frente y yo intente sonreírle bajo ese feo pañuelo entintado en sangre.

- bueno… no creo que este tan mal.- Jasper llegó otra vez a la habitación luego de haber salido a ver a Alice, quien nos miraba con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas desde la puerta.

- lo siento rose.- susurró apenas, con la cabeza escondida en el pecho de Jasper.

Asentí levemente entre los brazos de mi monito y le guiñé un ojo.

- déjame ver…-dijo Emmett acercando su mano a la toalla, negué con la cabeza.- mi rose, por favor, necesito verla.

Negué otra vez, alejando mi rostro de su mano.

- está fea.- hice un puchero.- no quiero que me veas así.

Emmett acarició mi mejilla y sonrió.

- tú siempre eres hermosa, mi amor, siempre.- me guiñó un ojo.- además estoy acostumbrándome a ver sangre desde que conozco a bella.- Alice _medio rió-medio sollozó_ desde lejos.- ¿Ahora me dejarías ver si está bien?

Reí y bufé.

- de acuerdo.- asentí y me quedé quieta.- Pero te lo advierto… tengo el rostro deformado.

Cerré los ojos cuando me quitó la cosa, suspiró de alivio. Abrí los ojos para ver si todo andaba bien.

- ¿y…está muy feo?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

- tienes la nariz chueca, amor, pero podría haber sido peor.

Me toqué la nariz y lo golpeé en la frente.

- eres un idiota, Emmett Cullen. ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

Emmett se largó a reír y se sobó sin dejar de hacerlo. Mi nariz había dejado de sangrar cuando ya había hecho las paces con Alice y bella con cara de _"zorra de Tanya vete al diablo y jódete ahí" _entraba por la puerta.

- ¿y tu mascota?- preguntó Emmy, tratando de subirle el ánimo.- ¿decidiste al fin dejarla a su suerte?

Bella lo miró de soslayo y le levantó el dedo de en medio, dejándonos a los dos paralizados.

- eso es inesperado.- Emmett jadeó.

- ¿pelearon?- bella bufó, mientras yo me sentaba en la cama.- ¿puede ser realidad?

_Sumamente difícil…hasta Imposible._

Miré a Emmett a los ojos y le besé en la mejilla.

_Conversación de chicas, mi amor._

- ¿podrías decirle a Alice que venga, osito?- Emmett entendió y asintió.

Bella se sentó a los pies de la cama con expresión derrotada, Emmett no se movió, respiró hondo.

- ¡Alice, rose te llama! – gritó, sobresaltándonos.

_Mmm… tal vez no entendió como esperaba._

- bebé…- Emmett me miró otra vez.- Necesito a Alice para una reunión de chicas, ya sabes, solo las chicas y yo. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si llega Carlisle y planeas algo con los chicos?

A mi hermoso osito le prendió foco y me besó rápidamente en los labios para levantarse de la cama, apretar a bella, e irse al mismo tiempo que Alice entraba a la habitación.

En el momento que la puerta sonó cerrada gracias a Alice, bella explotó en llanto.

Nos miramos con Alice, bella parecía desgarrada, jamás la habíamos visto así. Recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas y se abrazó ahí, Alice acarició su espalda mientras yo lo hacía con su cabello.

- Él. Ya no lo quiero más.- soltaba entrecortadamente.- siempre termino herida, esto duele… ¡demonios!... ¿por qué?…yo no…- levantó su rostro rojo y un poco hinchado. Nos miró sin expresión para volver a quebrarse en lágrimas.

- ¡es que yo, _yo_, yo lo quiero tanto!

Suspiré y vi como de a poco Alice se ponía roja.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?- la pequeña gruñó.- ¿fue Tanya o Edward?

Cuando Alice nombró al segundo la morena lloró con más intensidad.

- puto Edward.- bufé con rabia.- puta zorra de Tanya.- miré de reojo a Alice que apretaba los puños e imaginaba las _mil y_ _una maneras_ de matar a sus familiares.- te diría que lamento llamar así a tu prima Alice, pero decidí dejar de mentir. Que se la coma un perro irlandés…si es que tiene suficiente estómago para esas dos tetas inmensas.

Bella rió un poco, pero al segundo, volvía a llorar como magdalena.

- cariño…-dije cerca de su oído.- debes tranquilizarte, respira profundo y dinos que pasa, ¿sí?

Bella obedeció, lentamente fue controlando su efusión y respirando normalmente.

- quiero volver a casa.- fue lo primero que dijo.- quiero irme lo más pronto que se pueda.

_¿Qué fue lo que le hizo, le pidió matrimonio? ¿Cómo fue que la dejó así?_

- ¿que hizo?- preguntó suavemente Alice.- ¡no puedes dejarme a mí, Isabella!

- Alice.- suspiré, haciéndola volver en sí.

- hazlo por mí, por mi boda, esa que soñaba desde pequeñita contigo. Sabes lo importante que eres aquí, solo un tiempo más, luego nos iremos.

Bella se sentó, abrazó sus rodillas y nos miró por su cabello.

- solo quiero irme de este lugar.

Mordí mi labio.

- ¿que fue eso tan terrible que sucedió? si tú quieres puedo golpearlo.- le ofrecí con gusto.- cuando quieras.

Alice rió y se sentó a lo indio.

- eres tan parecida a Emmett, si son como dos gotas de agua.

Sonreí, me sonrojé y me encogí de hombros.

- ¿tú crees?- reí nerviosamente, ella asintió.- eso es bueno.

- ¡bella!- Alice la regañó cuando la vio llorar otra vez.

- no puedo evitarlo, jamás me había sentido tan adolorida.- ella se quejó y se apretó más a nosotras.

- yo sí.- suspiré.- hace bastante poco Alice casi me rompe la nariz.

Bella rodó los ojos y sonrió. Tomó su cabello en una coleta desordenada.

- tengo tanto miedo.- secó la última lágrima.- se me han salido unas palabrotas odiosas que jamás tuve que haber vomitado.

Alice saltó sobre su sitio, tomó un cojín y chilló en el.

- ¡le has dicho que le amas!- Alice puso las manos sobre su boca.- ¿y que te ha dicho él?

Bella negó y suspiró.

- le he dicho que le quiero.- respiró profundo.- que le quiero mucho.

- y él te dijo que no.- arrugué los ojos.- pero que hilipo…

- no,- me cortó.- que no me ha dicho nada.

Alice asintió y apoyó su rostro en una mano.

- era de suponer.- espiró largamente.- no sufras bella, Edward si te quiere, y mucho.

- mentira.- hizo un puchero.- él quiere a Tanya.

El duende se atragantó y casi cae de la cama.

- oh por favor, no te preocupes.- le golpeó un brazo.- la quiere, sí, la quiere, pero nada más que como una buena hermana. Te lo aseguro. No hay nada, absolutamente nada, más que eso.

Bella se golpeó la frente con fuerza y salió de la cama.

- ¿y cómo explicas que ella duerma en su cuarto?- despotricó- ¿qué Edward le sonría como un tonto, se susurren cosas al oído, se abracen constantemente, rían por todo lo referente a ellos mismos? ¿Cómo explicas que duerman juntos?, ¡y no me digas que eso lo hacen los primos!

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse.

- son primos. Tanya jamás podría ver con otros ojos a Edward, ni él a ella. Es como si trataras de encontrar un bolso Prada en 80% de descuento.

- imposible.- asentí.

- Edward es tan…-bella se mordió el labio.- es extremadamente difícil.

- lo sé.- Alice bufó.- lo conozco hace mucho más que tú y aún no termino de entenderlo.

Las tres reímos. Bella se sintió mejor, lavó su cara y yo me quité el pijama. También me hallaba bastante más compuesta, como si esa tormentosa conversación me hubiera ayudado a recuperarme de inmediato.

- ¿te pareces si salimos a portarnos mal un rato?- subí el cierre a la bota.

- claro, vamos a hacer cositas malas.- Alice saltó y me miró.- no esa clase de cositas malas.

- ¿adónde me apunto?- bella sonrió.

* * *

_Pov Edward._

_..._

_Vamos Edward, eres un hombre… ¡los hombres no lloran como bebés!_

- ¿no crees que es suficiente?- Tanya me ofreció un pañuelo y siguió fumando.- te tienen cagado, Eddie, muy cagado.

La miré y le devolví el pañuelo.

Ya era tarde y la luz de la luna era lo único que se necesitaba para iluminar esa parte del cuarto.

- no lo necesito.- mi voz se quebró y tuve que carraspear para terminar.- estoy bien.

Tanya rodó los ojos y me pasó el cigarrillo, aspiré profundo.

- ¿por qué no le dices la verdad y ya?- se encogió de hombros.- no es como si estuvieras por morirte o algo por el estilo.

Pase las manos por mi rostro desesperadamente.

- ¿y si la pierdo? ¿Y si ella no quiere estar más conmigo?

Tanya rió irónicamente.

- yo puedo cuidarla si quieres.- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

La miré de lado y la mande al diablo con la mirada.

- okey, solo lo decía para ayudarte.- suspiró.

- no me ayudes tanto, por favor.

Tanya miró por la ventana, un sentimiento melancólico me recorrió cuando mire al jardín, tan parecido al prado…al que se había convertido en _nuestro_ prado.

_Yo…yo también te quiero bella, mucho, mucho más de lo que lo haces tú._

- estas pensando en bella otra vez.- Tanya sonrió.- es increíblemente fácil notarlo.

- ¿por qué?- la mire mientras volvía a fumar.

Ella puso una mano sobre la ventana y sonrió.

- tu rostro. Tus ojos, se vuelven líquidos y dulces. Es como si no fueras tú aquí, es como si estuvieras con ella, entre sus brazos. Es como si estuvieras en tu lugar feliz.- rió ahogadamente.- estas enamorado, Masen.

Dejé de respirar y por un momento sentí como si me hubiera desconectado. Estaba en la nada y solo la nada me acompañaba.

_Lizzie. ¿Y mi Lizzie?_

- regresa Edward.- la rubia tronó los dedos frente a mi rostro.- pareces un muerto.

- ¿le amo?- articulé, incapaz de mirarla o emitir sonido.- no es posible.

Tanya rió con ganas, carraspeó y me abrazó por el hombro.

- dije que parecías, _no que eras_, un muerto. Tienes un corazón Edward, no lo olvides.

- pero yo jamás…

Las manos de Tanya voltearon mi rostro y lo pusieron frente al suyo.

- eres capaz de amar, al igual que yo. Lo necesitamos. Si tú no lo haces yo si lo hago. No seas un cobarde Edward, por favor, sabes que lo eres todo para mí, sabes cuánto te amo y que siempre me vas a tener.

Tragué saliva pesada, sentí como una lágrima corría por mi mejilla sin poder hacer nada para retenerla.

- Tanya…yo.- mojé mis labios.- no quiero decepcionarte, tú siempre has estado para mí, eres la única que sabe todos mis secretos, te amo también, y lo sabes. Pero bella lo es todo para mi, ella lo es todo, ella es lo que yo…

- ella es lo que esperabas.- Tanya asintió y cerró los ojos.- no puedo evitar sentirme extraña, aunque hay cierta ventaja, es justo, aunque hubiera podido ser yo quien ganará ese corazón.

- lo lamento.- me levanté y Tanya me siguió con la mirada.

- si yo estoy aquí, a pesar de todo…- Tanya bajó el rostro y lo levantó con sus ojos llenos de agua- ¿qué te puede hacer pensar que ella no lo haría también?

- que soy un idiota.- ella rió mientras las lagrimas caían.- pero creo que fue suficiente.

- lo es.- ella sorbió.- no te portes como un maricón y ve por ella, león. Antes de que alguien más lo haga por ti.

Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía, ella se sonó con el mismo pañuelo que me había ofrecido momentos antes, caminé hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla.

- ¿crees que es correcto? ¿Piensas que Lizzie lo hubiera aceptado?

Tanya respiró profundo y demoró en contestar.

- creo que Elizabeth estaría realmente contenta de verte feliz, y ya sabes, bella es perfecta para eso.

Me devolví atrás, ella no se volteó hacia mí, permaneció con el rostro frente a la ventana y el resplandor fuera. Me agaché y besé su cabeza, me incliné un poco más sobre su oído.

- gracias por esto.- susurré.- prometo retribución.

- eso espero.- murmuró de vuelta.

Caminé fuera y toqué la puerta de bella. Nadie contestó. La abrí lentamente y ella definitivamente no estaba dentro. Sobre su cama estaba el ejemplar de orgullo y prejuicio que le había obsequiado hace ya un tiempo, en un rincón apartado unas bolsas de ropa intactas y rechazadas aparentemente, sobre su mueble habían más libros, un brazalete y un papel arrugado.

Me detuve a centímetros del papel, obligándome a no tomarlo. Pero el deseo de saber, aunque sea conocer un pequeño vistazo de lo que pasa por su mente, fue más poderoso, y, sin mucho esfuerzo, me deje vencer por él.

"_esto es confuso. Sí, lo es. Hace mucho que no escribía lo que me tenía confundida, de esta forma es más fácil liberar al alma sin culpa, sin irresponsabilidad. Aun así me siento confundida e irresponsable, temerosa de todo. Más bien de él. Edward. Me avergüenzo de escribir su nombre con mis letras, éstas jamás podrían hacerle la suficiente justicia en lo más mínimo. Estoy feliz por rose, en verdad lo estoy, pero yo también quisiera tener lo que ella tiene. Eso no es correcto, ¿verdad? ¡Por supuesto que no! Diría que siento envidiarla, pero mentiría si así lo hiciera. Él es tan bello, gentil, tan deslumbrante. Adoró sus celos, me desconcierta, ¿cómo podría pensar siquiera tener ojos para alguien más que él, si él es todo lo que alguna vez pedí? Me siento tan vulnerable, tan pequeña y común a su lado, como si no lo mereciera. ¡No lo merezco! Yo no soy quién para estar a su lado. Tanya, ella si llega a su altura…ella es perfecta. Él se ve muy satisfecho con su compañía, después de todo, luego que al fin se haga la boda, cada quien seguirá caminos diferentes, él me olvidará y yo…no, yo jamás podría olvidarlo."_

Apreté mi mano con la nota en mi palma, la volví a dejar sobre el velador y me senté sobre su cama. Había tanto en esa nota, tanto que me confundía, desagradaba y amaba.

_¿Amaba?... ¿podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto volver a latir? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera._

- Edward.- su voz tan aliviada y tan satisfecha que creía que me la estaba imaginando.

Sonreí y miré el piso, creando en mi mente imágenes gracias a mis recuerdos con ella. Me imaginé a ella en la puerta, con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes e ingeniosos y su fragancia a fresas que hace mi boca aguas.

- Edward, ¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí?- bella volvió a preguntar, ansiosa.

Levanté el rostro y en verdad era ella, con su rostro un poco hinchado. Me levanté y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

- ¿estuviste llorando?- ella movió el rostro a un lado.- ¿fue por mí?

Eso le molestó, sus labios se entreabrieron mostrando parte de sus dientes.

- ¿qué haces aquí, Edward?- insistió.- es tarde, ya todos están durmiendo.

_Impotencia._

- lo siento bella, soy un estúpido, se que lo sabes y que te lo he dicho antes.- ella me miró por fin a los ojos.- lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto. Jamás querría lastimarte, preferiría antes morirme, aunque suene totalmente desquiciado.

- estás loco.- curvó los labios hacia abajo.- no hables tonterías.

Apoyé mi frente en la de ella.

- posiblemente, pero es por ti.- la miré a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas.

- necesito dormir.- susurró.

Bajó el rostro y esperó a que me fuera. Me quedé quieto, incapaz de irme y dejarla. La necesitaba demasiado como para perderla, al menos lo intentaría. No era tan fuerte como para alejarme, ¿o sí?

_¿Sería alejarme la mejor forma?, y además, ¿sería yo capaz de soportarlo?_

- ¿Eso quieres?- saqué la voz despacio, con miedo a que eso deseara.

Bella enmudeció, pude ver como lloraba y sentí de hacerlo también.

_¡Por favor! ¡Mi vida entera por la respuesta, por saber qué debo hacer!_

- Es tarde.- gimoteó.- fue un día duro, para todos.

_¡Vete!_

Me mordí la lengua y dejé de respirar, porque si lo hacía, terminaría llorando como tonto a sus pies.

- Muy bien.- modulé.

Obligué a mis pies a arrastrarme hasta la puerta, y con pesadez, llegué hasta el marco.

…_te necesito, bella._

- Edward, Edward.- me volteé y la sentí chocar en mi pecho.- no te vayas.

_¡No te vayas!... justamente eso necesitaba oír._

- te quiero, bella.- la apreté con desesperación contra mí.- es imposible no hacerlo.

Bella se tensó y me alejó de ella bruscamente.

_¿Qué demonios había hecho ahora?_

Me empujó hacia atrás, logrando que tuviera que retroceder para no caer al piso.

- ¿Qué haces?- choqué contra la puerta.

Su mano pasó a mi lado y su rostro al fin se reveló. Una hermosa mirada ansiosa y su labio enterrado en sus dientes.

Ella había puesto cerrojo…y yo, _esta vez más que nunca_, estaba nervioso.

- creo que las lágrimas lograron cerrar mis conductos auditivos…- sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante- ¿podrías repetir eso último, _por favor_?

Antes de que pudiera decirlo, tenía su boca sobre la mía, presionándose fuertemente y negándose a alejarse para dejarme hablar, ni respirar, menos pensar.

- te quiero Edward…-dijo al separar nuestros labios.- todo idiota y desquiciado, te deseo.

Me sorprendió oírla decir lo último, que hizo estragos en mi, tanto física como mentalmente, y me vi otra vez atrapado.

Besé su mejilla, su nariz, sus labios y su cuello, sintiéndola temblar entre mis brazos. Con cuidado rocé mis yemas por el escoté del jersey que traía, estremeciéndome con lo suave que su piel era. Acaricié sus labios y, antes de besarla y dejar mi conocimiento a su merced, me detuve sobre sus labios.

- te quiero mi bella, te quiero mucho.

E instantáneamente en su rostro surcó la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que he visto.

- eso, justamente eso, era lo necesitaba escuchar de tus labios.- sus brazos guiándome hacia atrás.- ¿serias tan amable de repetirlo?

Reí. Me sentía aliviado y feliz, aún más feliz.

- te quiero.- bella negando con esa sonrisa tan propia de su nombre.- es en serio, te quiero. ¿No me crees? Te quiero. Te quiero.- levantó un ceja mientras se detenía frente a su cama.- yo, realmente, te quiero.- suspiré.- a ti, Bella Swan. Te quiero.

- yo igual.-dijo con sus brazos bajo mi camiseta, deslizándolos por mi espalda.

- te quiero mucho.- gemí.- te deseo también.

La besé de lado, sujetando su rostro y mordiendo sus labios suavemente, suspiré suavemente cuando ella rasguñó el camino de mi columna vertebral, haciéndome empujarla suavemente sobre la cama y besarle deliciosamente el mentón.

Bella levantó mi polo y lo quitó por mi cabeza, dejándome desnudo hacia arriba y sintiendo su cuerpo caliente rozar mi pecho.

- bella.- jadeé.

Sus besos bajaron a mi cuello, y de mi cuello, a mi torso. _Esta mujer me intentaba volver loco. _Volví a tomar el control, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la bese fervientemente, delineando sus labios y abriendo mi boca. Bella masajeó mi lengua antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, se hizo una lucha constante de poder entre ella y yo.

- Hm, Edward.

- bella.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello mientras ella se frotaba contra mi cuerpo y sus manos rompían la tela de su jersey, lo que me divirtió un montón y yo terminé de rasgar completamente. Quedé embobado en lo hermoso que era su cuerpo, entonces pensé en ese momento, ¿Cómo será sin esos apretados pantalones?

_Maravilloso._

Mientras su boca volvía deseosa y yo insistentemente palpaba todo los que mis dedos podían alcanzar, sentí como sus manos intentaban quitar de su lugar al botón de mis pantalones a punto de romperse.

La separé con cuidado y me acomodé con ella abajo.

- mi bella…- hiperventilé haciéndole sonreír y besar mi mano.- no me hagas esto difícil…- volví a detenerme en busca de aire.- debemos parar.

_Deber y querer son dos cosas diferentes, Edward. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes._

Bella lo entendió al instante y se sonrojó ferozmente, asintió y se miró con vergüenza. Me levante riendo y la tiré hacia mí, besándola de improvisto y con lentitud, sintiendo como se formaba una tímida sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

- está bien, Cullen.- carraspeó con su sensual voz ronca.- espero que sepas aguarle la fiesta a tu amiguito.

Quise llorar de pena, pero pensar en Emmett desnudo me devolvió parte de mi cordura.

_¡No es justo!_

Me acerqué a bella con intensiones de besarla y un deje de sonrisa, ella seguía con su sonrisa petulante, hasta que…el beso resultó ser en _otra_ parte.

_¡Pero qué bien!_

- ¡Edward! ¡ven acá, Edward Cullen!- gritó y yo aproveche de ponerme de pie, besarla en los labios y salir jodiendo de ahí.

… _Se dice que la vida está llena de accidentes… agradezco al cielo que yo haya chocado con este._

_...aunque deba correr a darme una ducha de agua helada todos los días._

_

* * *

_

Y, ¿quedaron con deseos de más?

Espero que les haya gustado, esa era la idea.

Creo que merece review, sugerencias de pov, ¿qué les parece la pobre de tanya?

Reviewwwww, besos, girasoles, tomates, edward´s ?

Besotes. Niss. =)


	19. ¡Pobre Peter!

Los personajes no son míos, _tristemente_, ¡pero no lloren! La historia si lo es.

Muchos perdones por la tardanza, espero que no se hayan enojado, traje lo más rápido que pude este capítulo, lleno de divagaciones mentales de mi persona.

Gracias por las alertas y favoritos, muchisisisimas gracias.

**Agradecimientos rapiditos para:** _-nikki alice vamp -__Vikkii Cullen - __miadharu28 – victoriamasencullenvulturi - nany87 - Nicole Alexa Cullen -__alejandra87- susylovescandys- lilyPOTTER – Karen - Saha Denali._

_¡Thanks so much!_

¿Me dejan reviews?... **¡vamos por los doscientos!**

* * *

Capitulo dieciocho…/_"¡Pobre Peter!"._

**Pov Emmet.**

- osito, adoro verte así, lo sabes…- ella ronroneó como una gatita sobre mi pecho _ultra_ musculoso.- pero, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien más entrara y te viera casi en bolas?

Enredé mis dedos en su rubio y desordenado cabello, y jugué con ellos un rato.

- pasaría el mejor momento de su vida, mi rose.- le sonreí.

Rosalie, mi rubia sexualmente atractiva, trató de aguantarse una risa, pero, el inicio de sus labios se fueron hacia arriba y de improvisto, su risita ahogada hizo que su _cuerposotote _de diosa vibrara.

_Ujum…eso fue una clara muestra de su necesidad insaciable por mí-í._

- ¿Qué tal si le hacemos a la cuarta ronda de la noche?- le guiñé un ojo mientras ella bostezaba y se tapaba rápidamente la boca. _O tal vez no_- ¿tienes sueño?

Ella me miró y suspiró como un conejito, _¡mi propia conejita playboy!_, hizo un puchero y asintió.

- un poquito.-murmuró- ¿por qué no te pones algo y dormimos un rato?

_Todo por mi chica bonita._

Tomé la sabana y la tiré hacia arriba, cubriendo todo su cuerpo de _súper-mujer-diosa- solo-para-Emmett-el-osito-sexoso_ y aproveche para besarla en la frente.

- si tú lo dices.- ella cerró sus ojitos y suspiró otra vez.- iré a recuperar fluidos y vuelvo contigo, mi florcita.

Rosalie torció sus labios hacia el cielo y rió despacito.

- eres tan sucio, cosito.- abrió uno de sus ojitos azules y me miró cariñosamente- no te tardes.

La besé y me puse los primeros pantaloncillos que encontré sobre el velador.

_Nota mental: ordenar la habitación de rose. Con urgencia. Antes de que me corte mis preciadas bolitas llenitas de felicidad._

Una verdadera silueta perfecta, curva precisa, medidas hechas para mí, ella era para mí. _Mi rose_. Mi chiquita _Baby._

Me incliné hacia ella y corrí el cabello que le molestaba sobre su nariz, ella sonrió, y yo_, ¿tenía otra opción?,_ no pude hacer nada más que darle una buena palmadita en ese traserito tan bonito que tiene.

_Quizás se me pasó un poquito la mano con ese toquecito._

- ¡Emmett!- se quejó- no hagas que tenga que ir a buscarte.

Me reí por lo bajo y volví a darle un contactito, ella suspiró y ronroneó.

- volveré antes de que se te quiten las ganas.- canté.- no te me vayas a ir.

Rosalie abrió los ojos para guiñarme, los cerró otra vez y se acurrucó entre las cobijas.

_Muy bien, a rehidratarse para seguir…con la vida de Emmy "músculos de acero"._

Cerré la puerta con cuidado de no golpearla y molestar al amor de mi vida, que en verdad necesitaba descansar de mis súpers _"masajes por ahí"_ y salí en puntillas al pasillo.

_Y bueno…_

_No soy de esos hombres que se asusta con las horrorosas sombras de los arboles de esas que te miran y te estiran sus ramas para apretarte y estrangularte y sacarte los sesos y los ojos para luego comérselos y hacer abrigos con tu piel y… no, no era miedoso, pero no me gustaba __**nada**__ este pasillo prostituto._

_Nah, no estaba asustado._

_- la…la...lala…la…-_comencé a tararear mientras miraba de un lado a otro para estar atento a cualquier duende que tratara de matarme.- esas sombras son de arboles, _lalalala_, esas son de…más arboles _lalala_…- respiré hondo, apurando el paso- esas es, _lalala_, la luz de la luna_, sí-í,_ la luz de la luna.

Y entonces todo cuadro en mi mente, mis brazos se movieron de un lado al otro y mis caderas los acompañaron.

_Aquí estaba la mía._

- esa es la luna, _lalala_, esa es mi mano pá…lida- agité mi mano en el aire- _¡y dice!_... la mano arriba, cintura sola…- susurré mientras movía mi cintura.- la media vuelta…- me di una vuelta mientras bajaba las escaleras, sin tropezarme. _Algo que bella jamás hará_.- ¡danza kuduro!

Y estaba yo, llegando a mi hogar, bailando como un dios y cantando como todo un artista.

_Que… genio._

- Gracias Carlisle por haberme heredado tus genes a mí.- hice mi baile de la victoria y empujé la puerta de la cocina con mi trasero.

_¿Por qué los irlandeses harán cocinas tan enormes?, ellos son tan pequeños, ¿no les costará a sus hijos duende sacar el helado de chocolate de la heladera?, ¿y las esposas irlandesas cocinarán bien?, quizás por eso es lo tamaño bowl, lo que sea que signifique eso, ¿mamá habrá llenado el refrigerador?, ella cocina tan bien, Rosalie no cocina, ajá, ¡eso le voy a regalar para navidad!...una tarde de cocina con mami, ¿qué le regalaré a bella?… ¡un botiquín!, lo sé, ¡un Einstein!, a Alice puede que le regale otra gif card ilimitada, a Jasper una tintura para que se siga decolorando su pelo de rubia, a Eddie puedo regalarle el kamasu...?_

Me quedé de piedra con la cabeza metida entre el pastel de limón de Esme y mis bebidas energéticas. Una ráfaga de viento me dio en la espalda, me azotó las pompis y me produjo un escalofrió desde mis sexis rizos hasta las fragantes puntas de mis pies.

_Es…es un duende, que no sea un duende, quizás no quería que me metiera en su cocina._

_¡Pero si el dulce lo hizo Esme! ¡Lo de ma' es mío!_

Respiré profundo y agarré una botella de Heineken, la apreté en mi mano lo suficiente para no quebrarla y me preparé para voltearme a golpear a ese duende caníbal.

-¡esta es mi…! ¿Comida?- retrocedí la botella hacia mí y cerré la puerta del congelador.- ¿Eddie?- estiré mi boca- ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Eddie-mon_ no dijo ni una palabra, se quedó estático como una estatua e instaló, lo que supongo fue, una mueca de tarado en su cara. _Aunque como de costumbre._

- ¿te duele el estómago?- abrí la cerveza lentamente.- ¿necesitas un laxante?

Edward bufó como perro, pasó una de sus manos por su maraña y volvió a bufar.

_¿Y a este que le dio?_

- ¿estás enfermo?- bebí de la cerveza. _Yumi_.- me explico, ¿ahora estas físicamente enfermo?

_Hay que darse a entender._

- Sigue así Emmett…- Edward se golpeó la frente- hey, ¿me puedes recordar esa vez en la casa de tía camelia?

Me atraganté con la cerveza y la escupí.

_¡Este se deschavetó para siempre!_

- ¿tía camelia?- él asintió sentado en el mesón- ¿esa perturbadora vez?

Tragamos duro.

- esa vez.- confirmó.

Me estremecí y me tomé la cerveza hasta el fondo.

- ¿quieres suicidarte?, ¡hay formas menos dolorosas!- aullé- tienes que dejar de ponerte tan emo cuando Bella te da calabazas.

- _Bella. _- bufó- solo limítate a contarme la historia Emmett.

Dejé la botella vacía a un lado y volví a mi labor con el segundo amor de mi vida, _"Gerardo: el frigorífico irlandés"_ y escarbé para llegar al sándwich de Jasper.

- sabes que no me gusta negarte cosas….- lo mordí.- _¡desde ahora Jasper me hará los emparedados!_…-gemí y volví al tema.- pero es uno de esos traumas que obligué a mi mente bloquear con doscientos candados.

Volví a masticarlo y el sabor ese volvió a mi lengua… _¡qué rayos, sabe tan bien!_

Gemí con felicidad.

- Emmett, por favor…-gimoteó mientras yo buscaba otra cosa para beber.- _necesito _que me hables de _aquello_.

El pequeño Eddie y sus suplicas me rompieron el corazón. Tragué rápido y saqué la cajita de leche.

Lloriqueé y me limite a decir lo que vi, _vimos._

- bueno, _demonios_, lo hare rápido e indoloro para los dos.- sorbí- era verano y papá y mamá tenían que salir, Alice estaba de campamento y tú y yo éramos incapaces de estar juntos cinco segundos sin destruir la mitad de la casa, papá pensó que lo mejor sería ir a dejarnos donde tía camelia- la recordé apretándonos las mejillas como si se nos fueran a salir._ Ouch.- _tú sabes cómo es tía camelia…

Es como _Hagrid_ de _Harry Potter_…pero sin un _tilín _y con unas _bubis_ enormes.

Me arrugué como una pasa, sentí como Eddie hacia arcadas.

- sigue…-insistió- es por una buena causa.

Me encogí de hombros y me senté en el suelo con la caja en las manos.

- entonces… ¡qué asco! Te odio por hacerme recordar esto…- me retorcí- estábamos jugando a las escondidas y era tarde, la casa de tía camelia es enorme, tiene millones de habitaciones y era muy fácil perderse en ese lugar, te busqué por todas partes y no estabas, hasta que fui a la habitación prohibida…- _¡que resultó ser el cuarto del terror!_- y escuche dos gritos, corrí y te encontré, estabas con los ojos cerrados y gritabas como si te estuvieran matando, tía camelia lucia un muy ajustado traje de cuero negro, ¡demonios fue horrible! Y ella…-agité mis manos en el aire.- tenía su trasero al descubierto y sus bubis casi se salían de ese traje tan pequeño y _¿yo tenía que verlo señor?_...al final los tres terminamos gritando y llegó la policía con Carlisle y Esme y gracias adiós que jamás nos dejaron con ella más.- suspiré- aun siento como si lo hubiera sufrido ayer.

- jamás tuve que haber entrado en ese lugar…- Edward murmuró- no sé en que estaba pensando por no hacer caso a lo _peligroso_ y _prohibido_ de ese sucucho.

Asentí y enarqué una ceja.

- ¿para qué querías que te lo contara?- me paré del suelo, que me había congelado mis pompitas.- tú te sabes esa historia mejor que yo.

Vi como la sombra de Edward se encogía.

- no quisieras saberlo.- resopló.- te lo puedo jurar.

Rodé los ojos.

- vamos Eddie-mon, soy tu hermanito, todo lo referente a ti me interesa.- me acerqué a la mesa.- no seas tímido conmigo.

Edward pasó una mano por su cabeza.

- yo… ¡mierda!- bufó.- tengo un problema grave Emmett, quizás tú…

_Edward y sus problemas…este chico se ahoga en una gota de leche en un vaso, o en un vaso de leche, o un vaso vacio o…como sea, eso._

- escúpelo, tal vez Emmy y sus consejos _sabios_ te pueden ayudar.

Edward se quedó callado y yo le ofrecí de mi caja de leche antes de que se acabara.

No la tomó, pero si siguió hablando.

- digamos que…_Peter_ conoció una chica muy sexy…- rodé los ojos _¿Peter?_- y esa chica sexy lo hizo sentir bien feliz…pero muy feliz, contento, demasiado alegre…

- Am…- golpeé la mesa haciéndolo saltar- ¿te refieres a que sacó a su niño interior a jugar?

- sí.- Edward susurró más bajo acercándose más a mi.-… ¿qué puede hacer _Peter_ para mandarlo a acostar?

_¡Pobre Peter!_

- uhm…pobre muchacho…bueno hay dos maneras, una es que ella lo entretenga y lo canse, o, que Peter lo canse rápidamente y le saqué todas las energías.- levanté y baje las cejas.- ya tú sabes.

_Peter_, digo, _Eddie_ se pasó las manos por la cara desesperadamente.

- esto es realmente asqueroso Emmett, recuérdame jamás pedirte consejos a ti. Eres mi último recurso.- refunfuñó.- es en serio, es repulsivo todo esto.

- de nada.- asentí.- fue un placer ayudarte.

Y de la nada una cosa verde entró por la puerta, con los ojos rojos y la boca abierta, haciéndonos levantarnos bruscamente a los dos.

- ¡un duende!- chillé.- Edward mátalo antes que se nos adelante y nos mate a nosotros.

- ¡qué demonios! ¿Edward?- el duende llevó los ojos directamente a los pantalones de él.

_¡Los duendes son gays!_

- nadie le mira su tilín a mi hermano…- me acerqué a la _cosa_ con el puño cerrado.- duende con desviación sexual.

El duende me sacó el dedo de en medio, me detuve antes de golpearlo.

- Emmett, soy Jasper. Déjate de joder con lo de los duendes.- sacudió su cabello amarillo.- Alice me puso esta mascara de palta que me tiene jodido los nervios. iba a quitármela pero los escuche hablando, vine a decirles que le bajen el volumen o van a despertar a Esme.- miró a Edward y apunto bajo su ombligo.- ¿qué es eso?

Edward se dejó caer sobre la silla, rojo como un tomate.

- te gusta tanto bella, que hasta comienzas a lucir como ella- reí.- ¿pero de qué hablas Casper?

- Jasper.- el _chico spa_ corrigió a mi lado.- deja de fastidiar a mi nombre.

- ya va, ya va.- aseguré.- Edward tiene problemas con su niño interior.

Jasper y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

- ¿te tienen cortada el agua?- jazpy rió por lo bajo.

- ¿bella te cerró el bar?- le pegué un codazo a Casper.

- no.- Edward hizo una mueca.- es al revés.

_Me lleva la… ¿Por qué tiene que ser de mi familia? ¡Por qué a mí!_

- déjame entender… ¿eres gay?- pregunté lentamente.

Jasper fue a la despensa y sacó una bolsa de papitas, antes de sentarse llevó tres cervezas a la mesa.

Edward hizo una mueca y miró ligeramente su entrepierna.

- qué asco Edward.- Jasper tiró lejos la papita que se iba a comer.- estoy intentando olvidar que vi esa parte de ti.

- fue Emmett el que hizo una pregunta estúpida.- el chico listo se encogió de hombros.

- bien, no eres gay.- saqué una papita- ¿entonces por qué?- la unte en la cara de Jasper y la comí.

- ¡Emmet!- se quejó, lo miré por el rabillo del ojo.- no me jodas.

- anda Jasper, pruébate, sabes genial.

Jasper sacó una papa y se la pasó por la cara para llevársela a la boca, masticó lentamente con la nariz arrugada, tragó grueso y luego sonrió.

- wow… es verdad, tengo una sabor increíble.- hizo lo mismo con otra papita.

Edward se desternilló de la risa y bebió una de mis _verdecitas_ favoritas, suspiró y cerró los ojos.

- estamos esperando que nos respondas, _Eddie-mon_…- dije con la boca llena.- y por favor, no cierres los ojos como si estuvieras disfrutándolo.

Edward rió amargamente.

- ¿Cómo coños podría disfrutar esto?- se quejó.- esto es humillante.

- lo es.- asentimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿pero estas mejor?- pregunté con una sonrisa chiquita.

Edward respiró profundo y miró el techo.

- sí, ya va. Creo que podré ir a ducharme y dormir.- nos miró.- gracias.

Jasper se levantó al lavabo y enjuagó lo que quedaba de aguacate en su cara, yo boté y guardé el desorden que quedaba y Eddie se estiró y ordenó el desorden de su pijama.

Me volteé y bostecé, los dos tarados me miraban con una mueca extraña.

- y ahora que, ¿por qué me miran así?- me crucé de brazos.

Jasper soltó una risa, seguida de otra y otra…y terminó afirmándose de la puerta para no caerse. Edward reía tanto que de sus ojos caían lagrimas y se sobaba el estomago, trataba de hablar pero solo conseguía reír más.

Terminé riendo con ellos, sin saber por qué. Lamentablemente reír ahogado duele mucho al estomago.

- y bien- suspiré.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Edward salió rápidamente por la puerta antes de volver a reír. Jasper se alejó lo suficiente de mí, y, antes de salir por la puerta se volteó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- bonitas bragas Emmett, le diré a Alice que te regale una de tu talla para navidad.- y se fue el muy cabrón.

Miré hacia abajo y… _¡santa mierda!_

_Nota mental:_ _separar la ropa interior de rose de la mía (u obligar a Jasper a hacerlo) o pedirle que se compre unas tallas más grandes._

…_Aunque no me quedaban tan mal._

**

* * *

**

Pov Bella.

_¡Alice!_

- por favor padre, no puede hacerme esto…- tiré a Alice para bajarla del sacerdote.- ¿quiere arruinarme la vida?- lo miró a los ojos, el sacerdote tenía una expresión abatida- estoy segura de que esto es lo que quiere dios, lo soñé, no quiere atrasos en mi boda, no quiere dos semanas más.

- señorita Cullen…- el hombre masajeó sus manos.- son solo dos semanas más, esto es para que la catedral este perfecta como usted quiere, tiene que entenderlo.

Alice se puso roja de la rabia, se mordió el labio y sonrió.

- dos días.- ella suspiró.- que sea en dos días.

El padre abrió la boca y negó suavemente, ganándose un gemido de Alice.

- imposible.- murmuró.

Alice pataleó en el suelo mientras iba hacia mí, me miró a los ojos con pena. Rodé los ojos y negué.

- no se puede hacer nada, Jasper ya te lo había dicho.

- belli…dile algo, él no entiende nada.- me hizo un puchero.

_Aghhh, ¿por qué yo?_

- yo…- bufé y me acerqué al señor.- padre, para ella es muy importante…

Él asintió, me miró y sonrió suavemente.

- lo sé, lo entiendo completamente, ella necesita tranquilidad.

Reí sin ganas.

- no sabe como es Alice, ella no va a estar tranquila hasta que no le de un plazo más corto.

- dos semanas están bien, eso se necesita para que estén preparados.

_¿Cómo dijo?_

- perdón, ¿usted dice que ellos no están listos?- enarqué una ceja.

Él padre caminó hacia al altar.

- no señorita Swan, no es eso. El novio me pidió que le diera un tiempo más.

- ¿Jasper?- fruncí los labios- ¿para qué?

El sacerdote bajó la voz.

- el pidió una semana más.

Asentí suavemente.

- sigo sin entender por qué…- él me corto.

- ella tiene que aprender a perseverar, a esperar, eso es parte de un buen matrimonio. La señorita Cullen debe poder estar feliz sabiendo de que su esposo siempre aguardará por ella, ella debe hacer lo mismo por él.

- ¿Y eso que significa exactamente?

Él me miró y sentí algo de felicidad en mi cuerpo, seguido de un sentimiento de paz.

- si ella lo consigue, significa que siempre estará para él y jamás lo abandonará.

- entiendo.- sonreí.- me parece muy bonito.

- entonces…- él sacerdote se volteó hacia Alice que estaba con la cabeza embutida en su pecho, lloriqueando.- ¿señorita Cullen?

- presente.- lo miró con sus ojitos aguados- está bien padre, esto es raro en mí, pero no hay de otra, si necesita dos semanas…

- solo una.- él le sonrió.

Alice se secó una lágrima imaginaria. Siguiendo su parlamento.

- todo sea por que adoro este lugar y jazzy realmente quiere la boda acá…- se levantó de un brinco.- espere… ¿dijo una semana?

El hombre asintió y a Alice se le iluminó el mundo, estuvo otra vez colgando de él.

- Alice por favor- la tironeé.- eso no se le puede hacer.

- ¡ay! Usted se va a ir al cielo, ¿lo sabía?- lo besó en la mejilla- no digo que se va a morir enseguida, nah, cuando sea viejito Dios se lo va a llevar porque es un amor.

Rodé los ojos y reí.

- oh, gracias.- sonrió el padre mientras trataba de sujetarse su túnica con Alice sobre él.

- gracias, gracias, gracias.- Alice cantaba.- muchas gracias, padre.

Tapé mi boca mientras escondía unas cuantas risas.

_¿Y se supone que en las iglesias no se ven estos espectáculos?_

- veo que has llegado a un arreglo, mi hadita amada.- Alice se volteó le sonrió a Jasper y corrió a sus brazos.

Mi sorpresa fue ver que detrás de él venía _mi_ _Dios personal._

- ¡jazzy!- Alice se colgó a su cuello.- El padre Antonio quitó una semana de atraso. ¿No te parece genial?

Jasper miró al nombrado y le dio un atisbo de agradecimiento.

- muchas gracias padre Antonio, fue muy amable de su parte.

- me siento contento de darles esta felicidad.- él sonrió.- gracias a ustedes.

Sentí como unos dedos recorrían cuidadosamente la curva de mi espalda, haciéndome sonreír.

- creo que he llegado a una fiesta, Alice se ha salido con la suya ¿no es así?- Edward saludó.

- señor Cullen, que gusto.- el padre estiró su mano y Edward la apretó- ¿usted también viene a pedirme el sacramento?

Abrí los ojos como platos y Alice chilló _"disimuladamente"_ en el pecho de Jasper.

_La voy a matar._

Automáticamente me puse roja y miré a cualquier parte lejos del lugar.

- bueno, yo…-Edward balbuceó.- no gozaré del privilegio de pedirle que me lo de…- el padre musitó algo que no alcancé a oír.- no aún.

Me ardió hasta el cerebro, de la pura vergüenza. Miré a Jasper que sonreía como un bobo mientras me miraba pon el rabillo del ojo, empuñé mi mano en su dirección y él besó el cabello de Alice, sonriente todavía.

- señor Cullen, quiero hablar con usted un momento, ¿podría ser tan amable de tener unos segundos a solas?- él amablemente pidió, Edward presionó sus dedos en mi cintura y pasó frente a mí, junto a él.

Me acerqué rápidamente a esos dos, Alice me abrazó ágilmente.

- ¿qué opinas de una boda doble?- ella me mostró sus pequeños dientes.

- ¿qué opinas de tener una madrina menos en tu boda?- le sonreí de vuelta.

Jasper rió y yo le pegué en el brazo.

- me la debías Hale, déjate de hacerle gracias a las boberías de Alice.

- bah, no le pegues a jazzy...- Alice le sobó la mejilla y se puso de puntillas para besarlo ligeramente.- él sabe que lo que yo digo se cumple.

- eso es verdad, mi princesita.- él la atrapo en sus brazos.- tú eres mi pequeña Cupido.

- eres tan dulce mi jazzy, te adoro.- lo besó otra vez.

- más que yo a ti.- y otro beso.

- diabetes, dios, me ahogo entre tanta miel.- me quejé.- me empalago, señor.

Alice se volteó mientras Jasper _jamás_ dejaba de tocarla.

- si te vieras desde aquí, la vista no cambia mucho entre mi hermanito y tú.- Alice me guiñó un ojo.

Me sonrojé otra vez. _Estaba segura de que tenía razón._

- nah, no sé por qué estoy metida en el baile. Hablamos de tú y Jasper.

Edward llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta nosotros y dejó caer su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

- todo arreglado, ¿nos vamos?- suspiró.

Alice y Jasper se miraron entre los dos y sonrieron con satisfacción.

- listísimo, hermanito.- Alice asintió- ¿nos vamos jazpy?

- nos vemos bella.- Jasper me besó la mejilla y salió con Alice.

Edward rió entre dientes y me volteó hacia él.

- ¿estás enojada aún?- acarició mi brazo hasta lograr entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

Resoplé mentalmente. _¿Y cómo?_

- nah, creo que no.- mordí mi labio y eché a caminar.- ¿venias con Jasper?

Edward dudó un minuto. Enarqué una ceja sin detenerme.

- no, veníamos separados, nos encontramos en la entrada.

_Hum, de acuerdo._

- ¿y a que venias?

Silencio otra vez.

- a buscarte.- respondió y apuró el paso.

_Extraño, ¿no?_

- ¿cómo estás?- nos detuvimos fuera de la puerta de copiloto, sin abrirla.- ¿dormiste bien anoche?

Reí con sorna.

- yo bien, demasiado bien. ¿y tú?

Se tensó, caminó más hacia mí hasta acorralarme contra el carro. Sus dos manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

- puedo decirte…- sus ojos verdes clavados en los míos, mi boca seca.- que fue una larga noche.

Entreabrí los labios mientras su rostro se acercaba más y yo me sumergía en todo su esplendor.

- la mía también. Larga, pero satisfactoria.- me aventuré a decir, divirtiéndolo.

Él sonrió mientras una de sus manos trazaba mi mandíbula.

- _pobre Peter_- musitó.- eres mi propia cajita de sorpresas.

Todavía me costaba creer que _él _me nombrara como _suya_, aunque la idea me agradaba bastante.

- ¿quién es Peter?- enarqué una ceja, Edward acarició mi mejilla aún sonriendo.

Me abrazó y besó mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir como en el cielo. Lo abrasé fuertemente contra mí, acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho.

- te extrañe, para variar.- dijo él, de la nada.

Gemí suavemente_. Se estaba tan bien entre sus brazos._

- yo también, para variar.- reí.

Se separó de mí y levantó con un dedo mi rostro.

- ¿me haces un favor?- sus labios se curvaron desde un lado.

Arrugué la boca y tomé una bocanada de aire. Mi mano subió a su cabello y jugó con él.

- solo si me llevas por una café, me muero de frio.- tirité contra su pecho y tomé en mi mano su otra mano.

- café, hecho.- asintió.- sólo si…

Besé la palma de su mano y lo miré entre mis pestañas.

- te quiero, Edward. Te extrañé durante toda la mañana y la mitad de la tarde. Te extrañe mucho.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja y me hizo feliz. Ese pequeño gesto me hizo sentir contenta por él y, por lo tanto, por mí también.

- te quiero bella…-juntó nuestras manos y besó el dorso de la mia.- te extraño hasta cuando vas al baño.

Reí y me pegué en la cabeza con el auto.

- Ouch. Ouch. - Me quejé entre risas.

Edward sobó mi cabeza y besó mi frente, su toqué quemó y mis risas se desvanecieron.

Separó lentamente sus labios de mi frente y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Nos miramos como si esa sensación la hubiéramos sentido los dos, sin dejar de hacerlo sus labios rozaron mi nariz hasta mis labios, donde estos se presionaron dulcemente, para luego separarse.

Mis dedos se zurcieron a su cabello cobrizo y le dieron un pequeño tirón, nuestros ojos se cerraron y sus labios volvieron a habitar en donde momentos antes habían vivido, su mano se amoldó a mi rostro y lo acercó más al suyo, al principio fue inofensivo, boca contra boca, solo presión, solo roces.

_Pero quería sentir ese sabor en mi lengua. Ese sabor que me trastornaba tanto._

Mi brazo se enrolló en su cuello y sus dos manos se sujetaron de mi cintura, empujándome contra el coche sin ninguna vergüenza, entreabrió su boca, y su lengua, con ese sabor dulce pero mentolado, lamió la línea de mis labios, haciéndome suspirar. Mis manos tomaron su rostro y con mis pulgares acaricié su cara, sentí su sabor en mi lengua y lo disfruté, sintiendo su piel suave en mis yemas, sus labios carnosos amoldandose a los míos y seguimos hasta quedarnos sin aire.

_¿Qué puedo decir?_

Sonreí contra el beso, haciéndolo sonreir conmigo.

- iglesia.- recordé mientras lo besaba cortamente.

Él coloco su frente contra la mía y suspiró.

- te extrañaba mucho, ahora no tanto.- rió.- tanto.- enfatizó entrecortadamente.

- pobre Peter.- reí y el negó desaprobatoriamente.

- eres lista.- asentí y lo besé otra vez.

- ahora no es tan difícil entenderte.- le guiñé.

Edward besó mi mejilla y abrió la puerta del auto.

- ¿_aún_ tienes frio?

Mordí mi labio y me entré al auto. Me pareció una eternidad mientras él daba la vuelta y se metía a mi lado.

Me miró a los ojos un momento y no puede dejar de besarlo _otra_ vez, abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con esa sonrisa tan para mí.

- te extrañé.- le hice un puchero.

- lo mismo iba a decir.- Edward se sonrojó levemente.

_Nah, ¿Edward sonrojado?_

- ¿por qué no salimos con los chicos?

Edward hizo rugir al mercedes de Carlisle y salimos de la calzada, me acurruqué contra su hombro mientras él conducía.

- excelente idea, así te cambió ese café por una cerveza. Cualquier salida contigo es un tentador panorama.- hizo un mohín.

- oh, cállate Cullen.- reí mientras mordía su brazo bonitamente.

* * *

**¿Poco avance? ¿te ha gustado? ¿hum?**

**Ya viene más, ya viene más.**

**¡Merece reviews! ¡Quiero reviews!**

**Reclamos y sugerencias, dale al botoncito de abajo y me las dices.**

**Nos leemos pronto, Niss. =D**


	20. Elizabeth

**Crepúsculo no es mío…bla…los personajes tampoco…bla-bla…y eso!**

**Gracias por las alertas y los favoritos y…bueno, ¡muchas gracias!**

**ahora siii, miren que ayer estaba corta de tiempo ¬¬...bueno, agradecimientos "rapiditos" a :**

_- nany87- oosamyoo- shalicia cullen- edy- dulce amor- betania- saha denali- mary t06- susylovscandys- luz cullen- edward-bella-manson- alejandra1987- vanezhittacullen- clari-nicolalexa cullen- seguidora._

¡dedicado a ustedes chicas!...espero que les guste.

**agradecimientos por los reviews!edward culle**

**actualizo?**

* * *

_Capitulo dieciocho…/ __"Elizabeth"_

_Pov bella._

- ¿y, entonces…?- arrugué el ceño.

_¡No quiero oír más historias de faldas!…demasiada sinceridad para mí._

Me tiró más a su cuello, elevé el rostro para observarle.

- y entonces, gracias a algo mucho más fuerte que la suerte, te conocí.

Rodé los ojos. _Tan encantador._

- y me salvaste, además.- sonreí y me apoyé en mis brazos para tener una mejor vista.

Edward rió por lo bajo, estiré mis dedos hasta su mejilla.

- si consideras que decir un par de colores y salvarte del ataque de pánico de la mujer del local es tu salvación, pues sí, soy tu salvador, bella.- jugó con sus cejas.

_Mi salvador_. Eso sonaba bastante bien para mí.

Dibujé con mi dedo su labio superior, su suave y tibio hálito chocó bajo mi yema.

Entonces, si él era _mi_ salvador… ¿Qué era _yo_ para él?

_¿Qué podría ser yo, una simple chica?_

- que chasco.- bufé.

Edward levantó la cabeza hacia mí, desconcertado. Sus ojos taladrándome hasta el cerebro.

- logras aturdirme, Isabella.- rompió el largo silencio que había producido.- ¿podrías ser tan amable de dilucidarme?

Gateé hasta dejar mi rostro frente al suyo y mis ojos frente a sus enormes piscinas azul verdoso, me sonrió.

- visto que te has convertido en mi gallardo bienhechor, yo me pregunto…- hice un pequeño puchero.- ¿Qué podría considerarme yo para ti?

Entrecerró sus ojos, sus largas pestañas casi tocándose unas con otras. Levantó una de sus manos para posarla en mi rostro, haciendo nacer una pequeña sonrisa.

- no sería suficiente decir que lo eres todo para mí.- acarició mi nariz con la suya.- que la única razón para haberme levantado hoy eres tú.- sonreí y me sonrojé.- que eres, en una palabra, vida. Vida para mi corazón.

Me incliné hacia abajo, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello. Mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

- gracias.- susurré, besando en el centro de las pulsaciones.

Se estremeció bajo mi cuerpo, la mano que aún conservaba en mi cara me atrajo hacia arriba, junto a él.

- no pude evitar besarte.- susurró.- era algo axiomático.

Besé su mejilla para sentarme.

- eso para ti. Yo jamás pensé que tú…- _Un Dios Heleno.-_ ibas a besarme esa vez.

Se apoyó en sus codos sin dejar de mirarme. En sus ojos la incredulidad latente.

- ¿acaso no viste como te miraba?

Me puse colorada y me encogí de hombros. Edward descomunalmente divertido.

_Estaba demasiado concentrada en tu sensual habilidad para hacer movimientos pélvicos._

- no, Alice me tenia totalmente frustrada.- mentí.- además tenía que hablarle.

Edward lanzó una carcajada al aire. Me aclaré la garganta.

- sí, lo recuerdo.- aguantó otra risa.- olvidaste que hablabas con ella y estuviste por diez minutos con tu móvil pegado a la oreja.- fijó sus ojos en mi rostro molesto.- ¿demasiado absorta, bella?

_Embelesada._ Seamos claros.

Bufé y me senté sobre su regazo.

- así que antes de ser un _celoso-posesivo-sobre protector_, ¿eras el autentico Casanova?- Edward refunfuñó y asintió sin darle importancia.- ¿y aún lo eres?

Edward ladeó el rostro, uno de los inicios de sus labios levantándose lentamente.

- nop. Creo que la parte de celoso, posesivo y sobre protector lo deja claro.- me guiñó. - no desde que te he echado el ojo.- sonrió para mí.

Le devolví la sonrisa, me acerqué para besar su nariz. Cada parte de él era tan condenadamente besable.

Y era mi manera de torturarle. _También._

- bella.- gimió, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

- ¿si, Edward?- crucé mis brazos inocentemente.

Entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿y tú?- dijo entre dientes. _Vi para donde iba_.- ¿el tal _Jacob_?

Me acerqué más a su lado, hasta que pude doblar mis piernas tras su espalda. Su mano subió del pasto del prado a la mía.

_Jake. ¿Cómo podía ponerse celoso de Jacob sin siquiera conocerlo?... ¡pero qué hombre!_

Suspiré al cielo.

- el "_tal"_ Jacob es mi jefe y también es mi mejor amigo.- puse mi cara en su clavícula.- y no. Me encanta que él único que cabe en mi corazón de este modo seas tú.

Besé su hombro y levanté el rostro a su mirada llena de ternura.

Edward me empujó contra las flores, dejando mi espalda reposando entre un arco colorido, luego de mirarme a los ojos, buscando la sinceridad de mis palabras, se inclinó sobre mi rostro.

Besó en medio de mi cuello, susurrando un _"gracias"_ desprendido, me dio un escalofrío. Sus labios subieron a mi mentón y un familiar calor se concentró en mi estómago.

- demasiado generosa.- besó mi mejilla.

Sus labios susurraron en los míos otro agradecimiento, disolviéndome sobre el pasto.

Me atreví a cruzar mi brazo a su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí. _Aquí vamos otra vez._ Como de costumbre, cuando sus labios se presionaron en mi parte más sensible, mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre como en una maratón.

Me estremecí bajo su cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi mirándome, disfrutando cada caricia de nuestra piel. Me sonrojé y el calor se empezó a disipar a más zonas de mi cuerpo, inquietándome. Sus ojos se cerraron y el beso se volvió más profundo, su mano se colocó sobre mi muslo y apretó gentilmente. Gemí. Mi brazo ya no estaba en su cuello, ahora mi mano estaba bajo su camiseta, rasguñando su columna vertebral.

Y había cruzado el límite. _Como de costumbre._

Edward se detuvo y lanzó un largo suspiro. Sus labios entreabiertos y a centímetros de mi rostro. Noté que no sólo era yo quien tenía dificultad para respirar correctamente.

- Edward…-me urgí a hablar.- lo sient…

- que destreza.- él sonrió a duras penas.- me has desarmado como a un juguete.

Me encogí de hombros con suficiencia. Y un poco de vergüenza, _a la par_.

- tú has empezado.- dije como quien no quiere la cosa.- así que…- cambiando el tema.

Él se recostó a mí lado, dejé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, su mano rápidamente buscó mis dedos. Cerré mis ojos y disfruté un instante.

Me pensé como Alice por un momento. _No_. Sentí que esto era mejor.

- ¿en qué piensas?- Edward interrumpió.

Levanté la barbilla para mirarle.

- en todo lo que ha pasado este casi mes y medio. Estoy empezando a pensar que Irlanda siempre ha sido mi hogar.- hice una mueca.- tengo una crisis de identificación en estos momentos.

Edward apretó mi mano con suavidad.

- estas en un hermoso prado irlandés…- dijo burlón, rodé los ojos.- eres Isabella Marie Swan, vives en Forks, trabajas en Forks.- rió.- tienes a una _no_ muy amistosa pixie que nos saca de quicio, tienes un padre llamado Charlie allá, tienes a una rubia enamorada de un mono sin cerebro, que casualmente es mi hermano. Tienes a Esme y a Carlisle. Tienes a tu madre, Reneé. tienes a Jasper, tienes a… ¿Ángela?- me miró dudoso, asentí.- y me tienes a mí.- sonreí presumida.- estamos a menos de una semana del matrimonio de una muy emocionada Alice, por eso henos aquí.

Él se encogió de brazos.

- ¿he ayudado?

Mordí mi labio, arrugué la nariz.

- no mucho.- confirmé.

Edward resopló, metió su mano en el bolsillo y la movió ahí largo rato. Cerré los ojos y dibujé figuritas en la palma de su mano. Él se revolvió a mi lado, jugando con el bendito bolsillo, suspiré y, sin abrir mis ojos, puse mi nariz bajo su oreja, manteniendo mis labios sobre la piel satinada de su mentón.

Tuve que haber dormitado por unos minutos. _Ahí se estaba de lo mejor._

Sentí un pequeño clic sobre mí, que deje pasar, moví mi cabeza a su cuello, _antes de que babeara la hermosa cara de Edward_. Otro clic, que me dejó intrigada, suspiré y me removí sobre su pecho. Un clic más.

Abrí un ojo con cautela y me quedé de piedra. Otro clic más. Me puse roja de la rabia. Clic.

- ¡Edward!- chillé.

Él sonrió y volvió a apretar el estúpido botón. _Clic_.

_

* * *

_

Pov Edward.

Me golpeé mentalmente.

_¿Por qué tanta aversión a las fotografías?_

- bella.- gimoteé, volví a tocar la puerta.- ¿no crees que esto es un poco extremo?

Emmett se rió tras mi espalda, me dio un toquecito en el hombro.

- te tienen domesticado, hermano mío.- su voz lastimera.- tienes que ser más como yo.- levanté una ceja.- tengo a rose en la palma de mi mano.

Me rasqué la sien.

Nunca debo seguir concejos de Emmett, ni siquiera si alguna _ridícula_ vez cambio de cuerpo con él.

_Diablos ¡no!, que eso nunca pase._

- ¿eso piensas?- pregunté.- no creo que haya sido una muy buena idea decir eso, Emm.

El idiota a mi lado rió y puso cara de genio, rodé los ojos. Del otro lado de la puerta bella gruñó.

- ¡rose!- gritó con toda su fuerza, _supongo_.- ¡el idiota de tu novio dice que te tiene por los pelos!

- te lo dije.- me encogí de hombros.

Se escuchó un golpe secó desde la planta baja, Emmett abrió los ojos hasta que _casi_ se le salieron de sus orbitas. Debo aceptar que también me asusté. Nos miramos, él buscando cualquier lugar para esconderse. Los tacones de Rosalie sonaban fuertemente al subir la escalera, como en una película de terror. Emmett se desesperó, se escondió tras de mí y yo, asustado de que rose se desquitara conmigo además, lo sacudí lejos y recé para que bella me abriera la puerta.

- bella, ábreme.- mascullé.- tú iniciaste todo esto, yo no tengo pieza en este baile.

La risilla escandalosa sonaba del otro lado, ella lo estaba disfrutando.

_Estaría riendo si no fuera por el hecho de que mi vida corre peligro._

- Eddy…-Emmett jadeó. Los tacones se sentían por el pasillo.- dile a bella que le vas a pedir matrimonio, o que le vas a regalar un viaje a…-batió sus brazos.- no lo sé, a donde sea, pero haz que nos deje salvarnos de la furia de Rose.

- osito… ¿Dónde te has escondido?- Rosalie preguntó dulcemente.

Emmett fue quien golpeó la puerta esta vez, su puño sacudiéndola hasta cerca de botarla.

- bella.- sus risas se detuvieron, escuchándolo en silencio.- Edward hará cualquier cosa que desees si nos salvas.

Se lo pensó, escuché como su mano enrollaba la llave en el picaporte.

- ¿cualquier cosa?

Emmett asintió afligido, rodé los ojos.

_Como si ella pudiera verte, tarado._

- sí.- sonreí, gustándome la idea a fin de cuentas.- lo haré, bella.

Entonces rose apareció, su sonrisa digna de una película de horror, Emmett palideció pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

- ¡oh! hola, mi amor.- balbuceó.- ¿có-cómo estás?

Antes de que los ojos furiosos de la rubia se enfocaran en mí, la puerta se abrió y de un tirón estuve dentro de mi habitación favorita.

Ella estaba cruzada de brazos, enfundada en su pijama.

_No hay salida esta noche._

- así que cualquier cosa.- ella frunció sus labios.- ¿es en serio?

Me encogí de hombros y traté de ponerla nerviosa. Me acerqué unos cuantos pasos y crucé mi mano por su cintura.

Sus ojos se encogieron y se alejó. Bufé.

- eres hermosa…- tomé su mano y la tiré despacio de vuelta.- es necesario para la humanidad tener fotografías de alguien como tú.

Sus enormes ojos cafés se volvieron a entrecerrar, pero una pequeña sonrisa bailó en sus labios, perdonándome deliberadamente.

- no creo que la humanidad necesite tantas fotografías mías, en realidad…- mordió su labio.- creo que quien las quiere eres tú.

Sonreí y asentí.

- también. Es que quiero asegurarme de no olvidar ningún detalle de tu rostro.- mi rostro se arrugó, los recuerdos vinieron en un golpe.

- no vas a olvidarme, ¿o sí?- rió.

"_promete que te vas a acordar de mi, Edward Masen. Quiero que me recuerdes como ahora"._

Elizabeth.

- jamás, nunca.- articulé.

_¿Cómo era el rostro de Lizzie? ¿Cómo ella olía? ¿Cómo era su sonrisa?_

Casi lo olvidaba.

Yo recordaba sus ojos, idénticos a los míos. Recordaba el calor de su cuerpo cuando me abrazaba, lo bien que se sentían sus caricias. La dicha que sentía con sólo estar en su compañía.

_¿Pero y lo demás?_

- Edward.- Bella me llamó, preocupada.

De un momento a otro estaba descompuesto. Fuera de mi mismo.

_¿Sería algo recordar que ella se había ido de mí, para siempre? _

Expulsé una bocanada de aire, soltando a bella y sentándome sobre la cama. Como si algo doliera dentro de mi cuerpo, busqué el dolor con mis manos. Todo en mi ardía, como un fuego vivo, la única parte que se mantenía cálida, placentera, era la mejilla que me acariciaba bella.

- ¿Edward?- susurró- ¿Qué ocurre?

Levanté el rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos de un verde grisáceo, una sonrisa dulce y sus manos alrededor de mi rostro, cepillándolo plácidamente. Cerré los ojos y me recargué contra sus palmas.

- es tiempo, Edward.- acarició mi cabello y me atrajo a su cuerpo.- deberías de decírselo.

Enredé mis brazos a su cintura, aspirando su aroma a flores frescas.

- te extraño.- murmuré.- ya casi no recuerdo como hueles.

Ella tarareó, sus dedos haciendo círculos en mi espalda. Sentía que iba a llorar.

- nadie dijo que sería fácil.- me acunó.- debes dejarme ir, no olvidarme, cariño.- puso un dedo sobre mi nariz.- Ella es hermosa.

Sonreí, afirmé y le miré a la cara.

- tal como tú.- una gota humedeció mi mejilla.- ella es igual de dulce.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, quitó la lágrima con uno de sus dedos.

- no lo dudo.- suspiró.- se ve que te quiere mucho.

La abracé otra vez, no queriendo dejarla ir nunca más.

- ¿me he vuelto loco?- pregunté.

Ella rió angelicalmente, posó su mano en mi frente, como tomando mi temperatura.

- me parece que sí.- hice una mueca.- pero el amor nos vuelve así.

Agaché la vista, avergonzado.

- a la única persona que amo es a ti, no lo olvides.

Ella negó bruscamente, levantó mi rostro. Su sonrisa torcida hacia abajo.

- yo no quiero eso, Edward.- enfadada volvió a negar.- yo ya no estoy, lo sabes. De ese mismo modo, sabes perfectamente lo que sientes por ella.

Me enfadé también.

- yo prometí que…

- Edward.- me cortó.- ya es demasiado tarde.

Mi ira se desvaneció. Ella tenía razón.

_Yo amaba a esa pequeña y perfecta chica._

- sé que me amaste, siempre lo harás. Pero esta es una manera diferente de amar.- se alejó.- quiero que seas feliz, amor.

No quería que se fuera, me desesperé, mis brazos no eran lo suficiente largos como para poder alcanzarla, no poder moverme tampoco ayudaba.

- sé honesto con ella, Edward, sobre todo contigo mismo.- sonrió enormemente, llena de vida.- tengo fe en ti, sé que harás lo correcto.

- Elizabeth.- estiré mis dedos hacia ella.

Me retorcí.

- Edward, ¿estás despierto?

Me senté de golpe en la cama, mirando hacia los lados y tratando de hallarme en la oscuridad.

- ¿bella?- la busqué con mis manos, y cuando al fin la encontré, la tiré hacia mí, acurrucándome en ella.

Puse mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando como latía frenético su corazón y me ceñí a su cintura.

- ¿tenias una pesadilla?- peinó mi cabello, tranquilizándome.- ¿quieres contarme?

Asentí y besé bajo sus senos. Levanté mi rostro para verla a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban atónitos ante la tenue luz de la habitación.

- no era una pesadilla.- carraspeé, mi voz sonaba grumosa.- era un sueño lindo.

Sus cejas se juntaron y entreabrió sus labios, totalmente confundida.

- soñé con ella, bella. Hace mucho no soñaba con ella.

Agitó su cabeza, abrió y cerró su boca repetidas veces.

- ¿quién es ella?

- Elizabeth.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, su rostro se encogió y suspiró de una forma desesperanzada. No entendí por qué.

- ¿Qué soñaste con ella?- dijo sin emoción alguna en la voz.

Deseé no habérselo contado, si la ponía tan triste. Pero sospeche que tal vez tenía un concepto erróneo de ella. Seguí adelante.

- ella venía a despedirse.

Otra vez se sorprendió, su rostro más conmovido que antes.

- ¿por qué?

Suspiré, hundí mi cara en su cuello y respiré su celestial olor a fresas.

- porque era lo correcto. Es hora de dejarnos descansar.

Se tensó, volví a mirarla, estaba curiosa.

- ¿quién es ella realmente? ¿Quién es Elizabeth, Edward?

Sonreí. Ella no lo sabía, mi teoría estaba en lo cierto. Bella estaba celosa de la persona de quien menos debería estarlo.

- ¿quieres oír una historia, bella?

_

* * *

_

Pov bella.

Abrí un ojo primero, checando de que estuviera aún dormido.

Anoche había sido la noche más rara de mi vida. _Y una de las mejores._

Sí, no es que este alucinando o sea tonta, es que anoche si fue una noche buena, pero hoy no es navidad.

_¡Aghhh! Voy a dejar de juntarme tanto con Emmett. Estas son las consecuencias._

Miré a mi lado, el pobre de Edward dormía como un ángel, y se lo merecía. Despertar ha media noche todo sudado y con temperatura alta, era bastante agotador; pero gracias a mamá Bella y los medicamentos que Charlie me obliga a cargar a todas partes, Edward dormía como un bebé ahora.

Me cargué en mi brazo y sujeté mi cabeza con él.

Sus parpados descansaban pacíficamente y una pequeña sonrisa se delineaba en sus labios entreabiertos, su brazo se había ajustado a mi cintura y se mantenía ahí, cuidándome a su lado.

La historia de Edward había resultado ser muy triste, para nada como yo la había imaginado.

Edward tenía una mamá, y no era Esme. Su padre tampoco es Carlisle, obviamente. Él no había nacido aquí, pero sus abuelos sí, ellos Vivian aquí. Cuando su madre enfermó, él no lo sabía, nadie quería decírselo. Su padre amaba mucho a su madre, descomunalmente, era un amor tan fuerte y pasional, que franqueó la barrera de la muerte. La madre de Edward le enseñó a tocar el piano, su padre tocaba la guitarra y eso le enseñó a él. Cuando tenía cinco, en un día cualquiera, ella se desmayó de la nada. El doctor les había dicho que Elizabeth estaba esperando un bebé, eso había vuelto muy feliz a Edward. Pero cuando fueron pasando los meses su mamá se fue volviendo cansada, pálida y temblorosa. Ella llegó a estar tan cansada que no podía levantarse de la cama. Para su cumpleaños número seis, él no tuvo uno feliz, se limitó a estar en cama junto a su mamá, hablándole a su hermanita por medio de la piel de su barriga. Su padre no estaba mucho mejor que su madre. A Edward lo llevaron a vivir donde sus abuelos, aquí, conoció a Tanya, ella era lo único que lo hacía sentir a flote, sobreviviendo en un mundo desconocido y cruel.

Sentí tanta aflicción por él. Acaricié su cara con cuidado, sin despertarlo. Confortándolo de alguna forma.

Un día volvió a su casa y su madre estaba mejor, le sonreía y le cantaba al oído. Ella lo abrazó y lloró mucho, le explicó a Edward lo que sucedía. Edward lloró mucho más que ella, pero se hizo el fuerte, solo para no hacerle sentir mal. _Él es fuerte, pensé, mucho._ Su embarazo tenía riesgos, tanto así que había dos opciones, que ella viviera o que el bebé naciera. Era fácil lo que ella elegiría, ella eligió al bebé. Edward no sabía qué hacer. _¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía solo tenía seis años,_ _¡Dios!_ Apreté los dientes. Dos meses después de eso, Edward perdió a su mamá y a su hermanita. Su estadía en la casa de sus abuelos se volvió permanente. Edward cambió completamente, se volvió afianzado y, de alguna forma, rencoroso con el mundo. Meses después, su abuelo le dijo a Edward que su padre había fallecido, que él ya era grande para entenderlo y debía ser un hombre ahora. Edward fue un hombre y Tanya le ayudó a seguir con su vida. _Ahora me siento agradecida. _Edward prometió que a la única persona que iba a querer como a Elizabeth iba a ser solo a ella, congeló su corazón, como ya lo había hecho Tanya. La madre de Tanya había fallecido antes de que Lizzie lo hiciera, su padre nunca dio la cara por ella, jamás la reconoció. La familia Cullen era amiga de los Masen, la pareja tenían dos hijos, Emmett y la pequeña Alice. Él era mayor que Edward por unos cuantos años. Esme lo vio y le sacó una fotografía. Reí._ ¡De ahí su idolatría a las instantáneas!_ Edward no se retrajo con ella, sus ojos le recordaban a su mamá. Esme supo la historia y le pregunto si quería ser un Cullen, hizo de todo para conseguirlo. Carlisle fue un verdadero padre para él. Se fueron a vivir a Forks y viajaban esporádicamente a ver a Tanya. Y bueno, todo lo demás prometió contármelo después.

Él confió en mí. De _todas_ las personas en el mundo, Edward confió en _mí_.

Lo besé en la frente.

Me levanté cuidadosamente para ir al baño, bajé a la cocina y preparé una bandeja con cosas para desayunar. Saludé a Esme y le pregunté por los medicamentos.

- ¿son para ti querida?- se acercó y tocó mi frente.

Me sonrojé.

- son para Edward.- revelé.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa cómplice, buscó en el maletín de Carlisle y me pasó una caja de los que necesitaba.

- gracias, Esme.- me di la vuelta aún sonrojada.

- asegúrate de que se los tome.- me recordó.- Edward no es de esos que venera a las medicinas.

Aguanté una risa.

Así que no era alérgico al plástico de la cápsula. _¡Mentiroso!_

Me costó llegar con la bandeja a la habitación, con vida. Pero llegué con todo y no derramé nada. Me sentí complacida de mi logro personal.

Dejé la bandeja sobre el escritorio y me arrodillé a su lado.

- Edward…-susurré.- es hora de que te despiertes.

_Nada._ Suspiré y corrí un hilo de cabello que se pegaba a su frente.

_Lo quería tanto, que no podría soportar que alguien le hiciera daño._

No tenía fiebre, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Sonreí.

- hey Edward, ¿de veras duermes?- un poco de risa en mi voz.

Él se agitó entre las sabanas quedando boca arriba, sus brazos a sus costados.

- así que tengo a mi propio bello durmiente.- hice un mohín.- no recuerdo, ¿Qué se supone que decía la historia que tengo que hacer?

Lo miré entre mis pestañas, poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla.

_-"besarme"-_ susurró entre dientes.

Entorné mis ojos. Con cuidado subí a la cama y puse mis rodillas a los lados de su cuerpo, acomodando sus manos sobre su pecho y mi cabello a un lado.

_Así que me tocaba ser el príncipe esta vez._

- hey Cullen, abre esos ojos.- volví a intentarlo, no se movió para nada.- así que con esas andamos.

Besé sobre sus parpados, con delicadeza cada uno. Edward parecía una estatua, aunque siempre me hacía lo mismo. Besé sobre su nariz, esbozó una sonrisa. Un beso mariposa a cada mejilla lo hizo entreabrir los ojos para mirarme. Bese sus labios maliciosamente, dejándolo reaccionar pero no disfrutarlo. Edward sabía muy bien a menta, su aliento a mi pasta dental. Lloriqueó y trató de devolver mi cara a la suya, aparté sus manos y besé bajo su oreja, paralizándolo.

- ¿usaste mi cepillo, también?- le susurré en su oído.

Edward rió suavemente, negando. Seguí la mirada de él al velador, allí estaba su cepillo de dientes.

- fui a buscarlo.- explicó.- no podía conciliar el sueño sin ti.

Sus manos atajaron el cabello que caía en cascada, corrió los mechones tras mi oreja.

- muy buenos días.- murmuró, empujando mis labios a los de él, donde acostumbraban a estar últimamente.

Reí cuando me levantó y dejó caer a un lado, invirtiendo los papeles, él tomando el control del beso. Me mordió el labio y besó todo el camino de mi cuello, repartiendo besos a lo loco y haciéndome cosquillas.

- buenas maña...- me sacudí y seguí riendo- Edward, ¿buenos días?

Edward se detuvo y estrechó los ojos ofendido. _Aparentando._

- ¿estás preguntándolo?- negué al borde de la risa.- ¿acaso para ti no es un buen día?

Apreté los labios, Edward me acorralaba con sus ojos solapados.

- estoy recién empezándolo.- mi voz se quebró a causa de una risa.

Edward volvió a atacar mi cuello, estremeciéndome y haciéndome chillar, fingí empujarlo. Sus manos me tenían bien enganchada, mordió mi cuello.

- Edward…-me sequé una lágrima.- ¿desde cuándo eres un vampiro?

Edward rió conmigo y besó donde había mordido, sus labios subieron, besaron mi mentón y descansaron en mis labios.

- ¡ah despertar bella! Buenos dí…- Alice se congeló en su lugar.- ¡hey Edward!...supongo que ya se los has hecho bien buenos.

Empujé el pecho de mi…"_¿amigo?"_ Y él no resistió, levanté la sabana y me cubrí hasta la cabeza.

- buenos días, Alice.- farfullé.- ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?

Alice no contestó, Edward rió a mi lado.

- ese desayuno es para mí, Alice.- saqué un ojo para verla ahogándose con un bollo.- aunque, si quieres, puedes tragarte esa píldora por mí.

Lo miré de lado, fulminándolo. Edward me hizo un aspaviento en contra. Alice traía algo blanco largo y dos prendas pequeñas azules, me tomó dos segundos en reaccionar.

- ¡no!- gemí.- ¿estás loca?

Alice enseñó todos sus dientes perlados, así como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

- ya es tarde.- arrugó sus labios.- todos decidimos ir a la playa por san Valentín.

_¡Me-lleva-mi-jodida-suerte!_

-¿hoy es san Valentín?- preguntó Edward eventualmente.

Alice frotó su tacón en el piso. Termino de masticar lo que tenía en la boca.

- ¡aj!, ¿pero en qué mundo viven?- buscó su celular y lo puso frente a nuestros rostros.- ven ahí, es catorce de febrero.

Una fotografía de Jasper plenamente sonrojado y con una flecha, salía acompañada de grandes letras rojas y un corazón.

- san Valentín.- confirmé.

Alice suspiró y dejó mi ropa junto a la comida.

-bueno…-nos miró, yo seguía con la sabana hasta los ojos.- tu ropa esta en el cuarto, Edward. Fantasma tomate tiene su ropa sobre la mesa, los dejo entonces…- miró a ver si no le faltaba nada.- no tarden o Emmett vendrá a darles los buenos días.

Asentí, Edward ya estaba con la bandeja entre sus piernas, comiéndose un panecillo. Alice estiró su mano para sacar uno. Me levanté y terminé por sacarla antes de que se comiera el desayuno de él. Cerré la puerta y suspiré. Edward me sonrió con la boca llena, malicioso, como un niño pequeño me estiró sus brazos y yo acepte gustosa.

Me senté entre sus piernas y tomé la bandeja en brazos, me ofreció una frutilla. La tomé y me la comí. Terminamos jugando con la comida. Me levanté de sus brazos y dejé lo que quedó sobre la mesilla.

- Edward, vuelve aquí.- lo detuve antes de su escape.- ¿podrías tragarte el analgésico de una vez?

Él volvió y me hizo un puchero, negué y lo deje de mirar para no arrepentirme.

- pero me siento bien.- se quejó, levanté una ceja.- está bien, mamá.

Se lo echó a la boca y se lo pasó enseguida, me volteé para recoger mi ropa e ir a cambiarme. Camino al baño, me voltearon bruscamente y me estamparon fervorosamente los labios en mi boca, sonreí y lo devolví con la misma energía.

- feliz san Valentín, mi bella.- susurró a mi oído y se fue de la habitación.

Sonreí y como tonta entré al baño.

- y aún está comenzando el día.

* * *

_Hum…me pregunto si quieren un lemmon… ¿Qué opinan?_

_El próximo trata de san Valentín, narrado por… ¿por quién creen que va ha ser?_

_¡Reviews! ¿Si?_

_Sugerencias y comentarios, pro y contras. Estoy abierta a críticas, mientras sean constructivas._

_Perdónnnn, prometo no tardar tanto, lo lamento en verdad._

_Besos. Mordidas. Sonrisas torcidas y abrazos de oso-sexy tipo Emmett_.


	21. Dear ValentineP1

Ammm…declaimer: Stephanie Meyer es mía y los personajes también muakakak…_nah_, sólo steph. _Nop_ tampoco, los personajes son de ella y la historia es mía, haberrr…sí _eso _está bien.

_Sí_, soy una descarada por demorar en actualizar, pero Dios sabe que mi cabeza es lenta pero ingeniosa y esto de tener que andar robando internet, _literalmente_, es cansador.

**¡Uyy llegamos a los doscientos, lloro de la felicidad!**

Debo decir que esto es gracias a ustedes por dejan esos hermosos reviews que prometo responder aunque me corten los dedos por andar de ratera.

Agradecimientos rapiditos para:- silves- lilypotter- susylovescandys- KarePattzCullen- alejandra1987 - VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi -  
Ginegine- gene- Xiomy - ktohit- chica lemmon (_jajaja, que ocurrente!)_

Me sorprendí, _bueno en realidad no_, que todas querían lemmon…si era sólo cuestión de pedirlo.

Este capítulo es largoooooo…asi como los nombres de antes y los rugidos de los zombis, asi que, merecennn reviewsssss!

**¿Les dije que las adoro?**

* * *

Capítulo diecinueve. (Hay un desfase en los títulos anteriores).

/…"Dear Valentine". _Primera parte._

_Pov Emmett._

Al momento que abrí mis preciados ojitos, o mejor dicho, tuve que _abofetearme_ para poder hacerlo, me levanté de la cama y corrí sin hacer ruido a la habitación de Alice.

Rose había quedado durmiendo como una bebita, _arropadita y contenta_.

Entré a la pieza sin tocar. Era demasiado temprano para que alguno de los dos calentones estuviera haciéndole cochinadas al otro. Alice dormía encorvada con una _cosa_ negra sobre sus ojos y Jasper tenía sus brazos estirados a la cintura de Alice, tocándola _sólo_ con las puntas de los dedos.

_¿Cómo mierda pueden dormir de esa forma? ¿Trabajan en el circo?_

Me encogí de hombros y tomé impulso, reí cuando los dos saltaron de la cama, unos cuantos _cuerpos_ sobre ella, y Jasper quedó sentado en el suelo.

- ¡bonitas mañanas!- besé la mejilla de Alice.

Alice se quitó lentamente el antifaz y tomó una respiración profunda. Jasper seguía en estado de shock sobándose el trasero y tallándose los ojos.

_¡Qué llorón!_

- ¿supongo que viniste por lo que creo que viniste?- Alice dijo entre dientes, pegándome fuerte en el brazo.

Me sobé con cuidado sobre el musculito y asentí. Jasper se levantó del piso y me lanzó una almohada mientras se sentaba a su lado de la cama.

_A alguien le falta sexo…y ese no soy yo._

- jazzy, cariño, no seas malito.- le devolví la almohada.- supones bien, pequeña Alice, vengo por el paquete _ultra_ secreto que te dejé para cuidar.

Jasper rodó los ojos y se fue al baño. Alice se levantó y caminó somnolienta hacia el armario.

- ¿vas a poder llevártelo tú solo?- bostezó.- es incluso más grande que tu cuerpo.

Reí con petulancia.

¿_Se habrá dado cuenta con quien está hablando?_

Con Emmett_ "súper sexy y fuerte" _Cullen. Así es, _baby_. Ese soy yo.

- eso jamás me ha podido detener. Cupido y el amor me dan el aguante que necesito.- levanté y bajé las cejas.

Alice se despertó de la nada y ansiosa se apuró a entregármelo.

_Sospechoso… hum._

- sí, si.- empujó la puerta de la segunda habitación, digo su _"ultra-mega-re-contra"_ gigantesco guardarropas.

_Que… miedo._

Le ayudé a abrirlo, estaba muy apretado. Ella había envuelto mi obsequio en un papel bonito y delicado. Le besé en la frente para darle un regalito.

_Nada que uno de mis besitos no pueda contentarla._

Alice me sonrió y me dio un abrazo de oso.

- gracias, duende.- ella bufó.- cuidado con ponerte a toquetear al rubio en el baño.

Tomé el paquete como pude. No pesaba mucho, pero era enorme y costaba encontrar un lugarcito para poner mis deditos y sostenerlo.

Cuando logré hacerlo pasar por la puerta, que requirió de mi máxima concentración japonesa, me volteé a Alice que iba hacia el baño demasiado contenta.

- ya tú sabes, Alice.- le advertí con la voz del padrino.- _cuidadito, cuidadito._

Alice rió y me sacó la lengua.

- ya vete, Emmy.

- ajá, lo haré. Dile a Jasper que, cuando termine de cambiarse el tampón, me prepare uno de esos sándwiches ricos que hace.

Alice suspiró y abrió la puerta.

- si no te vas Emmett, voy a salir a cortarte en pedazos mucho antes de que puedas decir tu nombre.- gruñó jazzy, mientas Alice entraba y sonreía.

Asentí con mis ojos rasgados y me fui en puntitas hasta mi habitación. Rosalie seguía durmiendo y su cuerpecito estaba más desabrigado. Puse el regalo frente a la cama y saqué el otro que tenia escondido en mi _guarida_ secreta. Ese era _casi_ igual de monumental. Tomé el último del cajón del velador, tan pequeño como mi mano.

Me metí en la cama y la volteé hacia mí. Ella suspiró. Sonreí y me metí bajo las sabanas para besar en su ombligo, murmuró y yo seguí subiendo mis besos.

- un ratito más mi amor.- ella pidió.- aún hay tiempo.

_Aún más dormilona que yo._

Reí y la sentí estremecerse cuando mi mano rozó su seno. Eso me bastaría para que, _al menos_, me pusiera atención.

Aún por debajo de la sabana ella encontró mi cabeza y acarició mi cabello.

- ¿qué estás haciendo osito? - preguntó con su voz mañanera.

Saqué mi mano hacia afuera y le dejé mi regalito sobre el cuello.

- ¡Qué lindo!- bajó la sabana y me pilló sonriéndole.

- ¿te gusta?- sacudí mis pestañas, ella sonrió.

- me encanta, osito.- ella chilló cuando alzó la vista.- ¡pero que son esos Emmett!

Me levanté y me fui a parar entre ellos, era la fila de mayor a menor. Le tiré mi mano y ella se levantó para tomarla, maravillada y asustada con sus regalos.

- bueno…- me rasqué la cabeza.- sabes que yo soy más sexy que romántico…-expliqué, ella me sonrió.- pero los vi y me recordaron a alguien.- besé su frente.- feliz san Valentín, mi rose.

Rosalie rasgó el papel como si fuera navidad, sus manitas rompiendo todo lo que tenía a su alcance, le ayudé a quitar las partes que no conseguía. Sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa extendida cuando terminó de desempapelar.

- ¡pero si es una familia de osos!- chilló saltando alrededor de ellos.- son hermosos, amor, ¿son del tamaño real?

- sep.- asentí.- como un oso auténtico, bebé, si no es que estos son más grandes.

Los abrazó a cada uno, casi perdiéndose en la inmensidad de ellos.

- son tan suaves y blanditos.- me miró al fin y saltó a mis brazos.- gracias, _osito_.

Enarqué una ceja y miré al oso enorme a mi lado.

- ¿me lo dices a mí o al usurpador?

Ella rió y apretó más su agarre.

- a mi osito, al osito que amo. A _ti_, Emmet.

Mi corazón saltó y se me fue el aire, quedé con toda mi bocota abierta. El rostro de Rosalie se dobló y sus cejas se juntaron.

_¡Ella me ama!... ¡lo sabia!_

- amor, ¿_estás_ _llorando_?- Rosalie pasó sus dedos bajo mi ojo.

Me recompuse y tosí. Le sonreí con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

- nah, ¿_yo_? Debe ser que me entró una pluma en el ojo.- me encogí de hombros.- tuvo que ser de uno de los osetes.

Ella sonrió de lado y puso sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.

- ¿así que una pluma?- asentí y me aclaré la garganta.- ajá.

Me quedó mirando fijamente, con sus ojos también acuosos y una sonrisa hermosa y adorable. Le besé la frente y la apreté a mí, nos mecí y ella suspiró melodiosamente.

- feliz día, amor.- le susurré en el oído.- yo también te amo.

Ella se separó para mirarme, unas gotas cayendo de sus ojos.

- gracias.- susurró.- feliz día para ti también.

No pude evitar besarla, llevándome sus lágrimas de regreso.

_No iba a dejar que unas tontas lágrimas ensuciaran su carita bonita._

Le apreté una pompa, haciéndola reír.

- feliz día mi culito querido.- hice voz de pato.- feliz día mis hermosos labios.

La besé otra vez y la balanceé hacia los osos, reímos y jugamos entre ellos. Rosalie tenía su osita y el enorme oso sexy que me pasaba por altura, era yo.

- ¿en dónde está mi osito bebé?- fue a buscarlo y lo tomó en su mano.- ¡aquí estas!…vamos a entregarle su regalo a papá.

Corrió fuera de la pieza con su osito entre sus brazos, me quedé mirando a los dos enormes osos y me puse a pensar en un lugar en donde ponerlos, _¿en donde carajos podía instalarlos?_ Ningún lugar parecía lo suficientemente grande. Estaba seriamente pensando en sentarlos en el salón, total, mamá no se enojaría.

Alice entró y dejó ropa para nosotros, preguntó por Rosalie y chilló y abrazó un osito, desapareciendo en él. Luego siguió andando, según lo que entendí, a la pieza de belli-Bells.

_u-hui… ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Eddie? ¿Bella le habrá pedido un strip tease?_

Me estremecí cuando imaginé a Eddie en paños menores, haciendo movimientos extraños. _Puaj_.

Hum…_tal vez _le pidió que la dejara de acosar.

_Nah, eso no creo._

A mí no me había ido nada de mal. Estuve toda la noche de esclavo de Rose…a _ese_ tipo de esclavo me refiero. Espero que esta noche me obligue a servirle también.

- ¿Emmy?- Rosalie me estrechó una pila de cajitas.

_Una pila de preciadas, valiosas y lujosas cajitas._

Abrí los ojos como platos y la miré con los ojos llenos de agua de mar*.

_Ella- es- demasiado- perfecta- para- ser- real - y- además- ser- de- Emmett- sexy y erótico- Cullen._

Que largo…incluso para mi súper desarrollada mentecita.

- ¡como supiste!- la abracé.- son los últimos juegos, los más geniales, los que yo quería… ¡y en versión _wii_!

Hice el baile de la victoria por un rato, hasta que me cansé y terminé resollando.

Rosalie rió, la besé otra vez, casi levantándola del piso.

- te amo.- la volví a abrazar.- eres la mejor, bebé.

- te amo y…era claro que ya lo sabía.- me guiñó un ojo.

_

* * *

_

Pov Edward.

Salí de la ducha como entré, con una enorme sonrisa y la mirada en el aire. Había dejado la ventana de la habitación abierta, entonces cuando salí, una agradable brisa me llegó por el costado refrescándome. Suspiré y me senté en la cama, consciente de que sólo traía una toalla enrollada a la cintura y gotas aún caían de mi cabello a mis hombros.

- por esa sonrisa de tarado, presumo que se lo dijiste.

Reí ante su comentario, incapaz de volverme gruñón por el día de hoy. _No_ _hoy_.

- más de la mayoría.- dije mirando al vacio, sin querer toparme con sus ojos.- ella sabe de mamá.

_Lizzie._ Sonreí. _Gracias._

- ¿eres feliz ahora?- ella dijo con su voz casi rota.

Me atreví a mirarla a los ojos, cristalinos por las lágrimas, su boca frunciéndose en una sonrisa un poco forzada.

- mucho más de lo que recordaba de la felicidad, Tanya. Es como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado durmiendo. Es todo _mucho _más real.

Su sonrisa cada vez decaía más, como si su mente estuviera recordando o imaginado algo que no pudiera tener.

- soy feliz por ti. - ella susurró y borró rápidamente una gota traidora.

- ¿iras con nosotros?- pregunté disimuladamente, quitando mi vista de su melancolía.- Alice dice que iremos a la playa, cosa ridícula porque aquí no hay de las que ella piensa, supongo que iremos a la _bahía de Galway _o buscaremos algún lugar en donde sea seguro poner los pies sobre el agua.

Ella rió, tomó un bolso a su lado y se inclinó sobre mí.

- estás loco, ¿adónde encajo yo entre todas esas parejas?- negó, meneando su cabello sobre mi rostro.- mi pareja de san Valentín me aguarda, aunque aún no sabe que lo es... Hum, y dudo que se lo espere, también.

Suspiré y rodé los ojos, me levanté de la cama y busqué la ropa de Alice.

- ¿tú nunca aprendes?- dije cuando vi el desastre que había dejado la pixie en mi guardarropas.- ¡demonios! Alice me quitó la mitad de mi ropa.

Nadie contestó, me volteé y tampoco estaba ahí. No era extraño que ella desapareciera así, le gustaba dejarse en misterio, así que _no_ podía preocuparme por ella. Me apresuré a vestirme y luchar con mi cabello para lograr algo bueno de él, pero como siempre, el vencedor no fui yo.

Cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba tardando lo suficiente, _y de que realmente necesitaba volver a ver a bella otra vez_, tomé mi cámara, revolví en mi cajón y tomé lo que necesitaba, lo guardé en mi bolsillo y tomé una chaqueta para salir.

Todo estaba increíblemente radiante, siendo concreto, _todos _estaban en una burbuja especial que envolvía a sólo dos. Esme y Carlisle lucían su amor de una manera pulcra, los ojos de Esme dulcificaban a cualquier cosa que ellos miraran, Carlisle tenía sus brazos elegantemente alrededor de sus hombros y sus manos caían y sostenían las de Esme. Cuando la mirada de mi madre se fijó sobre mi cara, esa sonrisa me golpeó por completo. Ella era tan feliz, así como yo, y lo más admirable es que era feliz por todos nosotros, era una de esas felicidades completas.

- ¿y esa hermosa sonrisa, cariño mío?- Esme preguntó. En ningún momento doblando la suya.- jamás te había visto sonreír así.

Me encogí de hombros.

- el estado se contagia, mamá.- ella miró a Carlisle.- creo que quizás tengamos que acostumbrarnos a ella.

Carlisle se rió y Esme enarcó una ceja.

- ¡quién eres y que has hecho con mi hijo Edward!- Carlisle exclamó, llevándose un palmadita de ella.

- Carlisle, yo reconozco a mis niños, ¿Qué clase de madre piensas que soy?- Esme le estrechó los ojos, yo sonreí y me di la vuelta para seguir.

_La mejor de todas, Esme._

- lo sé, mi amor. No me estreches los ojos de esa manera…me obligas a besarte.- escuché como Esme se revolvía entre los brazos de él.- ¡así que sigues!, _tú lo pediste_.

Ladeé el rostro divertido mientras Emmett me impactaba con algo a mi costado, sus brazos me tomaron y tironearon al pórtico, Jasper miró a cada lado y nos siguió.

- ¿Qué les ocurre ahora?- retiré sus manotas de mi.

Emmett suspiró, Jasper vigilaba paranoicamente los movimientos a nuestro alrededor.

- mira, _Eduardo_, necesito que nos ayudes en algo serio.- levanté mis cejas.- bueno, verás…Alice quiere que pongamos nuestros culitos en agua irlandesa.

Reí por sus aterrorizados rostros, Jasper dio un salto y me hizo callar.

- lo siento. Bueno, eso no va a poder ser.- Emmett sonrió.- lo que hay aquí son puertos, bahías, lagos y muy pocas playas como para bañarse. El clima no ayuda.

Jasper asintió y suspiró aliviado, Emmett miró su ropa.

- entonces, ¿Por qué el mounstro hizo que me pusiera bermudas?- apuntó sus pantalones.- adoro a mis jeans, ahora tengo que ponerme esta mierda.- me observó de pies a cabezas.- eso no es justo, ¿por qué tú no traes bañador?

Sonreí y pasé una mano por mi barbilla.

- porque Alice sabría que ni desequilibrado iba a usarlo.- aclaré mi garganta.- pero si notas, Jasper no trae bañador tampoco.

Jasper bufó.

- ¡pero yo traigo shorts!- se lloriqueó.- ¡traten de superar esta mierda!

Emmett y yo reímos.

- no, gracias…- Emmett le dio una palmadita en el hombro.- tú eres su novio. Tú eres quien probablemente se va a joder de frío hoy.

Jasper le estrechó los ojos y gimoteó.

- ¿y las chicas?- pregunté ansioso, una sonrisa burlona se extendió por el rostro de mi _subdesarrollado_ hermano.

- querrás decir… _¿y donde esta mi bella?_- imitó mi voz, para nada parecida.- ¿impaciente _do-do-mon?_

- seguro que Peter lo está.- Jasper tosió.

Suspiré y golpeé la costilla de Jasper, se quejó.

- ¿qué? - se hizo el desentendido, volví a golpearlo.- pero si era una broma.

- shorts. - le recordé, Emmett partiéndose de la risa a su lado.- cállate Emmett, bermudas.- Emmett me fulminó.

Me reí de los dos. Ellos se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa partícipe.

- ¿reconoces ese ánimo, _jazpy_?- Emmett le dio un codazo a su cómplice.- me parece familiar.

Arrugué la frente, Jasper asintió, analizándome de pies a cabeza.

- muy conocido, _hombre mono_. Me recuerda cuando descubrí algo que sentía por Alice.

Emmett frunció los labios, curvándolos.

- y yo por Rosalie.- rodé los ojos y caminé adonde estaban los autos.- Ujum, ese _sentimiento _sin duda es.

Ellos me siguieron, parloteando cosas sin sentido ni beneficio para mí.

- te apuesto algo, jazzy mi amor.

- qué asco, Emmett. ¿Qué apuestas?

- puedo apostar a que Edward no es capaz de pedirle a bella que sea su novia.

_¿Qué yo qué?_

Les puse atención y dejé de jugar con la ventana del Mercedes de Carlisle, ahora revisé la gasolina, para disimular mi repentino interés en su conversación.

- bueno…- respondió Jasper.- yo te apuesto a que no se aguanta y se lo pide _hoy_.

Miré por el espejo. Emmett estrechó su mano y Jasper la recibió.

- hecho.- aceptó.- ¿listo para perder _Jasperín_?

Jasper rió fanfarronamente, agitó con énfasis la mano de Emmett.

- te aconsejo que te equipes con una buena dotación de kleenex, los necesitaras mañana. Espero que no te mojes demasiado, _osito_.

Me volteé entre divertido y cabreado.

- pensé que dejarían de apostar con mi vida personal. Pero que bah, ¿verdad?- bufé.- les apuesto que ninguno de los dos acierta esta vez.

Estrecharon sus manos, rodé los ojos y se las agité a los dos.

- trato.- dijimos los tres.

Una pequeña personita llegó velozmente a los brazos de Jasper, colgándose como un koala a un trozo de bambú.

- ¿qué tal chicos?- ella ni nos miró.- ¿listos para irnos?

Jasper le sonrió y ella bajó la vista a sus pantalones. Miré a Emmett con cara de asco.

- que bien te quedan esos shorts, _jazpy_. Deberías de usarlos más seguido.

Emmett hizo arcadas mientras Alice lo besaba con más emoción de la que mis ojos podían soportar, volteé el rostro lejos y vi a rose caminando con una cesta y unos enormes tacones rojos.

_¿Adónde cree ella que vamos?_

Alice se bajó de Jasper y suspiró, caminó hacia su amiga a pasó grácil, dando saltos y asustándola al llegar, ella refunfuñó y se rieron juntas. El rubio nos miró y se encogió de hombros ante nuestras respectivas muecas de odio asesino.

- ¿Qué quieren que les diga? ¡Adoro estos shorts!- se rió y fue a acomodar las cosas sobre el vehículo.

Para que hablar de Emmett, él ya había desaparecido cuando pude voltear a verlo, cuando divisó a Rosalie en su campo de vista, se materializó a su lado inmediatamente. Ahora la tenía amarrada entre su cuerpo y el brazo con el que la tiraba Alice hacia ella.

Me quedé apoyado en el Mercedes, mirando a la entrada y esperando ver a mi ángel salir por la puerta. Mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos cuando por fin bella apareció con Esme hacia mí, Esme traía un par de bolsos y bella traía entre sus manos una caja púrpura además de un par de zapatillas. Ella se veía realmente afligida, calibrando cada paso que daba en el piso, realmente preocupada por tropezarse con sus propios pies. Sonreí cuando su vista se topó con la mía y su frente se arrugó, adivinando mi acusación.

Fue ahí en donde reparé en un detalle, en realidad, noté varios detalles que había pasado por alto.

En primer lugar, bella luchaba con unos enormes tacones azules, no tan altos como los de Rosalie, pero sí lo suficiente como para odiarlos con toda su alma. Segundo, casualmente todos vestíamos con estilos diferentes, modelos de ropas que nos convenían más utilizar. Por ejemplo, Emmett traía unas bermudas rojas y una camisa blanca, Jasper unos shorts verde oscuro y un polo celeste mangas largas, Carlisle traía unos pantalones beige y una remera oscura, y por último, yo vestía unos jeans negros y un jersey azul. Lo tercero, claro.

- hey, Cullen, ¿no te parece que armonizamos?- bella llegó risueña frente a mí.

Miré a Alice, ella reía y se columpiaba felizmente entre los brazos de un muy alegre Jasper.

- pensé que eso era de todos los días.- ella se sonrojó de inmediato - pero creo que hoy es una fecha especial.

Sus ojos y sus labios me sonrieron, movió su cabeza en afirmación.

- lo es.- concordó.

Ella y yo combinábamos perfectamente, bella era todo lo que me faltaba y Alice había hecho que el día de hoy se demostrara con colores.

Todos estábamos combinados, desde Carlisle hasta yo mismo, cada quien con una pareja respectivamente. Para mi envidiable suerte, mi pareja era _bella_.

….

…..

…..

- artes… ¿también eres profesor?- ella me miró con una sonrisa abierta.- jamás había conocido a una persona tan completa.

Reí con ironía, ella apretó mis manos en su cintura.

- bueno, ahora que te encontré.- le besé en la mejilla.- sí, soy la persona más completa que _probablemente_ hayas conocido.

Demoró sólo dos segundos en llegar ese rosado tan bonito a sus mejillas, estiró su brazo a mi cabeza para empujarla hacia sus labios.

- Eddie ¡piensa rápido!- Emmett gritó.

Casi bruscamente corrí a bella hacia un lado, para evitar que el _traumado_ de mi hermano le diera un pelotazo. Bella perdió el equilibrio y se sostuvo de mi brazo para no caer. Le lancé una mirada de muerte.

- ¡en qué diablos estas pensando, Emmett!- prácticamente gruñí.

Bella se soltó de mi agarre y yo, arrojándole una mirada rápida, la esperé y nos fuimos a donde los demás.

- hey _Edmundo_, ya va haciendo hora de que sueltes el amarre a bella.- Emmett suspiró.- no la sueltas ni para dejarla ir al baño.

Me sonrojé inevitablemente, ganándome una mirada burlona del rubio y su novia, la cual parecía mochila colgada a su espalda.

_Ella nunca ha dicho que tiene deseos de ir._

- creo, Edward…- Jasper cambió el peso de sus pies.- que te has tomado muy en serio eso de que hoy es san Valentín, la idea no es que tú te acapares a Bells.

Error_…esa era __**mi**__ idea de este día._

- ¿Qué tienen en mente, chicos?- bella se encogió de hombros.- ¿algún juego en particular, _Donkey Kong_?

Emmett se rió entre dientes, quitando a Alice graciosamente de la espalda de Jasper, ella luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse ahí.

- Alice, diles.- él la dejo sobre la arena.

Alice suspiró ligero y nos miró a todos por un segundo. Sonrió maliciosamente. Bella se estremeció a mi lado.

- vamos a jugar a algo muy entretenido…- rió entre dientes.- las parejas son las siguientes… yo con mi hermanito Edward…- me sonrió y dio brinquitos hasta llegar a mi lado.- Rosalie con bella y Jasper con Emmett.

Puse los brazos sobre los hombros de la pixie, todos se posicionaron a los lados de sus compañeros. Alice llamó a Esme, quien estaba preparando algo para comer y no podía venir hasta aquí, así que en cambio Carlisle vino en su ayuda.

- papá necesito que sirvas de árbitro, ¿por-fis?- le hizo ojitos, Jasper mirándola como bobo, tanto que Emmett le pegó un zarpazo en la nuca.- el juego es así, Carlisle tira la pelota y alguno de nosotros la atrapa, papá hará también de arquero, y vaya que es bueno. Así que hay que quitar la pelota, pasársela al compañero e intentar pasarla por el arco en donde papá los esquivará. ¿Entendido?- respiró profundo.

- pan comido.- Emmett golpeó el hombro de Jasper.- ¿listos para perder?

Rosalie rió enérgicamente, pasando el brazo por los hombros de bella, ella no muy entusiasmada.

- ¿lo dices por ti?- lo miró entre las pestañas.

Alice suspiró y le entregó la bola a Carlisle.

- para que no sufra ninguno de los cuatro, nosotros seremos los ganadores.- me miró y sonrió la duende.- ¿verdad, Edward?

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre mí, los de bella con un poco de oposición al tema.

- no lo dudes, Alice.- torcí mi sonrisa, provocándolos.

El juego comenzó un poco sucio, Rosalie le tocaba _ciertas_ partes del cuerpo a Emmett y eso lo bloqueaba, ella aprovechaba para quitarle el balón a él y lanzárselo a bella, quien era pésima lanzadora y se lo tiraba, la mayoría de las veces, al mismo Emmett en la cara.

Alice miró a Jasper, quien justamente tenía la pelota en esos momentos. Caminé disimuladamente donde estaba Carlisle, lo más cerca que podía estar de él. Alice rodeó a Jasper con un brazo, quedó frente a él y le sonrió tentadoramente, este se acercó a besarla, pero la pequeña fue más rápida y con un vertiginoso movimiento el objeto estuvo en mis manos, rápidamente me volteé para encestarlo.

- ¡un punto para nosotros!- chilló Alice, saltando.

- ¡diablos!- rumió Emmett, al momento en que fulminaba a su deficiente compañero.

Carlisle tiró el balón, cayó en las manos de Alice, que tenia a Jasper casi encima, rápidamente me lo lanzó.

- ¡cuidado Edward!- Alice vociferó.- ¡no dejes que lo tome!

Miré hacia al frente para ver a bella corriendo a gran velocidad hacia mí. Abrí los ojos exageradamente mientras mi cuerpo caía con ella encima. Con la pelota firmemente sobre mi cabeza y yo, prácticamente paralizado, bella estiró sus brazos y la quitó rápidamente de mis manos, dejando un beso en mis labios como recompensa.

- tienes algo que es mío, Cullen.- susurró sensualmente antes de levantarse de mí y arrojárselo a rose.- encéstalo.

Rosalie lo tiró sobre los brazos de Carlisle, quien no pudo alcanzarlo. La morena traidora y la rubia bailaron felices.

- ¡Edward, idiota!- gruñó Alice.- ¡no hagas trampa Isabella!

Bella se giró y me guiñó un ojo, negué con una risa mientras veía como Carlisle devolvía el balón. La recibí y se la arrojé a Alice antes de que bella saltara sobre mí y no pudiera evitar dársela otra vez. Emmett la arrinconó y como era enorme, se la quitó y Jasper no tardó mucho en acertar su tiro. Emmett se quitó la camisa y comenzó su reconocido baile de orangután, lo que llamó a la total desconcentración de su rubia novia, que tenía claras _necesidades_ que pensaba satisfacer con _él_. Corrí mi vista turbado, mientras veía como curiosamente la pelota iba a dar a las manos de Rosalie, que ya empezaba a ser acosada por Emmett. Se la lanzó a bella, quien la recibió con sus hombros en la cabeza y sus ojos cerrados. _De pura suerte_.

- tírasela a Emmett en el rostro, bella.- bella dudó y se mordió el labio mientras me miraba insegura.- confía en mí bella, tírasela a la cara.

Me abstuve de arrojarme sobre ella. No por la pelota, _claro que no_, si no con otro propósito que quería -_y pretendía_- cumplir. Ella cerró los ojos y con fuerza se la tiró a la cabeza de Emmett; milagrosamente, la pelota rebotó en su frente, dio hacia el arco y pasó.

- ¡ganamos!- rió bella y me miró.- ¡lo logre, Edward!

Abrí mis brazos y me encogí de hombros.

- a que no puedes aceptarlo ¿eh?- ella se vanaglorió.

- ¡papá!- Alice refunfuñó.- ¡se supone que debías atraparlas!

Carlisle estaba besando las manos de Esme, emocionado en su conversación. Se volteó para pedir disculpas mientras Esme nos llamaba para comer algo, Alice se fue refunfuñando en los brazos de Jasper, quien la reconfortaba cálidamente.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- agarré a bella del brazo, deteniéndola.

- ¿eso qué?

- ¿nuevas tácticas de juego?

Ella rió y se giró completamente hacia mí, sus manos en mi pecho.

- eso era más que una táctica.- ella susurró para nosotros dos.- eso era algo que quería hacer hace mucho, Edward.

Se volteó y caminó con las chicas, dejándome con la boca seca.

_Al menos el agua fría estaba a pocos metros de mis pies._

_

* * *

_

Pov Alice.

- ¿por qué Alice no?- Emmy se quejó por quinta vez.- ella también perdió.

Rodé los ojos y volví a abrazarme a rose.

- porque soy niña…-le saqué la lengua.- además no me puedo resfriar.

Jazpy abrió los ojos, suspicaz, pasó adelante de Edward y Emmett y puso su mejor carita de bebé.

- pero yo tampoco me puedo resfriar.- agachó su cabeza con pena.

Miré a Rosalie con un puchero. Ella me negó rotundamente.

_Rose mala._

- Mmm…es que míralo, es tan bonito y tierno. Y se puede resfriar de a de veras.- me mordí el labio y lo volví a mirar a él.- Jasper no.

Rosalie miró a bella y sacudió la cabeza.

- entonces Emmett no.

- y Edward tampoco. – saltó rápidamente belli.

_¡Par de perras tortura Jaspers!_

Bufé y me crucé de brazos.

- como quieran, lo siento mi jazzy.- le soplé un beso.

Bella se levantó de la silla y nos estrechó las manos, las tres nos levantamos y esperamos hasta que ellos nos dieron la espalda de forma derrotada y se echaron a andar. Caminamos detrás de ellos.

- todo esto es tu culpa, Jasper.- Emmett pataleó.- si no fuera porque estas todo baboso por la duende, hubiéramos ganado. No tendría que estar jodiéndome de frío por culpa de ustedes dos.

Emmett comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa con rabia, Jasper suspiró y retiró su polo por la cabeza, dándome una perfecta visión de cómo los músculos de su espalda se flectaban para quitársela. Mi boca se hizo, _literalmente_, agua.

_Oh mi dios, tú que estas mirándome, dame la fuerza de no violármelo ¿sí?_

…_aunque si él quiere, ya no es violación._

- no me metas en esto a mí, mira que yo no era de tu equipo, idiota.- Edward quitó su jersey de un solo movimiento y siguió gruñendo.- todo esto es culpa de…-se encogió de hombros.- es culpa de Carlisle.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron, rodé los ojos y suspiré. Estábamos a menos de unos quince pies del mar, Edward se volteó con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro.

- hey, trió de pervertidas…- le eché un vistazo a bella, que tenía una mirada exacta de lo que antes había dicho Edward, le pegué un codazo.- no pienso mojarme el pantalón, así que, estoy fuera.

Bella rió entre dientes, enarqué una ceja.

_¿…Qué carajos?_

- si no quieres mojarlos, pues… ¿quítatelos?- Emmett se puso a reír ahí mismo, pegándole a Edward en el hombro desnudo, todos teníamos la boca abierta, incluido Edward.- ¡problema resuelto!

- ¿Qué?- Eddie volvió a preguntar.- pero si no traigo bañador.

Bella se encogió sin soltar su sonrisa malvada. Fui consciente de la mirada que los dos se dieron, bella mantuvo su actitud socarrona y, a diferencia del Edward que yo conocía, _éste_ _Edward _se volteó con un gesto desafiante en el rostro.

- si eso quieres…- desabrochó sus jeans y se los quitó.- eso tendrás, bella.

_Oh dios, oh dios, ¡Edward esta en bóxers!_

- ah, ¡mis ojos!- chillé y me tapé los ojos.- ¡gracias por estas desagradables imágenes de mi hermano, bella!

Ella no respondió, escuché el choque de algo contra nosotras tres. Rosalie ahogó un grito y bella gimió.

- mira bella, con todo respeto…- Rosalie murmuró.- ¡Edward está muy bien hecho, tía!

Quité la mano de mis ojos con curiosidad. Bella estaba tensa y tenía los pantalones de Edward en sus manos, apretándolos hasta que sus dedos se pusieron blancos en las puntas, su labio estaba a punto de romperse a causa de la presión de sus dientes.

- lo sé. - ella dijo, mientras examinaba de pies a cabeza a mi hermano.- está como para robárselo y saquearlo completito.

Rosalie jadeó y se llevó la mano al cuello.

- diablos, si esto sigue así… juro que…que voy a tener un orgasmo aquí parada.

Mi boca se abrió cuando vi a Jasper, todo mojado y también en ropa interior.

_¿Cuando se deshizo de ella? Y, ¿Por qué no me esperó?_

Él me miró y sacudió el cabello de un lado a otro, lanzando el agua que había en exceso en su cabello, pasó una mano por sus labios todos humeditos y me guiñó un ojo.

_¡Emmett desnudo, Emmett desnudo!… ¡un mundo sin malls! ¡Sin victoria secret's! …¡Esme y Carlisle haciendo bebés!_

_Ufff… un poco mejor._

- oh-mi-dios…- resolló bella.- ¡_sácalo _de ahí, por favor!

Rosalie suspiró y carraspeó mientras sacudía su cabello un poco para mirar hacia atrás.

- sí, es lo mejor. Creo que Esme está empezando a sospechar porque nos quejamos tanto.

Me removí un poco y llamé la atención de los chicos. Edward empujaba a Emmett que trataba de hundirlo entre las olas, Jasper se reía convulsivamente y le ayudaba un poco a Edward. Mi prometido era salpicado sensualmente y las gotas resbalaban por todo su torso, lentamente. _Lenta, lenta, lentamente._

- ¡chicos!- aclaré mi garganta.- ya es hora de que os salgáis de ahí.- ellos siguieron con su jueguito y me ignoraron olímpicamente, gruñí.- ¡ahora mismo!

Se miraron entre los tres y luego analizaron nuestros rostros _torturada-mente_ excitados gracias a sus estúpidas formas masculinas y movimientos de cabello rubio y guiños de Jasper.

_¡Trío de Idiotas!_

Sonrieron y como si nada caminaron hacia nosotras, con su pequeña ropa interior pegada a _esa_ parte de su cuerpo y una sonrisa que no debería ser permitida por la ley. Jasper y Emmett recogieron su ropa y Edward, con gotas cayendo de su indomable cabello a todo su cuerpo, se detuvo frente a la pobre de bella y le sonrió torcidamente.

- supongo que lo disfrutaron tanto como nosotros.- pasó hacia atrás la mano por su cabello empapado.- aunque por sus caras supongo que no fue así, ¿no es verdad, bella?

_Eso era demasiado para ella… ¡Edward!_

Bella, que tenía un complicado problema con la temperatura de su cuerpo y además de que se estaba quedando bizca, se mordió el labio y le estrechó los pantalones al pecho sin soltar media palabra.

- ya vete, Eddie.- bufé.

Edward asintió y se dio media vuelta contoneando su culito de un lado a otro. Cuando llegó donde los chicos, los tres se destornillaron de la risa. Emmett nos tiró un beso y volvió a reír.

_¡Ya verán!_

Miré a bella y suspiró, reí bajito y Rosalie me siguió. Las tres terminamos abrazadas en un ataque de risa esquizofrénico.

- ¿te enojarías si me violara a tu hermano?- dijimos al unisonó y estallamos en carcajadas.

_

* * *

_

Pov Edward.

- ¿ahora están más calentitos chicos?- Esme me frotó la espalda, dejando un beso en mi cabello justo antes de irse junto a Jasper.

- sí, má, gracias por el chocolate.- Emmett le sonrió y bebió de la taza.- ¿no tendrás más por ahí?

Esme asintió y se fue a por más. Carlisle, que nos miraba ya hace un rato, se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron a las chicas?

Los tres nos encogimos de hombros sincronizadamente, Carlisle rodó los ojos.

- ni idea.- se abrazó Jasper a sí mismo.

- solo hicimos lo que ellas nos pidieron…-Emm hizo un puchero.- y ya ves, ahora están enojadas.

Alice refunfuñó, nos miró con rabia y luego corrió su cara hacia un lado con violencia.

_¡Pero qué mujeres!_

- creo que mis pantalones son los culpables…-miré a bella, que evitaba a toda costa posar sus ojos sobre mi.- no sabía que se iban a molestar tanto por quitármelos.

Carlisle rió efusivamente.

- Jo, Edward. ¿Por qué te has quitado el jeans?

Esme volvió nuevamente con un termo, le sirvió a Jasper y Emmett y luego regresó al lado de Carlisle.

- bueno…- me rasqué la nuca, avergonzado.- no quería mojarlos y…

Mis ojos chocaron con los de bella, que ahora me observaba con ellos bien abiertos. …_De ella fue la idea._

_¿Bella quería verme sin pantalones? ¿En serio?_

- …por eso me los quité.- mentí a medias.

Esme miró a Carlisle, probablemente para que no preguntara más por el tema. Bella casi me sonríe hasta que recordó que _debía_ de estar enojada conmigo.

- recuerdas esa vez…-Esme se acercó a susurrarle en el oído a Carlisle, él se sonrojó.

- sí, créeme cuando te digo que jamás lo voy a olvidar.- hizo una mueca y la miró.

Y ahí fue cuando los perdimos, _a ambos_. Esme le sonrió dulcemente y Carlisle no pudo despegar la mirada de ella, ni dejar de sonreírle, ni de besar sus manos, ni de susurrarle al oído. Seguramente, hasta habían olvidado de que las chicas nos disparaban con los ojos y nosotros tiritábamos a causa del frio. Adiós a los cariñosos cuidados de Esme.

_Fue genial mientras duró._

- Rosalie…-Emmett interrumpió el silencio.- se que en estos momentos no te interesa saberlo, que tal vez piensas que además de ser demasiado sexy soy un estúpido…-la rubia le puso atención.- y tienes razón, mi rose. Pero, a pesar de saber que no soy lo suficiente como para merecerte, quiero que jamás olvides…-dio una pausa dramática.- nunca olvides que te amo.

_¿Eso vino de Emmett?_

El rostro de las tres cayó, a Rosalie se le atestaron de lágrimas los ojos y Alice tenía una expresión de ternura que le era difícil de ocultar. Rose se levantó sin previo aviso, caminó hasta llegar donde Emmett, se sentó en su regazo y se abrazó a su cuello para besarlo.

- traidora.- masculló Alice.- sé fuerte bella.

Rosalie suspiró.

- hoy es san Valentín, Ali...- se acomodó para mirarla.- no pienso desperdiciarlo en una pelea estúpida.

Sonreí cuando la escuché. Admiré la facilidad y sinceridad que desprendieron sus palabras. Sonreí aún más cuando vi como los labios de bella se curvaban hacia arriba y me buscaba con la mirada.

- no le hagas caso.- la pixie se cruzó de brazos, sonrojándose.- pronto va a llover.

Me estremecí y apreté la manta a mi cuerpo. _¡Jodido frio el de acá! _Ya me había vestido y seguía teniendo únicamente la mitad del cuerpo a una temperatura agradable.

- ¿tú también, bella?- Alice chilló.

Sentí como pasaban una chaqueta por mis brazos y ayudé a bella a que me la colocara. Ella se encogió de hombros mientras se acondicionaba entre mis piernas y se tapaba con mi manta.

- Rosalie tiene razón, Alice, no seas orgullosa.- suspiró.- hoy es tu día especial.

Alice se levantó y echó a caminar fuera de nuestra _casa-carpa. _Pasado un segundo, Jasper salió con ella.

- ella estará bien.- le susurré al oído.- ya sabes cómo es Alice.

Ella volteó su cabeza para mirarme. Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras asintió y le echó una mirada a Emmett y a rose, muy abstraídos en sus mundos privados, similares a Esme y Carlisle sentados en el rincón.

- sabes, he visto algo de venida a aquí…-se mordió el labio.- sospecho que te gustará, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Jugué con un mechón de su cabello y lo dejé tras su oreja.

- ¿realmente necesitas preguntármelo?- reí.

….

…..

…..

- me sorprendes, ¿vas a hacer este sacrificio por mi?- puse mi mano sobre mi boca abierta.

Ella curvó el rostro y me pegó en el brazo.

- no forjes a que me arrepienta, Cullen.- tomó mi mano.- disfruta esto, porque es la primera y última que lo hago.

Asentí y la metí dentro antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de salir corriendo. El espacio era reducido pero lindo, diría que acogedor, pero cualquier lugar junto a bella era mi hogar.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Edward?

Reí estruendosamente, ganándome una colleja bien merecida. Me senté y la tomé para sentarla en mi regazo.

- ¿así que es tu primera vez?- ella se tensó y en vez de sonrojarse, palideció como un papel.- ¿te sientes bien?

Ella negó sin cambiar mucho su color, toqué sus mejillas pero su calor era el normal.

- ¿vamos a quedarnos toda la vida aquí?- ella me sonrió sin ganas.- venga, Edward. Que no me pasa nada.

Arrugué el ceño mientras indagaba en sus ojos, sin poder encontrar nada que me pudiera decir lo que con exactitud le pasaba. Ella pasó un dedo por mi frente y besó ahí.

- ¿me dirás que tengo que hacer?

Suspiré y lo deje pasar, _por ahora_. Saqué dinero del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y puse lo suficiente en la ranura.

- ahora, bella…- le tomé el mentón para que me mirara.- quiero que sonrías y te olvides que estamos en una cabina fotográfica a punto de comenzar una sesión barata para vogue, ¿okey?

Ella rió nerviosamente, bufando al final.

- eso, definitivamente, no ayuda, Edward.

Reí mientras me acercaba para besarla y estiraba el dedo al botón.

- imagina que sólo soy yo con mi súper cámara, cisne. Nadie más que yo y mi súper genial cámara.

Ella rió y cruzó sus brazos por mi cuello, estrechando los ojos, sin permitir que la besara.

- ¿así que es una súper cámara?- peinó mi cabello.- que eres tú, ¿un súper héroe?

Me puse serio y corrí su cabello hacia un lado, ella se quedó quieta sin saber que había hecho.

- en realidad, bella.- susurré y besé sus labios.- creo que soy un vampiro.

Bajé el rostro y la mordí suavemente, haciéndola retorcerse de la risa.

- ¡Edward!- me separó y me miró oscuramente.- yo edward, siempre he creido que …creo que soy una estrella de rock.

_Pero… ¡qué!_

Rompí en risas explosivas, sacudiendo nuestros cuerpos, apreté mis manos al borde inexistente del asiento. Bella pegó un brincó del susto, rozándome la entrepierna al caer. Mis risas se detuvieron y de mi boca salió un sonoro gemido.

_oh, señor Jesucristo._

- ¿Edward?- ella rió mientras tomaba mi rostro y me obligaba a abrir los ojos.- ¿te hice daño?

Abrí lentamente los ojos, regulando mi reparación y conectando palabras.

_Daño, de lo que decimos daño, no._

- Edward.- jadeó.

Subí mi mano a su muslo lentamente, disfrutándolo. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero era _mi _manera de vengarme por mis pantalones y la deliciosa fricción con la que me acababa de torturar. Las manos de bella se enredaron en mi cabello y su boca se inclinó hacia la mía como invitación.

Junté todo el autocontrol que pude y decidí quitar mi mano de donde no debía, bella la tomó sorpresivamente y la dejó sobre su trasero, su deliciosas y redondas nalgas. No tuve tiempo de analizar nada más y mandé al diablo lo que con tanto esfuerzo habia sostenido.

Choqué mis labios a los suyos desesperadamente, sin mucha ternura, colmados en pasión. Las piernas de bella pasaron una a cada lado de las mías, sin ninguna preocupación aparente, con sus manos levantándome el rostro sin dejar de besarme.

- dios, bella.

Apreté mis manos en su cintura y ella se dejó caer sobre mí, gimiendo dentro de mi boca.

_¡Oh diablos!...su cuerpo está, ella se siente tan bien. Sus labios…_

No fui capaz de armar un pensamiento coherente cuando su lengua entró en mi boca y chocó con la mía, ávidamente. Mi mano se fue a su cabello, necesitándola aún más cerca de lo posible, la separé de mi boca y me permití bajar a su mentón, dejando un par de besos bajo su cuello. Ella se estremeció y tiró nuevamente de mi rostro hacia ella, y yo, estaba lo _suficientemente_ deseoso de ayudarla con eso.

- Edward…- su voz estaba ronca y escasa.- Edward, cariño…

_Cariño suena tan bien de los labios de mi ángel._

Con todo lo que quedaba de mi cordura me separé unos instantes de su boca, solo rozándola, sus mejillas estaban teñidas y sus labios más rojos de su color natural. Una enorme sonrisa la acompañaba.

_Demasiado sexy como para seguir con pantalones._

- ¿Qué?- modulé.

Ella volvió a besarme lentamente, tentándome a volver a ser el salvaje de antes.

- bella…- sus besos bajaron a mi cuello, como lo había hecho yo, con la diferencia de que la sensación era más propia.

Suspiré y ella hizo un camino de besos al regresar, hasta llegar nuevamente a mis labios, donde aproveché de saborear y morder los suaves labios de bella.

- feliz san Valentín.- ella murmuró sobre mi boca.

- muy, muy feliz, aunque no me llame Valentín.- dije sin detenerme.

_Pantalones, pantalones._

Ella rió y besó mi nariz, sólo para desconcentrarme. Esos segundos hicieron efecto, volví al mundo real, recordando por primera vez en donde estaba y como estaba.

_...Y que estabas con Bella, animal degenerado._

- eso fue demasiado.- _bueno, _pensé.

Bella suspiró largamente y se amoldó mejor, con mucho cuidado de no tocarme. Agradecí eso, todavía me sentía muy excitado como para resistir un simple refregón.

- eso fue raro…- enarqué una ceja, ella hizo un mohín.- siempre eres tú quien me recuerda volver a tierra.

- cierto.- murmuré.

_¡Pero a duras penas!_

Ella tomó las dos tiritas de fotos. Se sonrojó cuando se vio en ellas, irresistiblemente hermosa. Con una atractiva sonrisa en casi todas, siempre mirándome con algo que amaba de ella.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con las últimas tres?- rió entre dientes.- no son fotos como para que Esme ponga en un álbum.

Tomé el papelillo entre mis dedos. Sonriendo ante lo que veía.

_¡Pero qué cara, hombre!_

_-_ te ves bastante guapa con esa sonrisa de pervertida, bella.- ella gimoteó- y yo no me veo nada mal, a excepción en esa que tengo la boca abierta.

Bella la miró con detenimiento, sonrojándose.

- esa es una de mis favoritas…- se mordió el labio- te ves extraordinariamente _sexy_.

La besé amistosamente en el hombro, sin querer propasarme una vez más.

- gracias, pero definitivamente no hay nadie tan sexy como tú, labios de ángel.- ella se encogió de hombros, divertida.- y tienes razón. Estas fotos son nuestras, no sería correcto regalarle una foto a Esme en donde estoy casi cenándote.

Reímos y nos apuramos en salir de ahí, el microscópico ambiente tenía una tensión bastante peculiar con nosotros adentro.

Fuera estaba helado y oscuro, me sorprendí cuando vi que el reloj marcaba las _ocho y cinco_, cuando habíamos entrado _diez para las siete_. Bella apretó mi mano para que siguiéramos andando.

- ¿te parece si vamos a cenar y luego a casa?- pregunté casualmente, así tendría suficiente tiempo como para entregarle el presente que le había comprado.

Ella se guardó la respuesta y consiguió sacarme del tema hasta cuando fuimos a cenar al restaurante. Hablamos de cosas insustanciales como siempre, jugué con mis fotos, le di algunas e hice comentarios para hacerla sonrojar un poco. Ella se encargó de regalarme sonrisas y más fotos para mi repertorio favorito, incluso me hizo monerías de las suyas para fotografiar.

- Esme tiene que estar de los nervios...- me aferré a su cintura mientras caminábamos bajo los faroles de la calle.- o lo más seguro es que está demasiado ocupada con Carlisle como para recordar que su hijo está afuera con una pequeña castaña loca.

Se sacudió entre mis brazos tratando de liberarse, la dejé salir de mi agarré, solo para que volviera a donde estaba antes.

- Esme jamás se olvidaría de un niño tan bobo como tú.- se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.- además, ya he hablado con ella.

Me detuve y caminé para quedar frente a ella.

- ¿ah, sí?- pasé mis brazos tras su espalda.- ¿y eso por qué?... ¿acaso ya tenias planeado raptarme?- me hice el preocupado.

Ella rodó los ojos, poniéndose de puntillas hacia mí.

- ya quisieras, Cullen. – ella se acercó a mi oído.-… esto es _mucho _peor.

Temblé cuando sus dientes mordieron el lóbulo de mi oreja, me sonrió con las mejillas coloradas.

- esta noche quiero que te quedes conmigo…-se detuvo, avergonzándose por mi cara de tarado sorprendido.

Me recompuse, aunque por dentro mi corazón tuviera serios problemas con su trabajo.

- no entiendo, bella.- susurré, mirándola directamente a los ojos.- pero realmente quiero hacerlo.

Bella respiró profundo y luego alejar la vista de mí, sus ojos oscuros volvieron con una extraña pujanza a los míos.

- quiero que pases la noche sólo conmigo Edward, no con los demás. Quiero que esta noche sea especialmente de nosotros dos.

Boté de golpe todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, sorprendido y preocupado por lo que ella me estaba pidiendo. _¿Entiendo que ella quiere que nosotros...?_ Besé sus labios con ímpetu, entregándome en todo lo que ella quisiera, mientras le complaciera. La mueca que estaba a punto de formarse desapareció como si jamás hubiera sido pensada en posarse en la descomunalmente deseable cara de Isabella Swan.

- ¿eso significa que sí?- murmuró entrecortadamente.

Le sonreí y volví a besarla una vez más, atrayéndola enteramente hacia mi cuerpo.

- _¿realmente necesitas preguntármelo?_

* * *

**Ujujjuyyyy… miren, sé que algunas deben de estar enfadadas, lo siento de veras :(...pero si quieren uno de eddie y bells, debia escribir esto antes.**

**¿que qué viene ahora?**

**Ejejeje, si-ii. Eso mismo sucias pervertidas, *escucho el ruidito ¡lemmon-lima-limón!***

**que mala soy...nah, ya me sentí mal.**

**tengo sólo trece reviews y lemmon de inmediato…y no es por tratar de que me sobornen para apurar la actualización.**

**Mmm…bueno tal vez sip.**

**¡Las amo! …adoro que les guste lo que escribo, porque lo escribo para ustedes.**

**Dahhh…ya me puse emotiva. Así que, ¡nos vemos en la segunda parte!**

**Xoxox, mordidas, ositos Emmett…y una foto de Edward con la boca sensualmente abierta. Nissss.**


	22. dear valentine p2

**Bueno…am…declaimer: Steph no es mía, ni sus personajes, ni crepúsculo, solo la historia…y…creo que…sí, eso no más.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favorites!**

**Tankiu veri veri mach…Jajaja.**

**Agradecimientos rapiditos a:**

**- silves.- ktohit.-WinMely.- alejandra1987..Cullen**

**quiero veinte reviews o no subo màs eh!**

**jajaj... ¡Las adoro! Y feliz san Valentín adelantado.**

**Comienza la cuenta regresiva para la boda.**

**¡Quiero poder bailar entre muchos reviews!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Capitulo veinte/… "Dear Valentine", _segunda parte._

_Pov Jasper._

_¿En donde estas?_

- ¡Alice!

Ella se volteó, con sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y su boca torcida por la pena.

- vete ya, Jasper.

Enarqué una ceja y me acerqué a ella. Su cabello se mecía incansablemente por culpa del viento que la azotaba crudamente.

- lo siento tanto, Jasper.- Alice gritó sobre el viento para escucharla.- soy una verdadera tonta. Soy, soy una mata san valentines.

Reí y corrí hacia ella. La espera me mataba a cada segundo y mis pies hundiéndose en la arena no me ayudaban en nada.

- hadita, eso no es verdad.- levantó su palma para detenerme, _lo hice_.- ¿qué dices?

Ella sollozó, me partió el alma, y volvió a mirarme. Su nariz estaba roja y numerosas gotas caían a sus mejillas.

- ¿estás seguro de que quieres casarte con un monstruo como yo?

_¿Qué?_

Me aproximé lo más que pude, hasta quedar en frente. Incliné mi cabeza hacia su rostro mojado.

- Alice…

- responde, Jasper.- me cortó sin una pizca de humor.- ¿estás completamente seguro de querer pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

_Y después de eso, también._

Corrió su vista al mar, secándose los ojos con la manga de su enorme chaleco invernal. Suspiré y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Ella no opuso resistencia a mi tacto, pero sus ojos acuosos rehuyeron mi mirada.

- Alice.- siseé, obligándola a mirarme.- Alice. ¿Me mirarías, princesa?

Ella sorbió e instaló sus hermosos ojitos celeste y miel en los míos.

- ajam.- se encogió de hombros.

Bajé una de mis manos a las suyas, enredando mis dedos con los suyos pequeños. Acaricié su mejilla cálida y sonrojada.

- deseo con toda mi alma ser tuyo, mi amor. _Completamente_. Lo que más quiero en la vida es compartir todo el resto de ella contigo. Quiero vivir una vida junto a ti, no concibo una sin que estés tú en ella.

Y a continuación, lo más hermoso que puede existir. Su mano apretó la mía y se aferró firmemente. Se acercó tranquilamente y se puso de puntillas. Me quedé pasmado, mirándola intensamente, ella curvó la orilla de su boca.

- ¿no piensas abrazarme?- hizo un puchero.

Crucé mis brazos por su cuerpo y la abracé, levantándola del piso. Ella rió y enredó sus piernas a mi torso, cerré mis ojos y la giré, ella rió aún más.

- ¡Jasper!- se trabó para no caer.- ¡me mareas!

Bajé la velocidad y la miré otra vez, una airosa sonrisa en sus labios. No pude despegar la vista de ahí.

- ¿no piensas besarme?- susurré.

Ella movió su cabeza de arriba abajo.

- eso mismo pensaba hacer.- cruzó sus brazos atrás de mi cuello.

Posó tímidamente sus labios sobre los míos. Los suyos estaban calientes, a diferencia de los míos. Sonreímos. Cepilló su boca contra la mía mientras sus brazos me estrujaban contra ella.

- te amo, jazzy.- dijo sin parar.

Volví a hacerla girar, mientras entreabría mi boca y volvía ponerla en donde debía estar.

- te amo tanto, Alice.

Ella mordió mi labio suavemente, mientras apretaba el agarré a su cintura. Sus besos se volvieron lo suficientemente intensos como para que me mantuviera inmóvil. Quité mis manos de su espalda y enredé una en su cabello, su lengua delineó mi labio y yo la mordí traviesamente.

Alice se separó mordiéndose el labio.

- de esta noche no pasas, Jasper hale. – me advirtió.

_Genial._

- lo mismo digo.- le sonreí.

- ¡Jasper!, ¡quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana bebé, ahora!- bufé.

Emmett no podía ser más oportuno. _¿Le decía yo algo de sus manos con rose?_ Cuñado traidor.

- vete a traficar osos, Emmett.- Alice gruñó.- ¿por qué no te pierdes con rose?

La miré con el rostro pálido, ella me acarició las mejillas.

_¿No lo alientes?, ¿sí?_

- lo siento, amor. Lo olvidé.- me dijo al oído.

Emmett traía a rose en la espalda, ella tenía su cabeza en el cuello y me miraba con una ceja levantada.

- par de babosos.- ella rió.- miren, solo veníamos a contarles la última.

Bajé a Alice de mí y la abracé por atrás.

- ¿y esa es?- Alice levantó una ceja.

Emmett rió entre dientes y levantó en el aire a Rosalie, que se le iba resbalando.

- ¡bebé! Ya, me bajo.- refunfuñó.

- pero, chiquita…- Emmett se quejó mientras la pegaba a su pecho.- no te enfades, es que estas muy suave.

Alice carraspeó y se revolvió.

- ¡díganme ya!- miró a los lados.- ¿en donde están Edward y bella?

Emmett y Rosalie se miraron y sonrieron con picardía.

- _Iss-bella_ se raptó a mi _Eddie_.- Emmett rió.- y estoy seguro de que se lo va a violar.

Rosalie le pegó un zape en la nuca. Rodé los ojos. Alice abrió la boca en dirección a mi hermana y esta le guiñó.

_¿Qué se traen estas dos?_

- ¿porque tienes esa cara de tarado, jazzy mi amor?- gemí. Emmett se estaba a acostumbrando a decirme así.

- cállate, Emmett.

- ¿y adonde se lo llevó?- Alice preguntó.

Emmett levantó las manos al cielo y nos miró a todos.

- solo Dios lo sabe.- dijo todo filosófico.- lo más probable es que lo llevó a un motel irlandés. ¿Existen esos?

Rosalie lo quedó mirando, sopesó su repuesta un minuto.

- en todas partes hay moteles, bebé. No creo que este sea la excepción.

Me aclaré la garganta.

- es Bella.- recordé, todos asintieron.- ¿creen que ella haría algo como eso?

Hubo una tanda de murmullos.

- es cierto.- Rosalie asintió.- imposible.

- claro…- acotó Emmett.- es más probable que Edward se la viole a ella.

Alice refunfuñó.

- ¿y porque todo ha de ser violaciones? ¿Es que no pueden voluntariamente?

Emmett movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

- así es más emocionante.- hice una mueca.- además, los dos son sadomasoquistas, no me sorprendería.

- hum.- negué.- eres un idiota, Emmett.

Emmet sonrió.

- te apuesto a que no te aguantas las ganas de meterle mano a Alice esta noche.

_¡Demonios! ¡Eso no es justo!_

_Una apuesta es una apuesta, Jasper hale._

- vale.- asentí.

Alice me golpeó el hombro y Rosalie resopló.

- estoy aquí a su lado, par de imbéciles. Tú Jasper.- me apuntó.- ya verás esta noche.

- ¿vamos a cenar? - Rosalie propuso.- tengo un hambre de joda y ustedes me están cabreando.

- a mi también.- Alice se unió.- te voy a tomar de _pushing_ _ball_, Emmy.

- y yo la voy a dejar.- rose sonrió.

Emmett se estremeció y me miró, _"contrólala"_, articuló.

- y puedo leer tus labios, bruto.- Alice dijo entre dientes.

- la cena, la cena.- Emmett lloriqueó mientras Alice le saltaba y lo golpeaba.- Ouch. Yo. Tener. Mucha. Hambre.

Reí y Alice me miró, dejé de reírme.

- vamos con Esme y Carlisle, ordenamos y vamos a un restaurant.- rose bostezó.- hoy pienso acostarme temprano.

_Y con Emmett, sucia pervertida._

Sacudí la cabeza mientras se lanzaban unas cuantas miradas lascivas con su novio.

_Y además es su novio… ¡mierda!_

- yo también.- Emmett improvisó un bostezo horroroso.- pero que sueño me ha dado…sí, los bebés duermen temprano.

Del cielo comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas, cada vez más constantes. El grandulón tomó a rose de la mano y se la llevó adentro.

- tú, Jasper hale.- Alice puso su dedo en mi pecho y lo aplastó.- olvídate de esa tonta apuesta.

Sonreí y llevé su dedo a mi boca, ella se quedó de piedra.

- puede ser emocionante.- susurré.- no es necesario meterte mano, Alice…-me allegué a su oído.- para algo tengo mis dedos, princesa.

Me separé de ella y la vi toda abochornada. Tomó mi brazo y apresuró sus movimientos.

- tengo sueño yo también.- rió.- vamos a comer de una maldita vez.

_

* * *

_

Pov bella.

_Vamos, tú lo querías, no seas estúpida y contrólate._

- bella, ¿me vas a decir que tienes, o voy a tener que sonsacarte información?

Reí nerviosamente. _¡Tonta!. _Me abofeteé mentalmente.

- soy tonta.- bufé.- no tengo idea de lo que hago.

Edward rió entre dientes y buscó mi mano sin dejar de mirar el camino.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

- ¿estás sonsacándome información?- lo miré, él se encogió de hombros.

- ¿tengo otra opción?

- nop.- suspiré.

- bien.- apretó mis dedos y quitó su mano para cambiar la dirección.

Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta de que íbamos por un camino que jamás había visto.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

Edward no contestó, prendió el limpia parabrisas para quitar la lluvia de su visión.

- bella.- le miré.- no te salgas del tema.

Me mordí el labio y miré su perfil, él era tan lindo. Tenía su entrecejo levemente arrugado, sus suaves labios en una línea apretada, se aguantaba las risas.

- deja de mirarme así, bella.- sonrió.- me distraes.

Me doblé. _Esa es la idea._

- ¿extrañas tu volvo?

- sip.

- pero te gusta el mercedes, ¿verdad?

- sip.

- ¿vas a seguir respondiéndome monosílabos hasta que te diga que me pasa?

- sip.

Hice un mohín y le bajé al aire acondicionado.

- bien. Estoy nerviosa.- me sonrojé.- me siento egoísta y boba robándote.

Su mano palmeó mi pierna, mandándome un par de corrientes al corazón.

- primer punto. No eres egoísta, ¿eso por qué? Todos están tan metidos con el otro, sin contar de que rose y Emmett son algo inquietos cuando están juntos.

Su mano hormigueaba sobre el jeans, tragué duro.

- ... Tanya es un caso perdido, y como la conozco bien, estoy más que seguro que será otra que no va llegar a dormir esta noche.- asentí mientras me sonrojaba más, si era posible.- y lo otro. No te sientas boba, cariño, no podría celebrar más que tú me hayas secuestrado.

_Bueno, eso se sentía mucho mejor._

Volvió a quitar su mano de mi pierna y la puso sobre la palanca, moviéndola hacia la derecha.

- ¿adónde vamos, Edward?- volví a preguntar, confundida.

Todo era muy lindo y un poco oscuro, pero simplemente encantador. Era verde y frondoso, desde mi ventana podía ver como la luna refulgía su luz en las pequeñas y grandes olas del mar.

- a mi casa.- habló al fin.

- ¿hum?- me volteé a mirarle, estaba serio.- ¿a tu casa?

Doblamos, _supongo_, por última vez. El paisaje dio un cambio brusco, delante de nosotros habían dos largas hileras de espesos arboles, era como un sendero. Observé como el rostro de Edward se sombreaba lentamente, su boca se torció un poco hacia abajo.

- casi llegamos.- susurró.

Llegamos a la calzada y nos detuvimos. Edward lanzó una pequeña exhalación y se bajó para venir conmigo. Me abrió la puerta y tendió su mano para ayudarme, mis ojos casi salen de sus órbitas cuando miré todo el esplendor de su inmensa casa.

- es preciosa, Edward.- solté.

Era realmente bella, recuerdo haberla visto antes, pero era imposible, tal vez en mis sueños. Era _blanca_ y tenía los marcos de las ventanas de un color _azul_ hermosísimo, un lago la envolvía a sus alrededores. La luna la enfocaba de frente, haciéndola brillar.

- ¿te gusta?- preguntó, remolcándome a la entrada.

- es maravillosa.- sequé las gotas de mi gabardina.

- muchas gracias. Me alegro de que te guste.

Me apoyé en la barandilla del rellano de la entrada. Edward volvió al auto y trajo consigo un bolso y mis cosas cuando estuvo de vuelta.

Sacó una llave y abrió, tomé mis cosas para ayudarle en la tarea.

- ¿así que tú vivías aquí antes?

Entramos y quedé con la boca abierta. La casa indudablemente era impresionante. Tenía una extensa escalera de madera finamente tallada, su salón estaba revestido en interesantes pinturas y estaba toda iluminada gracias a los ventanales que las decoraban. Los muebles eran elegantes y modernos, había un reloj de cuerda muy lindo. Caminé libremente, él tras de mí.

- aquí vivía cuando era pequeño. Ya sabes, mis abuelos murieron y me dejaron esto y un par de objetos más. Cambié algunas cosas y Tanya se quedaba aquí algunos días a descansar. Para mí es como el prado pero entre paredes, vengo muchas veces al año aquí. Además de que hay gente que se encarga de mantenerla y cuidarla. Es mi lugar favorito en el mundo, ¿Qué te parece?

Su mirada se colocó sobre mí, se la devolví con una sonrisa.

- me parece fascinante.- dejé mis cosas en el sillón y me acerqué a un curioso escondrijo.- ¿Qué es eso?

Lo miré rápidamente, y cuando Edward caminó frente a mí, lo seguí.

En el rincón, levemente iluminado, había un piano de cola fino de un color negro brillante. Pasé mis dedos sobre la tapa, sintiendo como ellos se deslizaban suavemente sobre esa parte helada.

- ¿quieres que toque algo para ti?

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, incapaz de emitir una palabra. Edward me sonrió y se sentó en el banquillo, palmeó el espacio sobrante y me senté a su lado.

- ¿alguna pieza en especial, señorita?

Estaba tan sorprendida, gratamente sorprendida. Analizando en donde estaba y tanteando si esto era en realidad o seguía durmiendo en mi cama.

_Tal vez me había golpeado bien fuerte con la pelota._

- lo que quieras, Edward.- susurré.

Edward miró al frente y estiró el brazo para dar con el interruptor. Una pequeña luz artificial iluminó el sector, Edward levantó la tapa y acarició con sus largos dedos las teclas de marfil.

- tengo algo, no es mío. Pero dudo que lo reconozcas. Es algo que me gustó una vez y ahora tiene más sentido.

No entendí eso último. Edward me miró de soslayo y, antes de iniciar, se acercó a mi cara y me besó suavemente en los labios.

_Sí, estoy durmiendo._

Antes de poder moverme, o respirar. La suave melodía comenzó a inundar el salón. Sus dedos se movieron con cuidado y sin prisas, cerré los ojos involuntariamente, dejándome llevar por el hermoso sonido que Edward formaba para mí.

Abrí los ojos, cuando escuché su voz cantando dulcemente, letra por letra.

_¿Qué no podía hacer bien, el perfecto Edward Cullen?_

Landon Pigg- perfectionist.

Reconocí con un poco de esfuerzo la canción. La había escuchado por primera vez con Alice en una tienda de discos, era una de las que ahora tenía la dicha de disfrutar en mi playlist. La había innovado divinamente, y no sólo por el hecho de transformar la guitarra en un piano. En su voz se oía mejor, a Landon Pigg le salía bellísima, pero Edward, Edward era un ángel platicándote al oído, una sensación imposible de describir con palabras exactas.

Terminó con suaves notas perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la habitación. Su voz disipándose así como un espejismo. Levanté el rostro y lo vi con sus ojos cerrados, estiró sus manos y cerró el piano. Volteó su rostro sereno a mi cara, manteniendo sus parpados presionados y acompañando una sonrisa complacida. De a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo, develándome sus ojos turquesas oscuros, aun así, brillantes en su interior.

- te quiero, bella.- susurró.

_Te amo, Edward._

Tomé impulso para llegar a sus labios, aplastándolos y volteándome lo más que podía en ese minúsculo asiento.

- yo… -volví a presionar mi cabeza a la suya.- yo… _te quiero_, Edward.

Quité mi abrigo y me deshice de él. Edward alzó una ceja y me miró perceptivamente.

- estás incomoda.- declaró.

Entreabrí mis labios pero no dije nada, me levanté de su lado. Desarmé mi coleta, me agaché y me quité los dolorosos, mortales y demoniacos tacones que llevaba trayendo.

- ¿mejor?

_¿Debería decirte que te amo, Edward Cullen?_

- algo.- revelé.

Se acercó a mí, lentamente, me puse súbditamente nerviosa. Elevó una mano para acariciar el contorno de mi pómulo, sus dedos oscilaron en esa parte de mi piel. Cerré los ojos y la caricia bajó, hasta mi cuello, luego a mis labios. Sentí como dejaba un beso en mi sien, guardando un momento en ese lugar. Besó mis parpados, me puse de puntillas y me atreví a sostenerle la mirada.

- eres hermosa.- suspiró.- eres la criatura más hermosa que en mi vida conocí, bella.

Llevé mis dedos a su mejilla y maravillada la recorrí, hasta llegar a sus labios. Delineé la forma de su labio superior.

- como tú lo eres.

Cuando me acercaba con algo más que sólo la intención de besarlo, Edward soltó el aire bruscamente, haciéndome alejarme de un respingo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – miré hacia los lados, buscando lo que le podría haber ocasionado ese escalofrió.

Edward me sonrió de una manera comprometedora, besando mi mejilla fervientemente.

- ¿Qué hora es?

Abrí la boca y pestañeé repetidas veces.

- ¿qué?

- ¿tienes hora?

Reí nerviosamente mientras Edward me sonreía torcidamente.

- ¿me estas preguntando por el tiempo?

Edward asintió, pasando su dedo sobre mis labios entreabiertos.

- eso creo.

Me separé de él y me fui al sillón. Escarbé en el bolso buscando mi teléfono, cuando al fin lo encontré, en la pantalla había una foto de rose y un mensaje de ella.

Miré a Edward, que seguía ahí parado, observando por el mirador la caída persistente de la lluvia sobre el vidrio.

Lo abrí, efectivamente no podía ser de nadie más que de ella.

"_¿sigue aún tu ropa interior puesta? bueno, Alice debería de haberte mandado este mensaje, pero la muy ninfómana llegó a joderse a mi hermano. Yuk. Como sea, si ustedes dos están ese plan. Que de seguro lo están. Te gustaría saber que Emmett le dejó un regalito a Edward en el bolsillo trasero del jeans. ¡Úsalo eh! Mira que no quiero sobrinos tuyos aún. Luego me dices que tal. Ámame, perra."_

Me sonrojé a más no poder, ahogando un gritito.

- ¿y?

Apreté botones a lo loco para terminar quitando de la pantalla el picante mensaje de Rosalie. Miré la hora, apagué el móvil y lo guardé dentro del bolso.

Me atraganté, los zapatos de Edward no estaban y su chaqueta tampoco. Sus brazos musculosos estaban contraídos gracias a que sus manos estaban escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su cabello había sido revuelto, sus labios mostraban la fila de sus blancos dientes, su espalda estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana y dos hoyuelos se abrían en sus mejillas.

- dos minutos para la medianoche.- respondí.

Él se acercó, yo no podía moverme.

- excelente.

Arrugué el ceño y dejé que acunara mi mano con la suya.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en la hora?

Edward se despeinó el cabello con su mano libre, trató de no sonreír.

_Está nervioso._

- am, necesito que me dejes explicártelo todo. No saques conclusiones apresuradas, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son, ¿me lo prometes?

Puse mis manos en sus hombros y asentí. Su labio había formado un pequeño puchero.

- lo haré.

Edward volvió a sonreír de costado, presionando sus ojos fuertemente antes de volver a mirarme. Se quedó mudo.

- Edward.- refunfuñé.- desengánchalo.

- ya empiezo.- rió.- ¿Qué haré contigo?

Me encogí de hombros y cerqué mis brazos a su cintura.

- ¿quererme y decirme eso que tienes que decirme de una buena vez?- sonreí.

Tomó mi rostro con una de sus cálidas manos.

- hace mucho vengo dándole vueltas a una idea en mi cabeza, no una idea, diría que más bien es un futuro.- mi sonrisa desapareció, sus ojos turquesas brillaban con una intensidad desconocida para mí en esos momentos.- como ya sabrás, Emmett y Jasper tienen una afición poco sana a apostar acerca de mi vida personal.- pestañé lentamente.- Emmett apostó a que no lo haría, Jasper a que lo haría hoy. En serio quiero hacerlo y, debo aceptar, que cierta parte de mi teme a que tú no lo quieras como yo.- sus cejas se tocaron.- bella, tú te has convertido en algo tan importante para mí, que jamás podrías concebir el peso que tienes en mi mundo, lo influyente que eres en mi vida.- mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre como si se hubiera trastornado, me estremecí.- sé que fui un estúpido al seguirles el juego, retándolos a que ninguno de ellos iba a ganar, pero su apuesta no me interesa en lo más mínimo, sólo te quiero a ti.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de procesar lo que me había dicho.

- no entiendo.

- bella, yo te quiero.- me sonrojé, como cada vez que lo oía de sus labios.- te quiero sólo para mí, aunque suene egoísta. Quiero poder decir que eres mía y que esos celos irracionales tengan razón de ser, no quiero ahogarte, y entiendo totalmente si tú no quieres lo mismo.- hizo una mueca antes alejar su vista y volverla a poner en mí.- pero debes saber que me harías la persona más dichosa de este mundo si me dijeras que sí y aceptaras ser mi novia.

Me congelé, dejé de respirar, mi cerebro dejó de funcionar, mi corazón se detuvo, mi boca se abrió como mis ojos, pero no pude dejar de mirarlo, dejar de mirar al ser angelical más extraordinario de la faz de tierra.

_La pelota me dio tan duro que me dejó en coma._

- no entiendo.- repetí, mecánicamente.

Edward suspiró y besó mi frente.

- respira, bella.- tragué con dificultad y me obligué a obedecer.- Isabella Marie Swan, la mujer más inteligente, torpe, suspicaz y perfecta que pudo haber aparecido en mi vida…- sonreí, importándome un pito mi desmaña.- ¿me harías el honor de aceptar ser la novia de un vampiro como yo?

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, riéndome dichosamente, sentí sus risas acompañarme y sus manos atándose a mi espalda. Volví a mirarle, con los extremos de mi boca tan estirados que me sentía como una versión mal plagiada del guasón.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, sácate de la cabeza eso de que eres un vampiro.- reí.

- ¿no lo soy?- hizo un puchero.

Negué mientras me ponía de puntillas una vez más y lo encerraba.

- ¿y soy tú novio?- entrecerró los ojos mientras elevaba la punta de sus labios.

Me mordí el labio, jugando con él, su sonrisa se mantuvo en su lugar. _¿Tan obvia era?_

_¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de que le diría que sí?_

- tu sonrisa sobresale de tu rostro, no juegues más con mi salud mental, bella.- respondió a mi pregunta cerebral.

Reí otra vez, eliminando cualquier tipo de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, mi cara en su cuello.

- ese fue el mejor san Valentín que una chica podría vivir.- Edward gimió.- ¿realmente necesitas preguntármelo?- repetí su frase típica.

- bella, deja ya de jugar.

Me alejé lo suficiente como para mirar el mohín que me hizo.

- seria genial ser tu novia, Edward.- sonreí.- mientras no entierres tus colmillos demasiado fuerte en mi cuello.

Reímos juntos, Edward enganchó sus dedos en mi cabello y me atrajo a su boca. Este era un beso nuevo, perfecto, íntimo, suficiente para sellar un momento como este.

_Toda esta noche ha sido perfecta._

Se separó demasiado pronto para mi felicidad.

- ¿quieres beber algo? – no me dejó de sonreír.

_En realidad, podríamos hacer productivo en tu habitación._

- ¿sí?

Me llevó de la mano hacia una enorme cocina, encendió la luz y me levantó en brazos para dejarme sobre la mesa. Enredé mis piernas a sus costados y lo besé extensamente, mis dedos desenredando y dejando un desastre en su cabello, nuestra respiración terminó entrecortada.

- bella.- dijo en el hueco de mi cuello, suspirando.- tengo un obsequio para ti.

Levanté su rostro y lo besé una vez más. Sus manos se colaron por mi camiseta y sus dedos acariciaron la piel mi espalda.

- ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Sus manos me sostuvieron y con cuidado me dejaron sobre el piso, deslizándose tortuosamente por mis costados. Atrapó mi mano y me arrastró por las escaleras. Me dediqué a mirar el movimiento de su trasero y como el jersey se pegaba tan bien a su espalda, marcándole la columna y, de vez en cuando, dejando ver el movimiento de sus omoplatos.

Recorrimos un pasillo, había una infinidad de puertas, no las conté, la respiración agitada de Edward era en todo lo que me podía concentrar, además de sus bolsillos traseros, adivinado en cuál de los dos podía estar lo que pensaba ocupar esta noche.

Abrió una puerta, la del final. Entramos a la habitación y me deleité en la infinidad de fotografías que parchaban el cuarto. Casi ninguna mujer, y de ellas, lo más que se podían captar eran sombras. Miles de destellos en cada marco, todo aquello que Edward capturaba, ineludiblemente se convertía en algo excepcional.

Soltó mi mano y se colocó atrás de mí, podía escuchar el latido desenfrenado de mi corazón en mis oídos. Corrió el cabello hacia un lado y algo brillante cruzó por delante, se apropió de mi cuello. Miré hacia abajo, una piedra fina, de un azul profundo y brillante, reposaba en mi pálida piel.

- gracias.- susurré.

Sus dedos acariciaron mi nuca, mandando miles de descarga hasta los dedos de mis pies. Me quedé quieta y en silencio. Trazó la línea de mi cuello hasta llegar a mis hombros, estiró sus manos para quitar mi chaleco y dejarlo caer sobre el piso.

- Edward…

Sus labios remplazaron donde antes habían estado sus dedos, posándose cuidadosamente en mi hombro desnudo, solo cubierto por una pequeña camiseta de tiras. Corrió el pequeño hilo hacia un costado, eliminándolo de su camino, besando más arriba y acariciando mi cuello.

Me volteé hacia él, topándome con sus ojos lujuriosos, me vi reflejada en ellos. Sin despegar la vista de sus ojos, me acerqué a él en un lento movimiento, rocé sus labios, sentí su sabor, volví a tocarlos.

Dejé que mis manos jugaran libremente. Ellas acariciaron su pecho sobre la tela del jersey, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban cuando lo tocaba. Edward tomó mi rostro y me besó sin rodeos, delineando mis labios y metiendo la punta de su lengua dentro de mi boca.

Algo se encendió en mí, un extraño calor se concentró bajo mi vientre y el cosquilleo en mi pecho creció aun más. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, mientras guardaba mi otra mano en su mejilla, profundicé el beso, metiendo mi lengua en su boca y acariciando la suya, la mano de Edward acarició mi muslo hasta llegar a mi rodilla, levantó mi pierna y la enredó a sus caderas. Gemí.

- bella.

Sus besos volvieron a bajar a mi cuello, ladeé la cabeza para que él pudiera besarme con más facilidad. Me froté contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo jadear. Caminamos hacia atrás, hasta llegar a la cama. Edward se sentó y yo me quedé en su regazo, besándolo con devoción, besé en medio de su cuello y él suspiró.

Bajé mis manos al dobladillo de su polera, la tiré hacia arriba, sus ojos observándome con una intensidad desbordante. La quité por su cabeza y me maravillé en su pecho desnudo, pasé mis dedos sobre su torso y en un deseo impulsivo besé sobre su corazón, esparciendo besos por todo el lugar. Edward volvió a reclamar de mis labios con un gruñido.

- bella, ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

_Oh rayos, esta era mi primera vez, debía decírselo._

- quiero que seas el primero…-escondí mi rostro en su cuello, sofocada.- quiero que sea tú, Edward.

Me separó de su cuello, tomando mi rostro entre sus dos manos, sus mejillas estaban escarlata.

- ¿eres virgen, bella?

_Que se abra la tierra y me trague._

- lo soy.- asentí.

Él sonrió espectacularmente, besándome con cierta atracción.

- ¿en serio quieres que yo te haga el amor, bella?

Lo miré y vi como su sonrisa era espontánea, acaricié sus mejillas.

- soy tuya, Edward.

Arremetió contra mí por última vez, no volvió a separar sus labios de mi boca. Con una maestría desconocida, mis manos acariciaron sus hombros, arañaron su espalda y dibujaron su columna vertebral.

- oh, bella.

Me separé para quitar mi camiseta, quedando solo en la parte de arriba de mi bikini azul. Era strapless y se ceñía firmemente a mis senos. Edward me miró con una picara sonrisa en la cara. Gemí cuando sus dedos rozaron la tela sobre mis pechos.

- adoro como te queda el azul.- ronroneó.

Me removí sobre sus piernas, creando una exquisita fricción, Edward jadeó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Lamí el camino de su cuello y mordí bajo su oreja, haciéndole retorcerse.

- Dios.

Erguió la cabeza y metió su lengua en mi boca, jugando con la mía. Sin despegarse, desató el sostén y nos cambio de posición.

- Ed…Edward.

Su torso desnudo chocó contra mis pechos, mis pezones se endurecieron al contacto y suspiré dentro de su boca. Edward bajó sus besos a mi cuello, a mis hombros y…

- ¡señor!

Su lengua lamió la punta de mi pezón mientras que con su mano acariciaba mi otro pecho. Llevé mi mano a su cabello y acerqué su rostro más a mí, Edward succionó y yo tiré de sus cabellos.

- Mmm…- se quejó.

Hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar hasta mi otro pecho, repitió su juego y mordió. No aguanté más y levanté su rostro para atacar su boca, moví mis caderas. Edward resolló y se empujó hacia mí.

- bella, ah.

Recorrí sus costados con mis dedos, hasta llegar a sus pantalones y desabrocharlos. Metí mis manos a sus bolsillos. Edward suspiró y dio vuelta la cabeza para ver la tira de condones que había sacado de su saco.

- ¿Cómo fue que eso…?- se volteó a mirarme con su voz toda ronca y aterciopelada. Levanté mi cabeza para besar su mentón y bajar a su cuello.

- Emmett.- chupé.

- eso. Si. Emmett.

Reí y terminé de bajar el cierre, con los dedos de mis pies empujé sus pantalones. Acaricié su trasero firme sobre la pobre y apretada tela del bóxer.

Edward se paró y terminó de quitar sus jeans. Lo miré de pies a cabezas, apoyándome en mis codos. Él se inclinó a besarme, mordiéndome el labio. Sus besos bajaron por mis pechos, mordiéndolos y continuando, bajaron a mi estómago hasta llegar a mi ombligo. Sus manos se deshicieron rápidamente de mis pantalones, dejándome en el resto del traje de baño azul. Para mi sorpresa siguió besando hasta mi ropa interior.

- oh, Edward.

Enredó sus dedos en los lados de mis bragas, bajándolas hasta mis rodillas y quitándolas. Quedé completamente desnuda ante él. Edward subió a besarme otra vez, con vehemencia frotando su gran erección contra mí cuerpo despojado de ropas.

- hum.

Se ocultó en mi cuello y de repente un placer inexplicable me llenó desde mis partes bajas.

- estas tan húmeda, bella.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como sus dedos entraban en mí. Solté un graznido de excitación, Edward volvió a introducir sus dedos dentro de mí, los saco lentamente y los volvió a meter.

- ¿Ed-Edward?

Volvió a mirarme, sin evitar besarme y hundir sus dedos aun más en mí. No me había dolor, solo un placer titánico.

- ¿si, bella?

Mordí su labio y apreté su espalda contra mí.

- por favor.

Sacó sus dedos y acarició mi clic, cuando volvió a posar sus ojos sobre mí, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se apoderó en su rostro.

- aun no.

Edward hundió sus dedos en mí por última vez, jadeé y alcancé a la nada, o el todo, era difícil de describir. La boca de Edward estaba sobre mis labios entreabiertos, abrí los ojos y pude notar como su respiración desenfrenada golpeaba mi cara. Sólo necesite frotarme contra él y oír su bufido para volver a excitarme.

- ¡diablos!

Sonreí y lo obligué a cambiar de papeles. Mis labios buscaron los suyos y su lengua estuvo enredada en la mía al instante, cambió de lado su rostro, mientras yo lo alejaba de mí y presionaba maliciosamente mi mano en su entrepierna.

- no, bella.

Volví a tocar, sin poder creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Era la primera vez que sentía uno así, no había tenido relaciones sexuales, pero no era tan novata como para no conocerlos lo suficiente. Edward realmente era perfecto, completamente perfecto.

Recorrí su largo sobre la tela de su bóxer, Edward cerró los ojos instantáneamente, ronroneando. Sonreí otra vez, metí mi mano dentro y lo apreté.

- me gustas, Edward.- reí.

Edward abrió los ojos bruscamente y me tiró hacia él. Subí y bajé mi mano por toda su longitud, deleitándome con los murmullos de mi novio y la manera en que buscaba profundizar más y más el beso. Lo apreté suavemente, volví a acariciar y jugué con su punta. Edward se retorció y lanzó un suspiró derrotado en mi boca, mi mano estuvo bañada en un liquido rápidamente. Me separé de él, Edward me besó suavemente en los labios y sonrió.

- me gustas, bella.- rió entre dientes.

Me dejó con cuidado a un lado y volvió a levantarse. Sacó el cubrecama, arrojándolo al suelo. Tomó un pañuelo de su cajón y se limpió el vientre, lo miré totalmente extasiada, su trasero hacia una exquisita circunferencia y su miembro comenzaba a cobrar vida.

- no me mires de esa forma, bella.- murmuró.

Sonreí y vi sus ojos oscuros y líquidos otra vez, me estrechó un pañuelo.

- límpiate, amor.

Se acercó a mí, hincándose sobre la cama e inclinando su rostro sobre el mío. Noté que mis manos seguían bañadas en ese líquido blanco. Miré mis manos y a él intercaladamente. Edward enarcó una ceja.

- ¿que…?

Lamí mi dedo desde su inicio hasta su punta, lentamente. La boca de Edward se fue al piso y una sensación de sensualidad me poseyó por completo, volví a chupar cada uno de mis dedos, sin prisa alguna, hasta que mis manos estuvieron limpias sin necesidad de ningún jodido pañuelo.

- Edward, ¿qué le ocurre a tu cuerpo?- pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

Edward se recostó sobre mí, succionado mi pezón directamente y sacándome un gemido.

- ¿y al tuyo, cariño?

Él fuego volvió de lleno, como una bola chocando contra mi cuerpo, inflamándome. Busqué sus labios y los tomé rudamente, Edward luchaba para no empujarse de llenó sobre mí.

- te necesito, Edward.- gemí.

Estiró su brazo al velador y me pasó uno de los preservativos.

- ponlo, bella.

Lo abrí y lo coloque en su punta, estirándolo hasta su comienzo.

- ¿estás lista?

Asentí.

- siempre para ti.

Edward se acomodó sobre mí, sin desconectar su vista de mis ojos. Abrí mis piernas y las enredé a las suyas.

Metió solo la punta, besándome las mejillas, se fue introduciendo más, mientras dejaba más de sus besos en mi rostro.

- Edward.

Sentí como algo se rompía en mí, solo una puntada. Edward cerró los ojos un segundo.

- ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

Lo besé de vuelta, dulcemente, él se movió dentro de mí, introduciéndose lentamente y saliendo.

- Edward.- jadeé.

Él se detuvo. Abrí los ojos y me removí contra él. Edward jadeó y abrió sus labios.

- más rápido.- pedí.

Ese fue el pase que Edward quería, su movimiento se hizo seguro y delicioso. Puso sus brazos a mis lados y embistió con celeridad contra mi cuerpo. Apreté los dedos de mi pie mientras arqueaba mi espalda.

- eso es.

Moví mis caderas y gemí.

- Edward, más rápido.

Los labios de Edward me seguían besando incansablemente, mis manos estaban en su espalda baja, mis dedos aplastados ahí. Sus estocadas fueron más profundas y largas. Mi respiración se cortó y tuve que separar un poco mis labios para mirar a Edward. Sus ojos me observaban mientras soltaba gruñidos.

- Bella.- suspiró.

- Edward.

Lo besé y colapsé bajo él. Edward dejó su cara en mi pecho, su respiración totalmente imposible, al igual que la mía. Estiré mis brazos y lo envolví, acariciando sus cabellos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- te quiero, mi amor.- musitó.

Besó en medio de mis senos y se salió de mí. Me sentí vacía pero a la vez completa, la forma en que sus ojos me miraban me hacia estar segura de que esto se repetiría muchas veces más.

Me atrajo hacia su pecho y me encerró entre sus brazos, tomó el preservativo y lo arrojó al papelero. Nos cubrió con las sabanas y luego me levantó el rostro.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Reí y jugué con sus dedos, Edward inclinó su rostro y lo besé.

- gracias.

Enarcó una ceja.

- ¿por qué?

- por ser mío.

Edward sonrió de una manera sublime, acarició mi rostro con su dedo, lo atrapé y lo mordí juguetonamente.

- gracias a ti.

Levanté el rostro y él me besó esta vez, lentamente. Me levanté sobre él, la sabana cubriendo nuestros cuerpos.

- ¿quieres más?- sonrió torcidamente.

Lo besé otra vez y estiré mi brazo al velador. Me separé un poco de sus labios y lo puse frente a él.

- todavía nos quedan cinco.- mordí la orilla de mi labio.

Edward se apoyó en sus brazos y los dejó a un lado. Apretó mi trasero bajo la sabana.

- recuérdame agradecerle a Emmett, ¿sí?

Gemí y asentí mientras su lengua jugaba con mi pezón.

- claro, amor. Gracias, Emmett.

**

* * *

**

Dios, una cubeta helada por favor. He tenido que ir a darme como cinco duchas heladas.

**Jajaja….espero que les haya gustado, estuvo muy completo, a mi parecer.**

**¡Vivan los lemmon!... ¡lemmon-lima-limón!**

**Bueno, ya saben, muchas reviews ¡eh!**

**Lo hice largo porque me voy de vacaciones, así que tal vez me demore en actualizar tantito.**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, tomates, girasoles… ¿Edwards?**

**Besos. Mordidas. Tiras de preservativos. Y muchos lemmon para ustedes. Nissss.**


	23. Cuenta Regresiva

**Lamento la tardanza...de a deberas, lo siento demasiado.**

**Agradecimeintos a todas quienes dejaron review en el capitulo anterior.**

**Dedicada para ustedes.**

**¡comenten!**

* * *

Capitulo veintiuno…/"_cuenta regresiva"._

_Pov Edward._

Si existe algo más fuerte que la felicidad, yo la sentía. _Estaba en la gloria._ No era el típico romance cliché que sientes en tus vacaciones, ni una noche de calentón, ni la satisfacción de tener sexo rudo toda la noche, no era nada de eso. Porque estuve toda la madrugada haciéndole el amor a la mujer más dulce y sensual que pude haber conocido en mi vida.

Y su cuerpo es tan maravilloso como su nombre, como sus ojos y aún más adictivo que sus labios, y yo que lo creía imposible. Esta mujer me tenía fascinado, de pies a cabeza, y lo mejor de todo es que no tenía problemas con eso, no podría ser más feliz con aquel hecho.

Me debatí internamente entre hacer lo correcto o dejarla seguir durmiendo. Bella estaba exhausta. Su cuerpo estaba firmemente agarrado a las sabanas, como su cabeza a mi pecho y su mano a mi cuello, su suaves labios apoyados al final de este y su pierna enredada entre las mías, todos sus músculos relajados.

_Sería un canalla si la despierto…_

…_pero aún más gilipollas si le doy motivos a Emmett para que la joda._

Acaricié su mejilla con mi dedo, deslizándolo desde su pómulo hasta su mentón, Bella ronroneó, poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Mientras su respiración se volvía más agitada, toqué su nariz.

- ¿Bella?- susurré.

Ella gimió y se acurrucó en mi pecho, escondiéndose en mi cuello. Me abrazó.

- quiero descansar.- lloriqueó.- tengo sueño.

- lo sé.- la apreté.- pero es mejor si estamos en casa para cuando todos despierten. Lo digo por Emmett.

Su cuerpo se tensó, sus brazos aflojaron y su rostro se alejó con un pequeño puchero.

- apenas he dormido dos horas, estoy segura. No creo ser capaz de sobrevivir durante el trayecto.

Era verdad. Lo más que Bella había dormido podrían ser dos horas y cuarenta y cinco, lo sé casi exactamente, porque, a pesar de sentir casi todos mis miembros adormecidos_– ya que muy pocos de ellos se salvaron-, _no había nada más necesario que mirar a bella mientras dormía y me llamaba en sueños.

- yo conduzco.- señalé.

Achicó sus ojos y negó, se dio una vuelta por la cama, dándome la espalda.

- seria menos sospechoso si uno de los está en casa, creo que si fueras tú estarías bien.- me sugirió.

_Mi bella durmiente._

_Creo que ponerme todo cursi era un efecto secundario._

- has dormido dos horas y media, Bella.- estiré mi brazo y la arrastré a mi lado.- es por tu bien. Ya se van a hacer las siete, llegamos allá y puedes dormir hasta tarde si es lo que quieres.

Se volteó y enterró sus dedos en mi cabello.

- ¿pero te quedaras conmigo?- pestañeó quedadito, con sus parpados pesándole.- no me interesa cuanto me moleste Emmett, solo quiero poder dormir contigo y tu cuerpo calentito.

Besé su frente, un suspiro salió automáticamente de sus labios, Bella cerró sus ojos y jugó con mi pelo.

- ¿desde cuándo eres una aficionada al sexo? – bromeé.

Una sonrisa se abrió en sus mejillas, rió por lo bajo.

- desde que tú y tu fisonomía se cruzaron en mi camino.- abrió un ojo y me sacó la lengua.- anda, vístete y dame algo de voluntad para alcanzarte.

_¿Voluntad?_

La besé en los labios y me levanté, buscando mi ropa en algún lugar de la habitación -_en donde haya sido que la arrojamos_- mi remera estaba a los pies de la cama y mis pantalones bajo la ventana, la ropa interior de bella estaba dispersa por todo el piso. Miles de imágenes se me vinieron a la mente, todas con bella gimiendo mi nombre y su cuerpo en contacto con el mío.

Jamás imaginé que Bella fuera virgen. La forma en que sus labios tomaban los míos y sus manos tocaban mi piel con tanta exactitud, me hacia querer conocer a ese tal Jacob, _el idiota_,que la había conocido antes que yo y romperle la cara con mis dos puños.

Pero su cuerpo era mío, como el mío de ella. Me había dejado amarla como jamás había amado a nadie, cada espacio y trozo de su piel fue cubierto de mis caricias y mis dedos dibujaron cada curva de su delicioso cuerpo, fue una madrugada llena de sentimientos.

_Bella y yo éramos tan compatibles como las piezas de un rompecabezas bien armado._

- ¿Edward?- la risa de ella en mi espalda, sin permitir que me voltease.- vaya, creo que despertaste de buen humor.

Me imaginé que podía ser aquello a lo que se refería, pero cuando intenté comprobarlo, sus labios en mi cuello hicieron que olvidase todo lo que tenía planeado hacer en el día. Repartió besos por mis hombros y mi espalda, regresando a mi cuello y volteando mi rostro para besarme en los labios con lentitud.

_Traición. Bella 1.000, el idiota de Edward -500._

- ¿no que estabas cansada?- la miré a los ojos, esos chocolates brillantes y, _ahora_, bien despiertos.- ¿no se supone que no aguantabas ni abrir un ojo?

Bella se mordió el labio y volvió a presionar sus labios en mi boca, dejando nuestras frentes juntas.

_No, felicidad no, júbilo estaría mejor. Diría que, sí, es dicha. _

_Definitivamente, diría que es amor._

- ¿Cómo esperas que controle mi libido si estas desnudo, feliz y frente a mí?- sonrió.

La miré fijamente, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas con un tierno rosado, pero, que sus pechos estuvieran cerca de mi cara me hacían tentar a lo maléfico.

_Es que toda ella era mi adicción, mi propia marca de heroína._

- ¿Qué haré con bella y su libido?- la abracé contra ese estorbo de sabana.- al menos te mantengo despierta.

Bella asintió obedientemente, amarrando sus piernas a poco más de dos centímetros de cierta parte sensible de mi cuerpo, mi amigo Peter.

_¡Mi polla tiene nombre! ¿Ahora que sigue, le pondré apodo a mis bolas?_

- no podemos, simplemente, ¿quedarnos?- me besó dulcemente.- ducharnos…- bajó sus labios a mi mentón…- tal vez dormir un poco…- a mi garganta…- recuperar energías…- besó bajo mi oreja.- y volver a gastarlas.

Me reí ahogadamente, poniendo mi cara en su cuello y provocándole escalofríos.

- creo que lo mejor es que nos duchemos, vistamos y nos vayamos a casa antes de que Emmett te dé de bromas por el resto de tu vida y no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.- sonreí.- podemos hacer eso.

La oí maldecir y se bajó a regañadientes de mi cintura, sus brazos cruzados y sus rodillas dobladas bajo la sabana. Se hizo la indiferente.

- bien.- se encogió de hombros.- si eso es lo que quieres.

Gemí y me apoyé en mis brazos para recostarla forzada debajo de mí.

- escúchame bien, Bella Swan…- levantó sus cejas.- lo que yo quiero es quitarte esa sabana y hacerte el amor hasta que te olvides de tu nombre y el mío se gaste. Sólo te dejaría para que comieras, bebieras y fueras al baño, luego regresarías para volver a hacerte mía una y otra vez hasta que digas basta. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero?- sus mejillas se encendieron pero su sonrisa seguía extendida, asintió.- pero lamentablemente tengo un hermano incapaz de callarse, que piensa con su polla y de seguro lo único que desea es que aún no estemos para cuando él se despierte.

- tienes mucha razón.- bufó.- una ducha, me pongo mi ropa y nos vamos. Ahora quita tu muy desnudo cuerpo del mío, Edward.

Sonreí y sin dejar de mirarla, me acerqué para robarle un beso y morder su cuello.

Bella enganchó su pierna a mis caderas, abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, ella sonrió y puso su mano en mi espalda, acercó su boca a mi oído.

- tu dijiste ducharnos.- evocó en un murmullo.

Sí, ducharnos.

_Creo que Esme se despierta a las nueve…y recién son las siete. El tiempo puede esperar._

- eso dije.- quité la fastidiosa tela de un golpe.

* * *

_Dos días después._

_Pov bella._

- oh mi dios, oh mi dios… ¡estoy tan nerviosa!

_¡Te odio con toda mi alma Rosalie!_

- estas completamente roja, bella.- Rosalie siguió corriendo.- solo llevamos una hora y media.

_¡Y qué esperas! ¡Una hora y media, perra!_

- eres una perra rose, ya verás cuando todo esto acabe.- resollé.

Alice volvió a chillar y corrió con mayor rapidez. Rosalie apuró el paso como si nada, ni una sola gota de su maquillaje se había corrido, ella estaba acostumbrada a correr como desquiciada.

_¡Pero yo no!_

Gruñí y apresuré mis pasos, llegando al lado de las dos. Estaba sudando como un cerdo, mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre y ya no hallaba que más quitarme para bajarme la temperatura.

- para cuando esto acabe no podrás moverte.- se encogió de hombros.- pero no llores, Alice solo dura quince minutos más.

- gracias… a…Dios.- balbuceé.- no doy más.

_¡Piensa en cosas bonitas, cosas bonitas!_

El prado, Reneé, Charlie, Emmett con la boca cerrada, Esme y Carlisle contándonos historias, Edward…

_Edward._

En mi mente se me pasaron cinco imágenes favoritas. Edward recién despertado, su sonrisa ladina, cómo su ceja se curva cuando cree que no le digo lo suficiente, su risa cálida y celestial, y por último, _y la que me dio las bastantes esperanzas para seguir viviendo_: su voz ronca y sensual repitiendo mi nombre con tal cuidado como si fuera a romperlo.

- ¡ay! ¡Sólo tres días más!- Alice se detuvo y tapó su boca.- dios, dios, dios, solo tres días, contando hoy.

Seguí caminando, con mucha dificultad, porque si me paraba me quedaría sin aire y me moriría de un infarto al corazón y Alice jamás me perdonaría eso, incluso pienso que iría al mismísimo infierno para arrastrarme de regreso, si eso fuera necesario.

- ¿estás bien?- las chicas llegaron a mí y caminaron a mi lado.- tú fuiste quien dijo que debía gastar mis energías de alguna manera.

Rodé los ojos y bebí agua hasta que me atraganté.

- pero no de esta manera, hay miles de formas. Hasta hubiera soportado salir toda la tarde de compras, sabes que correr no se me da como a Rosalie.

Rosalie arregló su cabello y amarró las mangas de su chaqueta alrededor de sus caderas, Alice bebió de mi botella.

- tuve que haber pensado en eso, lo lamento bella.

Miré a Alice, una sonrisa de culpa, estiré mi brazo y masajeé su hombro, Alice me sonrió con ganas.

- no hay cuidado, ya pasó.- sonreí.

- no estarías tan cansada si durmieras por la noche.- rose atacó.

Me atraganté, y eso que no estaba tragando agua, le saqué el dedo de en medio a rose.

- yo si puedo dormir, para que sepas. No como tú, que hasta lo haces con los ojos cerrados.

Alice se rió saltarinamente, tapando su boca para amortiguar su risa de alguna modo. Rosalie gimió sin remordimientos.

- así que eso es un sí.

Alice se calló de inmediato, intercalando miradas entre la rubia risueña y yo.

- ¿un sí de qué?- preguntó.

Me sonrojé y negué.

- no es que signifique, es decir…-agité mi mano.- ¡_Rose_!

Alice abrió su boca mientras inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire, sus ojos se abrieron hasta su tope.

_No lo grites, no lo grites, por favor._

- ¡te echaste un polvo con mi hermano!- chilló y me tomó de los brazos.- ósea, que, ¡bella! ¡Ya no eres virgen!

_¡Que se haga un hoyo en la tierra!_

- no tienes para que vocearlo…- miré para todos lados, vacío. Suspiré.- Alice, ¿cuándo aprenderás a ser más reservada?

Se encogió de hombros, su alocada melena agitándose de un lado a otro.

- que bah, si aquí no hay nadie. – Achicó sus ojos.- así que bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sonreí, mordiendo mi labio y recordando lo que Edward había dicho.

"_Ella te lo preguntará, lo más seguro es que Rosalie también. De ninguna forma te libraras de ellas.- susurró.- ahí sabrás que contestarles. Me encantaría estar ahí para escucharte y ver que les dices. Cuéntame luego, te quiero."._

Y luego se había ido con Emmett, un _desmesuradamente_ emocionado Emmett, los dos a buscarle un lugar para celebrar a Jasper su inminente "despedida de soltero". Despedida de solteros que ocurriría mañana y Rosalie y yo teníamos todo planeado para Alice.

Casi todo había sido idea de Rose. Sí, _peligroso_, lo sé.

- preocupada.- fruncí los labios.

Alice siguió caminando con nuestros brazos agarrados.

- ¿hum? Eso definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

Sacudí la cabeza, Rose tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué, eres lesbiana? Mira que tengo que decirte que Edward lo entendería si fuera así.

_¿Yo? ¿Lesbiana?_

- ¡¿Qué?- ladeé la cabeza y apresuré a añadir.- no, eso se sintió genial. Es otra cosa la que me tiene preocupada.

Alice se detuvo y las dos me miraron horrorizadas.

- ¿no usaron protección?- aullaron.

Rodé los ojos, bufé y negué con el dedo.

- no sean tontas, saben que eso no sucedería. Además Edward es muy atento y dulce y por sobretodo responsable.- Rosalie sonrió, me sonrojé y carraspeé.- como sea, estoy preocupada por el asunto de mañana.

Solté mi cabello y pasé los dedos por él, tratando de desenredar los nudos que tenía, entramos al patio trasero de la casa. El jardín era enorme y aún nos faltaba bastante camino para llegar.

_Tonta Rosalie y sus "fantásticas" ideas_. Ahora estoy toda salada y sucia…y muy cansada.

- ¿la despedida de solteros?- Alice preguntó.

Asentí una vez, sintiendo suspirar a Rosalie.

- oh, vamos bella, no vayas a echarte ahora para atrás. Te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar. Eso y más.

Entrecerré los ojos. _Definitivamente no era por eso_, Rosalie abrió sus labios.

- ah, no era eso. ¿Entonces por qué?

Alice murmuró, pasó la chaqueta por sus brazos y se la colocó. El viento era más fuerte y el entusiasmo del paseo ya casi no estaba en nuestros cuerpos.

- ¿tú crees que los chicos…?- Alice juntó los labios.- no lo creo.

- Emmett parecía muy animado.- comenté, solo para aguijonear a Rosalie.

Rosalie dio una vuelta a 180° su cabeza, su mirada se contrajo, sus labios se torcieron y Alice se encogió asustada.

- Emmett no estaba animado.- negó.

Asentí.

- si lo estaba, yo lo vi.

Alice rodó los ojos y miró de un lado a otro como si observara un partido de tenis. Rosalie apretó los dientes.

_Toma, perra._

- Edward también se veía emocionado.- se encogió de hombros.- hasta Jasper se notaba ansioso.

La cara de Alice cambió por completo, no demoró un segundo para saltar a defender a su no muy futuro esposo.

- Jasper no estaría ansioso por algo como eso, es más, sé que no lo está. Él fue quien me pidió matrimonio, ¿lo recuerdan?- se cruzó de brazos.- seguro que irán a beber un trago y luego a la cama.

Rose gruñó y apresuró su paso, ya casi llegábamos, la casa estaba a menos de diez metros y sus manos estaban apretadas.

Tal vez me pasé de la raya. _¿Rosalie seria lo sufrientemente celosa?_

- espero que sea en sus respectivas camas y no las de algunas putas que traten de…- Rosalie bufó.- tranquilízate, rose, cuenta hasta diez.

Respiró profundo y bajó al ritmo, no demasiado y soltó sus puños.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?- propuso Alice.- no creo que seguirlos sea buena idea.

¿Seguirlos?

- podría ser divertido.- opinó la rubia, la miramos.- sí, ¿Por qué no?, seamos espías, veamos que no hayan perras tratando de follárselos alrededor y nos vamos a nuestra propia fiesta. Sí. Recuerden que esa noche empiezan a llegar invitados y Carlisle y Esme los invitaron a todos a cenar, además Alice debe levantarse temprano.

La pequeña duende batió sus pestañas hacia mí, esperando mi aprobación. Suspiré.

- no creo que sea buena idea, ¿eso no es violar su privacidad?

Rosalie rió.

- no lo creo.

Puse mis manos sobre mi cintura.

- claro que sí, eso no está nada bien. Los chicos merecen intimidad.

- iremos, miraremos y volveremos. No tiene nada de malo.- Rosalie dobló sus hombros.- nosotras confiamos en ellos, es en _ellas_ en quien no debemos fiarnos.

Alice parecía participe de la movida, así que, luego de jugar unas quemaditas entre las tres, me rendí.

- además, Emmett me contó que a la última despedida de solteros en que él y Edward fueron, una bailarina exótica no hallaba el modo de violarse a tu novio. – Rosalie abrió la ventana trasera y entró.

_Soberana zorra, te corto las manos._

- considérenme adentro entonces.- determiné.

- me parece.- sonrió Alice.- protege lo tuyo.

No reí, eso mismo pensaba hacer. Edward sacaba mi lado más posesivo.

- estamos enfermas.- reí.

Las dos se miraron y se rieron conmigo.

- lo sé.- dijo Alice.- pero aún así las amo.

Rosalie nos apretó a sus costados, ella era la más alta de las tres. Besó disonantemente nuestras frentes.

- son tan lesbianas.- suspiró.- ahora me iré a bañar, aunque con Emmett no dure mucho.- bromeó.

Me dio un escalofrió, sus comentarios sexuales habían sobrepasado mi límite de tolerancia.

- eres una pervertida, rosa.- me sacudí.- estás hablando del hermano de Alice.

Alice tenía las manos apretadas en sus oídos y sus ojos cerrados.

- eso fue un asco, rose. Ya verás cuando te cuente lo bien que la pasamos el año pasado en tu habitación, cuando tú habías salido de viaje a París.

Rosalie llegó a la escalera y se volteó mecánicamente, pálida.

- espero que hayas cambiado las sabanas al menos.- hizo una mueca.- ¿lo hiciste?

La sonrisa de Alice se empezó a agrandar poco a poco. Rosalie se recogía aún más.

- llegaste antes de lo previsto y…

Rosalie respiró profundo, las aletas de sus nariz exageradamente abiertas.

- debo ir a bañarme, me siento tan sucia.- se volteó y subió los escalones.- tan, tan sucia.

Rosalie desapareció entre su reciente trauma y la puerta.

- ya lo superará.- ella bostezó.- me ducharé y dormiré una siesta.

Eso fue un trauma para mí también, habíamos hecho tantas pijamadas.

- ¿Alice?- tragué seco.- ¿eso fue en serio?

Ella giró los ojos entre risitas.

- por supuesto que no, boba. Eso fue por lo de Emmett, un poquito de su propia medicina.- me guiñó.

Suspiré aliviada.

- eres un demonio, Alice.

Me sacó la lengua.

- al menos sí cambié las sabanas.- se paró al final de las escaleras.- nos vemos, Bella.

Pestañeé exageradamente, con el estomago revuelto.

- adiós, Alice.

Alice se fue al ala izquierda mientras que yo tenía la habitación del lado contrario, caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de Edward, sonreí y pasé por ella sin entrar, seguro estaría ocupado en sus cosas.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto un baño como ese -_bueno, no precisamente, pero aquel había sido el más tonificador.- _las gotas de agua tenían la temperatura exacta como para que mis músculos se sintieran en casa y el cansancio me hiciera su presa.

_Estúpida caminata._

Me puse un vestido ligero y unos pequeños pantalones debajo, desenredé mi cabello, lo sequé y me apliqué rímel en mis pestañas. Bostecé casi involuntariamente cuando salí del baño, cerré los ojos y limpié las lágrimas que salían de ellos, tomé uno de mis chalecos favoritos y me lo coloqué.

- ¿cansada?

Di un pequeño salto y volteé bruscamente la cabeza a mi cama. Ahí estaba él, mi ángel y milagro personal, con sus brazos cruzados tras su nuca, descalzo y sus labios en esa posición favorita mía. Casi corrí a sus brazos abiertos.

- muy cansada.- mi cabello rodeó su rostro.- ¿estás de hace mucho aquí?

Negó pacíficamente, bajando mi cintura, y con ella todo mi cuerpo, _obviamente_, y dejando caer mi rostro sobre suyo.

- no desde lo suficiente.- me gané a su lado, doblando mis rodillas y levantando el rostro para mirarle.- ¿Cómo te fue?

Hice un mohín, él sonrió.

- le dije a Alice que no le haría mal botar algo de su tanta energía, así que, Rosalie aprovechó para atormentarme y hacernos trotar durante casi dos horas. Casi sufro de un ataque cardiaco.

Peinó mi cabello hacia atrás, puso su frente junto a la mía y miró con sus portentosos ojos verdes mis peculiares ojos cafés, suspiré.

- deja de deslumbrarme.- me quejé.- eso no es justo.

Edward se iluminó, pero no dejó de mirar mis ojos perspicazmente, con una mirada que no era describible, diría que hermosa, pero tan llena de sentimientos que no sabía identificarlos cada uno. Acaricié su cuello con mi mano, necesitando tocar su piel, tanto o igual como necesitaba estar más cerca de su cuerpo.

- no es justo el poder que ejerces sobre mí, bella. ¿Qué es un poco de ofuscación contra eso?

Levanté un poco más mi rostro, poniendo sus labios cálidos contra los míos, acomodándolos. Tan necesarios como el aire para respirar, yo necesitaba de sus besos para vivir. No tardó en responder, ni siquiera un segundo, sus dedos engancharon el cabello tras mi oreja y acercó más su rostro al mío, sonriendo cuando mi mano viajó a su pecho.

_¿Quién decía que estaba cansada? Yo no._

Reí juguetonamente mientras Edward dejaba un montón de besos regados por toda mi cara, desabroché cuatro botones de su camisa y besé bajó su cuello, desconcentrándolo. Seguí besando por todo el camino de su cuello, hasta que uno de sus brazos cruzó bajo mi espalda y el otro plegó mi pierna, cercando su cintura.

- creo que lo mejor sería que descansaras, mañana es un día duro para todos.- me aconsejó, aún con su mano en mi espalda y mi extremidad en su cintura.

- esta no es la mejor posición como para proponérmelo.- bufé.-… hablando de ofuscamientos.

Aunque de verdad estaba agotada y bastante adolorida, _también._

Me prensó a su pecho, con su mano en mi mejilla, su pulgar acariciando hasta mi mentón.

- no creas que te salvaste. Me la debes.- besó mi frente, yo me sonrosé.- tonta, bella.

Jugué con un mechón de su nuca, enroscándolo en mi dedo.

- no estoy acostumbrada a tus propuestas indecentes.- sonreí.- además soy de esas personas que tienen una imaginación abierta.

Edward suspiró, con sus dedos trazando mi línea vertebral y su otra mano entrelazada con mis dedos. Incliné el rostro para bostezar.

- duérmete.- me regañó.- yo te cuido.

Negué con la cabeza, acurrucándome más a su pecho. Él me apretó más contra sí.

- no, te irás. No te he visto desde esta mañana.- hice un puchero.- además mañana también te veré muy poco.

Edward besó mi frente.

- entonces me quedo.- enarqué una ceja.- ¿Qué?

- ¿y Emmett?

Se encogió de hombros y besó mi sien derecha.

- Emmett da igual, está ocupado con Rosalie. Ella llegó enojada a su cuarto y él no sabe por qué. Supongo que se metió en problemas.

_UPS. Mi falta._

- gracias por quedarte conmigo entonces, te quiero.- besé sus labios.- ¿Edward?

Detuvo sus caricias en mi espalda y corrió la mitad del cubrecama sobre nosotros, alcanzando a cubrirnos a los dos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Llegó el momento de la verdad.

- ¿Qué tienen pensado hacerle a Jasper?- pregunté, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Edward rió por lo bajo, lanzando murmullos al aire.

- secreto de estado, aún no puedo decirlo. Pero se lo pasará genial.

Gemí y puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, exactamente, sobre su corazón. Me abrazó.

- ¿irán a algo así como un bar?

Su pecho se agitó mientras trataba de ahogar algunas risitas, bostezó.

- no me trates de sonsacar información y descansa, bella. Tengo sueño también.

- ¿no es porque tratas de ocultarlo?- sonreí.

- nop.- rió.- solo es que mi novia tiene una sexualidad hiperactiva y yo soy como un cerillo con ella, ¿me entiendes?

_Como un cerillo. Que metáfora más acertada._

- que novia más afortunada.- apreté sus dedos.- que envidia.

- duérmete, amor. Mira que mañana Alice estará peor, es por tu bien.- _siempre por mi bien_, gruñí.- te quiero.

- solo dos días…- susurré.- que emoción…

- buenas noches, cariño.

- que duermas bien, te quiero.

Besó mi frente y suspiró.

- más.

Cerré los ojos y descansé entre sus brazos.

_Tan solo dos días…_

* * *

**Perdonenme, sé que suena a excusa...pero lo siento de verdad! :(**

**Prometo terminar asi sea lo último que haga!**

**jajaj...nos leeemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos. Nisss.**


End file.
